Harry Potter Pojken som återkom
by smargden
Summary: En ren forstsättning på Harry Potter - Pojken som försvann. Så det udnerlätter oerhört att ha läst den först för att följa med i denna.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**Förord**

((A/N: Jag har fått påbackning för att jag behåller en del engelska ord, men jag kommer att behålla ord som _animagi_ där det annars skulle vara _teriantropi_ som betyder förvandlingen från mänsklig form till en djurskepnad, och en del andra också.

Ord som jag använder exempelvis "_teleportera_" är det engelskt eller svenskt, jag hittar det inte i SAOL (Svenska Akademins OrdLista, inte heller i Bokias Svensk — Engelsa ordbok från 1995, men "Cambridge Advanced Learner's Dictionary" har ordet, så i engelskan finns det.) Så jag tänker fortsätta att använda ordet på det sätt jag redan har börjat göra.

Alla ord och uttryck måste inte översättas till svenska. I norsk översättning heter Dumbledore något i stil med "Humlesurr" Albus Humlesurr, Harry borde med den logiken heta Harry Krukmakare, , , suck.

Tittar vi på den svenska officiella översättningen av den första boken så hittar vi ett oerhört klavertramp i översättningen. Det talas om "stjärnskott" och det handlar om när de befriades från Voldemort. Det sägs som förklaring att det är ju bara ett par veckor kvar till Valbosg – valborgsmässoafton – sista april – alltså när det som är en av de absolut viktigaste sakerna i hela Harry Potterserien händer sista oktober. Skulle man översätta Voldemorts dopnamn så skulle det mer vara Tom M. Gåta. Varför man översatt Riddle till 'Dolder' är för mig en gåta. Är syftet att det ska vara 'dold' så är det långsökt.

Likaledes behåller jag de engelska betydssystemet och de engelska examina.

—

Vid korrekturläsningen sept 2009, valde jag att 'rätta' det fel jag hade satt för tvillingarnaWeasley. När jag skrev den här storyn råkade jag sätta dem ett år före Harry istället för två år före. Jag har ändrat på det och med det har jag även ändrat lite på studieordningen för hela gruppen. Inget som ändrar storyns händelselinje utan bara lite av utfyllnadesdetaljerna.

(Edit 2009–01–26; 2009-09-07 2009- 09-26, 2009-10-22)

**KAPITEL 1 H.T. Åk1**

Det hade varit lugnt i magivärlden, i lite mer än ett år, Harry Potter hade _övertalats_ att komma till Hogwarts på sin rätta tid. Kunde han mer så skulle skolan vara så mycket lättare, men huvudändamålet skulle vara att träffa jämnåriga kamrater, skolavgiften var ju trots allt redan betald för lite mer än tio år sedan. Inhämtad av Albus Dumbledore visade det sig.

Lord Slytherin hade talat om för rektor McGonagall att han och hans fru ibland avsåg använda sin privata lägenhet i Hogwarts. De skulle undvika att interferera med skolans elever och lärare. Men de gav deras _vän_ Harry Potter tillåtelse att använda lägenheten när han kände behov av det. Det hade blivit allmänt bekant att Harry såg Lady Slytherin som sin mors ställföreträdare.

Därför satt en välväxt och välmående Harry Potter på bänken utanför Hogwarts Express och tittade på nykomlingarna. Han satt där i sällskap med sin personliga vän, Nadja Stern. Visserligen hade Harry _vuxenstatus_ tack vare att han hade aktiverat sitt lordskap, men det var ändå lättare att bli tagen på allvar i sällskap med en vuxen.

När tiden närmade sig avgång började det likna kaos på perrongen så Nadja och Harry steg upp och gick in till den kupé de hade placerat Harrys bagage i.

Att resan var något annorlunda än Harry hade väntat sig märkte han ganska snart, Nadja gjorde sig väldigt _osynlig_, för att ge de unga fria händer, och snart var Harry översvämmad av andra förstaårselever.

Där var en Ronald, som skulle kallas _Ron_, där var ett yrväder Hermione som kunde tala hela tre kompletta satser på ett andetag, och utan att lämna minsta paus för andra att hinna säga något. Där var en Neville som verkade mer förtryckt än Harry kunde minnas sig själv som, innan han lämnade Privet Drive.

Naturligtvis frågades det, frågades mängder. Men det påstods också en hel del, till att börja med. Hermione påstod sig ha _läst ALLT_ om Harry Potter så hon visste naturligtvis ALLT om honom. Det var innan Harry frågade henne hur hans födelsemärken såg ut, och vad han hade haft till frukost. Naturligtvis tog hon illa vid, vid Harrys något fräna kommentar.

"Några saker ska vi ha helt klart för oss, jag är jag, och det tidningar och böcker har skrivit om mig är naturligtvis deras sätt att tjäna pengar. Jag är väldigt _privat_ av mig, ni har sagt att ni vill vara _vän_ med mig. Det jag har lärt mig genom åren, är att vänskap gör man sig förtjänt av, det är inget du talar dig till, eller köper. Okej, köper, jag har pengar nog att köpa Hogwarts om jag skulle komma på den idén, men jag tänker inte försöka köpa er. Försöker ni fjäska er till min vänskap kommer ni att uppleva motsatsen.

"Avundsjuka, är en av de saker jag tycker illa om. Jag kan mycket väl hjälpa den eller de av er som behöver hjälp med något, oavsett vad det är, ett ord på vägen eller att köpa saker som behövs. Men det är för att jag har och ni behöver i så fall. Men vänskap, det är något som kommer inifrån, kan inte köpas, kan inte säljas.

"Hermione, du verkar vara en bokmal, läsa allt du hittar, och känner för att _visa_ att du kan, försök att tona ned det en bit. Neville, jag skulle vilja att vi träffas för en meditation så snart som möjligt. Ron, det jag läst i ditt sätt, du gör mig fundersam, du vill vara i rampljuset, även om strålkastaren inte följer dig, du försöker växa på andras exponering. Jag ser lite avundsjuka och en hel del förutfattade meningar där, något du bör jobba med.

"Jag har förstått av det du har sagt att du är långt ner i en syskonskala, och därför fått väldigt få saker som _dina_. Okej, men de sakerna passade på dig, När jag växte upp var mitt sovrum skrubben under trappan med en unken trasig madrass som säng. Det jag fick använda som kläder var många nummer för stora, och sönderslitna plagg som min kusin inte längre ville använda. Pengar visste jag att fanns men hade inte hållit i ett mynt förrän jag hittade ett på gatan när jag var sex år. Mat tillräckligt att tillåta magen lyxen att känna sig mätt dröjde det länge innan jag upplevde. Och jag kan fortsätta med en hel del mer i den stilen, så kom inte och säg mig att jag inte vet vad det är att leva som _fattig_. Du hade säkert en kärleksfull familj, notera att jag sa att jag _tror du hade_, de jag levde med hatade mig och allt jag stod för, utan att jag visste något om magi. Jag skulle kunna vara avundsjuk på dig av den anledningen, men allt det är historia nu."

Naturligtvis hade det blivit dödstyst i kupén.

"Historia, så vi är inte _fina nog_ för dig nu?" Fräste Ron.

"Det är du själv som nu visar din avundsjuka, som jag sa, jobba undan det och du kan vinna vänner, men med ett utfall som du gjorde nu sänker du dig själv. Vet du vad som drivit anhängarna till Voldemort genom åren?"

"Maktbegär?"

"Okej ska vi dissekera funktionen _maktbegär_. Alltså en som vill ha makt, eller kanske mer riktigt att säga, makt över andra. Är det så, måste det betyda att de _vill vara för mer_, än vad de verkligen är. Jag påstår att i bottnen till det ligger avundsjukan. Just att de vill vara det andra är, eller mer än dem. Många av hans anhängare drevs till honom genom att deras sadistiska inre fick drivas fram, men långt ifrån alla."

"Påstår du att jag är anhängare till han–som–inte–kan–nämnas?"

"Nej, långt ifrån, men med den attityden du hittills har visat skulle du ligga högt upp på rekryteringsskalan. Just genom hur lätt det är att, även oavsiktligt, väcka din vrede, och sedan styra den. Det i sig, som jag sa, bottnar i avundsjukan. Den kan inte _köpas_ bort. Hur mycket pengar jag än skulle förse dig med, så finns den ändå i bottnen. Du måste själv hitta källan där den frodas, och städa bort den. Då först kan du bli harmonisk och vinna andras vänskap."

"Och du är sån expert att du kan avgöra det after en stund med oss."

"Det är inte mig du ska övertyga, som jag sa förut, vänskap det gör man sig förtjänt av, jag är inte er vän, tro inte det, men den dag jag har gjort mig förtjänt av det så kommer jag att vara stolt om ni kallar mig det, jag å min sida, ställer upp för alla tills jag har lärt mig vilka jag bör, eller måste, undvika."

Ur hörnet kom en kvinnoröst som skrämde alla utom Harry.

"Harry, du skrämmer dem, de vet inte att du har läst i flera år, du måste _tänka ner_ lite mer, du förväntas inte kunna så mycket som du verkligen kan."

"Ja Lady Slytherin, jag ska försöka."

"LADY SLYTHERING!" Ropade tre barnröster samtidigt.

"Ja." Svarade hon stilla.

"Vi såg dig inte, inte sett dig på hela tiden. Är det verkligen?"

"Ja fröken Granger, jag träffade Sal för några år sedan och han fattade tycke i mig, faktiskt det var väldigt ömsesidigt, och på den vägen är det. Nu är jag med för att stötta Harry här han är personlig vän till oss, han har inte sett så mycket av magivärlden, så jag är med så han kan fråga det han behöver lära sig.

"Är vän med Harry? . . . så ni känner varandra?"

"Ja vi bjöd honom till oss för en tid sedan, han accepterade och har efter det stått oss nära. Genom att Harry kom till oss så kände vi att vi väntar några år med att skaffa egna barn, han är nu som _min egen_."

Nu vaknade Neville. "Harry, förra julen, inte nu den senaste men den före, lite före det såg jag en notering i tidningen, ett _öppet brev_, är det verkligen sant att du fick tjejbyxor med breven?"

"Irk, Nev, begagnade trosor i breven vid frukostbordet, det var en pina ska du veta. Miju, fick snabbt ta emot all post och sortera den och ge mig den efter frukost."

"HARRY!" Sa Nadja.

"Ja, Nadja, men det var ju inte ens hygieniskt, hade de varit nya, eller åtminstone nytvättade, man det luktade ju om dem. Förresten bara så ni vet det, det är ingen idé för tjejerna att jaga mig, jag har redan ute ur marknaden."

"Va? Har de satt kontrakt på dig, det stod det inget om i tidningen."

"De ä inge _kontrakt_, snarare så att jag redan har hittat en tjej och vi har gjort våra band."

"Var det någon av de som skickade trosor som fångade dig?" Undrade Neville.

"Nej, vi fann varandra för något år sedan, det var ganska oplanerat men vi gilla varandra och på den vägen blev det, så vi har lovat att inget ska ändras, det tog lite brevväxling med rektorn för att utverka fri möjlighet att komma hem med jämna mellanrum. Men det var mitt villkor för att ens komma hit, helst skulle jag vilja börja i femte klass i år så jag kan ta O.W.L. till våren, men det fick jag inte."

"Ligger du så långt före." Frågade Hermione med en blick som avslöjade att hon var minst lika avundsjuk som Ron, fast av andra orsaker.

"Jag har ju inte kunnat jämföra i lektioner, men jag har läst en bit in på årskurs sju's material, en del längre än så också. Fast det är ju inte säkert att allt har fastnar för det. Du då?"

"Jo tack, jag frågade på bokaffären och fick köpa några extra års böcker. Jag har skummat genom även treans årskurs, men jag har ju inte kunnat öva, vi får ju inte göra magi utanför skolan. Hur kunde du göra det?"

"Jag har ju varit ut i USA den senaste tiden, där är det inga problem med det, om inga omagiska ser det så är det helt okej att göra det. Samma sak med revolvern, där får jag ha den med mig om jag är ute i markerna, och även använda den, men naturligtvis inte hur som helst, och inte till samhället heller, förrän man är äldre. Avsikten är ju att kunna skjuta en orm innan man blir biten, jag lärde mig snabbt att det var bättre att be dem att hålla sig undan än att försöka skjuta dem."

"Prata med dem? . . . Prata med ormar?"

"Ja, inte märkvärdigare än att tala med ormar än med andra djur. Jag menar du talar ju till brevugglorna, de förstår, så om de har den intelligensen ska vi vara sämre och inte förstå dem? . . . Absurt om du frågar mig." Sa Harry och log.

"Förstår du alla djur?"

"Nä, tyvärr inte, det är det som irriterar mig. Ödlor i viss mån, de flesta ormar jag har mött har jag kunnat resonera med, de är intelligentare än många tror. En del fåglar förstår jag hjälpligt, enligt utvecklingsläran lär ju fåglar vara en kvarleva av riktigt uråldriga djur, ormar och ödlor har långt bak i tiden samma grund, så det är inte så stor skillnad egentligen. Ekorrar tjattrar mer än de borde, och de har så många olika dialekter att det är svårt att förstå dem. Men de har en del utrop gemensamt med andra djur, som att skrika ut fara tillexempel. Om en ekorre ser en rovfågel, skriker den ut något man kan översätta med '_fara från luften'_. Ser de en orm blir utropet '_fara slingrare'_."

"Oj, hur kommer det sig att du kan det?"

"Hermione, jag trodde länge att alla kunde det, men det kan bero på att jag hade så lite mänsklig kontakt när jag växte upp att jag lyssnade till naturen."

"Rubbat." Var Rons sura kommentar. I övrigt satt han väldigt tyst. Att Harry var på vänskaplig fot med ondskans avkomma kunde han inte smälta.

Varken Harry eller Hermione gjorde något väsen av att ha hört honom, men var för sig lade de det på minnet. Neville däremot verkade intresserad av andra saker så han hörde nog inte ens Ron's kommentar.

"Säg Harry, såg du några intressanta växter när du var över där?"

"Det finns några som är omnämnda i örtläraboken, men de är rätt ovanliga där, och tyvärr försvinner de fort innan de har hunnit få någon kraft att tala om, fåren äter ju allt, nåja det mesta i vart fall. Ranunklarna lämnar de så bland dem borde det gå att hitta ett par av trolldrycksingredienserna till några brygder. Daturan kan man odla, men den växer inte vilt där. Vintrarna kan vara ganska så stränga. Somniferan, är mugglarna galna i att bannlysa, det finns de som gör knark av den. De till och med letar efter odlingar av den från flygplan."

"Okej, hemma har vi flera växthus, och farmor har lovat mig ta över dem om jag får bra betyg i ämnet. Det krävs ju inte så mycket magistyrka med växter."

"Vi kan jobba lite extra Nev, du ska se du har det inom dig bara du hittar lite självförtroende."

"POTTER!" hördes en gäll röst från dörren.

"Aha – och du vill? Förresten, visserligen verkar du påminna om någon jag hört talas om, men du kan ju tala om vem du är."

"Draco Malfoy. Å du är kändisen som sätter dina brev i tidningen. Patetiskt."

"Okej Draco, men du sa du heter _Malfoy_, det är omöjligt, det namnet raderades ut för lite mer än ett år sedan. Så det måste vara Draco – _**no name**_. Men okej, du tilltalade mig, vad vill du?"

"Oh du din — vänta bara tills _The Dark Lord_, kommer tillbaks, då går det för dig som för dina föräldrar."

"Och det sa han som tappade inte bara sin far utan även hela familjeförmögenheten och namnet. Förresten vad jag fick lära mig var förmögenheten _stulet_ material."

Högröd i ansiktet drog Draco sitt trollspö, och började en vass besvärjelse medan han riktade in spöet mot Harry. "_Incendio_" väste Draco.

"Borde du inte peka framåt med träpinnen, eller avsåg du tända eld på din kompis bakom dig?"

Utan att någon märkte något hade Harry satt en besvärjelse på Dracos trollspö, var gång han drog den i hastigt mod skulle den _oftast_ komma att hållas i fel ände. Draco hade signerat sin egen undergång. Ätten Malfoy skulle inte endast försvinna som namn. Nästa gång han avsåg skada någon allvarligt kunde det bli att han skadade sig själv tillräckligt. Två hinkar med ISVATTEN hälldes helt manuellt över den skrikande Gregory Goyle.

"Draco, du bör vara försiktig när du tänker försöka med magi, du vet tydligen inte ens vet vad som är fram och bak på ett trollspö. Är du så förvirrad av hat mot någon du aldrig har mött att du inte ens ser klart, så är ju risken att du kommer att skada dig själv till döds. Kanske borde du vända hem till mor din, och be att hon hjälper dig med din hygien några år till. Du verkar definitivt inte mogen att på egen hand vara ute med ett trollspö i hand. Be nu dina personliga assistenter att ta dig tillbaks till din skyddade avdelning."

För hysteriskt upprörd för att uttala en enda stavelse trodde Draco själv att han var, medan han strövade tillbaks med sina busar i släptåg. Det var först flera minuter senare som han började ana att det kunde vara en besvärjelse som gjorde att han inte fick ut ett enda ljud.

"Läckert!" var Rons kommentar.

"Vadå _läckert_?" undrade Harry.

"Hur du tog hand om han. Han har varit en pina var gång vi har mött han i Diagongränden."

"Jag gjorde inget, mer än påminde honom om vad han naturligtvis redan visste."

"Hur kunde du blockera hans besvärjelse?" Undrade Neville

"Där gjorde jag inget annat än att jag såg att han hade sitt trollspö riktat bakåt istället för framåt, det tyckte jag själv verkade udda för en så pass tränad gangster. För något annat än det visade han sig inte vara. Jag ska inte ha några förutfattade meningar, men som han betedde sig så finns det inga andra benämningar för det."

"Vattnet vart kom de ifrån?" Undrade Hermione.

"Jag var osäker på hur ni skulle göra så jag skapade hinkarna och lät iskallt vatten hamna i dem, magiskt, och ni förstod att använda dem." Sa Nadja lugnt från där hon satt.

Resten av resan var utan incidenter, ryktet om Dracos _misstag_, spred sig snabbt.

Resten av resan gick lugnt, Ron satt väldigt tyst. Neville och Hermione samtalade lugnt med varandra, mest om växter, men en hel del om olikheterna i deras uppväxt.

Sorteringen blev nästa stora äventyr. Hermione såg något förvirrad ut men hatten ropade ut Ravenclaw. Neville kom till Hufflepuffarna. Sedan dröjde det inte länge förrän det var Harrys tur.

– '_Vad har vi här då, ännu en – – Nej vad ser jag DU IGEN. Slytherin igen?'_

– '_Nej tack, inte den här gången, Ravenclaw eller Puffarna. Gryffindor klarar sig utan mig.'_

– '_DU – Hufflepuffare?'_

– '_Ja, har jag inte ärligheten, oräddhetren och styrkan att vara trofast då? Och inte minst jag är beredd att jobba hårt för att nå mina mål.'_

– '_Där slog du mig i mitt jobb. Jo, det har du men de andra tre husen är mer i din stil. Du gjorde bra ifrån dig i Slytherin senast.'_

– '_För mina planer passar jag bättre som Puffare nu.'_

– '_Du är en riktig Slytherin, med mod som är större än Gryffindor själv, med kunskapstörst värdig en Ravenclaw, och här söker du dig till __**HUFFLEPUFF**__.'_ Ropade hatten ut, till allas förvåning. Och avslutade med ett '_Lycka till.'_

Ron sorterades snabbt till Gryffindor, där han tydligen hade tre bröder redan.

"Borde inte du vara i Gryffindor, eller i Slytherin med tanke på hon vi träffade på tåget?" Frågade Neville när Harry satte sig bredvid honom.

"Nej varför det? Är inte det här huset känt för sin ärlighet, oräddhet och trofasthet? Och inte minst för dem som är beredd att jobba för sitt mål."

"Jo, men det är också hit alla kommer som inte duger till något annat." Sa Neville med en något besviken röst.

"Då är det vår sak att visa dem att, _**vi kan mer än dem**_, eller hur." Sa Harry med et leende som fick hans ansikte att stråla.

De andra omkring honom hade hört vad han hade sagt, och började tänka själva. Harry Potter verkade vara en frisk fläkt. Under måltiden lärde Harry känna namnen på de som satt närmast, det var Susan och Hannah, de verkade vara bästisar sedan tidigare. Där var Ernie och Justin, de andra nya satt längre ifrån.

—

Harry visste mycket väl var olika saker fanns inne på Hogwarts. Hufflepuff fanns på en av de bästa platserna, de hade närmast till köket av alla husen. Men Harry var tvungen att tills vidare låta sig ledas tillsammans med de övriga. Så efter middagen och allt tal av rektor McGonagall var det att gåsmarsch till dagrummet och sovrummen. Gryffarna och Korparna hade sitt i tornen, Ormarna och de själva hade våningar i markplan och under.

De hade knappt hunnit komma in i dagrummet förrän en dam kom in, hon presenterade sig som Pomona Spraut, elevhemsföreståndare och till Nevilles stora glädje lärare i örtlära. Hon förklarade att hon var där för dem alla, och att de första nätterna kunde vara lite ovana för dem som inte hade bott hemifrån. Men snart var de i var sina sängar och efter att ha plockat upp ur sina koffertar var det sovdags.

Harry och Tonks hade gjort i ordning ett foto av Harry och _Rose_, som var Tonks identitet som _Harrys tilltänkta_. Den bilden hade Harry satt på sitt nattygsbord, och förklarade för Neville, när han tittade på den, att det var hans _väninna_.

Harry träffade Nadja var kväll efter middagen, och ofta efter att han hade dragit för gardinerna på sin säng alvteleporterade han sig till henne. De allra flesta nätterna hade de för sig själva i Lord Slytherins gemak.

Efter ungefär en vecka hade Harry börjat se vilka han kände ett större förtroende för, han hade redan bestämt att han skulle hjälpa upp en del som kunde tänkas bli viktiga i framtiden. Naturligtvis var det väldigt _Slytherin_ av honom att räkna ut det. Men Voldemort fanns där ute, endera blev de offer, anhängare eller hans egna allierade. Så länge de inte tänkte välja Voldemorts sida så var det bra om han hjälpte dem.

Han hade också märkt att det hade blivit lite ändring bland lärarna. Sirius hade haft försvar mot svartkonst förut, nu hade han förvandlingskonst. En udda figur Quirrell '_fattas bara ett –S– före så är det ekorre'_ tänkte Harry om honom. Men han hade inte några likheter med en ekorre. Han hade turban, luktade vitlök och stammade. Men vad värre var, hans aura var SVART. Det mesta av den i vart fall, möjligen fanas det annat under, men det svarta var dominant.

Harry begärde möte med Rektor McGonagall och fick tid efter middagen på tisdag.

"Var så god och sitt herr Potter. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag skulle vilja hjälpa några av mina kamrater, om jag kan få bilda en studiegrupp. Det ska endast vara för dem jag själv bjuder in. Det ska bli lite av mina vänner. Det är ju därför jag går här kom vi överens om."

"Duger inte de vanliga lektionerna då?"

"Duger å duger, vi måste ju ha egna studier för att kompensera vissa svagheter, ta exempelvis ämnet Historia, och mugglarkunskap. Inget av lektionsundervisningen är anpassat till nutid. Men i de flesta ämnen måste vi ju också läsa och skriva avhandlingar om saker. Neville är superbra på grönsakerna, själv är jag rätt duktig på besvärjelser och försvar. Hermione i Ravenclaw är en bokmal, vi behöver bara säga något, så talar hon om vad som står var om det. Tillsammans kan vi hinna med så mycket mer än om vi alla måste jobba var för sig."

"Vad har du tänkt att det ska ge för resultat då?"

"Bättre kunskap och betyg för de andra, vänner för mig."

"Vilka har du tänkt ha med?"

"I första hand är det Nev och Mini . . . sorry, Longbottom och Granger. Sen är det Abbot och Bones, jag tror de är intresserade också, liksom Justin och Ernie. Sen kan det ju bli fler men det är de jag har sett hittills."

"Inga från Gryffindor?"

"Weasley, Ron Weasley, märkte på tåget hit att jag är personlig vän med Lord Slytherin, det passade inte honom. Det var på gränsen till att han klappa till mig för det. Vad han har sagt till _Gryffarna_, vet inte jag, men varken Nev eller jag har någon kontakt med dem. Det enda som höll honom från det var nog att Draco – han utan familjenamn – gjorde ett besök och ställde till det för sig själv."

"Vad hände egentligen där? Lady Slytherin var visst närvarande, men hon sa hon hade sovit och vaknade av oväsendet."

"Draco kom in och väsnades, förresten så är han så ovarsam med hanteringen av sitt trollspöt, det verkar vara farligare att stå bakom honom än framför. Han tände eld på sin kompis som stod bakom om honom. Nadja försåg oss med två hinkar vatten som vi kunde släcka han med. De ä ungefär vad som hände."

"Så du gjorde inget då?"

"Lovar, jag tog inte ens åt mitt trollspö, inte på hela tiden."

"Okej, du får göra den där studiegruppen, men du måste lova att om professor Spraut vill titta till er så ska hon få göra det."

"Tack rektor McGonagall, det lovar jag."

"En annan sak, Albus Dumbledore har bett att framföra till dig att han gärna vill tala med dig. Hur ser du på den saken?"

"Han får skriva brev och låta dem gå via Lord Slytherins ögon. Jag ser dem som mina vuxna rådgivare, nästan som mina målsmän. De vet att jag har status av vuxen och kan svara för mig själv, de ger mig råd, och låter mig bestämma själv. Men det är ungefär detsamma som om de vore mina föräldrar, för jag gör som de rekommenderar mig. Vi kan ha en diskussion, jag kan framföra mina synpunkter och vara rätt så envis, men när vi har pratat färdigt om det gör jag nästan alltid som de rekommenderar."

"Jag ska framföra det till honom."

"Tack igen, och om det inte är något mer till mig ska jag inte hålla rektorn upptagen längre." Sa Harry och började resa på sig.

"Nej, jag har inget mer heller. Tack Potter, och ha en bra kväll."

Naturligtvis hade Harry diskuterat med Nadja om studiegruppen länge, de skulle till och med bjuda in dem till USA kommande sommar till en form av läger. Alltså om allt gick bra. Första mötet skulle Nadja förklara en hel del av Slytherins bakgrund, sen skulle Harry förklara lite extra läsningsbehov.

—

Harry gick framför en grupp omfattande Neville och Hermione, samt de övriga fyra från Hufflepuff. Han _väste_ lösenordet till dörren. Han tänkte inte låta Nadjas lösenord bli känt. De skulle ha middagsmålet tillsammans med Nadja.

"Välkomna till Lord Slytherins privata gemak, eftersom Harry är en del av vår familj nu så har vi gett honom tillåtelse att använda gemaket till studiegruppen, åtminstone tills vidare. . . . "

Och så förklarade Nadja om Voldemorts liv och att han _inte_ var Slytherins arvtagare. Hon förklarade en hel del mer också. Det var under själva måltiden, efter det gick Harry med grupp in till övningsrummet, där det nu fanns bord och bänkar till dem.

"Bra att ni kunde komma, och att ni ville komma. Jag pratade med Neville en del om vårt hus status, det behöver ändras på det. Ni alla har potential, men kanske på lite olika områden. Själv var jag lite uppkäftig för snart två år sen med det jag satte i tidningen förförraförra julen. Jo, jag har läst och övat en hel del i förskott, men jag försöker ett hålla en låg profil på lektionerna. Det jag vill med den här gruppen är två saker, det första är att ge er en bättre grund att stå på i utbildningen. Det andra är att försöka skapa vänskapskontakter mellan mig och er, men också gärna mellan er själva. Är det något ni kan godta?"

"Du kan väl inte säga att vi, jag tänker på mig själv, har något att komma med." Sa Neville.

"Jodå, du har en hel del. Men är vi överens med det, så kan vi börja, skulle ni hitta andra som ni tror passar in i vänskapsgruppen, så tala gärna om för mig vilka ni tänker på så kan vi ta in dem också. Så här tänker jag mig. Albus Dumbledore nämnde om mig och Voldemort, det finns en profetia, jag tog mig friheten att nämna om den tidigare också i tidningen. Det handlar om Voldi eller mig, i slutet. Men ingen säger att jag måste vara ensam. Jag ser det som så, det finns anhängare till Voldemort, det finns de som är emot honom, av olika orsaker. Samt det finns _offer_ för honom. Ni tillhör någon av de kategorierna. Jag tror inte ni tillhör hans anhängare, kvar är då motståndare eller offer, i båda fallen behöver ni kunna så mycket som möjligt. För det behöver ni lära er det skolan kan ge, och lite mer. Det är det jag vill hjälpa med. Är ni med på det så har vi klarat av den saken."

"Vad kan vi göra mot honom? Han är ju en av de mäktigaste trollkarlarna i världen!"

Harry manade fram tre smala korta cylindrar, han balanserade dem att stå upp på bordet.

"Hur många av er tror er kunna fälla någon av de tre cylindrarna som står upprätt?" — Alla trodde sig kunna det.

Efter det manade han fram en ganska stor disc som han satte ner på de tre cylindrarna.

"Här Neville," sa Harry och gav honom en stålstav." Slå undan en av cylindrarna.

Han gjorde det och allt föll samman.

"Okej, ni såg vad som hände med discen som vilade på de tre pelarna, om någon av dem faller, så faller det som vilar på den. Voldemorts välde vilar på _skräcken_ — på hans medhjälpare och på ett korrumperat samhälle. Ta bort skräcken, och möt hans motståndare och han själv faller, fixar vi så att vi har ett samhälle som inte är så korrumperat som det har varit i generationer så tar vi bort den sista av förutsättningarna för skräckväldet.

Det är sen upp till mig att ta hand om själva _honom_. Naturligtvis är jag med på vägen fram dit, men ensam, kommer jag aldrig att kunna göra allt. De som inte känner för att vilja vara med säger naturligtvis ifrån, jag begär inte att någon av er ska ut och strida, men kan ni och andra försvara er som _offer_, så kommer hans välde inte att kunna växa sig starkt. Jag kan tänka mig att som _offer_ har ni större möjlighet att överleva, _tills hjälp anländer_, om ni kan försvara er. Det är mitt mål med den här studiegruppen."

Efter lite tvekan började de nicka medhållande. Och efter hand instämde de att det nog var ganska bra om det skulle komma till att bli så att Voldemort, eller någon liknande, kom tillbaks.

"Okej, då finns det en del saker vi måste börja med. Att skydda sina tankar och inte minst minnen mot passiv och aktiv tankespaning, är en av de första studiepunkterna. Tillsammans med det ska ni läsa om meditering, något många omagiska sysslar med, men det är också en teknik vi ska nyttja den till lite senare, men ganska snart ändå behöver vi titta närmare på det. Nästa sak, det jag sett av dig Neville är att du har mer inom dig än du får ut. Här prova det här trollspöt och jämför det med den du använder. Håll spöt uppåt, tänk _ljus_ säg _lumos_. För att släcka den tänker du att den släcker sig och säger _nox_. Gör det med båda i turordning"

Det blev stor skillnad och det var Harrys trollspö som gav mest resultat. De andra övade också på ljusbesvärjelsen, med lite olika resultat.

"Så där stor skillnad blir det när trollspöt, som utför själva jobbet, är anpassat, eller åtminstone är bättre anpassat för användaren. Jag misstänker Nev, att Olivander måste ha haft en dålig dag när du var in, använd nu mitt tills du kan få ett som passar bättre för dig."

"Men Harry — du då, vad ska du ha under tiden?"

"Jag kan ha den jag gjorde själv. Det är inte så stor skillnad, i den där är det en _fjäder_ från Fawkes, Fenixen som är med Dumbledore, och _järnek_. Den här har en fjäder från en annan fenix, en stormfenix och ömsat skinn från en basilisk inneslutet i ebenholts. Den är avsevärt vassare om jag får säga det själv."

"Två trollspön Harry, vad säger ministeriet om det?" Sa Hermione med förskräckelse i blicken.

"Jag har bara köpt ett. Tänker de bråka med mig så talar jag bara om att jag lämnar England helt och bosätter mig permanent i USA. Med tanke på det Albus har sagt till dem, så vill de ha mig kvar, på deltid om inte annat, det ger dem möjlighet att säga att jag har andra grundbestämmelser från USA. Så de ska bara hålla tyst, så länge jag inte förstör för nån."

"Tack, jag ska tala med farmor om att besöka Ollivander, det är min fars trollspö, hon trodde det skulle räcka för mig. men jag såg skillnaden själv."

"Är det fler som inte har _rätt_ trollspö?" — Alla andra hade sina trollspön utprovade.

"Okej, som jag sa meditation, läs de här häftena, och börja öva var kväll. När ni känner för det längre fram kan jag göra en viss kunskapsöverföring, en form av omvänd tankeläsning, det sparar flera veckors studier och träning. Sen ska ni lära er att hitta er magiska källa, och kanalerna ut, några av er bör till och med kunna vidga dem lite, kanske en hel del. Men det måste vi jobba tillsammans med, så ni inte hamnar i en situation ni inte hittar ut ur. Själv hade jag mina familjetavlor som hjälpte mig. Nu är det dags att börja tänka på att gå tillbaks, se om ni hittar någon, eller några ni vill, eller tror på, att ska vara med. Ni är sex personer nu, inte fler än tolv tror jag att vi kan vara, men tio kan vara vad vi stannar på och helst jämna par. Varför jämna par? Jo, det kan ha betydelse om några år, alltså — själv är jag ute ur marknaden som jag sa på tåget. Har någon av er äktenskapskontrakt, så är det bra om den andra parten är med här. Kan ni _para ihop er_ för en framtid så är det inte helt fel heller. Vi kommer att _växa upp tillsammans_ om ni stannar kvar i gruppen."

"Harry, du har inte Ron, han på tåget om du minns, med här — varför?"

"Det borde säga sig själv. Han har såna förutfattade meningar att han höll på att slå på mig bara för att jag var personligt bekant med Lord och Lady Slytherin. Hans avundsjuka kommer att bli hans undergång, kan han växa ur den och visa egen ryggrad så blir det en annan sak. Ville du ha honom med här Neville?"

"Nej, inte alls. Men jag undrade bara."

"Ni får naturligtvis fråga allihopa, i princip om allt. Det är bättre om ni frågar direkt om ni har något nu grubblar på, okunskap och rädsla är farliga saker om de får fräta för länge. Vi i Hufflepuff ska vara kända för att vara _orädda_, men det har på grund av Albus Dumbledore och Severus Snape blivit så att huset nu är känt för att vara _sopstationen_, det ska vi ändra på. Jo, en sak till. Beträffande meditationen, börja redan nu tänka i banor som — _likhet med djur_. Alltså vilket djur, tror ni att ni har mest gemensamt med. Det är en grund i animagustransformationen. Kan ni hitta det utan trolldryck, kan ni jobba på den och inom ramen för djurtypen styra en hel del själva."

"Animagus — det är ju . . . långt dit:" Sa Susan förvånat.

"Egentligen inte, ni bör ha kunnat hitta er form före jul, om ni studerar med mig, och som jag sa, hittar ni den utan trolldryck så är det att föredra."

"Är du animagus Harry?"

"Ja, men vilken form jag har sparar vi med tills vi börjar jobba på det. Jag tycker att två kvällar i veckan kan vara lämpligt att träffas så här, dessutom en hel lördag eller söndag, minst varannan vecka. Fundera på det tills nästa gång, nu på fredag vi äter middag här som vanligt innan vi börjar."

—

Det blev en del _God Natt_ till Nadja. Susan bytte några ord mer utan att Harry hörde vad de sa. Så ropade Nadja.

"Harry, Sal sa att han ville att du skulle komma över till oss på lördag och söndag, det är klart med rektorn, flyttnyckel härifrån lite före lunch, så blir det frukost hemma hos oss. _Rose_ kommer också att vara där."

"Okej, tack, det har bara gått lite över en vecka och jag har redan hemlängtan, det känns som hemma där nu. Vi kommer att samlas här för middag på fredag kväll, och sen har vi studier en stund." Sa Harry innan han gick.

"_Rose?_" Sa Hermione med ett tydligt frågetonfall.

"Ah, min . . . hm . . . den jag har där hemma. En väninna som jag tänker mig en framtid med."

"Hon du har bild på nattygsbordet?" Frågade Ernie

"Japp, hon och jag är på bilden."

"Hur kommer det sig att _Tonks_ är här med dig?" Undrade Susan.

"Tonks — ja. Jag kan tänka mig att om det inte är för att stötta mig, så för att reta Miner . . . rektor McGonagall. Men jag skulle tro att det är mer för att se till att inte Albus Dumbledore kan snika åt sig att pressa rektorn eller ministeriet att han ska få _tillgång_ till mig. Känner du Tonks, eller som hon heter nu, Nymfodora _**Nadja**_ Stern."

"Hon jobbar som auror, eller var i vart fall med på några av de tidiga genomgångarna som jag var med på när jag inte kunde vara hemma ensam, utan följde med faster Amelia, hon är någon chef på auroravdelningen."

"Jag vet faktiskt inte om hon jobbar där eller inte, jag vet att hon åtminstone har varit aspirant för jobb för ministeriet." Sa Harry.

"Hon sa hon _frilansar_ nu, efter att hon studerat och tränat med Lord Slytherin."

"Sal nämnde något att de samarbetar med någon på ministeriet, jag var visst lite för ung för att få några detaljer. Så jag tyckte inte jag hade något med det att göra."

"Är du okej med att de är Lord och Lady Slytherin?" Undrade Hannah.

"Jag har inga problem med det alls. De, åtminstone Sal kan lite av varje, men det handlar mer om vad man gör med vad, när och varför. Hermi, du har ju växt upp bland omagiska, och har säkert sett på TV när de har intensivräddning av någon som behöver elchocker för att få igång hjärtat igen — eller hur?"

"Jo, men du tänker på något annat, men jo, jag har sett."

"Beskriv det."

"De sätter två plattor på vardera sidan av bröstkorgen och låter en mycket stark elströmspuls få hjärtat och hela bröstkorgen, att dra ihop sig."

"Ungefär hur högt lyfter patieneten av krampen?"

"Någon decimeter?"

"Hur tror du det skulle kännas om det fick hålla på en stund, och vad skulle hända om det skedde på en som hade ett fungerande hjärta?

"Uh – – tala inte om det – – han skulle säkert dö av det."

"Okej, inom magin kan man använda en _tortyrförbannelse_. En av Voldemorts favoriter har jag hört. Men anta nu att någon har fått ett hjärtstillestånd, och vi använder _tortyrförbannelsen_ i ytterst korta sekvenser, och kan få igång hjärtat, och vår vän överlever. Då har vi _räddat liv_, men med en förbannelse som renderar oss livstid i Azkaban, vilket är att föredra? Att vår vän får dö, eller att vi fixar lagen så den ger oss möjlighet att rädda liv? Och i ytterligheten _ta liv_, för att _rädda många andra_ liv. Fundera även på det tills vi träffas på fredag."

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 2**

Studiegruppen var en god start för Harry, de övade en hel del på skolans ämnen, men också en hel del på tillämpningar av dem. Redan första fredagen hade det kommit med ytterligare fyra elever, efter att de hade talat med Harry på torsdagens kväll.

Det var Hermione som hade pratat med Michael Corner, och han nämnde att Padma säkert kunde komma med. Padma hade en tvillingsyster i Gryffindor, hon i sin tur hade fått med sig Dean Thomas, därmed var det tio i gruppen. De fyra hade fått lika häfte som de andra att börja läsa igenom. Harry hade bett Nadja hämta _paintball_ vapen, och en mängd ammunition.

—

"Ja, välkomna tillbaks och välkomna ni nya. Mycket kort till er nya, endera är man mot Voldemort, eller anhängare till honom, eller så är man _offer_. Alla vi här ska inte vara anhängare, det innebär att vi bör kunna så mycket att vare sig vi går ut _mot_ honom eller drabbas som offer av honom bör ni kunna så mycket som möjligt. Att kunna försvara sig mot dödsätare är inget märkvärdigt alls. Tänk bara på att de är så fega att de sällan angriper med sämre odds än fem mot ett, helst tio mot ett. Slå ut det som kan slås ut, gör det effektivt. Tänk på att de försöker att först plåga er, sen döda er. Ta hellre en diskussion efteråt ifall ni gjorde rätt eller fel, för i annat fall är risken liten att ni ser påföljande dag. Jag tänker göra det jag kan för att ni inte ska hamna i den situationen, men om ni gör det ska ni ha en ärlig chans.

"Alltså, meditation, det är ett sätt att organisera sina tankar, många gånger ska man försöka uppnå den inre stillheten. Tysta den inre dialogen. Nästan alla har hela tiden _tankar_, tänker ni på det är det som att det finns minst _två_ personer som resonerar omkring vardagliga saker, och vad ni ska göra. Det kallas _den inre dialogen._

"Så länge den pågår, så är ni _låsta_ i det. Det innebär också att en som använder _passiv_ tankeavläsning _ser_ vad ni tänker. Det är alltså viktigt att lära sig bromsa den, för att slutligen få den att _hålla käft_. Det betyder _**inte**_ att ni _slutar tänka_, bara att ni kommer att tänka _annorlunda_.

"Det finns ännu en sak, ni är inte _fria_. Era saker äger er, inte tvärt om. Tänk efter, visserligen är ni unga nu, men varför kan ni inte dö idag? _**Jo därför att**_ . . . och en mängd saker som håller er låsta i nuet. Vi ska inte dö, inte ännu i vart fall, men den som ärligt kan säga, _Jag kan dö nu utan att ha något jag behöver tänka på att få någon annan att göra_. Den har frid och harmoni i sig. Den är _fri_.

"Lite av det kan man uppnå, genom att tänka igenom allt man upplevt, ordna saker som är ogjorda, be den om ursäkt som jag har behov att göra det för. Lämna tillbaks de saker jag har lånat, men _nästan_ glömt att lämna tillbaks.

"Sen, inom mig skapa olika mentala rum. Det finns en mängd olika tekniker på att göra det, en del gör det för att uppnå bättre tävlingsresultat, mental träning, de omagiska är långt framme i de här teknikerna. Positivt tänkande, och en mängd olika varianter av det. Vi kan gå lite längre, vi sorterar våra minnen till olika rum, eller förvaringsplatser vi själva väljer. Vi kan skapa de där rummen, och i dem kan vi _tänka_. Vi kan ha olika rum för olika saker. Det är en av de viktigaste sakerna med att försvara sina tankar och minnen.

"Som exempel, i en duell, _tänker du_ det du ska göra _innan_ du gör det. Din motståndare kan _mental avläsning_, han vet vad du avser göra, och kan förebygga det redan innan du gjort det. Med det jag försöker lära ut har som första del, är att _tänka det_ bakom skyddade vallar, det gör att din motståndare inte har en aning om vad som kan komma, innan det är över honom.

"Och det bästa av allt, det är enkelt, när man väl har kommit på hur man ska göra det. Den här boken, förklarar grunderna i det mentala skyddet, och principen på hur avläsningen går till, för att förstå hur skyddet måste ordnas. Jag vill att ni läser den och övar den var kväll.

"Nästa del — försvar. Hur gör jag för att inte dö av en dödsförbannelse?"

"Inte? . . . Hermione, har du inga förslag?"

"Nä, det är bara du som överlevt hittills."

"Okej, det är MÄNGDER med folk som har överlevt — efter att inte ha träffats, av den. Alltså, undvik att träffas av den. Många blir så förskräckta att de står som förstelnade och bara väntar in den — och dör."

"Var det så du menade?" Undrade Parvati.

"Japp, undvik att stå kvar om ett grönt energiknippe är på väg mot dig. Försök knuffa undan din kompis, om din kompis är målet för den. Kort sagt, kom undan från den. Den andra saken är en kombination av inkallande och _styrande_ av saker. Du kan hålla saker svävande, du kan styra dem runt i luften. Kan du placera något material i vägen för förbannelsen så bryts den. En fräck sak att få emellan är att kalla in en av dem själva. En snabb inkallelse kan dra den dödsätare som gjort förhäxningen in i energin bakifrån, men det räcker för att han ska dö av sin egen förbannelse, men det är oftast lättare att dra in någon av hans kompisar. Du har då inte dödat någon av dem, det har de själva gjort, men de blir ändå en mindre att slåss mot. En av de döda kropparna framför dig kan också användas. Är det någon av de dina, var då väldigt säker på att kroppen är död så du inte dödar en sårad kamrat som annars hade kunnat räddas. Det ligger dock en bra bit bort i vår kursplan.

"Nadja, har du grejerna klara?"

—

Efter det blev det först en visning där Harry undvek att träffas av bollarna som Nadja sköt mot honom. De bollar som bommade, vilket var alla, bromsades upp av ett fält bakom den som övades, och bollarna kunde återanvändas. Efter att Harry hade klarat sig från att träffas av femtio bollar blev det nästa persons tur. Tio bollar på var och en.

Allmänt var det mellan sex och nio träffar på dem. De började förstå vad Harry menade med att undvika att träffas. Efter ytterligare tre rundor var de ömma i kroppen av alla nya rörelser de gjorde.

—

"Det där är en bra övning, försök att minnas hur många som träffade nu, längre fram kommer ni att hålla er undan minst nio av tio, kanske träffas av en på trettio, redan under våren. Ni märker också att vi . . . hmm NI, behöver röra på er, helt enkelt träna kroppen att bli smidigare, uthålligare och er förmåga att röra er med den. Vi lägger till tre morgonpass i veckan fysisk träning här. Ni kommer klädda för fysisk aktivitet, har med er ombyte, så tränar vi här, duschar byter om och äter frukost här."

"Det kommer att ta tid från andra saker, som vila och studier. Kommer vi att hinna med det?"

"Ja, fundera inte så djupt på det, men medan vi är här, så går tiden långsammare omkring oss. Just nu, för att inte det ska märkas så mycket har vi ungefär dubbla tiden mot utanför. Med Lord Slytherins och Hogwarts hjälp kan jag få det att bli bättre än så, max är en sekund ute mot en timma här. Jag sa att vi kommer att _växa upp_ tillsammans. Det innebär att vi kommer att bli äldre, utvecklas mer, än de omkring. Låt säga att vi gör tre tillfällen med tre timmar i veckan, ger nio, lägger vi till lektionstid med två gånger tre till så är det femton timmar i veckan, tjugo veckor gör trehundra timmar vilket bara är tolv och ett halvt dygn, fram till jul. På ett år, kanske en månad. Tar vi mer tid, kan vi kanske göra två månader på ett år. Men det är två månader med UTBILDNING hela tiden. Men ni kommer att tröttas av att ha extra långa dygn, därför måste jag också tänka på att lägga in extra vila i krympt tid, annars kommer vi att bli väldigt illa påverkade."

"HÄFTIGT." Var många uttryck.

"Du säger att vi kan studera extra mycket utan att förlora tid, och att när vi har får långa dagar att vi också kompenserar det med den vila vi behöver, jag är helt för det." Sa Hermione.

"Det är lite av det här jag tänkte på när jag sa att det är bra om ni tänker er i _parform_. Det kommer att bli många saker ni vill att er vän ska ha tillsammans med er. Blir ni inte par, så har ni i vart fall en _parvän_ se den som en broder eller syster."

"Varför har du inte din _Rose_ med här?"

"Ni kommer, om vi genomför det här, att träffa henne i sommar. Vi ska nämligen ha en gruppgemenskap i USA, då kommer ni att träffa henne, och öva en del mer. Jag ska göra en sak nu. En del kommer att påstå att jag försöker lura in er på _ondskans vägar_ och lura er att bli följeslagare till nästa svarta trollkarl.

"Jag Harry James Potter, även känd som Lord Potter, svär vid mitt liv och min magi, på att jag inte avser styra mot ondskans sidor, likaså svär jag på att inte leda mina vänner, er alltså, mot ondskans och mörkrets områden. På det svär jag."

Det blå skimret omslöt honom och hela rummet, innan det falnade ner.

"Det där skulle ni ha frågat efter tidigare, ni verkar ha godtagit mig rätt upp och ner, visst känner jag det som en komplimang, men nu vet ni också att jag har svurit en ed på det, så när andra försöker lura i er att jag är mörkrets tjänare, då vet ni bättre. Jag vill visserligen att det vi gör här inte sprids. Ta det här med att undvika att träffas av inkommande förbannelser som exempel. Det kan lätt kallas för att helt enkelt att lära sig ducka besvärjelser. Det med tidbroms vill jag att ni inte tänker på utanför det här rummet."

"Harry, du hade inte behövt ge den där eden."

"Jo Neville, det behövdes, därför att jag kommer att lära er det som kallas mörk magi, inte för att ni ska använda den, men för att ni ska kunna alla motbesvärjelser, så att om någon av er någon gång råkar ut för en otrevlig besvärjelse, ska ni kunna häva den. Kunskap om det, skadar inte, det finns en besvärjelse som gör att blodet surnar, den som träffas lever inte mer än ett par timmar som högst och med våldsam smärta, om inte en motbesvärjelse har nått personen inom några minuter, är allt hopp om överlevnad ute. Kan ni besvärjelsen, så känner ni igen den, och kan ge motbesvärjelsen, även på er själva. Det menar jag är VIT magi. Ungefär som att komma med en fackla, söka sig till mörkret, för att lysa upp. Blir det sen tal om _att kunna_ så blir det just det jag sa, att jag lär er mörk magi, och lurar er mot ondskans områden — enligt mångas sätt att se det."

"Okej, jag förstår, men måste vi kunna de besvärjelserna?"

"Kunna dem, så mycket att ni känner igen dem, helst ja. Använda dem menar jag att ni inte ska göra. Just den är att döda på ett plågsamt sätt, till det finns det ingen orsak. Döda om det finns ett behov, finns det andra bättre sätt att göra det på. I stort går i år ut på att ni ska komma i form fysiskt och mentalt. Hitta er magiska källa och kanalerna ut från den. I viss mån utvidga dem om det går. Hitta ert inre djur, bli vän med det. Det utöver att hålla upp de normala lektionerna till en god nivå. Minns ni vad jag sa på väg ut från förra tillfället?"

"De var något med _fixa lagar_."

"Bra Hermione, kan du tänka dig skriva ungefär en till två sidor om hjärtats funktion, och hur de omagiska kan starta om ett hjärta som har sannat. Så ska jag lägga till en del om hur vi borde kunna göra samma sak med tortyrförbannelsen. Och att våra lagar hindrar oss från att kunna rädda liv."

"Då så, halv åtta på tisdag morgon här då, så har vi tisdag onsdag och fredag morgon för fysisk träning, måndag och torsdag kväll för annan träning, lördag eller söndag när vi bestämmer det. Själv blir jag alltså borta från någon gång på förmiddag på lördag, tills sent på söndag kväll, och nu på måndag kväll är det inget."

"Okej, men hur är, är det slut på platser nu, du nämnde att det kunde vara upp till tolv?"

"Kunde vara jo, är det någon speciell du tänker på Susan?"

"Nej, jag tänkte bara i största allmänhet. Vi har inga från Slytherin med oss, borde vi ha det?"

"Bra tanke, vi borde, men vi har inte, det beror på att jag inte känner dem tillräckligt mycket för att ta någon med. Det finns inre stridigheter mellan dem, Sal gick där för två år sen. Han har berättat lite om hur det var. Så jag tror det är bättre att det får vara som det är nu."

"Okej, tack för nu."

—

Visst blev det en hel del prat, för hur det än var så var det samma grupp som uteblev från frukost tre dagar i veckan, därför lade de om tiden lite så de tränade först och kom till frukost efter det. Men ändå kröp det fram att de tio hade något gemensamt, och att Potter var inblandad.

Harry hade också kommit på att Quirrell var värd att undersökas närmare, _Hogwarts_ själv hade hjälpt honom med ledtrådar. Nu var han säker på att Voldemort var sammanväxt med honom på något sätt. Han hade ingen möjlighet att göra något åt det. Minerva hade sagt att Albus var upptagen och inte kunde komma på flera veckor ännu, så där fanns ingen hjälp att få. Han hade naturligtvis inte heller kunnat _bevisa_ sin misstanke om Quirrell och Voldemort.

—

Det var bara någon timma före att alla skulle vara tillbaks i sina elevhem ett par dagar före sista oktober. Harry strosade runt lite på måfå, han hade alltid varit på uselt humör den tiden på året, kort sagt, han hade kort stubin. Han hade av någon anledning lärt sig att gå _på gehör_ i Hogwarts, det var som att slottet ledde honom i riktningar det tyckte att han behövde.

Han hörde röster, en lismig röst som av det han hörde var på gång att övergå från verbal förnedring till fysisk misshandel. Att det var Draco visste han redan, frågan var bara hur många han hade med sig, det märkte han när han kom runt hörnet.

— "Såå smutsskalle, när tänker du packa och fara hem då, för du vet ju att du inte har något här att göra. Det här stället är för _magiska familjer_ och du . . . " Längre lät inte Harry honom fortsätta.

"_FAMILJER_ — sa du, vad gör du då här, DU, som saknar familj helt. Att bli av med sitt familjenamn är värre än att börja ett nytt. Ni som står bakom Draco _utan namn_, bör veta att det är farligare att vara nära bakom honom än framför, han är inte så van att använda magin. Käften däremot, den spottar han med. Se så Draco be nu dina köpta hjälpare att leda dig tillbaks till ormhålan. Men passa på så inte de gör samma sak mot dig, som drabbade Snape en natt."

"Vad?"

"Fråga de som är fjärde årskursen och över om det. Eftersom du påstår dig veta, så borde du veta innan du går runt och förnedrar andra."

"Duell Potter, troférummet i morgon vid midnatt."

"Du Draco tidigare Malfoy, utmanar mig på duell. Enligt statuterna för det kan du välja plats och tid. Du valde en tid och plats, där kommer jag att välja vapen och hur långt det går. Vi ses där i morgon natt."

Ett skimmer av magi omslöt de två.

"Vad var det?" Frågade Draco med skräck i rösten.

"Det var det magiska kontraktet du började på, och jag fullföljde. Du utmanade mig, jag accepterade, den av oss som inte kommer till duellen kommer inte att vara magianvändare efter att ha uteblivit."

Nu syntes det att Draco var skräckslagen. Dracos grupp lommade iväg mot sina områden. Harry hörde något i stil med "– _du och din käft . vad har . ."_

"Tack Harry, men det där var inte nödvändigt, vad var det där om _duell_?"

"Han tänkte förvarna Argus Filch, om att _det kunde tänkas vara studenter där vid midnatt_. Det skulle orsaka _problem_ för mig tänkte han. Naturligtvis hade han ingen tanke på att komma själv. Men när jag formellt godtog duellen blev den magiskt bindande. Så om han inte kommer så tappar han all magi, och det vet han. Men det gör inget, jag ska tala med rektorn om det och be henne _annonsera_ duellen, det gör att han tappar även den möjligheten att komma men att Argus avbryter en eventuell duell."

"Vad tänker du göra med honom?"

"Bara visa honom vad en duell kan innebära, nej jag tänker inte skada honom. Om han skadar sig själv är inte mitt fel. Se så, låt mig ledsaga dig till ditt elevhem."

"Vi får inte visa var ingången dit är, så jag klarar mig själv."

"Okej, jag leder dig dit, så har du inte visat mig."

"Vet du var det är?" Sa Hermione förvånat.

"Jag kan komma in där om jag vill också, lika lätt som att komma in i Slytherin eller Gryffindors dagrum. Tvillingarna Weasley är inte de enda som kan ta sig runt i slottet utan att upptäckas. De står för övrigt bakom hörnet och lyssnar på oss. De var på väg att hjälpa dig mot Draco, men jag hann före."

—

Naturligtvis hade uppgiften om Dracos duellutmaning spritt sig runt hela slottet redan innan frukost, när rektor McGonagall reste sig och klingade i sin bägare.

"Studenter, i går kväll utmanade förstaårseleven i Slytherins elevhem _Draco_ utan familjenamn, förstaårseleven Harry Potter till duell. Draco valde att duellen skulle hållas i Troférummet vid midnatt idag. För det tilldelas Draco tre veckors extratjänst, för valet av plats. Samt två veckors extratjänst för valet av tid. Duellen är godkänd av magin själv och måste därför hållas, vart elevhem får utse ett vittne per årskurs. Duelanterna med deras sekunder och vittnen får avsteg från förbudet att vara ute efter tapto, För övriga gäller tider som vanligt. Jag kommer själv att vara domare, med biträdande av Proffesorerna Black och Flitwick."

—

"Harry, vad var det om?" Undrade Neville och Susan samtidigt. Så Harry gav dem en kort resumé.

"Hon sa om sekund, någon frivillig?"

"Neville kan vara sekundant, så är jag vittne." Sa Susan.

"Okej, Neville, om du vill. I så fall vill jag att du och Susan stöttar varandra och ser till att vi får en god bredd på vittnena från vårt hus."

"Draco kan nog en hel del . . . mindre trevliga saker. Han var ju trots allt en _Malfoy_." Sa Susan

"Sant det, men han är elva år bra, han blev utan far innan han var tio. Så nej, han kan inte så mycket. Och är absolut inte farlig."

—

Under eftermiddagen skulle Quirrell visa en mindre förhäxning och skulle ha en _frivillig_ han pekade ut;

"_Potter_ du är frivillig, det är bara en enkel förhäxning stå där." Han pekade mot ena sidan av upphöjningen framför klassen. "Det här är en enkel sak att öva på den ger inga skador av själva besvärjelsen, den kan visserligen få den drabbade att skadas om personen faller olämpligt, beroende på var det händer kan det gå på olika sätt. Beredd."

Harry nickade och kände igen _Jelly–legs._ Han lät den träffa men gjorde en tyst motbesvärjelse och syntes inte det minsta bestört av det. Det var inledningen på det som blev en regelrätt duell. Det gick så långt att Harry märkte att han skulle bli tvungen att avslöja lite för mycket magikunnande, så han lät sitt miniatyrarborst materialiseras i sin hand och satte igång med att skjuta de effektivaste han hade i magasinet. Det hjälpte och innan Quirrell hade fattat vad som hände var han nere och oförmögen att göra något mer.

Medan Harry gick fram mot honom hade Minerva kommit in. När Harry satte sin hand mot halsen för att känna på pulsen började Quirrells kropp vittra sönder. När huvudet hade vittrat ner till ungefär hälften syntes Voldemorts andeform lämna kroppen. Ett par utfall mot Harry som lät sitt trollspö duscha vatten ur en av flaskorna han alltid bar med sig, heligt vatten, hämtat från den gråtande klippväggen i Rom. Det fick Voldemorts ande att med ett fruktansvärt skriii, försvinna därifrån.

"Två – noll" sa Harry.

"Vadå?" Undrade Rektor McGonagall.

"Jag mot Voldemort. Två — noll till mig. Det som lämnade Quirrell var en parasiterande Voldemort. Quirrell är död, men hans död berodde inte på mig, han skrev under sin dödsdom när han lät Voldemort ta plats i honom. Okej, Snape mot en elev, nåja, en elev som sa upp sig som elev, nu jag mot en lärare. Båda är de döda."

"Hur kunde du vinna mot en erfaren lärare, en med Voldemort i sig dessutom?"

"Materiell hjälp, mitt lilla armborst, som Sal hjälpte mig att skaffa. Eftersom det är förbjudet för oss att försvara oss själva med magi i England, så tyckte han att jag borde ha en möjlighet till självförsvar. Det kom väl till pass nu." Han visade sitt miniarmborst.

Med sitt trollspö samlade han in alla sina projektiler, varpå han lät dem försvinna till en plastpåse i en ficka. Han skulle tvätta dem mycket rena innan han tog i dem, eventuellt kunde de återanvändas, men mest troligt måste de förstöras som farligt avfall."

Att Draco hade blivit askgrå i ansiktet redan tidigt under Duellen hade Harry sett. Även hans lilla grupp såg märkbart tagna ut. När duellen var över, och alla började förstå att det verkligen var Voldemort i Quirrell började de inse att Harry Potter, kunde lite mer än han såg ut att kunna. De flesta började inse att Harrys lilla julhälsning för snart två år sedan inte var tomt prat.

—

Det blev naturligtvis aurorutfrågning av vad som hade hänt, Harry lämnade sin bevisning genom att låta dem titta själv i ett minnessoll. Naturligtvis blev det frågor om hur det kom sig att han kunde så mycket trots sin ålder. Han bara hänvisade till att han hade läst och övat. Naturligtvis blev han fri från alla misstankar om övervåld. Att det var Voldemort som var inblandad gjorde det hela mer lätt, men också invecklat.

Nadja blev snabbt involverad som inhoppad lärare i försvar mot svartkonst för resten av läsåret att börja med. Professor Nadja Stern, hade nu officiell status som professor vid Hogwarts.

—

Strax före midnatt kom en mycket deprimerad Draco med gruppen från Slytherin.

"Harry Potter, du är den som är utmanad, vad väljer du för vapen och hur långt ska det fortgå." Det var McGonagall som i egenskap av domare frågade.

"Eftersom Draco knappast har något att komma med när det gäller magi, så tänkte jag att vi använder ofarliga vapen, egentligen mugglarleksaker. Det här är luftdrivna gevär, som skjuter små bollar av färg. Där de träffar blir det en markering, det kan kännas lite och små blåmärkan kan det bli, men det är helt ofarligt om man använder skydd för ögonen. Femtio färgbollar i vardera. Den som har flest träffar på sig förlorar. Med en enkel sfär skyddar vi rummet, det kommer inte ens att bli färgstänk på golvet. Båda vapnen har samma mängd färgbollar, och samma konstruktion och förutsättning, jag låter Draco välja vapen först."

"Draco, är det acceptabelt?"

"Ja, om jag får en beskrivning på hur de fungerar först, det verkar som att Potter är bekant med dem, och det ger honom fördel."

"Alla tre vapen på bordet är identiska, det är tre vapen just för att Draco ska få öva med ett av dem innan duellen. Neville, min secund kar lovat att vara _måltavla_ vid Dracos tillvänjning av vapnet. Alltså om Draco så önskar."

—

Så blev det, Draco fick prova med femtio skott mot Neville, som efter att Dracos ammunition tagit slut, såg _färgglad_ ut. Draco hade kommit underfund med hur det fungerade och tog tacksamt vapenvalet för han förstod att det var hans enda chans att komma undan med livet och kanske hälsan i behåll. Potter hade kunnat förnedra, faktiskt hade han kunnat _döda_ honom, så väljer han något så . . . lättsamt. Inom sig var han tacksam.

"Duellanter inta era platser. Då det är mugglarvapen så gäller lite av mugglarreglerna också, om någon duellant blir liggande på golvet, så räknas endas det första skottet mot den liggande motståndaren, om det inte är så att motståndaren skjuter tillbaks från liggande ställning. En duellant kan ta paus för att exempelvis rätta till glasögon eller begära hjälp med ett vapen som krånglar, genom att lägga sitt vapen på golvet, då är det inte tillåtet att skjuta mot den vapenlösa personen. När något av vapnen är tomma bryts duellen och träffen kontrolleras, det innebär att det inte går att vänta tills den andres vapen är tomt, och ha fritt att skjuta själv."

"Duellanterna klara?"

"BÖRJA"

Det första Harry gjorde var att få iväg ett skott mot Draco samtidigt som han dök ner rullade runt ett varv, stod upp sköt nästa skott. Det tog ungefär två sekunder, den tid vapnen hade satts att inte skjuta snabbare än.

Träfftavlan lyste Draco 2 (49), Harry 0 (48). Båda Harrys hade träffat, Draco hade skjutit ett skott. Harry höll hela tiden ögonen mot Dracos vapen och hela tiden rullade han undan, och sköt, efter en minut var ställningen, D 28 (35), H 0 (22). Harry hade så gott som vunnit, Draco hade 35 skott kvar, men var själv träffad 28 gånger. Harry minskade tempot med sina skott något, alla hans skott hade träffat.

Tre minuter senare var ställningen Draco 50 (15), Harry 0 (0), och Dracos vapen slutade fungera, duellen var över.

"Då har ni haft er duell, resultatet är 50 – 0 till Harry Potter. Har du något att säga Draco?" Sa rektor McGonagall.

"Jag tror jag förhastade mig tidigare, Potter var rätt vass mot mig. Men efter att ha sett vad som hände i lektionssalen är jag glad att jag lever. Potter kan utan tvekan använda magi långt utöver vad jag kan, både i försvar och angrepp. Hans val av vapen förvånade mig, men han visade att om vi har samma villkor offensivt, så är han ändå den bättre av oss. Potter har förvisso tydligen vana att använde de där _leksakerna_ men de representerar magins väg mot motståndaren på ett bra sätt. Jag erkänner min förlust."

"Potter, något att säga?"

"Draco är uppväxt, där han är. Många av oss förstår inte hans bakgrund. Han förstår inte heller andras, varför det är lätt att tro saker som inte är precis verklighet. För er som hört om min konfrontation med Voldemort tidigare under dagen. Jag har alltså i flera års tid övat såväl offensiv som defensiv stridsmagi, det som stod i tidningen för snart två år sen var en verklighet då, jag har inte legat på latsidan sedan dess. Ni representanter för Slytherin, jag har inget emot er som grupp, däremot de som stödjer Voldemort, eller hans uttalade mål, och sätt att uppnå dem, det är något vi alla borde ta avstånd från. Bara som exempel på hur ert hus har agerat, ni vet hur fegt de agerade när Sal Stern valde att sällskapa en tjej från mitt hus. De försökte mörda honom, men var så fega att de inte ens tittade efter vem de sköt på, det är feghet. Voldemort och hans grupp de angriper inte med jämna odds, de angriper med stort manskap mot enskilda familjer när familjen är minst förberedd på det. Feghet, sadism, och vandalism, ren terror. Om det är det _några familjer_ stöttar Voldi med, så kan de räkna med att de har en fiende i mig. Draco, hette Malfoy, ministeriet upptäckte hur den familjen under Lucius tid i Voldemorts tjänst plundrade över åttiotre familjer helt. Ministeriet gjorde vad de anser rätt. Att hävda ett familjenamn och tro att man för det är för mer än andra, det håller inte i längden. Hermione Granger, tror många att är mugglarfödd, ja hennes föräldrar är inte magianvändare. Men har någon av er en verklig kunskap om vad hennes familj hade för _namn_ för sex hundra år sedan? Kanske är det så att hennes första son kommer att vara den som övertar någon av era familjers status som familjepatriark, inte för att ni gjort henne med barn, utan för det som hennes familj gett henne i arv. Jag tänker stå upp för alla som vill värna om ett rent samhälle, fritt från förtryck och överspeleri från så kallat _fina familjer_. Ja jag vann en duell, jag kunde ha gett det en magisk användning, jag kunde ha sänt Draco till hans far. Men det skulle ha varit mord. Mord därför att våra färdigheter är så ojämna, och jag är ingen mördare, jag har dödat, och kommer att döda igen, men jag mördar inte, inte heller dödar jag barn eller oskyldiga. Dem jag dödar, de kallar på det själv eller att det händer under det att jag försvarar mig. Voldemort, och hans anhängare, det är mitt mål att radera ut dem. Dem och de som försöker inta hans plats."

"Oj Potter, det var ett brandtal. Nå då är allt överstökat. Nu går var till sig. God Natt."

—

Naturligtvis blev det stor utfrågning på nästa studiegruppsmöte. De bestämde sig för att alla skulle utbilda sig med armborstet. Harry lovade att skaffa fram dem, och insisterade på att han stod för kostnaden.

Duellen med Draco blev också ett diskussionsämne, alla tyckte att Harry var för snäll, när han inte skickade Draco till sjukhusflygeln för en vecka eller två — minst. Men att Draco fick fem veckors extratjänst hade de alla roligt åt.

—

Harry gjorde besök i USA där han skaffade diverse utrustning, inklusive de små armborsten, och en mängd andra saker. Det blev sedan att lära dem skjutning med armborst, kast med kniv. Men även besvärjelser som skyddade dem mot fysiska saker. Han påpekade att de _bättre_ av projektilerna gick igenom det skyddet genom att de hade magisk beläggning på sig.

De hade också kommit så långt i meditation och sina skydd av inre tankar att de kunde avslöja när Harry _hälsade på_ hos dem. Han hade talat om för dem att han skulle göra det, och han skulle alltid söka efter minnet när de fick första häftet av honom. Kom det minnet _plötsligt_ fram, så skulle de veta att de var _angripna mentalt_. Det hade hjälpt dem att bättra på sina skydd betydligt.

Nu var det dags att gemensamt göra den mentala inre resan för att hitta den magiska källan. Han skulle göra det tillsammans med var och en enskilt. Det tog en tid att göra det, de andra övade var sina saker under tiden.

Efter att Harry hade _delat själ_ med dem höll de med om att det var det _mest intima_ de någonsin hade varit med om, men det var också vackert. De hade alla fått hjälp att hitta inom sig själv, Han visade dem hur de kunde bygga upp sina mentala skydd, han visade dem hur de skulle söka _djuret inom sig_. Det var en av de mer intima sakerna då det var så mycket av dem själva, deras inre väsen.

Men, de hittade också magiska strypningar, lika som Harry hade hittat på sig själv. Neville hade sex strypningar, Hermione hade två, Susan fyra, Hanna en, Justin hade tre. De jobbade på dem försiktigt, och han varnade dem för att _ta i_ för mycket på kommande lektioner. Alla kunde de öka sin källa ganska betydligt, liksom att vidga kanalerna ut.

Harry förklarade också att kroppslig intimitet är för romantik, det han och de hade upplevt var själslig gemenskap och förtroende för varandra. Han hade lett dem in till sig också så han hade också bjudit på sig, just för att de skulle känna gemenskap och inte att vara utlämnad.

"Ni har nu kommit till den nivå att ni kan jobba vidare på era mentala skydd, och på ert inre djur. Jag kan tänka mig att för de flesta av er kan ni hitta det före jul. Sen kan vi jobba vidare på att lära känna det djuret under våren. Nästa sak är det också dags för. Lägg undan era trollspön.

"Håll fram era händer med handflatan nedåt, slut era ögon, på samma sätt som jag visade er vägen till er magiska källa sök er dit i ert inre medvetande. Efter hand ni hittat källan, vänd handflatorna uppåt, men stanna mentalt där ni är, behåll ögonen slutna.

"Bra, så matar ni ut lite energi ut genom kanalen, låt energin gå mot era händer, när energin närmar sig era händer _tänker_ ni er ett litet klot med en blå liten eld i. Era händer ska inte känna någon värme från det lilla klotet. Se för era inre ögon hur det klotet bildas, och elden inne i det. Bra, öppna era ögon."

Alla blev så förvånade att de att de hade en liten sfär med en brinnande blå eld i vardera handen. Förvåningen var så stor att de genast glömde bort att hålla kvar den.

"Det ni just gjorde var trollspölös magi. Alltså magi utan att behöva använda trollspö. Det är dumt att ge motståndaren ett övertag genom att låta honom känna till att ni kan det. För ni kan det, när ni kommer till lite tuffare stridsmagi, ska ni veta att ni kan göra det _**bättre**_ utan trollspö än med. Utan trollspö tittar ni framåt, och riktar er magi med tanken, medan med trollspö måste ni rikta med spöet. Men som sagt, att visa motståndaren att ni klarar er utan trollspö kan vara livsfarligt. Tror han att ni är _ofarlig_ utan spö, så har ni definitivt en fördel. Det är därför jag har väntat tills ni har åtminstone grunderna av ert mentala försvar ordnat."

"Kan du göra trollspölös magi också?" Frågade Susan förvånat.

"Ja, det har jag kunnat i flera år. Det blir samma teknik som Lord Slytherin använde, ni ska göra ett eget trollspö som är neutralt och när ni kan använda det, som reserv, så har ni kommit långt. Men alla måste börja någonstans. Den typen av magi kan inte heller detekteras av ministeriet, så när ni behärskar grunderna kan ni också lära er att göra trollspölös magi för i princip alla besvärjelser och förhäxningar ni gör med trollspö. I början kan det kännas som att det är trögare, och att ni inte får ut lika mycket kraft, men det är enbart en träningsfråga, alltså att träna er egen övertygelse att ni kan. Ni har nu visat _att ni kan_. Det var kvalitén nu är det bara kvantiteten kvar. Hur många stannar kvar på Hogwarts över jul?"

"Ingen — bra, några andra saker, jag vill inte ha några julklappar som kostar pengar. Vad jag ger er har inte med saken att göra. Vill ni ge mig något som kostar mer än tio sikler, tala då om vad, så köper vi det till mig tillsammans, jag har alla pengar jag behöver. Det andra alternativet, är att ni får en påse med tjugo galleons var, och gör vad ni vill med dem. Det är Hogsmeadeveckoslut kommande helg, men som förstaårselever får vi inte komma dit. Ni ska inte heller sända mig några ugglor med julbrev, det blir transatlantisk resa för dem, och det kan vara mer än de klarar av. Mitt förslag är att vi byter några pekat här efter att vi är tillbaks. Ni kan fråga hemma om ni får komma med mig till USA under påskuppehållet, flyttnyckel härifrån, och samma sätt tillbaks, om det blir så, vilket jag hoppas bör ni ha byxor ni han sitta på häst med, byxor är ju lite mer personligt, resten av det som behövs ordnar jag."

"Ska vi börja öva på animagus redan nästa termin?"

"Öva på, beror på lite på hur man räknar, men något åt det hållet bör ni kunna klara. Alla kanske inte är riktigt framme men jag vill helst att ni är på ungefär samma fas i utvecklingen. Neville, försök att prova ut ditt trollspö under ledigheten. Hermione, se om du hittar något ställe som utbildar asiatisk form av akido, karate eller judo i närheten av där du bor, hittar du det, se om de har några broschyrer. Så får vi se om det är någon som vet hur mycket äldre ni är mot vad ni _borde_ vara."

"Tio dagar" ; "Sexton dagar" ; "Tolv."

"Det är faktiskt trettiotvå dagar och åtta timmar. Nu spelar det ingen roll. Men adderar vi det kommer det att vara så att när er sjuttonåriga levnadsdag inträder kan ni han ännu ett halvår, eller mer kvar tills kalendern ger er det datumet. En del saker går på levnadstid, en del annat på kalendertid. Kroppslig pubertitet, har ett så pass brett spektrum i tid att det inte kommer att märkas. Er magiska pubertet däremot, den börjar omkring det ni blir sexton levnadsår, och håller på ungefär i ett levnadsår. Det är under den tiden som exempelvis er magiska källa fixeras i form och storlek. Fram till dess kan den modifieras lite. Vi har utökat den vad som går utan minsta risk. Tar man i för mycket kan den gå sönder, och det innebär katastrof, så försök inte att på egen hand göra den större än den är. Vi kommer att titta på den och putsa den i kanterna lite hela tiden. Men den är så stor den bara kan bli hos er nu. Tänk också på att de bindningar ni hade, dem har någon satt dit av någon orsak, det kan vara bra att lyssna, utan att säga något om det. Du Hermione, uppväxt i omagisk miljö som jag, jag hade för övrigt åtta begränsningar. Det kan vara efter någon händelse som ministeriet har ingripit när du var rätt ung. Lika med er Justin och Dean. Barn som gör oönskad olycksmässig magi brukar drabbas av strypningar. Vi tittar att allt ser bra ut när ni är tillbaks."

"Är det här sista mötet före jul?"

"Jo, skolan har aktiviteter som ni bör vara med på tillsammans med de andra, så det är inga fler tillfällen före jul. Men jag har ett litet paket till er var, det är en kommunikationsspegel. Den har en lista med namn och kodordet för det namnet. Vill ni tala med mig exempelvis, håller ni er spegel framför ansiktet, och säger _Harry – yrra_. Då kommer min spegel att vibrera, och jag säger _Yrra_. Och då öppnas förbindelsen, jag ser den som anropar, och den andra ser mig, och vi hör varandra och kan prata direkt. Allas namn och aktiveringsord finns i listan. Det är inte en julklapp, det är ett redskap i vår grupp. Den är dessutom en flyttnyckel. Den kan ta högst fem vuxna personer, två barn under femtio kilo går för samma som en vuxen. Läs igenom flyttnyckelbiten noga. Den är nu endast för nöd, men när vi blir mer hemtam i gruppen kan den användas flitigare. Den har den fördelen att den kan riktas till den som den är uppkopplad mot, det är ett sätt för mig att kunna hjälpa er där ni finns, eller för er att komma undan därifrån och då komma till mig. Sen, kan ni använda den mellan er själva. Men då den kan klassas som _illegal_, nu, är flyttnckeldelen enbart för nödanvändning."

—

Inför jullovet hade Hogwarts en bal, det var naturligtvis i första hand till de äldre klassernas glädje, eller fara, beroende på hur de betraktade tillvaron. Harry visste att det skulle ha varit kul att vara där som _vuxen_ så rektor McGonagall och hans husföreståndarinna Pomona kom till honom de hade ett brev med sig.

"Harry, Lord Slytherin har sänt en förfrågan från din tilltänktas föräldrar med en begäran om att du får komma dit ett par dagar tidigare, de ska ner till St. Thomas i Västindien och ville att du skulle vara med. Lord Slytheren var bestämd på att du ska frågas, och att du bestämmer själv, vill du lämna Hogwarts tidigt, i kväll i så fall. Det här brevet är en flyttnyckel som är aktiv mellan klockan fem och halv sex."

"Ja, det vill jag, det känns som att det var länge sedan vi sågs. Så, jo jag packar och försvinner i kväll."

Visst packade Harry, men istället för att försvinna transatlantiskt försvann han in till Lord Slytherins kammare. Och bytte kläder till att vara Lord Slytherin. Redan halv fem medan Harry fortfarande förmodades vara kvar i Slottet knackade Lord Slytherin på hos Minerva.

"Hejsan, Minerva, så du stal min fru från mig, fy på sig."

"Hejsan – alla Lordar av Hogwarts grundare. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Tänkte bara hämta min fru, men det är visst ett par dagar kvar innan ni stänger för året förstår jag. Hur går det för unge Harry. Det var visst någon incident hörde jag."

"Som att inte du skulle veta vad som händer här. Jo, vår lärare i försvar, som började året efter att du var här och rörde om, hade tydligen snubblat ihop med V . Vol . . Voldemort. Det blev en konfrontation under en lektion. Det skulle vara en enkel demonstration, men den urartade till en regelrätt duell, en hård duell dessutom. Men Harry vann, Voldemort försvann — igen. Så jag behövde en lärare lite plötsligt. Och Tonks . . . sorry Fru Stern fanns här."

"Faktiskt hade vi förutsett det ett par månader innan det hände, men avsikten var att jag skulle vara här och ta hand om han, men nu fick Harry träffa Voldi igen, hur tog han det?"

"Två – Noll. Sa han tidigt, faktiskt bland det första han sa när allt klarnade. Sen lämnade han minnesvittnesmål till aurorerna, han blev helt fri från ansvar. De var lite gramse över hans vapen, men som han förklarade det med åldersgränsen för magi och försvara sig innan det, så gav de med sig. Blir du kvar länge?"

"Nej, bara så länge Nadja är här, sen flyttnycklar jag oss till Västindien, där vi träffar Harry, Rose och hennas föräldrar. Harry är väl på väg redan kan jag förstå."

"Ja, jag märker inte dina flyttnycklar till eller från Hogwarts, det känns lite bistert för en rektor."

"Tänk på att det inte är så många som jag då, har du hittat någon Lady Hufflepuff ännu?"

"Nej, tro inte att jag letar efter att hitta fler som kan komma och smyga här. Det ska inte gå att transferera in eller ut eller inom Hogwarts, och vad gör du? Tar inte hänsyn till det, utan gör det ändå, gör flyttnycklar in till och ut ur Hogwarts, bättre än jag kan göra. Det är inte kul ska du veta."

"Jag förstår det, men jag tänker inte ta jobbet av dig, och jag är absolut på elevernas sida, och på din, det borde du veta."

"Ja tack och lov för det. Förresten på tal om Potter, han har bildat en studiegrupp. Alla i den gruppen gör betydligt bättre ifrån sig på lektionerna, bara efter någon månad var det märkbart, mycket märkbart dessutom."

"Menar du att det är han som _lär ut_ så att de kan bättre?"

"Det är mest troligt, han själv ligger ju skyhögt över de andra, du skulle ha sett hans duell med Quirrell, jag fick se samma som han visade aurorerna. Den var nästan i stil med det du gjorde med Black på din tid, för ett par år sedan. På tal om Black, jag har förbjudit honom att ta extra kontakt med Potter. Bara om Potter själv tar den kontakten får han knyta på den. Black var trots allt mycket nära vän med hans föräldrar. Men Harry verkar vara mindre intresserad av kontakter med honom, ett halvt år, utan att han har sagt ett enda ord, utöver vad lektionerna kräver, till Black."

"Jo, jag har talat med honom när han var hos oss, ungefär ett å ett halvt år, om just såna saker. Harry hade ett rent _helvete_ hos Dursleys och han håller Black ansvarig för det, Black och Dumbledore. Jag tänker inte uppmuntra honom att ta någon kontakt, inte ännu på en tid."

"Hur ser Harry på livet som sådant, du borde ju ha sett något under den tiden."

"Han har aldrig haft någon riktig barndom, sen var han tydligen i en av familjens hus, ensam med några husalver och familjeporträtt, i drygt ett halvt år, helt ensam med ett enda mål, att lära sig allt han kunde lära sig, och han lärde sig. Jag sparrade honom en hel del när han var hos oss, jo han är _bra_. Men att han är lärare redan?"

"För en utvald grupp, Nadja ser till dem emellanåt för de använder _din_ lägenhet."

"Jag har gett honom tillåtelse till det jo, det gör det omöjligt för andra elever att störa dem. Jo, det var så sant, vi har bjudit in hela hans grupp över till oss under påskuppehållet. Hoppas du hjälper till att stötta det."

"I den mån jag kan, eller blir tillfrågad ska jag stötta det. Vad gör du själv om dagarna då?"

"Egentligen inte så mycket, en del företag behöver synas, jag har ju några stycken, eller andelar i en hel del. Sen är det en del dödsätarspaning, men mest är det lugna dagar."

"Nu är det dags för middagsmålet, får jag bjuda in dig till lärarbordet, du har ju din fru där så det är hu helt i sin ordning. För du har väl inga utpressningar den här gången hoppas jag."

"Nejdå, naturligtvis hade jag ingen tanka på att kasta ut skolan heller, men som det blev så blev Tonks, som hon hette då, tvungen att lära sig en del saker _snabbt_. Under den tiden blev det så att vi gifte oss, visserligen enskilt, men magin förenade oss. Efter tre år tillsammans kändes det så visset att sova isär, så därför blev det som det blev. Du får skylla på kärleken."

"Det kostade mig en lärare."

"Det kostade Albus Dumbledore ännu mer statusfall, och skolan fick ett bättre rykte efter det. Alltså att skolan blev _bättre_, så i långa loppet vann du på det."

"Slinga dig inte, jag förlorade en lärare."

"Jag kan sträcka mig till att du förlorade en lärare som gjorde ett kvarts jobb. Men han var också orsaken till splittringen mellan husen, som ännu finns kvar. Några år till så är de som då var trean och uppåt borta, sen tror jag att det blir bättre."

"Harry har ingen från Slytherin i sin grupp, Draco har visat tendens till att störa ordningen och ge sig på mindre, men han är så pass ung ännu att det inte är så många han kan ge sig på. Jo förresten, du gör trollspölös magi, är det något du lärt Harry?"

"Varför frågar du?"

"Hela hans grupp kan göra magin så mycket bättre nu, det säger Black och Flitwick, det handlar om besvärjelser i förvandlingskonst och besvärjelser på föremål. Allmänt svåra saker för förstaårselever. Filius påstår att en del av besvärjelserna Harry gör _inte_ kommer från hans trollspö."

"Okej, Harry är rätt duktig på att duellera utan trollspö, nästan i min klass om jag får skryta lite över han."

"Och det har du lärt honom?"

"En del jo."

"När ska du erkänna att du är Harry, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravencolw, Lord Gryffindor."

"Det vore väl dumt att säga något sådant, det skulle ju förta allt det roliga, eller hur. Förresten hur kan du tro det?"

"När jag och Pomona kom till Harry Potter med brevet från dig, så hade han en längre nagel på långfingret och en kortare på pekfingret, en mörk fläck under lillfingrets nagel. Du har alla de naglarna exakt som Harry Potter hade för någon timma sedan. Jag gissade det redan när du duellerade Quirrell. Men det är en bra föreställning du gör. Tänker du lyfta upp nivån på de tio mycket?"

"Okej Minerva, de har läst om mental blockering för att förebygga tankespionerna. Det finns för många av dem i Slytherin, visserligen är både Albus och Snape borta, men de kan ju möta Albus var som helst, därför är det viktigt att de har den grunden. Sen har de läst meditation, och gör det bra. Vi har lyft bort en mängd magiska strypningar, snyggat till de magiska källorna, och i viss mån rensat kanalerna. Det i sig gör dem avsevärt bättre magianvändare, med förtroendet att göra trollspölös magi, vilket alla av dem för övrigt kan, så har det höjt deras självförtroende avsevärt. Vi har haft mental samverkan, man skulle nästan kunna säga mentalt samlag, missförstå mig inte, att göra de där mentala sakerna tillsammans är mentalt mycket intimt, ett ge och få. Men det har varit nödvändigt, och allt har varit frivilligt och med all rätt att säga stopp om de har känt det så. Vi är som bröder och systrar med varandra. Möjligen kan det växa fram parbildning mellan dem, Longbottom och Granger, tror jag har en potential, det märkte jag första gången jag såg dem på tåget. De andra ligger lite senare i utvecklingen, hon Hermione, hon är ju nästan året äldre än de andra."

"Okej, nu kan jag andas lugnt egen, jag var lite orolig, en Harry Potter som har den kapaciteten som förstaårselev, det var lite mer än bra."

"Håll det för dig själv, det är inte meningen att ministeriet ska veta något, vid påsk kommer jag att visa gruppen, då först räknar jag med att deras mentala skydd är tillräckligt stabilt. Alla tio har möjlighet till animagus, och två viss metamorfi. Efter jul sätter vi igång med animagus, vi har gjort en extra månad under hösten, under våren blir det kanske tre extra månader. Det kan bli så att de är klara med sin animagus redan innan sommaruppehållet."

"Hur kan du lära ut så snabbt?"

"De måste först läsa grunderna själv, för det får de böcker eller häften av mig, sen förenar vi oss mentalt, där överför jag min kunskap till dem. Men jag kan bara göra det i små portioner för att de ska kunna assimilera den kunskapen till sig själv som sin egen kunskap. Jag ger dem att lära sig grunden, sen tillför jag dem rätt mycket av hur det går till, sen övar de själva. Rätt enkelt faktiskt, och effektivt, jag måste hela tiden se till att de _är sig själva_ de vet att minnena kommer från mig, och att _de _inte är_ jag._ Det är en lite kontroversiellt med kunskapsöverföring, men den praktiseras i andra delar av världen, och kan naturligtvis missbrukas. Vore jag missbrukare skulle jag kunna sätta hemska tankar och viljor i dem, ungefär som med tvångsstyrning, men jag har inga sådana avsikter, och har gett dem en ed på vad jag avser och vad jag inte avser göra. Så egentligen spelar tekniken, eller sättet ingen roll. Jag kan genom min ed inte missbruka eller förleda dem."

"Bara så du vet vad du gör, du är ute i grumligt vatten, genom att du är så mycket äldre än de är."

"Ja, jag vet det, det kommer vi att prata om under påskuppehållet."

"Okej, men nu är det middag. Dina hemligheter är säkra hos mig."

Efter det blev det ett par lugna dagar för Harry. Nadja hade några lektioner, medan Harry/Sal besökte professor Balck. En plan hade börjat ta form, en plan för återförening.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 3**

— Draco —

Dracos upplevde en av de värsta julhelgerna någonsin.

Hans _duell_ mot Potter hade naturligtvis spridits som rykten gör, och förvärrats för vart steg. Men han hade också fått höra från sina husfränder vad Lord Slyterin hade nämnt om Lord Voldemort. Det tillsammans med vad han hade lärt sig den hårda vägen hade satt tvivel i hans sinne.

Han skaffade fram den två år gamla _julhälsningen_ från Potter. Han läste den om och om igen. En Harry Potter nio år gammal som begär att få komma till skolan och börja i femte klass. Uppkäftigt hade Draco trott när han såg det första gången, men han hade sett Potters duell mot läraren. Han tänkte också efter. Potter hade inte använt en enda offensiv besvärjelse eller förhäxning, bara värjt sig och han hade inte träffats en enda gång. Quirrell hade använt tortyrförbannelsen, dödsförbannelsen, och en mängd andra av de ruggigare förbannelserna. Men Potter hade lugnt bara endera stigit undan magins väg eller mött förhäxningen med en motbesvärjelse innan den ens hann fram. Potters kunskap om de mörkaste av mörka förhäxningarna gick inte att ta miste på. Han kände till tillräckligt mycket för att veta hur de skulle mötas.

Det i sig själv satte funderingar i huvudet på Draco. Men Potters förmåga att undvika dem hade han sedan visat ytterligare prov på i hans egen duell. Bollarnas hastighet var högre än de flesta besvärjelser, men ändå hade Potter enkelt undvikit att träffas av allt han hade skjutit mot honom. Han var onekligen duktig. Frågan var hur mycket offensiv magi han kunde. Draco kom på att det kunde vara Potters önskan att inte visa sin fulla styrka. Han hade varit framgångsrik i alla lektioner under hela terminen, men det var stor skillnad mellan lektionssalsmagi och stridsmagi, som Potter nämnde att han kunde en hel del av i sin julhälsning.

Han beslöt sig att det fanns bara en sak att göra. Hans far hade förstört familjen, det kunde inte bli sämre än det var.

—

— Ron Weasley —

Allt hade gått fel, han skulle bli vän med Harry Potter. Det hade börjat bra, men sen hade hon med allt hår kommit in. Harry hade fräst åt henne och det hade sett ut som att Harry skulle bli vänskaplig med honom. Neville var ju så intetsägande och vek så han var ingen fara för honom, en Puffare, det såg man ju direkt, han blev ju det också. Harry skulle bli en Gryffindor, det lyste Gryffindor lång väg om honom.

Sen kom Malfoy, hmm, _Malfoy_ var ju historia, Draco utan namn. Nå Potter skötte honom utmärkt, en typisk Gryffindor. Sen hade han mage att vara vänskaplig och vän med Lord och Lady Slytherin. Där gick gränsen. Att sen anklagas för att vara avundsjuk, och att jämföras att vara i V . . . han–som–inte–får–nämnas tjänst, det var ju en ärekränkning. Dumbledore hade ju trots allt sagt att alla Weasley var goda Gryffindormaterial.

Han hade sett hur Querrill hade mulnat till mot Potter, och det hade urartat. Det hade varit en väckarklocka att se Voldemorts väsen lämna läraren och göra utfall mot Harry, och tvingas vända tillbaks och fly. Harry kunde mer än de andra, mycket mer. Dumbledore hade lovat att de skulle diskutera saken innan nästa termin.

—

— Neville Longbottom —

Neville möttes på Kings Cross av en något förvånad farmor Agusta.

"Neville, vad har du gjort, varför använder du inte Franks trollspö längre?"

"Farmor, Harry visade mig hur stor skillnad det är mellan ett anpassat trollspö och en missanpassat. Efter det har jag använt hans spö hela tiden."

"Hans trollspö, vad har han använt då? Franks . . . kanske? Med Harrys styrka borde han kunna det."

"Han använder ett han har gjort själv, en som är rätt nära besläktad med det här. Men han ville att jag skulle till Ollivander och få ett eget utprovat."

"Hur kommer det sig att du får använda hans trollspö, det räknas ju som ett oerhört ingrepp i ens privata värld att ens ta i någon annans trollspö."

"Vi är i samma studiegrupp han å jag, faktiskt hans studiegrupp. Han är rätt duktig, och lär ut bra dessutom. Du läste väl vad som hände han den där Querrill. Harry är bra, han lär oss att i första hand undvika att träffas. Vi har sett han och han är bra. Så han ville att jag skulle ha bästa möjliga chans att göra väl ifrån mig på lektionerna, och jag är bättre än många andra, tack vare honom."

"Okej, vi tar vägen förbi Diagongränden, och Ollivanders då."

"Tack Farmor."

—

— Harry & Nadja —

"God Jul älskling, skönt att inte behöva vara elva år hela tiden."

"God Jul själv Harry, Sal, och allt du heter. Skönt att ta det lugnt några dagar. Det blev lite uppståndelse i höstas. Nu har du eliminerat två lärare, jag förstår att Querrills tragiska död inte var ditt fel. Samtidigt var det bra att kunna bevisa att Voldemort inte är helt borta, det ger oss möjlighet att öppet förebygga det."

"Ja, det blev lite ensidig duell med honom, för jag ville inte riskera att han skulle styra undan något från mig ut mot de andra eleverna. Mina egna undanstyrningar var jag noga med hur de skulle bli ofarliga. Jag hade god användning av miniarmborstet, nu vet vi hur pass effektiv den verkligen är, och det är bra."

"Ja, det känns bra att vi har dem, och att de unga också har var sitt, och kan använda det, framför allt nu när jag vet vad den klarar av, du gjorde det helt perfekt. Vad ska vi göra när de kommer hit i påsk?"

"Tidskrympning, kanske två månader, det bör ge oss tid med animagusträningen. Dessutom är det _hela sanningen_ som ska ut, efter att de godtagit att bli _tillsammans_ med oss. Jag har fått _ok_ uppifrån på att de är med, men de måste vilja vara med själva. Dessutom ska vi träna lite på magiska transportsätt."

"De får inte bli för gamla, för fort, det väcker misstankar."

"Ja, Minerva avslöjade mitt dubbelspel, så hon vet. Hon hade lite funderingar på mental förening, genom att jag är så pass mycket äldre än barna som jag ska spela jämngammal med. Men efter att de kan komma hit och få veta hela sanningen blir det lättare. Hur känns det att vara lärare på heltid då?"

"Bra, DoM, har gett mig ett _ok_, att fortsätta, vi samarbetar ju med dem, även om de ibland tror att vi jobbar under dem."

"Ja, det är bra att vi har dem på vår sida, det underlättar ju. Men det innebär ju att de inte behöver veta vilka jag har under mig, och när jag har klart uppifrån och jag är ok–ad, så innebär ju det att _de våra_ indirekt är _ok–ade_ också."

"Det är bra, det underlättar en hel del."

"Jo, tvillingarna Patil, det finns metamorfi i dem, hur mycket vet jag inte, men de kan definitivt använda det som kosmetisk förändring. Det bör vi titta närmare på."

"Kul, mm, det ska vi göra. Men nu ska vi ägna oss åt varandra. Vi ska verkligen njuta av livet några dagar."

"Ja, men jag måste också jobba hårt i dagarna med min fjärde animagusform. Jag är säker på att jag kan trycka fram en Korp, det bygger på min patronus som Lord Ravenclow, det är en solid fast form, till skillnad från dem som är uttalade men inte solida i sin form."

"Du ska då vara värst."

"Måste ha en extra patronus och en extra animagus till _Harry Potter_."

"Så sant så, jobba vidare på det också, men glöm inte bort mig bara."

"Nej då."

—

Efter att ledigheten var avklarad började allt om igen. Slottet var trots magin stort, kalt, kallt och rått vintertid. Neville kom fram till Harry så fort de möttes.

"Tack för lånet Harry. Farmor var mäkta förvånad för mina resultat, Ollivander sa att ditt trollspö var nästan perfekt för mig, men han hittade ett han sa var mer anpassad till mig och min styrka, men att jag mycket väl skulle göra bra ifrån mig med ditt. Han blev mäkta förvånad att jag hade det."

"Ja Ollivander, han är som han är. Ska alltid vara lite udda. Ibland undrar jag om han är vanlig trollkarl eller något annat konstigt, han verkar _alltid_ ha funnits. Men, nu när du har ett eget ska du använda det så mycket du bara kan, den närmaste tiden, så att den formar sig till dig."

"Ditt trollspö då, är inte den missanpassad för dig nu när jag har använt den så länge?"

"Kanske, jag har inte tänkt ta den i bruk, mer än möjligen så att jag kan använda den som reserv. Jag har ju mitt eget, den jag gjorde själv."

"Okej Harry – och tack för lånet, och att du hjälpte till att få farmor att ge med sig."

"Ingen orsak Nev."

—

"Välkomna tillbaks efter julledigheten, har alla frågat lov att komma till USA under påskledigheten? — Var det någon som inte fick komma med? — Inte, bra. Är det någon som har något att fråga om nu?"

"Faster Amelia frågade mig vad du _egentligen_ vill åstadkomma med oss. Hon är ju chef på avdelningen för lag och ordning. Så hon vill inte att jag ska komma i klammeri med rättvisan."

"Bra fråga, alla _ni är_, och _**ska vara**_, **självständiga**. Ni ska inte blint lyda någon annan individ. Inte mig, inte ministern, inte Albus Dumbledore, inte någon alls. Men, ni får gärna lyssna till mig och göra det jag ber er göra. Ja, jag vill träna er så att ingen dödsätare, eller ens grupp av dödsätare ska kunna plåga er. Er eller dem ni står nära. Till det behövs _mod_, orädsla, och en väldigt stor känsla av kamratskap, eller vänskap, men också kunskap. Hufflepuff är definierat just för oräddhet och vänskap och att inte vara rädd föra att arbeta för att nå sitt mål. Gryffindor, påstås vara de med mod. Skillnaden oss emellan är att Hufflepuffarna gör det som behövs av vänskap, Gryffindor gör det ändå. Ravenclaw kalkylerar hur det kan ske kunna göras mest effektivt. Slytherin försöker göra det i hemlighet, eller få någon annan att göra det för sig. Alltså, jag vill att ni ska hjälpa mig, när jag behöver hjälp. Men utan att ni ska riskera er själva för det. Ni hjälper mig genom att kunna försvara er själva även hemma, om det skulle bli en attack mot ert hem. Det är vad jag vill åstadkomma."

"Faster är väldigt imponerad ska du veta. De har tittat på din strid med Querrill flera gånger om. De har till och med börjat använda den i sin utbildning. Ditt sätt att undvika att träffas imponerade stort på dem. Faster frågade mig om vad vi gör i gruppen, och jag sa att av träningarna är det _att undvika att träffas_ som du trycker hårdast på. Och att det viktigaste är att kunna undvika att träffas. Det tyckte hon var jättebra."

"Okej, här är några böcker, som ni ser är det böcker om djur. Tre fåglar, en orm det förvånade mig lite. En björn, två pantrar, två mindre katter, en hund. Själv har jag formen _korp_."

"Ni ska läsa på allt ni kan om era djurs former, just genom att ni har funnit dem genom meditation, gör att ni kan driva dem i olika riktningar utifrån djurets grundform. Anta en _hund_, det finns allt mellan liten dvärgtax till den stora Irländska varghunden. Allt där emellan är möjligt för er, se bara lite på den hundens temperament och det ni själva passar bäst ihop med, se sen om ni kan anpassa er till en liknande om ni hellre vill det. Stor panter, kanske kan bli stor huskatt, om temperamentet kan föras över. Katt som Katt. Fåglar, finns det många varianter av. Stor uv, en örn, en sparv, en skata. Ja, tänk på vilket temperament ni har, och vilken fågel som passar bäst. Se också på ifall ni är frimodig eller rovdjur. Flyga av känsla för flygandet, eller flyga endast för att transportera er. Allt det ska ni väga in. Den som hittar sitt djur med trolldryck, kan inte variera sitt val. Det här är lite jobbigare, men ger bättre resultat. Tre av er har potential att meditera på ytterligare ett djur. Japp, multianimagus, jo jag har den saken själv också. Men om det är vi tysta, det är alltså en extra livförsäkring att ha något oväntat i beredskap."

"Kan vi träna animagus utan att registrera träningen, vad säger lagen om det?"

"Lagen säger olika saker, beroende på var man finns, och vad man gör av det. Jag är numer skriven som medborgare i USA. Det gör att jag inte behöver bry mig om engelska _personlagar_. Använder jag mig av min animagusform här i England ska jag egentligen _informera_ om det, jag kan göra det i efterhand. Men om ingen har sett mig förvandlas, eller märkt att jag har nyttjat min animagusform, så spelar det mindre roll. Det jag kommer att säga nu, borde egentligen vänta det också, men rektor McGonagall har synpunkter på mitt agerande gent emot er. Är det någon av er som just nu är tveksam på att fortsätta vara med i min grupp?

"Inte? Inte någon som tvekar, tack för förtroendet, jag ska försöka att inte missbruka det. Ni är elva och tolv år gamla. Ni får inte ta några egna beslut utan att ha er målsmans godkännande. Det dokument som ni fick med tillsammans med kommunikationsspeglarna, läste ni igenom det och fick det signerat av er målsman? — Alla, bra. Det ger er själva rätten att avgöra om ni vill vara med i min grupp och få extra utbildning.

"Som jag förstår så har ni valt det, vid påskveckan kommer vi att göra ungefär tre extra månader i USA. Där kommer vi också att träna animagusformen, och i ett par fall metamorfi. Att göra det här i England är som ni sa inte helt korrekt utan att registrera sin träning. Att läsa är tillåtet, men att börja driva fram formen, då är det träning. Och träning för en engelsk medborgare, i England ska vara registrerad.

"Vidare, här är det lite saker som ska göras, vi behöver några koppar blod från var och en av er, nej, det är inte jag som ska ha det, det är ni själva som ska hantera det. De här tio paketen innehåller vardera, en fjäder från en stormfenix, en bit ömsat skinn från en basilisk, en liten flaska gift från en basilisk, frivilligt givet för ändamålet, den andra flaskan är tårar från en fenix, även det frivilligt givet för ändamålet. Trästommen till ett trollspö är av _blodlönn_. Blodet är för att låta trästommen absorbera ert blod, det blir då ett trollspö som är ganska vasst att använda, och kan bara användas av er själva . . . "

"Harry, ett extra trollspö får man inte ha, Farmor höll på att krevera när jag hade ett extra, jag hade ju fars, och ditt, sen även mitt eget."

"Det är helt korrekt, jag får inte _köpa_ ett andra trollspö. Men lagen säger inget om att jag inte får göra mitt eget. Att sedan _använda_ två är också lite utanför det lagliga, jag kan ha mitt egentillverkade på mig, även ta fram och använda det efter att jag har mist mitt ordinarie, om det är i en försvarsstrid. Däremot, om en auror ber mig att lämna över mitt trollspö, då måste jag lämna _båda_, i annat fall _döljer_ jag ett vapen. Följer jag de premisserna så är jag och balanserar på lagens yttersta bokstav. Vad säger du Susan, har jag rätt eller fel?"

"Du förvånar mig en hel del, jo. Faster har talat om för mig det där, jag kan även ha en familjeklenod som reservtrollspö, och som du säger, om en auror ber att jag lämnar över mitt trollspö, ska jag visa båda, och ifall jag har ännu fler, dem också."

"Det finns ännu en möjlighet, den kommer vi att titta på under påskuppehållet. Men blodlönnen behöver två månader på sig att absorbera blodet. Därför ska ni vid i samband med nästa träning tvätta er extra noga, även mentalt. Normalt skulle vi göra svetthydderituelan, men det ska gå med enbart extra tvättning. Sen koppar vi blod efter det."

"Harry, hur mycket är det meningen att vi ska göra innan det blir . . . vad det nu ska bli av oss, och vad blir det av oss?"

"Nev, egentligen en hel del, men absolut inte mer än ni känner er villiga att göra. Jag räknar med att vid påsk kommer ni att ha så bra mentalt skydd att många sanningar kommer att ges. Efter det kan vi prata mer _öppet_. Fram till dess finns det för många som kan snappa upp saker som inte bör läcka ut. Och som jag sa förut, ni har hela tiden möjlighet att säga stopp. Min ed gäller fortfarande, och om det är någon som vill att jag ska göra om den, eller göra den tydligare, så ställer jag upp på det vilken minut som helst. Som jag sa, hjälper ni mig när jag behöver hjälp, så är jag tacksam. Men ni hjälper mig också genom att _kunna försvara_ er själva där ni finns. Om tre kalenderår då är ni, om ni är kvar i gruppen, i nivå med aurorer med ett par års erfarenhet. Vad gäller stridsmagianvändning.

"Då är ni fjärdeårselever, borde vara mellan fjorton och femton år gamla. Er livsålder då kommer att vara sjutton till nitton år, alltså tre till fyra år extra mot era kamrater. Det är lite av det jag talade om i början med att vi _växter oss samman_. Det är lite det som det handlade om när det gällde att vara jämna par. Om ni vill leta en partner utanför den här gruppen kan ni behöva tänka på att titta på högre klasser. Men inom gruppen vill jag att om det inte blir romantiska par med åren, att vi ändå blir som en familj."

"Du då Harry, _Rose_, blir inte hon _bakom_ i ålder när vi gör så, och hur fungerar det _praktiskt_?"

"Praktiskt, så är det alvmagi, som används. _Rose_, är inga problem, vi håller jämna steg vad beträffar åldring. Och hon kommer att vara med när vi är i USA. Efter att ni har varit där en gång, kan vi vara där _oftare_. Det är lite av det jag nämnde om att använda en hel lördag eller söndag förut."

—

"Potter!"

Harry hörde Dracos röst från en mörk korridor.

"Ah – Draco, vad kan jag göra för dig?"

"Kom här — vi ska tala."

"Okej, tala, vad vill du tala om?"

"Inte här, inne i den här lektionssalen."

"Okej Draco, bara så du vet det, minsta försök och jag blåser dig genom väggen, ingen kommer att hitta nog mycket av dig för att identifiera dig."

"Jag sa _tala_. Jag har lärt mig min läxa."

"Okej, nu är vi här, vad vill du prata om?"

"Först, du gör någon besvärjelse så att ingen annan kan finnas här utöver oss två, och sen något som gör att ingen annan kan höra något. Jag skulle kunna göra det, men jag vill inte ta i ett trollspö framför dig."

"Okej." Sa Harry och svängde sitt trollspö runt i rummet. Vid andra varvet lyste väggarna, taket och golvet i orange färg en stund. "Nu, nu är det ingen som spionerar på oss."

"Potter, jag har funderat en hel del. Jag, det som är kvar av min familj _är skräp_. Min far hade ett namn, och det jag har fått se av gamla handlingar, var vi en ganska välmående familj. Men Lucius förstörde den när han allierade sig med . . . med _han_."

"En liten passus bara, ingen _**allierar**_ sig med Voldemort, man bekänner sig som _**slav**_ till honom. Men fortsätt."

"Jo, jag har bara att försöka skapa mig ett liv av de spillror de finns kvar, här är lite text som jag har skrivit under uppehållet. Jag kan inte garantera att allt är helt korrekt, det står, och jag påpekar det extra, det som står är _som jag har förstått det_. Det står om en del familjer och det finns detaljer, som liten grabb får man inte alltid veta sanningen, men man hör en del också. Det är mitt bidrag i mitt försök, att _inte vara din fiende_. Jag tänker inte försöka bli vän, men jag vill undvika att vara fiende."

"Okej, ta en ed på att du inte avser själv angripa eller att angripa genom att be eller uppmuntra andra att angripa, mig eller mina vänner, eller andra som verkar mot Voldemort."

"Får jag ta fram mitt trollspö?"

"Ja."

"_Jag Draco M . . . Jag Draco utan familjenamn, lovar med mitt liv och min magi som insats att jag inte själv eller genom andra angripa Harry Potter, eller hans vänner, eller de som verkar mot – den mörke Häxmästaren., annat än i rent självförsvar_."

"Jag accepterar eden." Ett kraftfullt blått skimmer omslöt dem en stund och tonade sedan ut.

"Draco, du är nu fri från förbannelsen att ditt trollspö alltför ofta kommit fram med fel sida framåt. Det var mitt lilla bidrag i samband med incidenten på tåget. Jag ville inte skada dig, men din tunga talade för ditt fall. Förbannelsen är nu hävd."

"Tack, jag förstod att det var något, men ingen diagnostisk besvärjelse har visat att det fanns något på mig. Hur?"

"Den var passiv, men aktiverades när du ville skada någon i hastigt mod. Bara då skulle den ha kunnat hittas. Det var samtidigt en begränsning på vad du skulle kunna använda, exempelvis en AK– och du höll spöt framför dig, kunde ha dödat dig, eller någon bakom. Därför var det en begränsning på vad du skulle kunna använda när besvärjelsen var aktiv."

"Okej. Duellen vi hade, tack för lektionen."

"Den bjuder jag på, jag vet att du tänkte sätta Argus på mig. Lite Slytherin att få mig att gå i en sån fälla, men du valde att använda något jag kunde kontra med. Du ska veta att jag har haft ett par år med Lord och Lady Slytherin som lärare."

"Hon är rätt bra hon Tonks hennes mor och min mor är systrar. Så vi är kusiner. Jag trodde jag skulle ha fördel av det i klassen, men hej vad jag bedrog mig. Men hon favoritiserar inte dig heller. Det du skrev som julhälsning för ett par år sen, det om offensiv magi, du använde inget mot Querrill, varför?"

"Noterade du vart alla hans besvärjelser tog vägen när jag värjde undan dem?"

"I väggen och taket."

"Skulle jag ha sänt något mot honom, något han kunnat vinkla undan, det skulle mycket väl ha kunnat hamna ut i salen. Så, nej jag ville inte att någon av er skulle ta skada. Armborstet däremot, den kunde han inte värja sig emot. Jag skulle ha kunnat använda tortyrförbannelsen att få ner honom med, men du vet hur ministeriet ser på den typen av magi."

"DU — använt DEN? Du är ju _vit_. Bara _vit magi_."

"Nej för tusan, vad har fått dig att tro det? Däremot, avsikten med en besvärjelse, den kan variera. Exempelvis om vi är längst upp i astronomitornet och jag lyfter dig med en besvärjelse, vinklar ut dig utanför kanten och upphäver besvärjelsen. Det vore _**mord**_. Mord med magi avsiktligt dessutom. Även om det utfördes med _vit magi_ så var avsikten SVART. Anta nu att du är så deprimerad att du står där på kanten beredd att släppa taget för att falla till en säker död. Vi kan säga att du dessutom håller Pansy i handen så att hon faller samtidigt. Kan jag träffa dig med _imperius_, och ta över ditt medvetna och få dig att klättra in. Så är det en VIT handling med MÖRK magi. Jag ser inte medlet som vapen, jag ser avsikten och syftet med vad jag gör."

"Det där var något nytt. Men kan du försköna användningen av tortyrförbannelsen?"

"Ja, om det är det enda sättet att fälla en motståndare som dödar, fälla honom tillräckligt länge för att binda honom. Då ser jag den som användbar. Notera då att den som dödar, har tillfångatagits, och utan att han är nämnvärt skadad. Det känns oerhört, en kort stund, men han är inte skadad bestående. Alternativet vore att skjuta bort huvudet på han, bestående död, vilket är bäst?"

"Du vinner, men ministeriet har annan syn på det."

"Japp, det är därför jag tänker ändra lagarna."

"Hur?"

"Egentligen skitenkelt, jag får dem att förolämpa mig, jag utmanar dem på duell. Jag talar om att jag endera använder tortyrförbannelsen korta stunder för att kunna binda dem, eller _redukto_ och skjuter sönder dem, så får de välja, hur de vill skriva lagen _innan_ duellen blir av."

"Potter – du är för hopplös, men lycka till. Nu går vi var till vårt."

—

Harry tittade i det Draco hade skrivit, det var om hur en pojke uppväxte upp. Harry märkte att Draco hade haft sitt helvete. Annorlunda än Harrys, men ändå ett helvete. Han började plocka in de olika familjerna, som Draco nämnde, i olika fack. Säkra dödsätare, kanske dödsätare, kanske inte, och absolut inte. Hade han haft det här dokumentet i höstas skulle han ha kunnat ta med ett par Slytherin också, men nu var det för sent. Men det var i vart fall bra att ha det verifierat från internt håll.

Efter att ha diskuterat lite med Nadja, så beslöt de att Harry skulle vara _värd_ vid Villa Potter. Där Harry hade tillbringat flera år att växa upp och lära sig en hel del, och inte minst där Harry och Tonks hade tillbringat tre år tillsammans. De kunde göra tidbroms, tillräckligt länge för att återförena familjen. Ett minne inom sig, ett minne från någon annan, Voldemorts minne, kombinerat med Snapes minne, Varulv, fullmåne, varulvssjukan var inte så beständig, om den inte förnyades. Skulle en varulv undvika fullmånen under nio till tio månader skulle sjukan vara så svag att den kunde helt drivas ut ur kroppen, med en aning silver. Ytterst lite av ett gammalt svartvitt mugglarfotografi skulle vara det som behövdes. Det svarta i bilden var mikroskopiskt små partiklar av silver, eller möjligen silversulfid, men silver som silver. Om Remus, som Harry hade hört om från hans föräldrars porträtt, kunde vara i Villa potter, med tidbroms, ett helt år, och han efter det åt en ytterst liten bit av ett fotografi, då kunde det hjälpa. Det fick bli ett projekt.

Men nu skulle det bli, Harry Potter, Nymfodora Nadja Stern, Sirius Balck, och Draco.

—

"Välkomna till en liten utflykt, det här är Lord Slytherins privata våning, jag har fått tillåtelse att använda den, Nadja, alltså Lady Slytherin bor här när hon inte är hemma. Jag tänkte att vi skulle behöva talas vid lite, Nadja är från familjen Black, Draco är från familjen Black. Sirius _är_ familjen Black. Sirius och mina föräldrar var vänner, så nu tar jag oss till Villa Potter. Så kan vi diskutera där. Ta tag i den här handduken."

Ingen protesterade, och alla for de iväg. Nadja var redan orienterad i huset, men för Sirius och Draco hade Harry dagen innan öppnat skydden för.

"Välkomna till Villa Potter, det här är mitt _egentliga_ hem, fast nu har jag ett hem i USA också, jag är ju _skriven_ där så det här får väl vara ett reservboende. De husalver som jobbar här är Dobby, Miju, Jakom och Rejka. Hur länge vi stannar här märker vi. Men medan vi är här kan vi inte lämna huset, Alla dörrar är blockerade. Vi är i vad som kallas _tidbroms_, en timma här är en sekund utanför. Det innebär att om vi är här två dygn, så är vi tillbaks till Hogwarts inom en minut. Det Draco, är hur jag har kunnat träna.

"Sirius, när jag lämnade Dursleys, var jag skitförbannad, du var den som _skulle ha_ haft hand om mig. Men du försatte dig i en miserabel situation. Hade du bara gått till — _just det_ — ministeriet, inte till Dumbledore, med det, så skulle allt ha varit annorlunda. Men det är historia nu. Albus höll i trådarna lite för hårt. Du Sirius, får min förlåtelse, för då. Vad vi kommer att göra ser vi med tiden.

"Draco, son av Narcissa tidigare Black, har för mig visat att han _inte_ går i sin fars fotspår, jag vill Sirius, att du återinsätter Andromeda i familjen Black, låter magin skilja Narcissa från avlidne Lucius. Då kan hon åter bli Black, det ger Draco namnet Draco Black. Son av Narcissa Black. Är det något du kan tänka dig Sirius?"

"Harry försöker du styra familjen Black?"

"Jag frågade, vill du göra det?"

"Jag är inte alls pigg på att släppa in en _Malfoy_ in i familjen Balck."

"Gott, då vet jag det. Draco, jag är familjeöverhuvud i familjen Potter, godtar du en blodsadoption att bli Draco Potter?"

Draco tittade storögt på Harry, böjde ned höger knä till golvet, höll fram sitt trollspö så att låg tvärsför dem båda och inte riktades mot någon av dem.

"Jag Draco, överlåter mitt liv till dig Lord Potter, jag svär dig mitt liv och min magi."

Snabbt ristade Harry ett streck på sin hands ovansida med en liten kniv som bara materialiserade sig i hans hand. Aningen blod sipprade fram, Harry höll fram handen till framför Dracos ansikte. Draco böjde sig fram och kysste handens ovansida varvid ett par droppar av Harrys blod kom i hans mun.

Harry tog Dracos trollspö i sin hand. "Jag accepterar dig Draco son av Narcissa. Res dig Draco Potter."

Varvid Harry gav Draco tillbaks hans trollspö.

"Då så, då har vi inget mer här att göra, just nu. _Portus_"

Sa Harry och handduken antog en blå nyans innan den blev normal. Innan någon hann fatta något alls hade handduken fladdrat ut och förlängt sig så att den tryckte sig mot var och en av dem, sekunden efteråt, stod de innanför de stora ekdörrarna på Hogwarts.

"Draco, låt oss gå med Lady Slytherin, till hennes gemak." Draco följde med som i dvala, Nadja hade sett vad som hänt. Sirius stod förvånat kvar. Och tittade efter dem.

"Draco, nu är du en Potter, alla dokument på ministeriet och här på skolan uppdateras i detta nu, om några dagar har det mesta trängt igenom. Du kommer att få ett valv på Gringotts, och det kommer att hållas fyllt till tusen galleons, men med en begränsning av högst fem hundra vart halvår. Hogwarts betalas separat, det är pengar för ditt personliga bruk. Alltså, upp till tusen galleons per år kan du spendera på personliga småsaker. Behöver du något extra, så säg till. När du blir sjutton, då ska du ha ett hus, att bo i. Var och hur stort, det tittar vi på sen. Är det något du behöver ganska omgående?"

"Jag fattar bara inte hur du kan tänka dig göra så här, jag försökte ju till och med skada dig på tåget förut."

"Draco, kalla mig inte för _pappa_, det är en av de få kraven jag har. Men skämt åsido, jag har mina skäl. Det är upp till dig, om du vill annonsera ditt nya namn, och låta lärarna kalla dig Potter här. Du och jag tilltalar varandra med förnamn, av praktiska skäl. Formellt är jag Lord Potter, men det är enbart vid formella tilltal. Du bör skriva till Narcissa, och nämna vad vi har gjort, det innebär också att jag nu övertagit ansvaret för din skolning, köp av din utrustning, och dina kläder. Det är mitt ansvar att du bor vettigt mellan skolterminerna också. Nu till det viktiga, har du några giftemålskontrakt på dig?"

"Jag vet inte om det gäller fortfarande, men Pansy och jag lär vara trolovade till varandra och en mindre ritual gjordes när vi var sju år."

"Okej, du vet att jag kan upphäva den, jag tror inte att den upphävde sig själv när du blev namnlös, möjligen skulle du ha fått namnet Parkinson, men i mitt tycke så ser jag det bäst att upphäva det kontraktet. Vill ni längre fram bli i par, så blir ni det på egna meriter, inte på gamla avtal. Jag tittar över det."

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 4**

Sirius stirrade efter Harry när han ledde undan Draco _Potter_. Han kunde inte förstå vad som hade hänt. Jo förstå VAD, men VARFÖR? Harry hade accepterat Draco – förre _Malfoy_. Han hade bett honom SIRIUS att ta in Draco som Black. Inte ett ord hade Harry sagt till honom efter det.

Och Nymfodora, nu Lady Slytherin, SLYTHERIN av alla tänkbara. Henne ville Harry att skulle få bli en _BLACK_. Som om Harry skulle bestämma vilka som skulle få vara Black. Harry hade inte tagit minsta steg att de skulle talas vid om gamla tider, inte förrän nu, och då försökte han bestämma. MEN — vad hade han gjort, _handduken_, den hade blivit en flyttnyckel, Harry hade gjort den till en flyttnyckel framför hans ögon. Inte nog med det, en flyttnyckel som tog dem _in I Hogwarts._ Så kom han på Harry hade inte ens haft sitt trollspö framme, han hade gjort en trollspölös flyttnyckel inför han ögon. Dessutom en sim gick in i Hogwarts utan att något larm gick.

"Du ser ut som att du sett något underligt Professor Black. Skulle inte du vara med Harry nu?"

"Skulle ha varit jo, men han avbröt besöket, och gjorde en flyttnyckel som tog oss in i Hogwarts utan att ens använda sitt trollspö. Harry en förstaårselev, gör flyttnycklar utan att använda trollspöt. Det är inte normalt Minerva."

"Harry är lite speciell, Sirius, Tänk på att det är bara ett par månader sen han hade en regelrätt duell med Voldemort i Querrill. En förstaårselev borde inte klara det, men Harry har tränat lite mer än vanliga förstaårselever."

"Men Minerva, en flyttnyckel till IN I — Hogwarts. Ska ju inte ens jag kunna göra."

"Sant det, men Harry har lite mer kontakt med Hogwarts än till och med jag har. Han kan vara i blodslinje med någon av grundarna, det skulle förklara mycket."

"Men Minerva, en förstaårselev gör inga flyttnycklar. Men, det som jag är fundersam över, han gjorde en adoption av Draco, så nu har du en Draco Potter i Slytherin."

"Ja, jag såg det på namntavlan, den glimmade till så jag tittade på den lite extra. Vad tror du om det?"

"För det första, hur kan han göra det? För det andra med en som var _Malfoy_? James måste vända sig i sin grav."

"Hur, Harry är sin egen, han _är Lord Potter_, så han har all rätt att göra det. För det andra, så har jag fullt förtroende för unge herr Potter, gjorde han det så hade han en orsak till det. Men det innebär också att eftersom besöket avbröts, så är det inte din sak att ta upp personlig kontakt med Harry utan det får bli som det var förut. Det är upp till honom att ta kontakt med dig, — om han vill. Det är tillåtet att skriva brev, men inte tilltala honom annat än vad som behövs för lektioner. Och ställ inte till så jag tappar ännu en lärare mitt under pågående läsår.

"Han har rätten att försvara sig under lektionerna. Lord Slytherin sa upp sig som elev, utmanade Snape, och resultatet vet du. Jag är säker på att om Harry behöver, kan han klara av alla här på skolan i en korrekt duell, jag vet vad jag såg av hans möte med Querrill, han höll igen för att inte skada oskyddade elever. Ändå utklassade han Querrill. Bara som orientering, du har mött Lord Slytherin, Harry är väldigt jämn med honom."

"Är han så bra? Varför går han bara i första klass?"

"För att träffa vänner, ha en barndom, som vissa tog ifrån honom."

"Tack för den passningen."

"Du är Lord Black, Harry är Lord Potter. Så egentligen är ni på lika nivå. Jag har pratat med Harry om det som var förut. Albus har försökt att få tala med honom, men Harry har alltid avvisat honom. Han tvingar dessutom Albus att brevledes gå via Lord Slytherin. Så var glad att du inte ligger så långt ner på listan. Men vad jag förstod på Harry var han på väg att bli vän med dig, vad gjorde att han ändrade sig?"

"Han bad mig ta in Draco som Black. Jag sa ifrån. Harry frågade om Draco kunde tänka sig bli en Potter. Draco överlämnade sig helt, jag blev stum, fattade inget förrän Harry hade gjort en fullständig adoption av honom. Sen utan ett övrigt ord gjorde han en flyttnyckel och ögonblicket efter stod jag här och såg honom försvinna."

"Draco skulle aldrig bli en Potter, om han inte hade en god orsak till det, Harry skulle inte heller göra det utan orsak. Du brände skepp där Sirius."

"Ja, jag märkte det, och fort brann det. Nu ska jag gå till mig och försöka fatta vad som hände."

—

Det var kväll tre dagar efter adoptionen när Harry steg in i Slytherins dagrum.

"POTTER! Vad gör du här?" Hördes flera upprörda röster inifrån.

"Jag har förstått att flera av er, främst ni i de lite högre klasserna behagar driva gäck med en av min familj. Draco är en Potter, och det innebär också att han är under mitt beskydd. Den som gör något mot honom, svarar inför mig. Men det var inte det jag tänkte tala om nu. Draco, Pansy, jag vill tala med er enskilt."

Harry vände sig till platsen där försteprefektens rum var. Naturligtvis skulle ingen annan än en förstprefekt i Slytherin kunna få den att öppna sig. Men Harry väste "_öööpnnnaaa diig_" och till allas förvåning, öppnade dörren sig. Efter att ha säkrat mot avlyssning vände Harry sig mot Pansy.

"Pansy Parkinson, du har ett äktenskapskontrakt med Draco, eftersom det tecknades mellan din far, som för övrigt aldrig fälldes som dödsätare, och Lucius Malfoy, som alltså blev av med namnet och livet och att Draco nu dessutom är min skyddsling så upphäver jag det kontraktet. Förstår du vad det innebär?"

"Ja, jag förstår."

"Gott. Hur ser du på ett fortsatt förhållande med Draco?"

"Du sa ju att du upphävde kontraktet, vad har det då för betydelse vad jag tycker?"

"Klart att vill du inte prata tänker jag inte försöka tvinga dig, jag frågade bara formellt, som orientering just nu agerar jag i egenskap av Lord Potter. Jag frågade hur du ser på ett eventuellt fortsatt förhållande med Draco."

"De hemma ser det nog som bäst att inte upprätthålla det nu."

"Ännu ett avvisande av min fråga, Draco, är det okej för dig att vi nu gör ritualen för att bryta bandet ni gjorde för flera år sedan?"

"Ja, det känns rätt att bryta det."

"Vänta, jag kanske inte vill bryta." Sa Pansy med sprucken röst.

"Draco?" Frågade Harry.

"Vi bryter den." Svarade Draco.

"_Pansy Parkinson vi är här för att bryta det band som knöts för några år sedan. Gör det frivilligt så är det minst smärtsamt."_

Efter Harrys _maning_ gick det lättare, Harry hade kontraktet från ministeriet med sig, det behövdes bara en droppe blod från vardera av dem. Samt Harrys signatur på att kontraktet bröts. Flera virvlar av orange och rött ljus virvlade runt dem en stund, därefter av allt över.

"Så enkelt var det, jag frågade dig innan Pansy, jag frågade vad DU ville. Du hade ingen vilja i det, därför att du var _tvingad_ in i det. Draco visste det, och menade på att _om_ ni ska ha varandra så ska det av _eget intresse_. Som det är nu kan jag bestämma vilka han får gifta sig med eller inte, jag kan bestämma mer över honom än om han vore mitt eget barn. Men jag vill inte ha slavar, jag kunde ha låtit kontraktet vara, och du hade varit hans fru om några år, och som Draco nu har det kunde även jag utnyttja dig. Men, det är inte så jag vill ha det. Draco är sin egen vad mig anbelangar, och jag vill att han ska tänka sig som sin egen också. Jag hade tänkt en mjukare adoption av honom, men han gav sig helt till mig, men jag förstår också orsaken, och godtog den. Draco har sagt att du är _ok_ därför ger jag er nu en tid att fundera på saken. Förstår du nu vad jag har sagt?"

"Jag tror det, och nu känns det också som att jag är _fri_. Ge mig några dagar att fundera . . . attans jag kan ju inte säga POTTER, nu då det ju också är Draco som är Potter. Men okej Harry, jag tror jag förstår vad du gör, inte för att jag förstår _varför_, men jag har förstått vad som hände med Draco när Lucius kom i onåd. Jag vill inte att det ska hända mig. Om vi kommer oss samman har vi ditt beskydd då?"

"Kan jag svara upp för det då, och ni är på rätt sida om staketet, alltså inte på Voldemorts sida så har ni mitt beskydd"

"Tack Harry."

"Jag frågar er här och nu, tror ni på en gemensam framtid. För dig Pansy kan det betyda att om din familj är för Voldemort, att du bryter med den? Och se mig och andra strida mot den, kanske döda dem, kan du tänka dig att låta det ske?"

"Ja, oavsett om jag blir med Draco eller inte, så ställer jag inte upp på Voldemorts sida. Hellre går jag på gatorna och tigger eller värre, än låter min familj föra in mig i hans garn. Kan du hjälpa mig Harry?"

"Okej, men ni behöver studera lite. Jag kommer tillbaks i morgon, se till att ni har alla böckerna med i morgon kväll, samt lite personliga hygienartiklar, som tandborste och ett par ombyten av underkläder. Varför förklarar jag efteråt, vi ses vid åttatiden här i morgon kväll då."

Med det lämnade de rummet efter att Harry hade tagit ner områdesskydden, vassa blickar stirrade på Harry medan han gick ut.

—

Nästa kväll var de åter i rummet.

"Så, är ni beredda på att fortsätta med det vi talade om i går kväll?" Harry tittade från Draco till Pansy och tillbaks till Draco.

"Ja, Harry, vi är beredda." Svarade de simultant.

"Okej, här håll i mig . . . Nu är vi i Villa Potter, mitt hem, och nu även Dracos, och på sätt och vis ditt Pansy. I vart fall för de närmaste veckorna. För det första, på Hogwarts kommer ingen att märka att ni varit borta, ni kommer tillbaks bara ett antal minuter efter att vi lämnade därifrån. Med hjälp av en speciell typ av magi så kommer villan, men tyvärr bara inomhus, att vara i ett annat tidsflöde gentemot omvärlden. Här är vad ni ska läsa på och bemästra, ett par av porträtten och i viss mån husalverna Jakom och Rejka kommer att bistå er. I motionsrummet ska ni göra en timma motion FÖRE frukost, och en timma före middagsmålet. Ni ska bemästra meditationen som beskrivs i de här häftena, och ni ska kunna skydda er mot mentalt spioneri, det lär ni er från de här böckerna. Jag vet att ni har viss bakgrundskunskap hemifrån, men läs de här från början och öva det samtidigt med att ni övar meditationen. Ni kommer att ha förbaskat långtråkigt om ni inte pluggar ordentligt. Ni har dessutom Hogwarts kursplan och läroböcker. Första _ensamma_ tiden för er blir två veckor, efter det kommer jag in, och vi tittar på vad ni har lärt er, har ni klarat av vad jag satt er att läsa på, kommer jag att göra lite _speciella_ saker, sen är det ytterligare två veckor. Och efter det någon vecka ytterligare. Läs mina anvisningar för vad ni ska göra väldigt noga, och gör det ni ska göra. Några frågor?"

"Kan vi kontakta dig, eller någon annan om vi behöver hjälp?"

"Ja, be Jakom att säga till Dobby, japp du känner honom Draco, att säga till Dobby att hämta mig. Det innebär också att tidsflödet i huset går över till normalt flöde och tiden ni blir borta från Hogwarts förlängs."

"Var, och hur ska vi sova?" Pansy såg lite fundersam ut, Harry märkte att hon var lite _rädd för okända hus_.

"Som jag sa ni är i _Villa Potter_. Ni blir visade till era respektive rum av Jakom och Rejka, som kommer att väcka er om mornarna och se till att ni får mat, och att era kläder hålls rena. En sak gäller, utför ingen magi _mot varandra_. Ska ni träna besvärjelser gör det i träningsrummet, och där mot de träningsmålen som finns där, be Jakom att visa er var ni _får_ vara, undvik att gå dit ni inte har visats. Tvekar ni, så fråga honom. Biblioteket, ni behöver inte ha mer att läsa än det ni har, men där ber ni Rejka ta fram det ni önskar läsa, läs det _i biblioteket_, alltså ta inte ut några böcker därifrån, och försök inte ta fram böcker Rejka inte vill ge er."

"Så vi är i princip _fångar_ här!"

"Jag kan ta er med tillbaks till Hogwarts NU, och då glömmer vi allt jag nyss sa, om du känner så Pansy."

"Det var inte så jag menade, men jag förstod det som att det fanns . . . att vi bara fick vara _på vissa ställen_."

"Det är ganska naturligt att när man kommer i en annans hem, att man inte utforskar allt, bara det att jag lämnar er för er själva är mer än jag egentligen vill göra, men jag kan inte ta tidsaspekten tillsammans med er, jag har redan gjort det väl mycket redan."

"Okej, Harry, jag menade inget illa med det, det lät nog vassare än jag avsåg, tack för vad du vill göra."

"Okej, då lämnar jag er för två veckor."

—

Harry tittade på sin timer medan sekunderna tickade på, 330, 331, 332, 333, 334, 335, 336 — då klev han över.

"Så, hur har det gått för er. Tänk er, för mig var det inte ens sex minuter sedan jag lämnade er. För er är det bra precis två veckor." Harry tittade mot Draco, så han började.

"Bättre än väntat, men vad menar du, _hitta djuret inne i oss_. Animagus ska ju börja med en trolldryck som tar fram djuret i oss."

"Det finns tre metoder till animagus. En tvingar fram en form, en utgår från ditt eget medvetande och du kan forma den djurprofilen inom vissa ramar, den sista är oerhört mycket svårare, hitta ett djur och forma om ditt sätt och medvetande så det passar in i det djurets mönster. Jag hoppas att ni kan hitta ett djur som passar _er_. Meditationen och mentala skyddet har det gått bra?"

"Jo, faktiskt blev det lättare när vi kom på meditationstekniken. Den där man skulle spänna var muskel enskilt, och hitta dem alla. Sen när det var klart så var snabbvägen med att andas in och hålla andan medan ena handen knöts och representerade alla andra muskler. Sen när man släppte ut luften och släppte handens knytning så gick avslappningen hur lätt som helst. Är det verkligen en mugglarmetod?"

"Ja, en del idrottsmän använder den typen av meditation när de tränar kroppen genom att göra träningen mentalt. Normalt nyttjar vi kroppen till ungefär tio procent av vad den _faktiskt kan_, alltså vi har kapacitet att göra oerhört mycket mer, men uthålligheten måste vara livslång, därför hushåller kroppen själv med krafterna. Vi kan träna oss att klara mer, det innebär att vi kan göra mer, men det är fortfarande bara de tio procenten av toppförmågan, men att använda toppförmågan kan förstöra kroppen själv. Men upp till det dubbla, eller kanske tredubbla, av normal kraft kan vi ta ut i situationer där det behövs. Det finns tillfällen där en person har utfört en oerhörd prestation under några ögonblick då det har behövts för att rädda sig själv eller en kär. Det har resulterat i besök på sjukhus för att läka brustna muskler och annat som gått sönder. Så mental träning hjälper oss att kunna utföra en prestation mer än vi till vardags förmår, görs det rätt och kombineras med lämplig träning så blir kroppen också starkare. Så, jo det är en del av mugglarnas träningsmetod. Det används också ibland för att motverka fobier, men det är en annan sak. Så, är ni beredd att ta nästa steg?"

"Ja, " . . .

Harry gjorde som han hade gjort med den första gruppen, mental sammanlänkning, han hjälpte dem att finna sin källa, snygga till den och rensa vägarna ut. Ingen av dem hade någon dämpning. Han hjälpte dem även att organisera barriärerna som skulle hindra mentalt spioneri på dem.

"Ja, då har vi gjort något som är lite kontroversiellt, kanske till och med illegalt om man tar med alla fakta i målet. Men jag har inte gjort något annat än hjälpt er att kunna klara av nästa etapp snabbare än ni annars skulle ha kunnat. Nästa etapp ska ge er två veckor att läsa de här böckerna, träna en hel del magi i träningsrummet, följ mina anvisningar läs och öva, nu ska ni dessutom öva mer kroppsrörelser i träningsrummet finns nu en sån där färgbollspistol som vi använde förut. Ladda den med tjugofem bollar, en skjuter, den andra undviker att träffas. Du Draco vet vad det innebär och du kan lära Pansy hur de används. Kravet efter två veckor är att ni ska klara att undvika minst tjugo, helst alla när jag är tillbaks, börja med tio meters avstånd för att gå ner till fyra meter. När ni gör det använder ni de overaller som kommer att finnas i era rum, innan ni sen lämnar träningsrummet så tvättar ni av er med overallen på er, ni hänger sen upp overallen där och använder överdragskläderna tillbaks till era rum. Något annat ni vill fråga om?"

"Hur länge ska vi hålla på så här?"

"Den här perioden och sen sex extra dagar, då är ni ifatt den andra gruppen, efter det jobbar alla tillsammans."

"_Den andra gruppen?"_

"Ja, jag har redan tio stycken i hårdträning har haft ända sedan skolstarten."

"Ahh. De som inte kom till frukost, och som ligger först i alla klasserna."

"Japp, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Justin Finch–Fletchley och Ernie Macmillan från mitt eget hus. Hermione Granger, Padma Patil och Michael Corner från Ravenclaw Parvati Patil och Dean Thomas från Gryffindor. Det blir tolv med er två, och då är alla husen representerade."

"Är det sant att du är _vän_ med Lady Slytherin?" Undrade Pansy.

"Ja, vi är mycket nära vänner dessutom. Alltså, om två veckor ska ni veta vilket djur som bäst motsvarar er inre natur, ni kommer att ligga lite efter de övriga. Jag kan inte ge er mer _extratid_ än de övriga, bara så mycket att ni alla ligger i samma _tidsflöde_. Det är viktigt att hålla rätt på det. Då så, sköt om er och nu är det ännu viktigare än förut att ni inte gör magi mot varandra, gör magi mot övningsmålen, använd färgbollspistolerna i träningen att undvika att träffas. Vi ses."

—

Harry tittade åter på sin timer, 330, 331, 332, 333, 334, 335, 336

"Så, det här börjar bli tradigt, men det är bara en vecka kvar för er nu, hur har det gått?"

"Det där du sa med att inte göra magi mot varandra, du kunde ha sagt att vi var starkare. Nå som tur är så var det bara en uppmuntringsbesvärjelse. Jag var lite nere, och Pansy ville muntra upp mig."

"Ja, det kommer tillfällen då vi kommer att öva strid, men det är inte nu. Nu ska vi titta varandra i sinnet igen, så ska jag hjälpa med nästa steg."

—

Det hade varit kort med tid för Harry, medan han var hos dem gick tiden på Hogwarts, det var några timmar han hade hållit på med dem nu, men snart var det över. Nu var det bara att ge dem anvisningar för den sista etappen.

"Då så, ni har nu fått böckerna för ert djur, se om själva djuret är vad ni själva känner för, eller om ni hittar en variant av det men som har samma temperament och funktionssätt som ni själva har. Som jag sa till de övriga ni ska lämna blod, okej, det är ni själva som kommer att hantera det, men det blir tillsammans med de andra sen, ni kommer att göra ett eget trollspö. Vi kommer att göra en hel del _extra tid_ i USA, under påskveckan. Där först kommer vi att träna på animagusen, så försök inte med något i den riktningen nu, bara _läs_."

—

Draco och Pansy var tillbaks i Hogwarts ingen hade saknat dem då de var i försteprefekten dagrum i Slytherins domäner. De själva hade upplevt ungefär fem veckor intensiv utbildning på egen hand. De kom snabbt in i _gamla rutiner_, men de skulle också börja med nya saker tillsammans med _Harrys gäng_, som de nu kalla de sig.

—

"Välkomna, vi har två nya i gruppen. Som ni vet har jag tagit mig an Draco, efter att gan _gav sig helt_ till mig, enligt en gammal magisk överlämning som gjorde honom lika mycket _min_ som en husalv med slavkontrakt. Det är inget jag egentligen vill, men nu är det så, därför är Draco mitt ansvar också, det någon gör mot honom, är det mitt ansvar att utkräva rättelse för, hjälp mig att se till att inget händer honom nu när han är öppet med mig. Draco hade ett äktenskapskontrakt med Pansy, det gjorde henne så gott som livegen under Draco, och då han är det under mig, var hon dessutom under mig, när deras bröllop stundade. Bara för att tala om hur starkt det bandet var, så hade jag _rätten_ att _ligga med henne_ före Draco som hade gift sig med henne. Så illa är banden i magivärlden. Det kontraktet är hävt, Pansy är här därför att hon vill vara med oss, och hon är här därför att jag vet att hon är lika mycket på vår sida som alla ni andra. De är också i _tidsfas_ med resten av er. En sak, vid nästa träningstillfälle gör ni blodkoppningen, det gäller er alla, nu en första gång, sedan en var vecka, trollspöna ska ligga färskt blod i två månader."

"Några frågor från er andra?"

"Hur ställer det sig med Pansys föräldrar?"

"Det är en sak. Pansy, tror du att du kan höra med dem, kanske vi fixar ett kontrakt, kan du få dem att tro att du är vän med mig _för framtida behov_, och kanske få fria händer att göra som du _måste göra_ för att kunna vara _nära mig_. Då kan du få tid att göra det som behövs och i viss mån bli självständig. Vi tittar på det. Något annat?"

"Gott, då fortsätter vi med våra personliga cirklar. Och våra inre ställningstaganden. Som vi sagt förut, att ha makt över andra kan lätt missbrukas. Jag nämnde nyss hur jag skulle ha kunnat missbruka Pansy lite längre fram, det är en form av missbruk. En faders styrande över sina barn är en annan form. Styrka i magikunnande kan lätt urarta till missbruk.

"Jag nämnde förut om magisk pubertet och varför vi måste hålla koll på hur mycket extra tid vi gör. En möjlighet vore att driva er alla till att vara exakt lika levnadsårsgamla. Den andra att alla behåller sin inbördes ordning vad gäller tiden. När ni blir _ungefär_ sexton år börjar er magiska källa att formas i sin slutliga form.

"Normalt är en persons magiska källa att likna vid att marken är fuktigare på en plats, ja ni såg själva hur er såg ut, från den sipprar lite fukt och bildar en liten rännil. För att vid den magiska mognaden göra den våta fläcken till en liten källa med ett litet sakta flöde därifrån. Det är alltså det vanliga.

"Jag har hjälpt er redan nu att göra om den där magiska källan till en riktig källa, med ett markant flöde. Det kommer att fortsätta i samma stil fram till er mognad, och det innebär att när ni ungefär ett år senare är färdigt utvecklade har en mindre tjärn med en ordentlig bäck som rinner ifrån den.

"Normalt så tar ni O.W.L. när ni är, eller snart ska fylla, sexton år, för att då välja vilka ämnen ni ska studera, det innebär att ni under det året formar ni den typ av magi källan ska ge er. Tänk nu, Hermione, du som fyller år så tidigt under skolåret kommer att ha färdigställt din källa redan innan du skulle ha börjat forma den. Det är så _fel_. Men tyvärr är det så nu, för stora flertalet.

"Nu när ni redan har källan, så ska vi studera och öva på _alla_ former av magi. Det innebär att källan, som kommer att vara stor som en tjärn kommer att ha flera källor i sig, så att ni kan bli bra på många typer av magi. Det innebär också att vi kommer att göra _själslig förening_ med jämna mellanrum.

"Där finns det en annan möjlighet till manövrering och därmed missbruk av makt. Efter påsk, eller rättare sagt i samband med påskledigheten kommer ni att förstå en del mer vad jag menar, men ingen av er har de mentala sköldar som behövs för att jag ska kunna släppa den kunskapen nu. Därför är det viktigt att ni är med då."

–

Så fortsatte Harrys genomgångar och träning med dem, när de hade sina extralektioner var de under tidbroms så de inte blev borta för länge. Men han såg också till att de fick extra vila som motsvarade det relativa behovet de hade. De var ju trots allt enbart förstaårselever, så deras nivå på lektionerna var inte så höga. Men Harrys övningar med dem och deras förmåga att göra trollspölös magi tillsammans med att de hela tiden fick bakomliggande teori förklarat för sig gjorde det lättare för dem. Flera gånger hade Harry varit tvungen att förklara att han faktiskt hade haft lite _extra tid före han kom till Hogwarts_. Hans kunnande hade han ju dessutom skrivit om i tidningen, de nöjde sig med det.

—

Brevet som Harry läste gjorde honom inte glad, visserligen hade han glatt sig åt en återförening med Sirius, men han hade blivit så besviken på hans uttalande att han stängde den möjligheten för en tid framåt. Men Sirius hade skrivit brev, flera stycken, nu läste han det tredje. Var gång det hade kommit ett brev använde han alvmagin att stoppa tiden, och titta på brevet, kanske läsa lite av det.

Han hade gjort samma nu också. Sirius var ledsen för hans snabba fördömande av Draco. Draco som faktiskt var av hans eget blod, Draco var faktiskt en _Black_. Om Sirius hade återinfört Narcissa i familjen. Men han hade förkastat dem.

_Bästa Harry — Lord Potter_

_Jag ber än en gång tusen gånger om ursäkt för min snabba tungas egna uttalanden. Naturligtvis är Narcissa och Draco välkomna i familjen Black. De är ju Black i blodet, så varför skulle de inte vara med i familjen._

_Jag har faktiskt redan återinsatt Narcissa och Andromeda, medan Bellatrix är förskjuen. Normalt borde Dracos namn ha ändrats till Draco Black, men han står fortfarande som Draco Potter. Kan du tänka dig att släppa honom._

_Jag hoppas vi kan börja om igen, då när du bjöd in oss till Villa Potter blev jag glad. Men sedan när du abrupt adopterade Draco och hur vet jag inte, men du gjorde en flyttnyckel, det är inget förstaårselever gör. Dessutom den förde oss in i Hogwarts. Alltså IN I HOGWARTS, det är bara rektorn som ska kunna det, och du är inte rektor. Men Minerva verkade inte alls förvånad._

_Jag hoppas du kan tänka dig ompröva ditt ställningstagande att hålla mig utanför ditt liv. Ja, jag borde ha tänkt på det när jag jagade Peter._

_Förhoppningsfullt_

_Din gudfar _

_Sirius_

–

Sirius Black — Lord Black.

–

Fortfarande i tidsstoppet stoppade Harry tillbaks brevet i kuvertet, och med ännu lite alvmagi återslöts sigillet, han tittade på brevet och släppte tidsspärren. Satte brevet på bordet och med magi formade en stämpel, som han slog på kuvertet.

"RETUR AVSÄNDAREN"

Stod det på brevet, och det såg ut att vara oöppnat. En _läsbesvärjelse_ skulle ha kunnat avslöja att brevet var läst, men Harry hade redan sett att brevet inte hade några som helst besvärjelser på sig, det var en standardåtgärd sedan flera år tillbaks.

—

"Draco, ett par ord."

"Okej Harry, vad är det?"

"Sirius har återinsatt Narcissa i familjen Black. Efter att du överlämnande dig själv till mig, så följde du inte med att bli Draco Black. Sirius bad mig _släppa_ dig. Han vet att jag har dig . . . på det sätt jag har."

"Vad innebär det i så fall? Och ur din synpunkt, jag är din och du kan beordra mig att göra vad som helst, varför skulle du släppa mig?"

"Okej, två saker då, vad skulle det innebära. Nu, säger du till mig vad du vill göra, så säger jag att du får göra det. Eller kanske i undantagsfall, så säger jag till dig att göra något, eller säger ifrån annat. Det är också min skyldighet att se att du har det om inte bra, så i vart fall drägligt. Släpper jag dig, så är du åter son av din moder, men Sirius Black kan bestämma nästan lika mycket över dig som jag gör nu. Det andra varför skulle jag släppa dig? Jag har inget som helst behov att _hålla dig_. Jag erbjuder dig att välja, var kvar med mig, eller ställ dig under Sirius. Valet är ditt."

"Jag har inget behov av att byta _master_. Det jag har sett av dig räcker för mig att ännu inte ångra det jag gjorde. Så om du inte vill bli av med mig, så låt det stå. Men tala gärna om ifall du ändrat dig och skyfflar över mig."

"Tack för förtroendet. Nej tänker inte _skyffla över dig_."

—

**EOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 5**

"Harry, min far har _skrivit på_, han kan inte vara riktigt klok, han ger mig absolut fria händer att sätta klorna i dig. Jo, han såg att du hade upphävt kontraktet mellan Draco Potter och mig. Det bekom honom inte, jag tror han förstod det som att du har ögonen på mig för egen räkning. Jag tror inte han tänkte på att du hade mig helt i ditt våld genom kontraktet med Draco. Men, jo allt jag vill göra av det du erbjuder mig att göra med dig har jag tillåtelse att höra. Faktiskt som han skrev — han _beordrar_ mig att göra dig _nöjd med mig_."

"Oj, tur att inte _Rose_ hörde det."

"_**Rose**_?"

"Ja, min tilltänkta, den andra gruppen vet om det, vi har pratat om det, men jag glömde helt bort det med er. Du kommer att träffa henne, men det är inget du behöver _skriva hem_ om."

—

Varför visste inte Harry, men det var som om en inre vilja hade fört Harry att sakta vandra i tomma korridorer. Naturligtvis var det långt efter att alla skulle vara inne i sina elevhem, och upp till och med tredje årskursen skulle dessutom ligga i sina sängar med ljuset nerdämpat.

Han såg ett svagt ljus under en stängd dörr, glipan under räckte för att släppa ut lite av ljuset innanför. Inte minsta ljud trängde ut, han anade att några villa ha ett _privat_ samtal där inne.

Han funderade en liten stund, varpå han formade en förvandlingsbesvärjelse, och riktade sin energi mot dörren, och strax fanns ett litet runt hål nere vid golvet på den sida där gångjärnen satt. Efter att han intog sin _ormform_ gled han smidigt in.

— * — _Ett par dagar senare_ — * —

Rektor McGonagall stod i en liten vrå utanför biblioteket och pratade med professor Sprout när hon såg Harry skyndsamt komma inifrån, hon såg honom ta tre steg ner på trappan då han snubblade och började rulla nedåt. Trapporna på Hogwarts hade den egenheten att de ibland ändrade läge. Trappan Harry hade börjat gå ner på var i en sådan ändring, vilket betydde att det saknades avsats vid trappans slut. När hans rullning nådde dit blev det fritt fall från tredje våningen ner till stengolvet vid ankomsthallen. Dunsen och efterföljande tystnad var spöklik.

—

Det Lady Slytherin såg falla på golvet förde det hon svävande in till sjukavdelningen och sjuksköterskan Poppy.

"Det är Harry, han föll tre våningar ner i stengolvet, det finns inga livstecken i honom. Men jag vägrar att ge upp, Sal och jag kan bara inte ge upp på honom Poppy."

"Nadja, är han död — så är han död."

"Ett dygn Poppy, ge mig ett dygn."

"Du fåt tio minuter — att säga adjö."

—

"Minerva vi såg det som hände, det var mord. Du var snabb att fälla dem, men inte tillräckligt snabb för att förhindra det."

"Kanske inte, men jag vägrar att ge upp. Jag såg Lady Slytherin föra honom till sjukavdelningen. Är han död, så bävar jag för vad som kommer att hända."

"Harry är lite speciell, men du menar att han är mer än en . . . jo för tusan det är han ju, men ändå — varför skulle du bäva?"

"Efter begravningen, om det blir någon ska jag berätta för dig, efter att vi delat på en flaska eldwiskey."

"Aha, han är _en sån person_."

"Kanske mer än så, men det är inte för här och nu. Hjälp mig få de här nidingarna till mitt kontor, vi ska ha hit aurorerna också."

—

"Förhör med eleven Jeffery Bole, efter att ha ertappas med att avsiktligt ha skadat en annan elev. Närvarande jag Auror Shackelbolt, Auror Savage, rektor Minerva McGonagall och den förhörde. Förhöret utföres med två droppar sanningscerum."

"Vad heter du?"

"Jeffery Bole"

"Vilket elevhem tillhör du?"

"Slytherin"

"Vad gjorde du mot Harry Potter?"

"Jag fick honom att snubbla."

"Varför?"

"Han har förhäxat två av _de våra_"

"Vad var avsikten med _att han snubblade_?"

"Att han skulle falla utför trappan."

"Var avsikten att han skulle dö?"

"Helst."

"Vem var det mer än du som gjorde något?"

"Timothy Derrick, och Marcus Flint"

"Vad gjorde herr Flint?"

"Jag vet inte _om_ han gjorde något, men han skulle _se till_ att Potter hade bråttom, och att han var oförsiktig."

"Vad gjorde herr Derrick?"

"Vi gjorde båda snubblingsbesvärjelser."

–

Så fortsatte det, Marcus Flint hämtades in och förhördes på samma sätt. Alla tre befanns skyldiga till att avsiktligt vålla skada på annan, hur mycket skada ville ingen orda om, trots att de hade sina dystra aningar.

—

Ett kraftfullt blått skimmer försatte hela sjukavdelningen i ett bländande blåvitt ljus. Poppy skyndade in till Harrys bädd, det var där ljuset var som starkast.

"Tonks — vad händer?" Frågade Poppy förvånat utan att märka att hon i förvirringen glömde bort att det var Nadja Stern, eller Lady Slytherin nu.

"Han kommer tillbaks, jag förstod det, och hoppades att det inte skulle dröja för länge. Så, jo han är snart som ny."

"Det är inte möjligt — ingen . . . . Snape . . . nu har det hänt igen." Poppy satte sig, hon hade inte kraft att ens stå upp.

"Vad är det Poppy, mår du inte bra?" Undrade Nadja.

"Lady Slytherin, för en tid sedan hade jag en _död_ Severus Snape här, sen kom din man in, ja du vet resten. Det börjar bli lite för ofta, inte för att jag har något emot det, men det är absolut utanför det jag förstår. Tillåt mig göra en diagnos."

Efter ett par minuter tittade hon fundersamt på Nadja och sa. "Utöver att han har rätt låg energinivå är han helt fri från skador. Han måste ha helat sig själv, det var en enorm mängd magi nyss som du märkte. Han sover lugnt nu."

"Tack, jo jag kunde inte undgå att märka det, men jag visste att han skulle komma tillbaks, så egentligen var jag inte orolig, jag visste bara inte hur lång tid det skulle ta."

"Lady Slytherin, det är min skyldighet att hålla mina patienters hemlighet väl bevarad. Du vet, måste veta, att Lord Slytherin, som var på besök här hos mig för en tid sedan, är samma _individ_ som ligger här nu som _Harry Potter_. Eller hur?"

"Ja, Poppy, det är så, Minerva vet det också, hon avslöjade Harry före jul, men inga fler vet om det, och så vill vi att det förblir."

"Kan du nämna hur det kommer sig att han inte dog av de skadorna?"

"Den jag kom in med var en transformerad råtta, Harry var i säkerhet hela tiden, Vi visste om mordförsöket, och har varit uppmärksam på när de tänkte utföra det. Det är enda sättet att fälla nidingarna. Det som är här nu är _den äkta_ Harry Potter, och Harry är också Lord Slytherin, hur? Kanske vi kan tala om senare."

"Tack för förtroendet, det är lättare att _sköta jobbet_ om jag vet vad jag har att jobba med."

Ögonblicket efter kom rektorn och två aurorer in.

"Poppy, hur . . . " Sa Minerva mycket dystert med en sprucken röst.

"Han sover nu, men är magiskt utmattad. Han måste ha helat sig själv. Men hur, är bortom mitt förstånd. När han kom in kunde jag inte hitta några livstecken alls, men efter ungefär åtta minuter flödade hela lokalen av energi som läckte ut. Efter det var han helt _oskadd_, utmattad men hel, och nu sover han stilla."

"Poppy, för protokollet, _var han död_, när han kom in hit?"

"Jag törs inte säga det, men _jag_ hittade inga livstecken på honom. Han kan ha varit i en självframkallad stasis, det är mest troligt att hans undermedvetna kopplade ner hela kroppen innan han slog i golvet. Efter det kan hans magi ha helat honom och efter det släpper han stasisen. Jag kan inte gå ed på att det är så, men det är den mest troliga förklaring jag kan ge."

"Alltså inget för protokollet, hans liv har räddats enbart genom en för oss oförklarlig magisk inverkan som han sannolikt åstadkommit själv?"

"Ja, jag tror inte han ens vet hur det har gått till själv, det brukar vara så när det händer saker som är oförklarliga."

"Alltså, det som inträffade kan officiellt klassas som _mordförsök_?"

"Ja, eftersom han faktiskt _lever_ nu, så är han inte död, så _mord_ måste utgå. Försök till mord stämmer absolut, och jag påstår att vem som helst utöver Harry Potter, skulle aldrig ha kunna överleva det." Sa Nadja.

"Såg du något av det?" Frågade Shackelbolt

"Jag såg kroppen slå i golvet, efter att ha först ha rullat utför trappan och sedan ha fallit från tredje våningen, rakt ner i stengolvet. Det var jag som tog honom hit."

"Varför kallade du inte på hjälp dit där han var?"

"Poppy har större möjligheter _här_ och han skulle vara här snabbare om jag tog honom direkt hit utan att Poppy först skulle ha kallats dit. Vi vann nästan fem minuter på det."

"Men hon kunde inte göra något — eller?"

"Men han vilade bättre i sängen här än att ligga på kalla stengolvet. Kanske var det, _**det**_ som gjorde att han _kunde_ komma tillbaks alls."

"Eftersom ni är här, och ni talade om _mordförsök_¸ vad kan du säga om det?"

"Minerva såg de som fick honom att snubbla. Och, jo du verkade inte alls förvånad över att höra ordet _mordförsök_, så jag hade tänkt fråga vad du visste om det."

"Jag har ju jobbat med er, när ni steg in genom dörren förstod jag att Minerva hade kallat på er, det innebar att det _inte_ var en olyckshändelse."

"Ja, den poängen får du. Nej, det var ingen olyckshändelse. Vad tror du Potter vill göra av det?"

"Poppy, kan vi väcka honom?"

"Ja, men försiktigt." Nadja ruskade honom lätt, och viskade i hans öra. Harry öppnade ögonen och tittade sig runt för att sedan stöna.

"Ja ha, nu är jag här. Himlen ville inte ha mig, och här vill inte jag vara."

"Potter, vad kan du säga om det som hänt, minns du något av det?"

"Ja, jag var i biblioteket när jag plötsligt mindes att jag skulle . . . ja, vad skulle jag göra, men i vart fall jag fick bråttom att iväg, och jag skulle ner. Sen i trappan så slog fötterna ihop och jag började snurra utför. När jag insåg att jag hade fritt fall kortslöt det sig inom mig, sen vaknade jag här."

"Okej, vi har tre stycken som i förhör under _betryggande former_ har erkänt att de försökt mörda dig, vill du väcka åtal mot dem?"

"Förvara dem, helst här på Hogwarts, jag är lite för misstänksam mot ministeriet, efter att Albus Dumbledore och ministeriet sänder oskyldiga till livstid utan rättegång, medan verkligt skyldiga kan köpa sig fria. Dessutom, går de här så är de säkert omyndiga. Nej, jag tror vi ska använda de gamla lagarna på det här. Förvara dem, under det att jag förbereder nästa åtgärd enligt lagens bokstav."

—

Två dagar senare var det åter dags för en uppseendeväckande inlaga i två tidningar.

–

_Öppet brev till tre föräldrar, och alla läskunniga._

_KRAV PÅ UPPRÄTTELSE _

_Till: Familjerna Marcus Flint, Jeffery Bole och _

_Timothy Derrick._

_För två dagar sedan utsattes jag för ett __**mordförsök**__. De tre som utförde det har i förhör, under vad aurorerna säger var betryggande former, erkänt att de verkligen avsåg att skada mig så mycket att döden var den mest sannolika utgången. DÄRFÖR klassas det som ett regelrätt mordförsök._

_Jag har för något år sedan i dessa tidningar förklarat att jag ser alvarligt på ALLA försök att blanda sig in i mitt livs angelägenheter._

_Av de tre är två lite yngre, de utförde det som orsakade skadan, de två __**kan ha**__ missletts av Marcus Flint, som skapade själva förutsättningen genom att lägga en besvärjelse på mig som gjorde att jag skyndsamt och utan att nämnvärt bry mig om saker som hände runt omkring mig valde att ta trappan ned. Det innebär att Marcus Flint är huvudpersonen bakom dådet, dels för att han var den som bad de två yngre utföra den andra delen av den serie handlingar som skulle leda till min död._

_Aurorerna har frågat mig om jag vill väcka åtal mot de tre. Men med vad jag vet om Sirius Blacks vistelse på Azkaban som oskyldig, och hur Lucius – tidigare Malfoy lätt kunde köpa sig fri så har jag inget förtroende för ministeriets hantering, även om det ska vara bättre där nu än förut._

_Dessutom, då det är sådana som aktivt försöker hindra nyordningar inom magivärlden så finner jag det lämpligast att i detta fall följa de riktigt gamla (fortfarande gällande) lagarna för handlingar som passar saker som detta._

_Det innebär att Familjen Flint, genom Marcus Flint försökte utradera familjen Potter, genom att döda den siste och enda som är kvar av ätten. Kapitlet om __**ättebrott**__ är därför tillämplig._

_Den lagen __**kräver av mig, att jag**__**måste reagera**__. Lagen kräver av mig att kalla på någon av tre alternativ._

_A, Duell mot familjeöverhuvudet, alternativt målsmannen för den yngling som agerat, __**duellen förutsätter att endast en överlever**__._

_B, Ta hela Familjen Flint som svurna tjänare, i princip under slavkontrakt._

_C, Avkräva familjen ett skadestånd i avsevärda mängder galleons._

_När jag har tittat över de olika förutsättningarna ser jag att alternativ C inte är möjlig för familjen, med alla värden som ingår i det alternativet skulle beloppet stanna på 5'645'834 galleons, att gå till någon av mig bestämd allmännyttig inrättning som exempelvis St. Mungos eller Hogwarts. Men familjen har inte möjlighet att ärligt komma upp med den mängden pengar._

_Alternativ B, är mig helt emot, då jag äckelas av att se Marcus själv, hur skulle jag då kunna tänka mig hela hans familj som oavlönade tjänare, jag skulle dessutom tvingas hålla dem med tak över huvudet och mat att äta. Även om kvinnorna i familjen skulle kunna behaga mig när jag blir äldre så skulle även det äckla mig. Nej, det alternativet utgår._

_Kvar finns bara alternativ A. Duell tills döden inträffar för minst en av oss. Tidpunkten torde passa kommande söndag när solen står som högst, plats Hogwarts quidditcharena._

_Familjeöverhuvudet och målsmannen till Marcus Flint bör alltså hörsamma kallelsen, en av dem skall enligt lagen acceptera det som lagen föreskriver och vara beredd att ställa upp i duellen. Marcus själv är underårig och kan därför inte begäras att ställa upp själv._

– – – –

_Som nämndes ovan i texten var Marcus Flint inte ensam i sitt agerande, därför gäller det ovan sagda även för familjerna Jeffery Bole och Timothy Derrick._

_För dessa familjer finns möjligheten att skaffa fram ett belopp som kan rädda dem från en duell. Jag inte har minsta intresse att ha någon av dem i min tjänst._

_För familjen "Jeffery Bole" blir beloppet 4'239'428 Galleons och mottagare blir St. Mungos. Ifall de föredrar den lösningen, annars kvarstår duell. Med tanke på att Jeffery är så pass ung och den mentala kapaciteten hos honom inte är så stor kan den duellen avklaras utan att någon måste dö, dock finns möjligheten för den utgången._

_Om duell föredras av familjeöverhuvudet hålls den efter att duellen i första stycket är avklarad._

–

_För familjen "Timothy Derrick" blir beloppet 5'127'437 Galleons och mottagare blir Hogwarts. Ifall de föredrar den lösningen, annars kvarstår duell. Med tanke på att Timothy är så pass ung och hans mentala kapacitet inte är så stor kan den även duellen avklaras utan att någon måste dö, dock finns möjligheten för den utgången._

_Om duell föredras av familjeöverhuvudet hålls den efter att tidigare dueller är avklarade._

–

_Skulle alternativ C önskas av någon av de två senast nämnda familjerna är förutsättningen att de på intet sätt stödjer Voldemort eller det han påstår sig företräda._

_Det kan synas uppkäftigt och lättvindligt att kalla på tre dueller i rad, men eftersom det var en samordnad attack mot mig kan jag tänka mig att vi gör en samlad duell, de tre mot mig, men då blir också reglerna att de två som i annat fall kunnat klara sig med enbart skador, måste räkna med att detsamma gäller för de två som för den första duellens aktör._

—

_Det var kravet på upprättelse, nu följer en del information__._

_Jag påpekar än en gång. Den ordning som de så kallade fullblodsmagianvändarna vill hålla helig föreskriver den lag jag pekar på ovan. Vidare har magiministeiet genom åren klassificerat magi i __**ljus och mörk**__, och fördömt användningen av den så kallade mörka magin. Jag skulle kunna använda två sekunder tortyrförbannelse för att få min motståndare ur stånd att försvara sig, för att snabbt följa upp med att binda honom. Han skulle då vara oskadd men nerkämpad. Det förhindrar dagens lagar mig att göra, de tillåter, ja rent förespråkar, att jag bombarderar min motståndare med besvärjelser så att han blir invalid för livet._

_Jag anser att den typen av lagar är missanpassade. Avser jag döda med en besvärjelse som gör att en person snubblar i en trappa så är det avsikten som ska räknas. Det jag råkade ut för var just en liten __**ljus**__ magi men __**avsikten**__ var verkligt __**mörk**__._

_Är avsikten att skada, eller värre så är det avsikten som ska räknas inte vilken typ av magi som har använts. Jag är visserligen förstaårselev vid Hogwarts, men jag har aktiverat mitt Lordskap, det innebär att jag är att betrakta som vuxen, och jag kan använda magi i minst samma omfattning som de som är många år äldre._

_Jag kommer att drabbas av en mängd galningar, det har ju redan börjat. Jag skulle kunna ta ner dem utan att de har några skador alls, men den typen av magi tillåter inte ministeriet, så jag måste följa lagarna och använda invalidiserande magi, för jag har ingen som helst avsikt att använda så enkla besvärjelser så att motståndaren kan motverka dem och fortsätta strida. Är jag med i en strid, så är det för att vinna, utan att riskera att ta skada själv. Det ovan sagda gäller för vardagslivet, dueller har sina egna regler._

_Det var lite om lagtexter, nu följer lite samhällsinformation._

_Visst har vi duglig personal i ministeriet som arbetar för att vi ska ha uråldriga lagar, och inte minst uråldrig kunskap. Som jag nämnde, jag går på Hogwarts. Historiekunskapen är minst ett sekel gammal. Mugglarkunskapen är hämtad från förhistorisk tid. Det är inte skolan som sätter nivån på utbildningen, det är ministeriet med sina riktlinjer och examensprov._

_Mugglarna, egentligen borde de heta "de som är utan magi", har en teknologi idag som det magiska samhället inte ens kan drömma om. Hur ska vi kunna smyga oss fram där när vi syns lika bra som en zebra bland hästar. Zebra, för dem som inte vet, ser ut som en helt vit häst, men med helt svarta ränder på._

_Har jag läst min historia rätt, så var det vi magianvändare som var de som hade kunskapen förr i tiden, vi var de som kunde läsa och skriva, och några kunde dessutom räkna till hundra. Vi är kvar på samma nivå vi var då alla omagiska var analfabeter, då de omagiska jagade sin mat med pil och båge. Det var många, många år sedan det._

_Det de flesta inte vet är att den mat vi köper är nästan helt producerad av mugglarna, alltså de omagiska. Utan dem skulle vi gå under. Utan de så kallat mugglarfödda skulle magianvändarna självdö på grund av inkompetens orsakad av den inavel de har bedrivit genom seklerna, det är __**tack vare**__ den omagiska inblandningen som vi trots allt har lyckats överleva._

_Från romarrikets sönderfall tills för något hundratal år sedan hände inte mycket, de flesta var fortfarande analfabeter. Vi magianvändare var fortfarande de med kunskap. Men i slutet av 1800–talet började saker hända, 1900–talet inleddes med ett stort krig. Krig är en av utvecklingens motorer, alla stridande vill komma på flera sätt att vinna över motståndaren. Pausen mellan första och andra världskrigen var inte långvarig._

_Före världskrigen hade mugglarna kommit upp i luften med varmluftsballonger. Ni välutbildade fullblodsmagianvändare kan ju förklara vad det är och hur de fungerar, bara för att visa hur duktiga ni är. Under första världskriget hade de omagiska börjat använda flygplan att släppa bomber med, och att strida mot varandra i._

_Under andra världskriget började de flyga fortare än ljudet, och att sända bomber från kontinenten till London. Jo ni kanske hörde om V1 och V2 bomberna. Det är omagisk teknologi som var ny då, men i ett utvecklingstempo som aldrig tidigare skådats. Mugglarna hade lärt sig läsa, och skriva. Det tillsammans med en kunskapstörst gjorde att de lärde sig att det gick att utveckla tekniken._

_Från 1900–talets start till dess mitt hade utvecklingen gått rasande fort, men den stannade inte av för det. Idag kan mugglarna resa från kontinenten till USA på några få timmar, med helt omagiska hjälpmedel. De kan titta på vad som händer på andra planeter, de har landat på månen och kommit hem igen. De kan spränga bomber stora så de skulle radera ut hela London med omnejd med en enda bomb. Dessutom, de är så många att de skulle kunna döda oss med en pennkniv, efter att vi har utmattat oss med att döda dem i drivor._

_Vårt enda sätt att överleva en strid mot dem är att de inte kan hitta oss, för det måste vi kunna minst samma sak som de kan. Men vi måste också kunna tala samma språk som dem, alltså inte utmärka oss genom hur vi talar med varandra i deras närhet. Men inte minst, vi får inte ge dem orsak att finna en fiende i oss._

_Mycket av stridigheterna mellan olika grupper av oss kommer sig av att en del vill tala om för de omagiska att __**vi finns.**__**Det**__, — skulle bli vår undergång. Men att lära oss deras teknologi och skapa oss möjligheter att kunna finnas bland dem utan att de märker oss, är vad vi måste börja med, fort. Att göra som Voldemort, att terroristiskt våldföra oss på dem är ett säkert sätt att både avslöja oss och trycka på dem en orsak att utrota oss._

_Därför ser jag det som en av mina plikter att förebygga motsättningar mellan det gamla sättet att se på magianvändara som kollektiv och det nya. Tyvärr är det så att de som stödjer Voldemorts linje förespråkar terroristiskt våld, med tortyr och död._

_Han har startat ett krig mot både magisamhället och de omagiska. Jag var kanske orsaken för den skapade pausen i det, det sista som hände är att han hamnade i en tillfällig oförmåga att agera. Men kriget är inte över. Ministeriet har redan förklarat att alla märkta dödsätare är lovligt byte för huvudjägare. I klarspråk har de godkänt att det är tillåtet att mörda en person som är märkt dödsätare, och få en belöning för det, mördad utan rättegång, där mördaren anses ha gjort en samhällsinsats._

_Högaktningsfullt_

_Harry Potter / Lord Potter_

–

–

_P.S._

_Jag har funnit att genom att sända breven genom tidningar minskar ryktesspridningen och hindrar att falsk information skapas och sprids._

_Och för den som inte tänkt på det. Voldemort alias Tom Riddle, en halvblodsbastard, är den som genom tiderna har orsakat de flesta familjers undergång redan. Ja, jag lät ministeriets avdelning för lag och ordning läsa mina föräldrars testamente. Det gav ringar på vattnet, det är inte mitt fel att så kallade fina familjer väljer att mörda för nöjes skull och därför avrättas efter rättegång. Inte heller är det mitt fel att en halvblodsbastad som hatar fullblods, halvblods och mygglarfödda magiker, ja han hatar mugglare också, han lyckas lura ett antal prominenta och inkompetenta att tro på honom. Inkompetenta därför att deras kunskapsbank är minst tusen år föråldrad. De som vägrar att godta att Voldemort är densamma som Tom Riddle får skylla sig skälva._

_Jag skulle mycket väl ha kunnat tillämpa en modern (ej skriven ännu) lag, som sett till att de som angrep mig blivit omhändertagna på lämpligt sätt. Men då magivärlden föredrar att leva kvar i förkristen tid så har jag inget val än att följa gällande lagar. För de som inte vet vad –förkristen– betyder så är det tiden före vår nuvarande tideräkning._

_Lord Potter_

—

Återigen blev det ett ramaskri.

Den passus där Harry ger dem möjlighet att göra gemensam sak mot honom i en duell hade väckt stor uppståndelse. Att utmana en vuxen var illa, men att i princip be de tre att göra en samordnad duell alla tre mot honom, var uppkäftigt. Sirius kunde inte hålla sig längre.

"Harry, vad tänker du på, du kan väl inte utmana ödet s . . . "

"Är inte du tillsagd att enbart hålla dig till skolangelägenheter. Du är varken rektor eller husföreståndare för mig, och det där verkar vara mer av privat natur. Jag har ingen önskan att duellera dig, du är lärare jag är elev. Men vill du prova lyckan kan jag säga upp mitt elevskap så du har chansen att visa din manlighet med trollspöt. Dessutom, du ska tilltala mig som **Lord Potter**, _professor Black_." Harry sa _professor Black_ med en klar antydan av misstycke, och vände sig om och gick sakta därifrån.

"Nymfodora, vad har jag gjort för att han ska vara så avvisande mot mig?"

"_Professor Black_. För det första vet du att inte använda det namnet, till mig, som förnamn har jag nu ett neutralt namn. Dessutom! Jag vet att mor godtog att bli en _Black_, men jag har inte godtagit det. Jag är Lady Slytherin och jag är stolt över det, det har absolut inget med Voldemort att göra, för han var aldrig arvtagare till Slytherin, och därför förbinder jag inte de namnen med varandra. Vad du har gjort? Ja du, du var redan tidigt lågt ner på Lord Potters lista över personer han hade förtroende för. Det var hans agerande tidigt som gjorde att du kom ut ur den helveteshålan. Albus Dumbledore ville ha dig borta från Harry, du har bättrat på det själv genom det sätt du har uppträtt mot honom framför allt tonen du bemötte honom med när han tog oss med till Villa Potter, tonfallet mer än de illa valda orden. Och bara som orientering, Jag vet Harrys kapacitet när det gäller att försvara sig, du har inte tillstymmelse till en chans att klara dig mot honom."

"Hur kan han vara så bra?"

"Han har inte gjort annat än att träna hårt sen han lämnade Dursley's. Han var med i USA en tid, där var det mycket träning också. Så det bästa du kan göra är att inte lägga dig i hans intressen, han har all rätt att hävda sig som han gör. Faktiskt, den lag han kallar upp, den gäller. Det är de _gamla fina familjerna_ som vill hålla dem aktiva för att tillämpa dem när det passar dem själva, nu kanske de själva äntligen _drabbas_ av dem. Och du vet lika väl som jag att Flint är en familj som aktivt stödde Voldemort. Harry _vet_ att Flint har hemliga pengar att ta fram. Men det är pengar som egentligen tillhör Voldemort även om de i början var stulna, och sedan förvarade av Lucius tidigare Malfoy, Benjamin Flint, och ett par ytterligare. Med Flint borta så kan inte heller Voldemort komma åt de pengarna."

"Du säger _Flint borta_ som om det är självskrivet att Harry vinner över honom, eller om de tre går samman. Hur kan du vara så säker på det?"

"De skulle behöva vara minst fem eller i klass med Lord Slytherin för att ha en chans mot Harry."

"Är Harry verkligen så bra?"

"Han är _minst_ så bra, möjligen bättre än du minns Lord Slytherin, som du säkert inte kan glömma. Jag minns hur du trodde dig ha en möjlighet att visa dig på styva linan mot honom, Snape glappade med käften, och sotade för det, unge herr Flint fanns bland yngre eleverna då, men han var inte aktivt inblandad i det mordförsöket, det var säkert bara det att han var för ung då. Då var det flera från skolan som hamnade i Azkaban. De hamnade där därför att de under sanningsserum erkände andra mord och mängder med användning av mörk magi. Incidenten här var det som gav aurorerna rätten att förhöra dem, de fälldes inte för händelsen här på Hogwarts. Skulle Harry välja att åtala de tre, skulle möjligen Flint hamna i Azkaban därför att han använde en imperius, men även det kulle en slingrande advokat och en köpt åklagare fixa honom ifrån. De andra två, lätt vit magi, de skulle ha klarat sig helt från ett mordförsök."

"Men att låta dem att gå samman."

"Det ger Harry en möjlighet att visa dem att han menar allvar när han tänker jaga Voldemortsympatisörer. Ju fler som är borta när Voldemort förkroppsligar sig, ju färre måste han då fälla för att nå Voldemort själv, eller ju färre Voldemort har, ju färre kan han sätta att jaga Harry med."

"Varför skulle Voldemort bry sig om att jaga Harry?"

"Varför valde du att utmana Lord Slytherin till den andra duellen?"

"Jag behövde en revansch."

"Och du tror inte att Voldemort ser att han behöver en revansch mot Harry Potter?"

Sirius svalde, han hade själv gett orsaken, och började förstå vad Harry hade framför sig . . . _om_ . . . Voldemort kom tillbaks, som till och med Albus hade sagt.

—

Söndagen kom och med den all uppståndelse. Amelia Bones hade bett Harry komma till ett möte klockan nio på rektorns kontor.

"Lord Potter, Isac Bole, Jeffery Bole's fader och Fabian Derrick, Timmothy's fader har bett att få betala sig fria, de vill inte alliera sig med Flint, och vill heller inte döda dig. Däremot är de upprörda över vad deras söner försökte göra. Det är upp till dig att avgöra."

"Gott, Använd en _stunner_ på Fabian så kan vi diskutera med Isac först."

Förvånad gjorde Shackelbolt som han uppmanades, Fabian försattes i dvala. Ändå säkrade Harry rummet mot avlyssning och lade en extra _tystnad_ på Fabian.

"Ge honom sex droppar sanningsserum." Sa Harry.

"Nej hör nu . . . " började Isac

"Det eller duell, jag talar inte med de som ljuger."

Sedan blev det samma sak med Fabian medan Isac var satt ur förmåga att veta vad som hände.

Ingen av de två tänkte gå med på sanningsserum. Därför avböjde Harry deras försök att köpa sig fria.

"Shack, jag kommer att behöva tre stycken _dubbla_ doser under duellen, Lord Slytherin har gett mig några idéer. Jag kommer att be dig administrera dem. Fru Bones, det kan vara praktiskt att ha någon protokollskrivare på plats, Sal fick både Snape och Dumbledore att prata, jag tänker försöka med samma sak. Jag är helt säker på att de tre herrarna har en hel del på hjärtat, och jag kommer att fråga dig om du vill åberopa ett prejudikat på lagens tillämpning. Om jag finner att de lämpligen bör förhöras, och du lovar att det kommer att ske och att de lämpligen bör överlämnas till ministeriet, då _kan_ vi hänvisa till den passusen. Men officiellt räknas de då redan som _döda_, enligt den delen så är det endast ett benådande på grund av att de har gjort sig förtjänta av det som kan rädda dem från dödsdom, vilket jag är säker på att aldrig kan komma på tal för dem."

"Lord Potter, du verkar väl hemmastadd i lagarna, och deras tillämpning hur kommer det sig att du kan dem så väl?" Undrade Schack.

"Egentligen är det kunskapen om lagarna som gör det möjligt att slingra sig genom dem. Om jag skulle vara en animagus med färdig form, skulle jag som Brittisk medborgare vara tvungen att vara registrerad, men som amerikansk, så behöver jag bara _orientera_ er, ifall andra har sett mig använa mig av det. Jag behöver inte ens nämna var, eller vilken form jag använt. Varför tror du jag är amerikansk medborgare?"

"Men det innebär att vi kan ta in dig på förhör och be dem sända över alla handlingar på dig."

"Trodde du ja, för det första, tar du in mig mot min vilja utan att du har väldigt torrt under fötterna, riskerar du en internationell intervention. Jag har rätten att besöka England, Scottland, Wales och Irland utan att begära tillstånd, genom att jag har betydande egendomar här. Dessutom, har jag ju elevstatus här, vilket gör att jag står under Hogwarts överinseende medan jag är här. Försöker du utnyttja din ställning utanför vad dina befogenheter medger så kan jag nyttja lagen från 834 om offentlig tjänstemans agerande, tredje paragrafen, andra stycket."

"På vilken sida står du egentligen?" Frågade Amelia.

"Alla oskyldiga, ska ha en ärlig chans att inte behöva bli indragna, de som valt att alliera sig med Voldemort, dem har jag inget till övers för. De som har ställt sig som slav under honom, de måste _bort_. De har en magisk bindning till honom, de ger honom energi. Så länge de lever, så lever han, de själva vet det kanske inte men jag har förstått att det är så. Alltså alla som stödjer honom, genom att lämna information eller att stötta honom ekonomiskt, de är sabotörer mot samhället. De som stöttar honom genom att låta sig märks som slav under honom, de har redan satt sin dödsdom genom det."

"Så du menar att det är din rätt att döda dem?"

"Det sa jag inte, men de tre som nu är aktuella, där måste jag följa era lagar, eller hur? I övrigt kan ni naturligtvis förklara att ert samhälle _STÖDJER_ Voldemort. Då är de fredade, men om ni vill att Voldemort ska bort, då måste ni acceptera att länkarna till hans liv också måste bort. Vad säger du, stöttar ert samhälle honom?"

"Absolut inte."

"Gott, Albus Dumbledore sa att Voldemort kommer att komma tillbaks, förstaårseleverna i Hufflepuff och Slytherin såg att han inte är helt maktlös i sin nuvarande form. Så, jo han kommer inte att ge upp förrän han har en fungerande kropp igen. Ju färre anhängare han har då, ju lättare är det att eliminera honom när han är tillbaks. Men vill du, så kan jag strunta i dem alla och låta dem utplåna er. Ni har ju ganska goda erfarenheter hur enkelt han nästlade sig in i ministeriet."

"Det finns inga dödsätare kvar nu, alla är infångade. Det är resultatet efter Lord Slytherins duell mot Snape."

"Då får vi se hur det ser ut efter dagens händelser. Nu tänker jag ägna mig åt mina förberedelser, ADJÖ."

—

**EOC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

A/N:

Vill här tacka (KidaRiddle) för fin feadback, sånt värmer, och är den enda uppmuntran vi som skriver får.

Jag är lite vass mot en del saker/företeelser i både originalet och den svenskspråkiga utgivningen, men jag ska inte tjata om det här. Det närmar sig jul nu när detta läggs ut – därför tar jag tillfället i akt att önska alla mina läsare en riktigt God Jul.

/Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 6**

Åskådarplatserna hade börjat fyllas, en särskild avdelning hade iordningställts, den var reserverad för Lord och Lady Slytherin, Minerva och Poppy var inbjudna till den platsen också.

Ministeriet hade mot sin vilja tvingats ge med sig på att lagens bokstav måste följas. Enligt den lag Lord Potter pekade på så var han tvungen att kalla på något av de tre alternativen för att skipa rätt, och behålla sin heder. Att ge efter på det vore att tillåta vem som helst att försöka med nya mordförsök, släppte han dessa skulle han aldrig kunna sätta hårt mot någon annan som gjorde om samma sak.

Han hade naturligtvis blivit ombedd att ompröva sitt val, främst avseende Familjen Flint. Men Harry hade bestämt framhålligt att Familjen Flint saknade de pengar som ärligt kunde köpa dem fria.

—

"**Välkomna till ännu en spektakulär tillställning. För ett par år sedan var det en duell här också. Ministeriet har funnit att tre elever försökte, **_**mörda,**_** en annan elev. En elev som genom att ha aktiverat sitt lordskap kan räkna sig som egen herre, alltså betrakta sig som vuxen. Lord Potter är dessutom den siste i hans ätt, varför det som skedde var ett försök till **_**ättebrott**_**. Lord Potter är helt korrekt när han pekar på lagen som kräver av honom att agera, eller godta att det är fritt fram för alla att försöka mörda honom.**

"**Lord Potter har dessutom korrekt hävdat att de tre gjorde ett gemensamt försök mot honom. Lord Potter är inte på något sätt tvingad att låta de tre familjernas duellanter göra gemensam sak, han lämnade valet till dem.**

"**De har dock valt att försöka radera ut det här problemet en gång för alla och kommer därför att ställa upp tillsammans mot Lord Potter. Därför kommer det att bli en ovanlig duell, tre vuxna erfarna män mot en förstaårselev.**

"**Vadhållningen har kommit till ett odds där det är ringa risk för vinst för Lord Potter. Men valet var hans eget, och ingen kan lastas för hans val.**

"**Ministeriet har efter mycket idogt arbete med sökande i lagtexter inte kunnat hitta något sätt att avstyra utgången av den här duellen. Lagens bokstav kräver att endera sidan skall vara död. Allt från en till fyra personer kommer idag att dö på grund av att några elever inte kunde låta bli att ta på sig ett ansvar de inte var vuxna att bära. Ministeriet har därför uteslutit dem för all framtid från att ha arbeten där de kommer i kontakt med andra. Det gäller oavsett utgången av dagens duell, inte heller kommer de att ha en framtid inom någon sport heller då tävlingsmedgivande för dem är permanent spärrat.**

"**På den utmanades sida finns Benjamin Flint, Isac Bole och Fabian Derrick. På den kallandes sida finns Lord Potter. Inför duellen har kombattanterna kommit fram till att **_**ALLT GÅR**_**. Det innebär att såväl mörk som ljus, magi får användas utan inskränkning, liksom blanka vapen, och all form av mugglarteknologi. Kombattanterna gör sig klara. Duellen börjar om tre, två, en BÖRJA.**"

—

Det som hände gick snabbt, mycket snabbt. Harry syntes mångfaldiga sig och inom en sekund fanns det femton stycken Harry Potter framför de tre.

De tre började med två dödsförbannelser och en tortyrförbannelse. Innan de tre energierna hunnit fram till någon av de många Harry Potter skrek Benjamin högt, hans hand och med den hans trollspö var på väg mot marken. Ett vitt energipaket slog in i armstumpen där handen hade suttit, blodet slutade spruta och vävnaden växte runt armstumpen.

Den första var avväpnad, oskadliggjord och helad. Att Harry helade skadan förvånade många. Tre av de många figurerna hade upplösts. Det var tydligt att Potter hade varit snabb att skapa illusioner, eller enkla kopior. De kunde inte ens röra sig, bara stå helt stilla. Men det hade räckt för det första angreppet. De två som var kvar övergick snabbt till vanliga _stunners_ då de var snabbare och enklare att göra.

Det plockade ner de återstående figurerna snabbt om inte annat för att minska antalet avbildningar av honom som kunde störa dem. Benjamin hade trots sin belägenhet inte gett upp. Han hade nu ett trollspö i sin vänstra hand. Men innan han ens hunnit med en enda besvärjelse stod en Harry Potter invid honom, med ett svärd som i sin rörelse kapade den andra armen. Även den fick en snabb flamma av vitt ljus. Benjamin stod nu med två stympade armar. Hans svordomar kunde dock inte skada någon.

Innan varken Isac eller Fabian hade hunnit reagera synts inte Harry längre däremot träffades Benjamin av de två röda energiknippen som de hade försökt träffa Potter med. Därmed blev Benjamin tyst och var nu liggande marken.

Nästa gång Harry syntes, syntes också blåa energier och Isac sjönk ihop. Några mugglaruppväxta kände igen den elektriska utrustningen. Två små, nästan osynliga, pilar i ändarna på tunna elektriska trådar och el–stötar på flera tusen volt, det räckte för att fälla vad som helst helt utan magi.

Förvirrad tittade Fabian sig omkring då blåvit rök vällde upp från något vid hans fötter. Sekunderna därefter rann tårarna från hans ansikte. Han försökte med huvbesvärjelsen för att få frisk luft, men tårgasen hade redan satt av sig på ögonen.

Harry lät sig synas, samlade in trollspöna, formade tre mäktiga tronstolar, med sin magi flyttade de tre utslagna till de nya sittplatserna där de bands fast med magiskt framkallade läderremmar. Duellen så långt hade tagit mindre än tre minuter.

"Auror Shackelbolt var vänlig administrera sanningsserum sex droppar till var och en av dem."

"Sex droppar?"

"Ja, sex droppar."

Den enda som var möjlig att tala med Fabian Derrick, hans tårar rann och han var allmänt medtagen, men han var vid medvetande och i övrigt vigör, därför riktade Harry sig mot honom.

"**Vad heter du?"**

"**Fabian Derrik.**

"**Stödjer du Voldemort?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Är du märkt med hans märke?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Vad jag har förstått har du inget märke på dina armar, var finns märket?"**

"**Under högra foten, det sattes där för att jag inte skulle avslöjas då jag ibland måste arbeta med bar överkropp."**

"**Har du på något sätt försökt påverka din son att utföra mordförsöket mot mig?"**

"**Ja. Vi talade om det under juluppehållet."**

"**Tack."** med det släckte Harry medvetandet för honom. Istället väckte han upp Benjamin.

"**Vad heter du?"**

"**Benjamin Flint."**

"**Har du använt dig av någon teknik för att ignorera sanningsserum?**

"**Ja."**

"**Hur gick ni tillväga?**

"**Vi började med en droppe, och skulle lära oss att inte svara på känsliga frågor. Så byggde vi på tills vi klarade fem droppar, ingen av oss kunde ljuga med sex droppar."**

"**Deltog fler än du, exempelvis Isac Bole och Fabian Derrik?"**

"**Ja."**

**Klarade även de fem droppar?"**

"**Ja."**

**Är du märkt dödsätare i Voldemorts tjänst?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Har du på något sätt försökt påverka din son att försöka döda mig?"**

"**Ja, det var hans uppgift under vårterminen."**

"**Är det så att du har ett ställe där du förvarar över åttiofem miljoner galleons för Voldemorts räkning?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Hur många utöver du känner till var det stället finns?"**

"**Ingen annan känner till var det är."**

"**Är Fabian Derrik enligt vad du känner till en som stödjer Voldemort?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Hur stödjer Fabian Voldemort?"**

"**Genom att sprida budskapet bland de rätta personerna."**

"**Är han vad du vet märkt med Voldemorts märke?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Vad vet du om det som hände för ungefär två år sedan då i samband med att Voldemort tappade sina horcrux?"**

"**Vår Lord hade samlat några som skulle hjälpa honom att komma tillbaks. Men då blev vi störda, Lucius omkom, vi andra lyckades aktivera flyttnycklar och kom undan."**

"**Tack." **Med det släcktas även Benjamins medvetande. Isac fick också han en stunner på sig. Det skulle ta honom ytterligare några timmar innan elchocken släppte så han kunde röra sig normalt igen.

"**Då duellen i sig är över, och det verkar som att jag vann. Då är det nu min skyldighet att avliva de tre. Men då vi nu vet, av det enkla förhöret att de tre sitter inne med information som är viktig för ministeriet så kan prejudikatet som tvingar mig att överlämna levande fångar, eller överlevande duellanter till ministeriet för vidare förhör tillämpas. Amelia Bones, chef för ministeriets avdelning för lag och rätt, är det din avsikt att kalla på det prejudikatet och överta de tre dödsätarna som fortfarande är levande och därmed frånhända mig rätten eller kravet att avsluta duellen med att döda dem?"**

"**Ja, Lord Potter. Ditt enkla förhör gav kunskap som är viktig för ministeriet att arbeta vidare på. Jag Amelia Bones, påkallar prejudikat 3B ur den lag som har tillämpats här idag. Auror Shackelbolt, ta sex man och ta hand om fångarna. Tack Lord Potter."**

"**Med det mina damer och herrar är dagens tillställning över."** Avslutade den som från början hade förklarat duellen öppnad.

Ingen såg när Lord och Lady Slytherin lämnade sin plats, men att det var förvåning bland åskådarna var klart. De mugglaruppväxta hade förklarat den elektriska apparat som Harry hade använt. Hermione Granger hade också hjälpt till att de skulle förstå _varför_ Harry hade använt en mugglarutrustning. Harry ville att magianvändarna skulle se vad mugglarna kunde plocka ihop. Även tårgasen krävde sin förklaring. Det började nu gå upp för de som hörde på vad det var som sades i inledningen, mugglarteknologi fick användas och hade använts med framgång.

Benjamin hade drabbats av den enda offensiva besvärjelse Harry hade använt, en skärbesvärjelse hade kapat av hans arm. Men han hade också erhållit en oerhört kraftig slagfältshelning, två gånger. En enkel åtsnörning först och efteråt behandling på St. Mungos skulle ha kunnat få armar och händer att växa ihop, men när det var återläkt som det var nu skulle det för all framtid vara uteslutet. Harry hade visat vad han menade med invalidiserande besvärjelser. Den andra armen hade kapats med ett svärd, även det ett trollkarlsvapen från gamla tider.

Nadja var glad att Harry slapp döda dem, det hade aldrig varit avsikten från början, men de hade varit medvetna om att risken för det fanns. Utdelningen hade dessutom blivit mer än förväntat. Harry var säker på Benjamin Flint var märkt, men de två andra hade han bara en aning om att de _kunde_ vara märkta. Harry förstod att han borde ha känt till det genom Voldemorts minnen, men det hade flera gånger tidigare också varit tveksamma saker. Det kunde ha varit så att Voldemort hade gömt minnen så att Harry inte hade hittat dem. Fanns det två, kunde det finnas fler.

The Profet samma eftermiddag.

_Lord Potter utklassade tre dödsätare samtidigt_

_Av Rita Skeeter_

_Lord Potter kan ha uppfattats som skrytsam tölp av en del av magivärlden, men idag bevisade han att han menar allvar med det han säger. Han hade som många vet utsatts för ett mordförsök inne på Hogwarts. Det få vet är att efter att han hade rullat utför en av Hogwarts rörliga trappor som var vid tillfället var under rörelse, han rullade ut i tomma luften och föll tre våningar ner i stengolvet. Varför inte det magiska skydd som ska förhindra fall av den typen var aktiv har ingen kunnat förklara. Att efter det ens vara på benen en månad efter är ett underverk. Lord Potter var på benen redan samma dag, och utmanade de familjer som försökt döda honom._

_Och han gjorde det genom att låta dem möta honom gemensamt alla tre samtidigt mot Lord Potter. Utgången borde ha varit given förlust för unge Harry Potter, en förstaårselev vid Hogwarts. Men som Lord Potter skrev i sin julhälsning för något år sedan, han har tränat. Det visade han med all tydlighet genom att på bara några få minuter utklassa tre äldre._

_Lord Potter hade i sin inlaga i denna tidning påpekat att mugglarna har teknologi som vi inte ens kan drömma om. Duellanterna hade inför duellen kommit fram till att ALLT GÅR, det innebar att Lord Potter kunde använda mugglarteknologi. Han visade att han mycket väl kunde ha raderat ut sina motståndare enkelt. Men han valde att först eliminera Benjamin Flintgenom att på traditionellt sätt kapa av hans händer, ett i taget, och dessutom hela det som blev kvar för att han inte skulle förblöda. Det visade sig också att det var familjen Flint som var ledande i mordförsöket mot Lord Potter, och Potter valde att visa det. Efter en skärbesvärjelse mot den första handen och helning av resterna, plockade herr Flint upp ett reservtrollspö och försökte kämpa vidare med sin vänstra hand. Den försvann med ett svärdshugg, och även på den helades stumpen där skadan var. Manövern överraskade de två övriga som sände bedövningsbesvärjelser mot Potter, som inte längre var kvar på samma ställe, men de träffade istället herr Flint, som i och för sig redan var satt ur stridbart skick._

_Efter det använde Lord Potter något som aldrig skådats i magivärlden. En __**mugglarstunner**__, helt omagisk. En av de mugglaruppväxta förklarade den som helt omagisk, och att den fäller allt den träffar, och de är helt utslagna i upp till någon timmas tid, beroende på hur de träffades av den. Jag kan intyga att den var imponerande effektiv._

_Nästa duellant försatte Lord Potter ur stridbart skick genom att återigen använda mugglarteknik. Nu en form av gasmoln som irriterar ögonen så mycket att det är omöjligt för den som drabbas att göra något konstruktivt under flera minuter, men problemen för den som utsatts för det verkade sitta i längre än så, vilket var tydligt efteråt._

_Duellen var alltså över på ett par minuter. Efter det satte Lord Potter en av aurorerna att förse dem med sanningsserum, dubbel dos. Det visade sig sedan under hans lilla förhör att alla tre hade tränat på att kunna tala fritt eller helt enkelt ljuga trots en normal dos. Dessutom gav frågorna som Lord Potter ställde en helt ny förutsättning för utgången av duellen._

_Eftersom de tre hade information som ministeriet behövde arbeta vidare på kunde Amelia Bones begära att ett prejudikat till lagen tillämpades, därmed överlämnades de tre som fångar till ministeriet. Lord Potter vann sin duell utan att behöva döda sina motståndare. Det synes vara så att Lord Potter redan från början hade planer på att inte döda dem._

_Det kan vara på sin plats att också nämna att H–S–I–F–N alltså den Lord Potter kallar Tom Riddle var i färd med att förkroppsliga sig för något år sedan då Lord Slytherin störde honom. Och kanske det ska nämnas här också. En av lärarna som fortsatte sin tjänst från förra sommaren hade Riddle som parasit i sig. Det visade sig vid en lektion där en enkel förevisning urartade till en regelrätt duell på liv och död, där professor Quirrell med Riddle som parasit i sig förlorade mot Lord Potter, framför ögonen på Hufflepuff och Slytherins första årskurs._

—

Det var fest i nästan alla elevhemmen, Hufflepuffarna var högljudda. Visst var Harry Potter en av dem, visst var han en av de bästa på lektionerna, men nu hade han visat även publikt att han kunde mer än att omvandla trästickor till nålar. Han hade frammanat tre stora tronstolar ur ingenting. Han hade med magi lyft och placerat de tre han redan hade besegrat. Hans sätt att göra sig hade det talats en hel del om. Naturligtvis ville alla veta hur det hade gått till.

Han förklarade att det var en enkel variant av _Gemino och Geminio_. Han visade sakta på hur det gick till, men också hur _värdelösa_ avbildningarna var. Men på arenan fyllde de sitt syfte att förvilla hans motståndare. Han blev också tvungen att förklara den mugglarapparat han hade använt.

Redan samma kväll tvingades de tre förövarna packa ihop sina saker. De hade handlat på uppdrag från sina föräldrar men i avsikt att döda. Skolan tänkte inte låta elever som försöker döda sina skolkamrater finnas kvar på skolan. Det medförde att deras trollspön också bröts.

En av husalverna stack ett brevkort i handen på Harry.

_Grattis Lord Potter_

_Bästa önskningar om fortsatt god tur._

_Sirius Black_

"TUR!" Ropade Harry ut, till ingen bestämd. "Han påstår att jag hade _tur._" Sa Harry och lämnade kortet till Neville som satt närmast honom.

"Professor Black, tror han är något. Vi har hört när han ställde till det för sig när Lord Slytherin var här. Det är något som det talas mycket om. Men du måste förstå Harry, även om jag vet att du kan avsevärt mycket mer än du har visat oss, så är det svårt för många att inse det."

Utan att någon hade märkt det hade Professor Sprout stått innanför dörren en stund.

"Kan jag få låna Lord Potter några timmar, hans närvaro är önskvärd på andra ställen, kanske ända tills i morgon. Nej, det är inget problem för honom, han är inte i klammeri med skolledning eller ministeriet."

Professor Sprout ledde Harry till rektorns kontor, där hon lämnade av honom. Så snart han blev ensam med Minerva log hon mot honom.

"Grattis Harry, och så bra att du hittade en orsak att kunna lämna över dem, men det finns en som vill låna dig mer än andra, följ mig."

När de kom utanför dörren ledde Minerva honom till Slytherins gemak. "Harry, Nadja vill låna dig i kväll, försök att själv komma på en god förklaring till varför du blev kvar där i natt. Och grattis till föreställningen där ute."

"Tack Professor McGonagall."

"Minerva, Harry, åtminstone när vi är ensamma."

"Tack Minerva. Jag är glad att jag kunde lämna över dem, det var avsikten från början också, kom in lite så kan vi byta några ord."

Efter att Harry hade avlyssningssäkrat rummet Nadja han och Minerva satt i förklarade Harry.

"Jag råkade höra ett samtal för en tid sedan, det var då de gjorde upp riktlinjerna för hur det skulle gå till, och ungefär när i tid. Det som hände sedan var en ren teater. Att anklaga dem för att planera ett dåd, det har inte samma tyngdpunkt som att låta dem försöka utföra det.

"Nadja och jag var helt eniga om att de skulle sättas hårt mot hårt, de nämnde när de planerade det att det var uppdrag hemifrån. Alltså måste uppdragsgivarna hittas och oskadliggöras.

"Vi hade några möss redo för förvandling. Jag fanns inne på biblioteket och tiden var den rätta Marcus kom in, det var då klart att det skulle hända. Jag förstod ungefär vad som skulle ske där, och jag vet att jag har fullt motstånd mot imperius, så den bekom mig inte, men jag låtsades följa hans anvisning. Utan att han såg det tog jag fram ena musen och förvandlade den till mitt utseende. I det skyndade Nadja sig till bottenvåningen för att _ta hand om liket_. Att få den transformerade musen att skynda sig mot trappan var inget besvär, även jag kan _imperius_.

"Narurligtvis dog musen, men Nadja tog den till sjukavdelningen, och där skiftade vi till mig. För att dränera magi var jag tvungen att göra en trollspölös kraftfull besvärjelse med helande magi, Poppy måste känna igen den. Förresten hon vet min hemlighet hon också, däremot vet hon inte om det jag säger nu.

"Alltså, att återställa musen till sitt grundutseende och gömma undan den var sedan lätt. Helandet var på musen men medan den såg ut som jag, och innan vi gjorde oss av med den.

"Alltså, de utförde inget mot mig personligen utöver imeriusförbannelsen som inte trängde igenom, men det vet de inte, så i deras världsuppfattning var det mig de försökte döda. Vi avslöjade tre dödsätare, plockade av Voldemort en ordentlig del av hans krigskassa. Allt för att de försökte röja Harry Potter ur vägen. Det Minerva, är hur det verkligen gick till. Duellen, den var helt autentisk, jag mot dem, och jag vann."

"Egentligen borde jag inte veta om det du sa, för egentligen har de inte gjort dig något som du sa, men det de inte vet skadar dem inte, och vi ska nog inte sprida ut det mer heller. Men Harry, för det är ju du i botten av alla lorder, eller hur?"

"Jo, det är jag, Harry Potter i bottnen."

"Snape, när han dog och återupplivades, hur gick det till?"

"Jag hade varit ute och kom sent tillbaks, de hade planerat ett mord på mig, jag visste det redan innan, men inte när och hur. Just som jag öppnade dörren till dagrummet, klev jag automatiskt i sidled. Det räddade livet på mig. I väggen bakom där jag just hade stått small det till.

"Jag förstod vad som hänt, och materialiserade en kropp av lump som fick falla ihop, medan jag själv flyttade mig så osynlig jag kunde in i rummet, så jag fick veta vad som hände. Då de inte vågade titta efter vad de hade träffat tog jag en rövare igen.

"Snabbt som bara den sövde jag ner Snape, flyttade honom in hit. Fixade en råtta, och i Svartalvsgränden lyckades jag få tag på färdigt Polyjuice, tillbaks hit transformerade jag råttan till mänsklig form, tvingade i den PJ'n som jag hade satt lite av Snape hår i. Den formade sig perfekt, ett par handdukar blev kläder som påminde tillräckligt mycket om Snape's fixade klädseln.

"Sen lät jag armborstprojektilen genomborra den förvandlade råttan utanför ingången till dagrummet. Eftersom det inte var Snape, som dödades utan en råtta så spelade Hogwarts med, Snape sov helt stilla. Formellt var han ju egentligen kidnappad, men avsikten med det var ju inte att skada honom.

"Nåväl, när råttan i skepnad av Snape var död utanför så skyndade jag mig att somna. Att återuppliva Snape sedan var ju bara att eliminera råttan, hämta Snape till sjukavdelningen. Det jag gjorde illa med honom, var att jag såg till att han hade en blemma på bröstet, det skulle ge mer trovärdighet i det.

"Summan av det var ju att låta fega lönnmördare komma i det klister de hörde hemma i."

"Harry, du är fenomenal, men jag förstår dig. Du har låtit de som försökt döda dig spela ut, för att kunna bygga ett vattentätt mål mot dem. Hur kommer det sig att du är i Hufflepuff, det är ju så mycket Slytherin i ditt sätt?"

"Enkelt, Neville hamnade i Hufflepuff, och han behöver hjälp. Du vet att jag har min studiegrupp, de är tolv nu, Draco och Pansy är också med. Du vet att vi kommer att dra över till USA under påskledigheten. Hur det går till skippar vi att nämna, men du vet att jag kan låta mer tid gå för mig, än tiden omkring. Vi kommer att göra ungefär tre månader extra i USA, men det kommer inte att försämra skolarbetet."

"Försämra skolarbetet, nej minsann, jag vet att de du har i din grupp är bland de främsta i alla klasserna, så det du gör främjar deras studier. Kan du nämna vad som kommer att hända där?"

"Efter lite mer av skydd mot mentalt spioneri kommer de att få veta sanningen om mig. Vill de fortsätta att vara med mig, blir det animagusträning och metamorfiträning och en hel del stridsövningar. Men också rätt mycket avkoppling, de kommer att göra sina egna trollspön färdiga, det blir kraftfulla personliga trollspön. Dessutom, de av dem som vill får ansluta sig i en grupp som påminner om _de onämnbara_ på ministeriet. Det ger dem vissa rättigheter, just att kunna vara animagus utan att de är med i ett öppet register. En del annat också. När de går ut fyran kommer de att vara i nivå med erfarna aurorer vad beträffar stridsmagikunnande, och alla är i nivå med, men troligen mer, än Voldemort eller Dumbledore i magisk styrka. Men de är också ungefär sjutton år gamla då."

"Tack, bra att veta och det är en resurs att räkna med. Se nu till att inte vara uppe för länge, det är en normal skoldag i morgon."

"Go natt Minerva." Sa Harry och Nadja i korus.

—

Det var trots allt _huvudpengar_ på märkta dödsätare, och det var vad Harry hade överlämnat. Men förhören med dem hade gett mer. Etthundranitton miljoner galleons hade ministeriet kunnat ta hand om. Efter en hel del debatt på ministeriet tillerkände de Lord Potter en _hittelön_ på tjugo procent avrundat till närmast högre jämna tal det blev tjugotre miljoner åtta hundra femton tusen tillsammans med det han fick för dödsätarna.

Det dröjde lite mer än en vecka innan uppståndelsen kring Harrys duell minskade i omfattning. Professor Black hade blivit väldigt ödmjuk mot Harry det spillde över på Harrys vänner också. De hade inte varit inaktiva på sina studiestunder.

Det som mest märktes var hur de äldre i Slytherins elevhem började byta sida. Visst hade de trott att _världens främste_ magianvändare var deras saknade Lord. Men nu hade en ny stjärna tänts, en, eller kanske _ännu en_. Mycket hade glömts under den tid som hade gått efter Lord Slytherins framträdande. Han hade synts vid Lord Potters duell, och att Potter och Lord Slytherin var nära bekanta rådde inget tvivel om.

Åtskilliga analyser av Harrys görande under duellen hade funnits i en mängd tidningar. Det som de flesta var överens om var att Lord Potter hade använt en vanlig maskeringsbesvärjelse på sig själv kombinerat med att han måste ha ägnat mycken träning på att snabbt skapa förvirring hos sin motståndare. Därtill att först helt fokusera på en motståndare och försäkra sig att den var helt ute ur spelet tydde också det rutin och beslutsamhet.

Att dessutom använda en _mugglarstunner_, var mer för att visa tekniken än för att dra nytta av den. Att Lord Potter enkelt hade kunnat döda sina motståndare på några sekunder var ställt utom allt tvivel. Stympningen av Benjamin Flint, var också det en markering. Skärbesvärjelsen kunde lika väl ha placerats över halsen. Lord Potter ville visa att han behärskade situationen, det var samstämmigt från så gott som alla analyser.

Det hade kommit många gratulationer från personer med fina titlar, personer Harry aldrig hade hört talas om. Han inbjöds också till många seminarier, vilka han avvisade men samtidigt bad att få ha i åtanke om intresse skulle uppstå.

Bland dem som hyllade honom fanns även tvillingarna Weasley, de hade sedan en tid slutat försöka göra bus som drabbade honom. Naturligtvis hade studiegruppen, som nu hade blivit allmänt känd, väckt stor uppmärksamhet även den.

Tiden fram tills det var dags att börja ordna för påskledigheten gick fort. Ingen hade tidigare visat minsta tvekan att följa honom, och nu var de än mer beslutsamma. Men de hade också börjat inse att det fanns ett blodigt allvar bakom det. Det hade kunnat vara huvuden som hade rullat och inte enbart händer, blod hade det varit ordentligt av trots de relativt små skadorna. Att Harry hade _överlevt_ fallet nedanför trappan hade också rönt stor uppmärksamhet.

—

De flesta elever avsåg stanna kvar på Hogwarts under ledigheten, de som ändå tog sig hem åkte med kärrorna till Hogsmeade för att därifrån använda flamnätverket. Det alla förundrades över var det enorma dån som växte i styrka. Strax utanför grindarna till Hogwarts stod en grupp om femton personer, Harry Potter med sin studiegrupp, Lord och Lady Slytherin.

En stor flygande apparat som de mugglaruppväxta genast kände igen som en helikopter hovrade knappt hundra meter upp i luften. Något som såg ut som en stor låda sänktes ned mot marken nära gruppen. Så snart den var på marken gick gruppen fram mot den, öppnade en dörr och steg in i lådan, och så snart dörren var stängd lyftes den upp till apparaten igen, varpå den avlägsnade sig medan ljudet minskade.

Inne i kabinen hördes en röst, "Spänn fast säkerhetsbältena, vi går över till magisk transport så snart alla bälten indikerar grönt. Välkomna till en av Amerikanska motsvarigheterna till er _nattbuss_. Vi beräknas angöra _Sand Hills_ om sju minuter. Håll fast." Med det blev det lite ryckigt några minuter. "Nu är vi tillbaks till omagiskt transportsätt igen, gör er klara för avstigning.

—

**EOC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 7**

"Välkomna till mitt hem. Vi går in så ska jag orientera er lite om stället, och vad vi förväntas göra här."

"Harry, vad var det vi åkte med? Från England till USA, om det är där vi är, på mindre än tio minuter, Harry vad var det där. Jag känner igen en helikopter när jag ser en, och det där såg ut som en stor helikopter." Hermione var den enda som visade att hon visste vad det var.

"Du har rätt, till skillnad från _nattbussen_, så kan man beställa den här i förväg. Du har rätt i att det är en helikopter, men den har ungefär samma egenskaper som nattbussen, fast bättre. Vi kan komma till eller från ett omagiskt område utan att väcka uppmärksamhet. Fast om jag tänker efter, uppmärksamhet var kanske inte rätta ordet, men till och från ett omagist ställe utan att visa _magi_. Och som du märkte, sträckan från England till USA, och ganska långt in från kusten dessutom, på några minuter. Som alternativ har vi också _Gray Hound_, det är en omagisk standard buss här, den har också en magisk variant som ser ut som de omagiska. Utöver det finns några _taxirörelser_. Bussen är för större sällskap och i viss mån linjetrafik enligt turlista, medan taxi är för enstaka personer. Alla har de ungefär samma transportsätt som _nattbussen_. Men låt oss gå in.

"Till att börja med, vi ligger nu sex timmar senare än i England, det innebär att idag blir en lång dag om vi skulle följa solen. Men som vi har gjort tidigare, vi använder tidbroms. Det gör att vi inte kommer att följa soldygnen. Det första vi ska göra är att bättra på det mentala skyddet. Sen ska vi besöka marknaden i Salem. Där ska ni köpa en hel den saker, de är egentligen redan beställda för er räkning. Ni har redan ett konto i Gringotts kontor i Salem, fem hundra tusen Galleons vardera. Summan av det ni har tillsammans är mindre än hälften av det jag fick efter duellen.

"Det är en sak ni redan bör känna till, och jag säger det igen, den som vill kliva av får göra det, men det är nu jag kommer att begära att ni kan hålla hemligheter lite bättre än förut. Jag Harry James Potter, är i levnadsålder lite över tjugo år gammal. Jag och hon som tidigare var _Tonks_ är jämngamla, och jag är Lord Slytherin, men också Lord Ravenclaw och Lord Gryffindor. _Rose_ som är omnämnd som Harry Potters tillkommande är en av Nadja's identiteter, både hon och jag har metamorfi–förmåga, liksom ett par av er har.

"Jag har alltså redan tagit O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. tre gånger tidigare. Så jag har lite försteg i utbildningen. Jag är inte _blodtörstig_, men jag har inget emot att använda det som behövs för att vinna en strid jag inte kan undvika. Vanligen släcker man bränder med vatten, men ibland måste man bränna av delar av det som kan komma brinna genom att bränna av det på ett kontrollerat sätt innan den vilda branden når dit, så gör man ibland för att släcka stora bränder. Man bränner av det som kan brinna omkring den stora branden, då kan den inte spridas längre och kommer att självdö. Alltså, ibland bekämpar man eld, _med eld_.

"Mitt mål är att eliminera Voldemort, Dumbledore verkade ha mer att vinna på att han _fanns till_ än att han försvann, därmed inte sagt att han stödde honom. Jag tänker göra allt jag kan för att det inte ska finnas de som förpestar tillvaron för alla och en var. Det kan innebära att jag måste eliminera den eller de som stödjer Voldemort eller det han representerar, om de inte kan se reson i det. De som redan har tagit hans ed, och därmed hans märke, de är redan förlorade. Så länge de lever, tar Voldemort livsenergi från dem, alltså så länge det finns levande individer som har tagit hans märke så kan han omöjligt dödas. Omvänt, lyckas någon döda honom, så dör han inte förrän han har tagit allt han kan från de märkta, och de också är döda.

"Vidare, jag är alltså långt mer än bara självständig, jag är amerikansk medborgare och både Nadja och jag har tjänst inom amerikanska grenen av IOWS. Det är en internationell polisiär organisation bland magianvändare. Men den är mer än så, _interpol_, den bland de omagiska kända internationella polisorganisationen är egentligen en del av IOWS, fast de inte vet om det, och det är _vårt folk_ i ledningen där liksom i FBI, som är den Amerikanska överstatliga polisorganisationen. På så sätt vet vi vad som händer i den omagiska världen och kan lättare se när det är magiska som försöker göra något mot mugglarna.

"Jag har sedan en tid min egen linje att jobba på, Voldemort. Jag lämnar uppgifter om vad som händer, om något händer, jag har ganska fria händer vad gäller Brittiska samväldet. Det omfattar förutom själva England, Skottland Nordirland samt Wales och Irland även en del öar i Västindien som fortfarande är kolonier.

"Jag har förklarat för dem vilka ni är och vad jag har för avsikt med er och har fått klartecken att _svära in_ er i det också. Godtar ni det ska vi också göra ett besök i _Druid Hills_ i Atlanta vill ni inte det, så förblir ni fristående vänner till mig, men att vara med som _insvuren_ gör att ni har _aurorbefogenhet_ ifall det behövs, efter att ni fått lite mer utbildning. Framför allt har ni då redan rätten att transferera, att öppet använda två trollspön, att skapa och använda flyttnycklar, och ni tilldelas en del andra intressanta saker.

"Men, ni är inte _vuxna_, det innebär att det finns begränsningar i både lön, och vad ni kan och får göra. Men, det underlättar arbetet om vi förblir _diskreta_. Storbritannien med Irland är som jag sa, med i IOWS, och därmed har vi, om vi behöver det, möjlighet att begära aurorernas stöd och hjälp. Alltså om det är så att vi jobbar på ett uppdrag eller går på ett spår som är hett.

"Minerva McGonagall vet att ni kan komma att vara en hel del mer än andra inom kort, men hon vet inte att jag är i IOWS, men kan ana möjligheten att jag är bland ministeriets_ onämnbara_, vi _samarbetar_ med dem. Nadja är formellt anställd hos ministeriets aurorkår, men har tills vidare ledigt.

"Det jag erbjuder är att fram tills vi går i fjärde klass, är att ha en utbildningsnivå som är i nivå med auror med något års erfarenhet hemma i England, och att ni då har en levnadsålder någonstans mellan sjutton och nitton år. Vill ni sluta _jobbet_, så är det inget som hindrar det, och det ni svär är en hemlighetsdeklaration, och en ed på att inte missbruka den kunskap ni kommer att få i er utbildning. Om ni missbrukar er ställning, kan ni _dömas_ att få minnet ändrat och avskedas.

"Men det är inget som hindrar att vi fortsätter bortom den tiden också. Det kan vara ett _heltidsjobb_, inom kåren, men då är ni enskilda och sätts in i olika grupper utifrån det aktuella behovet, och arbetsplatsen är alla anslutna länder, och ibland även andra, men då enbart för informationsinsamling. Även England har ibland haft stödgrupper _som aurorer_ från IOWS.

"I övrigt är de flesta agenter deltidsanställda, eller en form av _reservare_. Man står så att säga i beredskap, men är med på gemensamma träningar och en del övriga träffar, och är beredd att hjälpa till vid stora behov. Allt är inte _bovar och banditer_. Vid stora katastrofer behövs det _hjälparbetande poliser_, för att hindra plundrare och skydda hjälparbetare, där uppträder vi som mugglarpoliser, just tack vare våra stora möjligheter att just kunna vara på plats snabbt underlättar.

"De som vill satsa på en fortsatt tjänst inom IOWS, satsar helst på att vara auror, eller om ni rekryteras till forskning och informationsinsamlingen inom DoM, eller om ni från aurorkåren råkar rekryteras till den ännu mer _känsliga_ grenen inom DoM, den som inte finns.

"Det konto ni har på Gringotts i Salem, är det jag tycker ni ska ha som grundplåt oavsett vad som händer, det är för att köpa saker ni behöver och för framtida behov. Jag hoppas att vi kan jobba som grupp flera år framåt, vi kommer också att vara en resurs till Minerva, som vi redan har sett på skolan så behövs det något _inom_ skolans elevkår för att städa upp gammalt skräp. Fundera på det jag har sagt, prata gärna med varandra och kom fram till vad ni känner för. Vill ni avstå från allt, kan vi bara ta en helt vanlig semester här, och vara tillbaks till Hogwarts utan tanke på att gå vidare på det jag har sagt.

"På bordet där ligger en enkel skiss över det här stället, där ser ni också gränsen där tidbromsen är, vi kan bara vara innanför den medan tidsfaserna är olika. Dobby är huvudalven här, till sin hjälp har han några fler. På skissen ser ni också era rum, mycket små enkelrum för alla. Middag om tre timmar, fundera till dess. Välkomna."

—

När de kom ner till middag var det Neville som verkade vara deras ledare. "Harry!"

"Ja Neville."

"Lord Potter, vi som grupp har tagit individuella beslut, diskuterat dem och bestämt oss igen. Vi accepterar det erbjudande vi har fått. Vi förstår att medan vi var kvar på skolan kunde du inte tala om att du var Lord Slytherin, eller mer. Nu när vi är här har du talat om det för oss, och vi tar alla det som en ära att erbjudas det du har gjort. Vi har också pratat om det du sa om _jämna par_. Det kommer att bli nödvändigt att göra en del saker framöver, med tanke på skillnad i kalenderår och levnadsår, men det är saker vi får ta upp då, tills vidare så är vi en stor familj med dig och Nadja som _far och mor_."

"Tack. Nu ska vi koppla av med att äta, sen har vi ett schema att följa."

Medan de åt var det en hel del småprat. Harry förstod av deras prat att de var förväntansfulla. Han avböjde alla detaljfrågor tills han kunde ge svaret till dem alla.

"Då så, medan ni äter efterrätten så kan jag fortsätta förklara lite. Bland de saker som ligger tidigt är ert nya egenhändigt tillverkade trollspö. Slutfasen av det kräver min hjälp, men det är ändå en hel del ni måste göra själva. Jag har fått låna fyra lådor med råkristaller från Maximino, det är en juvelerarfirma i Rio De Janeiro Brasilien. Er uppgift är att bland dem hitta två kristaller ni känner bäst för, det tittar vi på redan i kväll. På skissen över området finns ett område markerat med grönt. Det är området vi tränar fysiska aktiviteter, det område som är markerat svagt blått är där vi använder magi offensiv magi.

"När ni befinner er i det röda området, då måste ni vara ytterst vaksamma där kan ni bli angripna, endast defensivt självförsvar gäller. Ni blir inte skadade avsiktligt där, snarare i stil med färgbollarna. Men det räknas poäng där, det är för att ni ska kunna träna på att vara alerta.

"Bland de saker ni ska köpa är en flygkvast, Den ser ut som en vanlig kvast av god _Nimbus standard_. Men det är en _extremmodell_ som inte säljs till andra än de med licens, den får inte heller användas, _i extremmod_, vid annat än träning för, och i tjänst. Däremot flyger den rätt bra i _normalmod_ också.

"En åttapersoners flygande matta, de är förbjudna i Storbritannien, ni får ha dem nerpackade, men inte använda dem där. En trunk, eller om ni vill kalla den en koffert, den ser väldigt lika ut som de vanliga skolkoffertarna ni ser på Hogwarts. Men den som är ackrediterad för den, kan öppna sex fack utöver den helt _normala_. Ett av dem är en lägenhet om tre rum och kök, komplett med sanitetsutrymme. Naturligtvis är det kommandostyrning på självkrympande och återställande.

"Okej, Susan, jag vet, inga egna kvastar för förstaårselever. Men vem vet vad ni har i kofferten. Nadja kan ju _officiellt_ äga dem och ni lånar dem, då är det inom reglerna, om ni vill flyga med dem på Hogwarts, och det vill jag att vi ska göra, så hämtar ni dem hos Nadja. Så därför köper Nadja dem av er för en knuting, sen är det åter era på avslutningsdagen. Mattan däremot, den behålls nerpackad.

"I Atlanta kommer ni att tilldelas något som ser ut som en trådlös mugglartelefon. Det är det i princip också, men den har en förkrympningsfunktion, så den är väldigt behändig, den kopplar till det lokala telefonnätet utöver att den kopplar magiskt inom vårt system. Ni har inte sett mig bära den, och när vi är på Hogwarts så har vi den i _avstängt läge_. Då är den tyst, och endast om jag är i tjänst så vibrerar den istället för att höras. Men det är inget ni kommer att drabbas av några år framåt.

Den exklusivare modellen man kan kosta på sig, kan _avbilda_ ett dokument, sen sänder man den till den som ska ha det, då kan den få en _avbildning_, visserligen på ett enkelt papper som inte har någon vidare hållbarhet, men själva informationen är framme. Den som vill ha det mer permanent, kopierar sedan över det till ett pergament. Det är den modellen vi ska satsa på, mer om den när ni har den.

"Jo, bland mugglarna är det populärt med dokumentportföljer, en sån ska ni också ha, den är inte självkrympande, men den har en hel del möjligheter. Dels har den ett helt vanligt utrymme som är mugglarsäkert, men beroende på hur man ställer in kombinationslåset finns det beroende på modell allt från fyra till åttiofem olika utrymmen i den. Jag har beställt de med trettiosex fack. De är de mest praktiska, fyra av dem är en roterande bokhylla med plats för ungefär fyra hundra titlar per fack.

"Ett av dem är förutrustad med kittlar av olika sorter och ingredienser till det ni behöver för att göra de vanligaste trolldryckerna. Fem fack är för färdiga trolldrycker av olika slag, de är däremot inte uppfyllda. Några fack är speciellt för mat och dryck. Kort sagt det är en utmärkt sak att ha med sig. Den har dessutom ett eget litet förvaringsutrymme i stora kofferten, och då kan den förvaras krymp, eller om kofferten är krympt och väskan är _normal_ kan den krypta kofferten förvaras i väskan. Hur mycket den väger beror av vad det mugglarsäkra utrymmet är fyllt med.

I Atlanta kommer vi att komplettera den med två insatsfack, allt man sätter i den ena av dem kommer ut på sorteringsbordet på HQ, allt som skall till er kommer sedan till er i det andra facket. Det är individuella adresser och till det krävs det en adresslista, eller att man skriver Titel, och komplett namn, men helst den adressering respektive mottagarbox har. Det är alltså olika _adress_ för avsändarfack och mottagningsfack, kom bara ihåg att använda rätt kuvert för dem sedan. De blir lite arga på er i HQ om de måste sortera manuellt.

"En del kläder ska vi ha, längre fram kommer vi att komplettera med kroppsskydd av olika typer, men det är inte aktuellt vid det här besöket. Då kan vi ta lite allmänna frågor. En fråga jag fick under middagen var, VARFÖR, just ni är utvalda. Och en annan var något i stil med vad det innebär för er framtid.

"Låt mig börja med varför just _ni_ är utvalda. Ja egentligen ingen särskild orsak, låt mig gå varvet runt.

"Neville, dig mötte jag på tåget, och fann dig vara en sympatisk person man kan lita på. Hermione, mugglarfödd, men har anor från ett ganska okänt släkte utan att du själv vet om det, jag visste inte det heller då. Men, du såg ut att vara en jag kunde både hjälpa men också få nytta av. Susan, att säga att jag valde att ta med dig därför att du är söt är egentligen fel, men ditt leende fångade mig, det är inget jag har ångrat.

"Hannah, ja i ditt fall blev det från början mer att du var, eller i vart fall trodde jag det, att du var nära vän med Susan, alltså Susan och du, annars kom inte Susan med. Justin och Ernie, bland grabbarna var ni dem jag först tyckte kunde vara lämpade att välja.

"Det var de första, därmed hade jag vårt hus med, och en representant för Ravenclaw, men jag behövde några från de andra husen också. Så jag bad dem jag redan hade att peka ut några ytterligare. Med det kom Padma och Parvati, Dean och Michael med. Det var så det började, sen kom Draco med ett förslag till mig, och jag tog till mig det.

"Draco är son av Narsicca Black, Sirius Black är min gudfar, Nadja hette, innan vi gifte oss och hon blev Nymfodora Nadja Stern, enbart Nymfodora Tonks, dotter till Andromeda Black gift Tonks. Jag tog med Draco, Nadja och Sirius till Villa Potter. Avsikten var att vi skulle _bekanta oss_, men jag ville att Draco skulle ha ett familjenamn, så jag föreslog Sirius att han som huvud av familjen Black, skulle ta in Draco. Men han valde att INTE göra det, så jag frågade Draco om han ville adopteras av mig, vilket han gjorde, och mer än så, han _överlät sig helt_, till mig, naturligtvis förvånades jag av det, men godtog det. Därför är Draco Potter, en i min familj och under mitt ansvar, Draco skulle aldrig ha kunnat göra det med en fientlig inställning till mig.

"Draco hade ett äktenskapskontrakt på sig med Pansy. Ett kontrakt som gjorde henne så gott som livegen under Draco, som i sin tur var under mig. Båda de var då i princip mina slavar. Men sånt är inget jag vill ha, kontraktet mellan Pansy och Draco upphävdes och Pansy blev fri, och det är som fri medborgare hon har valt att vara med. Som jag nämnde förut, Draco och Pansy har gjort lika lång _extratid_ som ni andra har gjort. Därmed har jag representation i alla husen vid Hogwarts, även om Hufflepuff överväger. Och jag har inte funnit orsak att ångra något av valen.

"Framtid; att vara involverad i IOWS, betyder inte att man enbart är ute i varken strid eller banditsökning, det finns många positioner. Exempelvis du Susan, om du vill ha ett jobb inom ministeriet, så kan du vara passiv vad gäller IOWS eller en öppen kontakt mot dem. Det enda som vi inom IOWS svär ed på utöver saker som vi inte pratar om är att inte missbruka det vi lär oss. Men att vara en korrumperad tjänsteman, faller inom ramen för missbruk av tjänst, så att ha en botten i IOWS garanterar också en trovärdighet.

"Skulle ni ha känsla för att leva ett liv med oärliga affärer så bör ni redan nu säga ifrån, för det kan bli svårare att hitta en framtid för den typen av verksamhet. Det jag har _sett_ när jag har väglett er mentalt, har också varit lite av diskret _undersökning_, just att se vad för typ av inre personlighet ni har. Det är därför jag har kunnat gå vidare, för ingen av er har visat tecken på att vilja _sko sig på andras bekostnad_. Däremot är det inget som hindrar en ambition, eller en önskan att bli erkänd för något man verkligen gör, eller att lägga ner ett stort arbete på att bli bra i något.

"Neville exempelvis, kan mycket väl ha en framtid inom växthantering, och samtidigt vara med i IOWS. Är det vid något tillfälle en verklig örtexpert behövs så kommer en vädjan om att gå in på ett jobb. Skillnaden mellan en auror och en IOWS–agent, är att en auror _kan vara_ falsk, medan en IOWS inte _kan vara_ det. En IOWS som börjar tangera på falskhet, blir först sjuk därefter, börjar minnet av _jobbet_ att svikta, för att försvinna helt efter ett par månader, allt verkar vara orsakat av en _naturlig_ men okänd sjukdom, registren hos IOWS, får också en markering att anställningsbarheten har försvunnit. Dessutom är det här rummet besvärjt med en glömskebesvärjelse, om ni inte känner för IOWS, så kommer ni inte att minnas något av det i morgon.

"Det var en hel del om varför och framtid. Något annat ni funderar på?"

"Det där med du sa om att vi har var sitt konto med en halv miljon på, dina pengar, jag har svårt att tänka mig att du är en som _köper_ oss, men det känns lite så, även om jag inte har förstått hur mycket det egentligen är ännu."

"Ja, Hannah. Det är rätt mycket pengar, men det är också så att ingen av er ska behöva sakna något ni skulle behöva köpa. Och det är visserligen sex miljoner totalt, men jag kunde ha satt en miljon var och det skulle ändå vara bara småpengar. Jag fick en hel del från ministeriet i _hittelön_ för de pengar som Voldemort tappade efter duellen. Det är pengar jag inte hade förut, och jag har fortfarande huvuddelen av de pengarna kvar. Låt mig säga så här. Jag sätter av sex miljoner, till er, en av er ser något på Hogwarts eller någon annan stans, sätter det i sammanhang där det räddar mitt liv. Då kan jag leva med de sex miljonerna mindre, och de många miljoner jag har, istället för att dö med alla dem kvar. Väl investerat om jag får säga min mening. Nej, jag försöker inte köpa er, men ge er så att jag kan säga vad ni ska investera i, utan att jag först ska fråga om ni har råd eller inte. Förresten, gå samman och gör en grupp, sätt in hundra tusen var, investera en miljon i ägarandelar lite var stans, ha två hundra tusen kvar som rörelsekapital. Då kan de investerade pengarna förränta sig och fylla på er kista hela tiden. Ta gärna hjälp för att hitta ställen som är värda att investera i, och sätt en del mindre pengar i nystartande företag, det kan förloras, men de kan också ge bra utdelning."

"Har du något tips på sånt företag?"

"I England behövs det företag som tar in mugglarteknik och anpassar det till magivärlden. Telefoner, TV–apparater, och Radio, data kommer säkert att vara något som sprider sig. På datasidan, finns PC, men du ska vara ingenjör för att kunna med den. Men läser du i barnens serietidningar så finns det reklam för datorer som är avsedda för enkla och allt mer avancerade spel. Alltså det är leksaker för barn i mugglarvärlden. Men det kommer att finnas inne på jobben bara företagsledningen kan börja lita på dem. Ett av problemen är kompabiliteten. Alltså det jag gör idag, måste jag kunna använda nästa år. Vi läser böcker som är många hundra år gamla. Det du skrev med en dator för tre år sedan var på en modell som idag är sällsynt. Därför har de problem, först när de har kommit över den barriären kommer datorn att accepteras inne på kontoren. Då, då börjar det bli marknad för dem även bland oss. Så ännu skulle jag inte vara för snabb att lägga stora pengar där. En sak som kan vara mer i vår lilla stil är när _tvillingarna–bus_ närmar sig examen. Känner de för att börja tillverka och sälja, då kan det finnas all anledning att sätta ett startkapital till deras förfogande. Det är i vår stil."

"Okej, det är stora planer, men den närmaste framtiden. Hur länge ska vi vara här?"

"Ibland besöker vi ställen utanför, då är vi i normalt tidsflöde, och vi är tillbaks till Hogwarts samtidigt med de andra, så ungefär en vecka kalendertid. Men mellan tre och fyra månader tror jag ska räcka för nu."

"Harry, vi är bara förstaårselever, i Gryffindor finns det en som är duktig på schack och han är yngre broder till tvillingarna, Ron heter han. Du har inte han med, varför? Alltså eftersom du sagt varför vi är med, kan du nämna varför någon _inte_ är med?"

"Jag kan, jag har för mig att jag nämnde om det förut men tar det igen. För det första så har jag inte sett så mycket av han, men av det jag har sett, är jag glad att jag inte har honom med. Visst kan han vara en strateg, som vi skulle kunna ha användning av. Men kan du tänka honom samarbeta med Draco eller Pansy? Inte för vilka de är utan för vilket hus de sorterades in i?

"Du har rätt i det, men skulle du inte ha kunnat ta det ur honom?"

"Du vill ha mig att ge andra, ska vi säga, mer _personliga_ orsaker. Jag såg för mycket avundsjuka i honom redan på tåget. Avundsjuka är inte helt detsamma som önskan att ha, nej avundsjuka är att djupt inom sig vilja ha det andra har, utan att inse det jag redan har, sådant som andra inte har. Han kan vara hur _vit_ som helst, men det är för lätt att lura en sådan att svart är vitt. Det är min orsak, vad beträffar honom. Skulle jag vilja ha en som är inne i _den andra sidan_, skulle jag titta efter personligheter som påminner om hans sätt hos dem. Därmed inte sagt att det är något fel på honom, eller att han kämpar för _fel sida_. Jag har ju till och med sänkt Albus Dumbledore som ju ska vara den som kämpar för den ljusa sidan. Inte därför att han är mörk, men inom honom finns för mycket av _sänk det som måste sänkas – för den goda sakens skull_. Han skulle kunna titta på, fast kanske blunda, när dina föräldrar plågas till döds, om han tror det gynnar _den goda saken_. Det jag själv är rädd för, är att bli _för självgod_.

"Varför har du inga äldre elever med?"

"Vad säger att jag inte har det? — Nä, jag har inte det, faktiskt fick jag klartecken först efter jul att ta in _rekryter_ under mig. Normalt skulle ni ha gått ut Hogwarts och sen kanske några år som auror, där skulle ni kunnat bli rekryterade till IOWS. Att jag har fått ta in er nu är ett noga övervägt undantagsfall. Och ni kommer inte heller att ha status som _aktiv_ förrän efter att ni visat vad ni kan hos den, om några år. Alltså ungefär under fjärde läsåret om vi följer den planering med tidbromsar som jag har skissat. Men även som _rekryter_ har ni rätten att som jag sa, transferera, göra och använda flyttnycklar, ha fler trollspön, ha en del _speciell_ utrustning, Bland det ett armband som kan göra att ni ser annorlunda ut.

— —

Det blev en jobbig tid, men de hann även med att hyra hästar och rida ut i markerna under normalt tidsflöde och se solen gå ned medan lägereldens gnistor steg mot skyn och se grytan med de kokta bönorna och pannan med det stekta fläsket göra sitt till för stämningen. Att sedan sova ute i naturen var kyligt, det var ju trots allt långt till sommaren.

Besöket i Salem gav dem _mersmak_, det var som Diagongränden, men mycket mer. Ingraveringen av runor i deras blivande trollspön var ett pyssel. Först förstorade de trästommen, sedan graverade de med solen som energikälla och en glaslins för att samla stålarna, det var nödvändigt för dem att vara i _normalt tidsflöde_ när det bränngraverade, annars skulle inte solvärmen ha fungerat. De följde de tunna linjer de hade satt med ett smalt grafitstift. Sedan skulle de brända spåren fyllas med guld. Egentligen var det en underlig del av sysslan, pulveriserat guld, lite av deras eget blod och smält bärnsten, som egentligen är flera tusen år gammal kåda. Den blandningen skulle pressas in i de brända spåren. Därpå skulle de försiktigt värma det fortfarande förstorade trästycket över en liten magisk blå eld.

Försiktigt skulle kådan och blodet torka in medan guldet satte sin prägel på runorna. Allt medan de mediterade på var runa de jobbade med. Det var viktigt att de hade förstått det de läste om var runa för sig, och vad sambandet mellan dem stod för. När det var klart skulle trämaterialet återställas till sin normala storlek. Sedan var det polering, bara det flera timmars jobb, och det var bara slutpoleringen, huvuddelen av det jobbet hade de gjort innan de brände runorna. Slutligen att sammanfoga kärnan, i detta fallet fjäder av en stormfenix, Harry i en av sina former hade 'donerat' de fjädrarna, samt en strimma ömsat skinn av basilisk. Ett par droppar av respektive gift från en basilisk och tårar från en fenix. Sakerna från en basilisk kom från en som höll på med lite _udda_ saker i Venezuela, en av IOWS egna. Han hade övervägt att besöka basilisken på Hogwarts men det hade inte funnits tillfälle till det ännu, han visste dock om den genom Voldis minnen.

Kristallerna de själva hade valt ut hade blivit slipade i Brasilien och var nu klara att monteras i fronten på respektive trollspö. Det tog sedan ett par timmar för spöna att _mogna_. Då de var personliga så kunde de inte vara aktiva förrän de aktiverades, och en form av sammanväxning mellan spö och ägare var av nöden. Men när de sedan började använda dem, insåg de att det var verklig skillnad.

Vid besöket i Atlanta blev de alla utfrågade vad de hade för grund inom sig, och vad de såg för framtid med Harry Potter som ledare för dem. Den ed de _fick,_ inte _tvingades,_ ta var som Harry hade sagt, att dels kunna hålla hemligheter, men också att inte missbruka sin ställning och utbildning.

Alla fick ett ID–kort som förklarade att de var _rekryter_, under Lord Harry Potter. Vilket medförde att Harry hade ansvar för dem, och vad de gjorde, eller inte gjorde, kunde slå tillbaks på Lord Potter som var deras _målsman_ vad avsåg IOWS. Tills vidare skulle de inte öppet visa sin status som rekryter, inte annat än i nödläge eller om Lord Potter begärde det av dem. En amulett de fick var en nödflyttnyckel till akutintaget på deras sjukavdelning, vilken de också var tvungen att besöka, och bli undersökta i, efter det fanns deras journal där, den var nu autouppdaterande, så det som gjordes på Hogwarts kom också att stå i journalen här, när, eller _om_, de kom in där för vård.

De fick också en ring, den syntes normalt inte, och kunde inte heller ses eller kännas av andra, men det var en form av statusgivare. Skulle de vid ett möte med aurorer bli nödvändigt kunde de låta ringen visa sig. I aurorutbildningen ingick att känna igen IOWS–ringar.

Besöket i ett indianreservat var mer intressant historiskt än magiskt. Men återigen blev de medvetna om att historieböckerna skrivs av de segrande. Indianerna var så gott som utrotade som folk, att leva i reservat var långt ifrån det fria liv som de hade haft tidigare. Visst fanns det problem och svåra tider innan den vite mannen stal deras mark också, men det var på ett annorlunda sätt.

Visst hade det varit _annorlunda_ om de själva hade varit de som befolkade Amerika. Men _den falske vite_ hade eldvapen och kom i mängder, den vite tog jorden i anspråk och började odla den. De hade en teknologi som var vida överlägsen den lokala befolkningen. Harry såg just den delen som en viktig del av det besöket. Han påpekade det också vid deras middagsmål samma dag.

"Ni kanske minns det jag hade i tidningen i samband med att jag kallade på den senaste duellen. Indianerna kallade de som kom, _den falske vite_. Dels för att ingångna avtal inte hölls av oss. Jag säger _oss_ därför att de ser oss som dem som då kom. Men redan då hade den vite mugglaren teknologi nog att resa tvärs över atlanten och tvinga sig till ett redan upptaget land. Hemma skulle mugglarna lätt kunna göra samma sak med oss, på bara någon veckas tid, om de finge orsak nog. Voldemorts sätt, och därmed många _fullblodare_ likaså, är en farlig väg att gå."

"Det är egentligen beklämmande när man ser det ur deras synvinkel, ett sådant folkmord, och det är ju inte så länge sedan heller." Hannah grät när hon tänkte på det hon hade fått veta om hur det hade gått till.

"Ja, det värsta är att det är ungefär så vi _vita_ är. Vi känner väl till om tyskarnas åtgärder mot judar under deras försök att bli världshärskare. Det som det inte talas så mycket om är att väldigt många såg _judarna_ som ett _problem_. I Amsterdam var, och kanske fortfarande i viss mån är, diamanthanteringen och därmed inkomsterna av den hanteringen huvudsakligen bland personer med judisk influens. Bland många regeringar i Europa stod intressen i stil med tyskarnas raspolitik högt på dagordningen. Raslära, och hantering av oönskad inblandning av personer med asiatisk, ugrisk eller samisk härkomst var _utbredd_. Ta ett så _välsett_ land som Sverige, där _tvångssteriliserades_ över sextio tusen kvinnor fram till mitten av 1950–talet, därför att de hade _fel ras_, även om den officiella orsaken inte var av den orsaken. Sett med dagens perspektiv och tre barn per kvinna blir det ungefär en halv miljon barn till dags dato, som saknas av dem. Barn som i och för sig aldrig dödats, men som ändå förhindrats från att födas. Sådana är vi, när vi tillåter oss att se _blodsarv_ som viktigt."

"Det är ju horribelt." Sa så gott som alla tolv i korus.

"Ja, det är det, men sådana är vi, om vi släpper fram den sidan av oss att låta oss ledas och skrika med i pöbeln. Har vi inget annat att hota med så hotar vi med religionen. Kalla dem hedningar och du har Vatikanens välsignelse på att utrota dem. Är de inte bekännande kristna, underordnade Vatikanens bestämmelser så är de _kättare_. Det är inte så länge sedan man brände folk som kallades häxor, i kristi namn."

"Det är tack och lov förbi nu." Sa Hermione.

"Egentligen inte, men orsak och verkan har nya namn, och nya orsaker. Det är inte så länge sedan en hel by blev om inte fysiskt utplånad, så i vart fall mentalt nedskjuten. Någon _kanske_ var pedofil, och _kanske_ hade förgripit sig på barn, hur mycket _om_ det ens var någon förgripelse vet vi inte. Men det som hände var att så kallade barnvittnespsykologer fick _fria händer_. De fick barnen att berätta de hemskaste saker, just därför att barnen förstod att _det var vad de ville höra_, och skapade de lögner vittnespsykologerna ville höra. Barn är våldigt lyhörda.

"Det spred sig och det stod inte på förrän så gott som alla vuxna i samhället var anklagade för pedofileri, då först insåg någon att _något var fel_. Hur mycket som var sant i själva pedofileriet vet ingen. Men problemet finns där, _**masshysteri**_. Huvuddelen av befolkningen tror på det som står i tidningen. Dessutom finns det de som _drivs_ att utföra hemska saker _på grund av_ det som de läser att andra gör, sjukligt, ja visst, men så är det.

"Det finns en gammal hederlig sanning. I Frankrike tävlade två helik. . . för enkelhetens skull säger vi att det var något enkelt, alltså det var två tävlande, en amerikan och en ryss. Amerikanen vann, ryssen förlorade. Det är en sanning, en annan sanning är att ryssen kom på en hedrande andra plats medan amerikanen kom näst sist. Alltså var så det var stort uppslaget i Pravda, den ryska tidningen, att amerikanen kom näst sist medan deras egen tävlande kom på en hedrande andra plats. Helt sant, men naturligtvis är det vilseledande. Problemet med att läsa en tidnings artiklar är att först veta vem som äger tidningen, nästa är att veta vem som styr den, och sist men inte minst, vad respektive reporter tror, tycker och inte minst — är rädd för. När media piskar upp en hatisk stämning kan folk gå _man ur huse_ för att lyncha oskyldiga.

"Det är vad media kan orsaka, eller egentligen inte bara media, utan vår _flockmentalitet_. Vi söker någon att följa, finns det någon som ropar _DÄRÅT_ så springer nio av tio dit den pekade. Därför behövs det självständiga tänkande individer, det är lite av det jag försöker få er att bli. Lyssna gärna på vad personer säger, men väg vad de säger mot ert eget omdöme."

—

Animagusdelen hade varit forcerad, men ändå hade de inte lyckats nå ända fram. Några tendenser till delvis transformering hade visat sig på Draco och på Susan.

"Det är faktiskt oerhört tidigt att börja animagusträna redan nu, men fortsätt att meditera på era djur utan att försöka någon transformering när vi är tillbaks på Hogwarts. Jag räknar med att vi kommer att ha några tillfällen i sommar, kan vi få två till tre tillfällen så märks inte tidsaspekten så mycket. När det kommer till metamorfi, så var försiktig med att visa det ni kan där hemma. Vi bygger på mer med det också senare. På Hogwarts kommer vi att läsa mycket om nationella, men också en hel del om internationella, lagar. Vi kommer att titta på en hel del minnen från olika tillfällen, strider, förhör och en del rent informativa förevisningar. I morgon gör vi åter ett besök på ströget i Salem. Sen är det att packa för resan tillbaks. Helikoptern kommer redan klockan fem på morgonen i övermorgon, det innebär att vi kommer lagom till lunch på Hogwarts.

—

**EOC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 8**

Naturligtvis blev det återigen flockar med elever som förvånat tittade på den hovrande helikoptern som var nästan två hundra meter upp i luften. Ur den kom först Lady Slytherin, tätt följd av tretton unga elever, alla flög på kvastar och så snart den fjortonde personen hade lämnat maskinen som förde oväsen, rörde den sig framåt, och försvann lika plötsligt som den dök upp.

Nadja förde sin grupp mot stora ingången, där landade de och hon samlade ihop alla kvastarna, och satte dem i sin nu fullstora koffert. Naturligtvis blev det utfrågning, dels vad det var för underlig maskin, men frågorna var också var de hade varit. Det blev inte bättre förrän Nadja förklarade.

"Hör nu alla. Min man och jag bjöd in dem att fira en amerikansk påsk. Maskinen är en amerikansk variant av den engelska nattbussen. Ni vet vad nattbussen är, den passar inte in i mugglarvärlden. I USA finns det också magiskt modifierade bussar, men de ser lika ut som de omagiska. Det vi kom med kallas _helikopter_, och är en mugglarvariant av transportmedel, den är helt mugglarneutral. Men för mindre än tio minuter sedan fanns vi på i USA. Som ni märker är det ett ganska snabbt transportmedel, när den är magimodifierad. Nu hoppas jag att ni släpper fram oss, vi hann inte äta någon frukost eftersom vi ligger sex timmar efter er så hade vi tidig gryning för några minuter sedan."

—

I Slytherin hade det stabiliserat sig en hel del. Att Draco och Pansy varit inbjudna till Lord Slytherin var _stort_, även om det var _tillsammans med_, Harry Potter, som förvisso var en _intetsägande Puffare_. Men han var ändå _**Harry Potter**_ och absolut inte _intetsägande_. De hade först trott att han var en diva och översittare, för det var lite av det de flesta _fina_ var i sig själva. Hans agerande efter mordförsöket hade visat att han var allt annat än _diva_.

Draco hade dessutom förklarat rätt mycket av vad _Lord Slytherin_ hade förklarat att huset _egentligen_ stod för. Att vara ambitiös var inget fel, visserligen hade fusk stöttas av en elevhusföreståndare fram till bara ett par år tidigare, men ärlighet var mer viktigt än falskhet. Att vara _slug_ är absolut inte detsamma som att vara _falsk_. Att hålla inne med _obekväma_ sanningar var däremot inget hinder, så länge ingen hade frågat. Det var svårt att helt få bort den gamla andan, alla över tredje året hade ju levt en tid med det. De mindes också Lord Slytherin som en av dem, och han hade trots allt ingivit respekt, framför allt då han bet ifrån sig mot deras lärare och elevhusföreståndare. Hans två dueller mot professor Black och duellen mot Snape och Dumbledore hade visat att det inte var tomma ord han kom med. Sen kom _Harry Potter_ och sopade gräset med tre av _The Dark Lord's_ dödsätare _samtidigt_. Det fanns en nya maktfaktor att överväga allians med. Kanske det inte var så självskrivet vilken sida som var bäst för framtiden.

Flera av de övriga eleverna i Slytherin hade diskret sökt samtal med Harry, och det hade blivit Draco och Pansy som förmedlade budskapen. De hade velat _veta mer_ om vad de skulle göra och vad det innebar för dem om de allierade sig med Potter. Harry hade bara sänt dem budskapet att _"Förhåll er neutrala, håll er borta från Voldemort så klarar ni er bäst._"

I de övriga elevhusen hade det också väckt uppmärksamhet I Gryffindor hade Ron utmärkt sig genom att till Dean säga nedvärderande saker om att _umgås_ med personer från Slytherins elevhem, Parvati hörde det.

"Och det ska du säga som hade Potters förrädare i ditt hem. Harry har mer orsak att bojkotta oss i Gryffindor på grund av dig eftersom _Pettigrew_ var hos er, och han var dessutom sorterad som Gryffindor. Voldemort var inte falsk, han visade vad han ville, medan den som lotsades vara vän var den som förrådde familjen Potter. Ditt sätt, Ron Weasley, är så fel som det bara kan bli. Vi _så kallade_ fullblodsmagianvändare tror vi är _bättre_ än andra. Lord Slytherin visade oss i USA hur deras magisamhälle ser ut, och vad de kan, kan om mugglarvärlden. Hogwarts ligger flera hundra år efter omvärlden. Hade Lord Potter varit så insnöad som du är, skulle han inte tala med varken de från Slytherin eller oss i Gryffindor av just den orsaken. Men han ser till individen. Ja Dracos far var vad han var, men lika lite som du är din far är Draco sin far. Du Ron Weasley, håller dig borta från Dean och mig, tills du lär dig det."

Många i olika elevhem ville komma med i Harrys grupp. Men Harry uppmanade dem att skapa egna _studiegrupper_. Läsåret var dessutom så gott som slut. Kommande år, var ett nytt år, kanske kunde det finnas rekryteringsämnen där, men han var tveksam. Det skulle bli för jobbigt att ha två grupper samtidigt som han dessutom hade skolan. För, hans egentliga jobb, var ju att _vara elev_.

Nadja hade bara ett vikariat på tjänsten och styrelsen för Hogwarts hade en ny lärare på kontrakt för kommande år. Men Nadja tänkte ändå finnas med i bakgrunden, även om hon kanske inte alltid syntes. Det kunde passa om hon gav lite tid åt ministeriet, om de godtog att hon hade amerikanskt medborgarskap — också.

—

Pansy hade skrivit hem, och berättat _delar av sanningar_, om hur väl Potter hade hanterat henne när de var över i USA under påskledigheten. Nu var det dags att spela på de korten.

_Kära Far._

_Som du vet bor Harry Potter hos sin vän Lord Slytherin i USA nu. Vi var ju bjudna dit under ledigheten i förutvarande påsk. Det besöket var väldigt positivt. Harry har fått lov att bjuda dit mig igen, han frågade faktiskt om jag kunde tänka mig att vara där med honom hela sommaren._

_Inom mig, känns det som att jag verkligen vill det, men jag skulle sakna dig och mor mycket. Jag skulle inte be om lov att svara ja, om det inte vore för att det är så svårt att komma dit, om jag inte kan komma med redan vid skolavslutningen. Lord Slytherin ställer upp med transporten för sin fru, och för Harry och hans eventuella vän då._

_Så jag är i valet och kvalet, att inte svara ja till Potter till förmån för att vara hemma med er, och riskera att hans tankar om mig falnar under sommaren. Men samtidigt skulle det vara nyttigt att vara där med honom också, för Harry tränar varje dag, och är jag med honom kommer jag också att få vara med och träna, en del i alla fall, så var det när vi var där senast._

_Hur ska jag göra ?_

_Högaktningsfullt_

_Din dotter Pansy._

—

"Är det inte väl _högtravande_ att skriva sådär inom familjen?"

"Hermione, hemma sätter vi oss tillbords i turordning, vi sitter med rak rygg, och talar först när jag blir tilltalad, och det är bäst för mig att svara artigt. Nej, det är helt i sin normala stil, nästan så det känns för _lite_ formellt. Men det går nog hem."

"Oj, är det så för alla, er . . . ja du vet motsatsen till mig alltså?"

"Du menar mugglarfödd, eller mugglaruppväxt, nej det är väldigt olika men jag kan tänka mig att hos dig Draco var det så, eller i den riktningen i vart fall." Draco nickade medhållande.

"Hos Susan och hos mig är det mycket mer . . . hur ska jag säga, _mjukt_."

"Okej. Ni andra, försök ordna med ett besök dagarna efter midsommar, och sen gör vi ett födelsedagskalas för Neville och mig gemensamt, förresten, vi gör en gemensam födelsedagsfest för alla, någon gång i mitten av augusti, ett veckoslut, eller en hel vecka. Jag vet att vi inte kan ha för alla var för sig, så vi gör en gemensam för oss alla samtidigt. Presenter — bara sånt vi gör personligt, eller om vi tycker att något passar på den vi köper för. Pengar är inget hinder, men vi håller oss till små saker, det vi behöver, det kan vi köpa ändå. Här, det här hängsmycket är en flyttnyckel till Sand Hills där vi var senast. Håll ert personliga trollspö mot den och säg "_TRIXY BILLS_" och var beredd på att det tar omkring en två minuter innan ni är framme. Den kan bära enbart en person, med lätt bagage. Den är dessutom returnerande, så se till att aktivera den där ni enkelt och säkert kan komma tillbaks. Vi kan använda telefonen vi fick förut, att bestämma tider och så med. Men tänk på att ni här inte har samma tid som vi där, nio på förmiddagen för er är tre på natten hos oss."

"Ja, det är något vi måste tänka på, men det är omvänt också, tio på kvällen hos er i USA, är fyra på morgonen hos oss. Men varför inte använda _talspeglarna_ vi har?"

"Det går lika bra med dem, men de är enbart mellan två speglar, med telefonen kan vi ha gruppsamtal och tala och höra alla samtidigt. Det är lättare att komma fram till något gemensamt på det sättet."

"Aha, ja då förstår jag varför vi ska använda telefonen. Kommer du att _besöka_ England något under sommaren?"

"Inget är planerat, i vart fall varken som Lord Potter, eller Lord Slytherin, men vem vet Lord Ravenclaw eller Gryffindor kanske har något ärende här. Men oväntade saker kan ju dyka upp. Tänk på att ni kan öva magi om ingen ser det. Dels med ert personliga trollspö, men försök mest utan trollspö, och förstör inte era rum.

"Tre saker ska ni tänka på; A. det är bättre att kunna några få saker mycket bra, än att kunna många saker _hjälpligt_. B. Det ingen annan vet att ni kan, kan rädda livet på er och era kära. C. Bästa sättet att överleva en strid är att inte vara där. Försök inte transferera själv ännu, och absolut inte någon längre sträcka. Skulle det vara livsviktigt att komma undan, nödflyttnyckeln till sjukavdelningen är säkrare än en transferering i panik. Ni kan teorin men ni har inte praktik och kroppslig tolerans klara ännu."

"Ja, men vi har en vecka kvar innan det är slut här. Hoppas att alla hinner svara på våra önskemål om att få besöka dig, så vi kan samordna det." Sa Neville.

—

"Harry."

"Ja Hermione."

"Mor och far ska vara på en konferens med någon form av utbildning på någon ny utrustning, i Florida. Tre veckor, ska de vara där, de frågar om det är möjligt för dom att _hyra in mig_ hos dig under tiden. Det är från första veckan i juli. Däremot vill de att vi ska vara tillsammans på franska Rivieran från mitten av juni, tills vi ska till Florida. Efter deras tre veckor skulle vi vara tillsammans en vecka vid Coral Springs, det är lite utanför Miami och nära The Everglades."

"Okej, du kan svara att du kan vara hos mig under tiden."

"Tack."

—

"Vad är det Pansy?" frågade Harry när han såg Pansys rödgråtna ögon.

"Läs."

—

_Kära dotter._

_Tack för ditt brev. Det här är det sista brevet du kan få av mig. När du läser det finns jag på en säker plats, men hur länge den håller vet ingen. Som du vet har jakten på sympatisörer, för du vet vem, intensifierats. Vårt ställningstagande har inte varit hemligt inom vissa kretsar, och de kretsarna har blivit kända av ministeriet._

_För din egen säkerhet __ber vi dig__ att du gör __allt du kan__ för att bli säker med Lord Potter, stanna den tid du får där. Din mor har också flyttat till en säker plats. Hon är fri från märkning, men hon kan räkna med många år om de under förhören frågar henne om vissa saker. Visserligen hade vi det inte så välbärgat som vissa familjer, men vi hade ett stabilt hem. Det är förbi nu. Om du har något hemma som du känner att du vill få med dig i livet, försök att få hämta det så snart som möjligt. Det här brevet är en flyttnyckel för upp till tre personer, och som kommer ända in i huset, om du och de övriga håller i det. (aktiveringsordet är GARR KARR)._

_Vi vet att Lord Potter har tagit hand om stackars Draco, välsignad vare han för det. Om han erbjuder sig att adoptera dig finns pappren klara för det under kudden i din säng. Vill han annat är det du själv som avgör hur långt du kan gå. Det är inget vi vill, men det är nu det enda vettiga vi kan göra för dig, alla andra som skulle kunna vara tänkbara som målsman för dig är i samma situation som vi._

_Vi valde förut, det verkade vara rätt då. Men jag ska inte hyckla, den vi valde for med en hel del ord som redan tidigt klingade falskt, men då var vi redan lurade in i fällan. Nu måste du försöka rädda vad som räddas kan för din framtid. Skolavgiften för nästa år är betald, men efter det är det upp till välviljan hos styrelsen om du får gå på allmänna medel. Därför är det också viktigt att du redan nu tänker på framtiden. Med eller utan Hogwarts._

_Mor skulle säkert ha hälsat om hon varit bredvid mig nu._

_Sköt om dig min dotter._

_Din fader_

_Egirud Parkinson_

—

"Pansy, visst tar jag hand om dig, det vet du. Du ska inte göra samma _överlämning_ som Draco gjorde, jag kan ta in dig i familjen utan adoption om du vill det men risken är då att den som fortfarande är din målsman, eller blir det genom ministeriets bestämmande har andra planer för dig. Du har ju egna pengar så du är inte lottlös, får du annan målsman kan de, om de får reda på dina pengar, göra vad de vill med dem, men du har ett _hem_ hos mig."

"Tack Harry, det värmer. Jag har sedan en tid förstått vart det har lutat, jag vet att far har tagit _hans_ märke, men som du sa, jag behövde inte prata om familjen eller överlämna dem. Men nu vet du."

"Jag visste det redan förut, men jag såg ingen orsak att jaga just honom i det skedet, och utöver de tre jag lämnade över vid duellen, är det inte min inblandning i det. Älska dina föräldrar som de personer de en gång var, och säkert också innerst inne är. Många är de som dukat under genom åren förut, och fler kommer det att bli innan det är över helt."

"Jag har faktiskt funderat på hur det skulle gå om både mor och far försvann, och jag har bävat för vilka alternativ som faktiskt finns. Så att du tar hand om mig är något jag hoppades på, men inte vågade tro var möjligt. Hur kan du vara så lugn?"

"När det inte är något jag kan göra något åt, tjänar det inget till att gå in i affekt. Men, vi bör besöka ditt hem ganska omgående för att du ska kunna rädda vad som räddas kan – för din framtid. Just nu kanske du känner en viss _lättnad_ och att du vill bli kvitt allt, eller det mesta. Men vi kan lagerställa sakerna, så kan du längre fram titta igenom vad som är värt att spara. För dig själv och dina barn och barnbarn."

"Okej, när kan vi ta oss hem, vem mer än du och jag?"

"Det räcker med oss två. Här ta min hand."

– Och så försvann de från Hogwarts. –

"Harry, inte ska man väl kunna transferera till eller från Hogwarts"

"Jag kan det, som du märker, om du bara försöker minnas så har vi gjort det tidigare också, och du förstår säkert en av orsakerna om du tänker efter. Härifrån använder vi din flyttnyckel, men håll också i mig, vid minsta antydan till tveksamhet där lyfter jag ut oss."

—

Parkinsons hem var ett mindre hus, utan några märkvärdigheter alls. Med Dobby, Jakom och Rejka till hjälp ordnades krympning av allt, alla möbler, husgeråd och precis allt som satt löst ordnades omgående. Det förrådsställdes i ett av förvaringsutrymmena i Villa Potter.

Tillsammans med adoptionspappren under Pansys kudde fanns ännu ett brev, en valvnyckel till Gringotts, och en påse med hundratalet galleons. Brevet förklarade att en del saker de ville att Pansy absolut skulle ha kvar hade de redan satt i hennes privata valv. På så sätt kunde inte ministeriet röra det.

Pansy bestämde till Harrys lättnad att det skulle vara en formell adoption men tills vidare skulle hon behålla sitt familjenamn. Harry och Pansy fyllde i de ställen på dokumentet som behövdes och därmed aktiverades adoption och Lord Potters förmyndarskap över Pansy.

Nästa steg var att besöka rektor McGonagall.

"Ah Lord Potter, fröken Parkinson, var så goda att sitta ner, vad kan jag göra för er?"

"Minerva, jag har ju sagt att du ska tilltala mig som _Harry_. Men, orsaken till _vårt_ besök är att jag vill tala om att Pansy numer ingår i mitt hushåll. Pappren är inne på ministeriet för diarieföring och handläggning i detta nu. Pansy är adopterad av mig men hon behåller sitt namn, och allt vad gäller målsmanskap är mitt ansvar, då det är jag som är hennes _juridiska far_ sedan några minuter tillbaks. Hennes skolavgift för nästa år, lär vara betald, den ska du låta gå tillbaks till henne personligen eftersom den avgiften är för mig att ta hand om och som du vet är grundarnas arvingar och deras familjemedlemmar avgiftsbefriade. Däremot, om skolan har ekonomiska bekymmer, så ska du också nämna det för mig."

"Du håller på att bilda stor familj Harry. Vad har du att säga om det fröken Parkinson?"

"Vad kan jag säga mer än att en tung sten föll från mina axlar när Harry förbarmade sig över mig. Du kanske vet var min familj hade sina sympatier. Saker faller sönder för många, Draco var en av dem som föll hårdast. Men tack vara Harry har han nu ett namn och ett hem, samma hem som jag har. Att Harry dessutom har en hel del bra vänner gör det hela näst intill perfekt. Visst sörjer jag att mitt förra hem föll sönder, men jag har en framtid tack vare Harry."

"Jag hoppas ni fortsätter er studiegrupp nästa läsår. Behöver ni något extra till den Harry?"

"Nä, många har bett att få komma med i vår grupp. Den utbildning jag ger ligger utanför kursplanen och att ta upp ännu en grupp skulle bli ohållbart. Om det finns någon eller några som jag finner ett behov att ta med, så kommer de att behöva en enorm mängd med _extra tid_, för att komma ifatt, det skulle drabba mig själv för mycket, men jag är inte helt stängd för det. Men det är inget som ligger högt i prioritering. Har du några saker du känner för nu eller sen, dröj inte med att nämna om det."

"Tack Harry, det är tryggt att veta det. Redan nu kan jag nämna att jag inte har samma uppfattning som styrelsen har beträffande läraren som de har kontrakterat att efterträda Lady Slytherin till hösten."

"Något du kan peka på?"

"Nej, men jag har rysningar inför honom, men inget jag kan peka på."

"Okej, tack för varningen då, visar han sig vara för dålig ställer jag hans auktoritet på sin spets. Är han usel så kan några av de andra lorderna göra några besök här. Eller så tar vi elever och ställer hans kunskaper på prov. Har jag ditt stöd för det?"

"Ja, om mina farhågor besannas så har du allt mitt stöd. Men låt Lady Slytherin stå i beredskap."

"Ja Nadja är redan beredd, hon ska göra lite tid hos aurorerna igen. Men hon kommer att vara här rätt ofta ändå."

"Bra, då kan jag känna mig trygg. Hur är ditt förhållande med Sirius?"

"Avvisande, inte för att jag har något personligt emot honom utöver hans attityd när jag tänkte ge oss lite tid med varandra. Och att han sa att jag _hade tur_, i min senaste duell. Tala om för honom att jag överväger att ge honom en fullskalig test inför publik, om han insisterar på att jag hade _tur_. Du kan i förbifarten påminna honom om att Snape, gjorde ett misstag för en tid sedan."

"Tack det ska jag göra, Vad händer med dig nu fröken Parkinson?"

"Tack professor McGonagall, snälla, kalla mig Pansy det är mitt namn. Jag kunde lika väl ha kunnat heta Potter nu, men vi enades om att namnet Parkinson kanske kan respekteras någon gång i framtiden igen. Vad som händer? Jo Harry har lovat att jag får vara med honom och Draco, vilket ju innebär att det blir Sal och Nadja med mig och Draco så det kommer att vara _bättre_ än förut, och tackar för omtanken."

"Det är bra att det är ordnat för dig, för er. Jag hoppas ni kan ha en bra sommar och om jag har förstått saken rätt kommer ni att träna och läsa en hel del också."

"Jo, vi hoppas kunna stega upp kunskaperna inför hösten. Kan jag få namnet på den som är kontrakterad som lärare så kan jag _läsa på_ lite om honom."

"Jo, det kan vara en bra syssla. Han heter Gilderoy Lockhart och jag ska inte säga det jag uppfattar honom som, då kan du göra en egen bedömning."

"Hmmm. _Lockhart_, är inte det han som värnar om sitt _utseende_ och leende?"

"Rätt på första."

"Och han har gett ut en del böcker?"

"Rätt igen."

"Okej, jag ska se vad jag kan gräva fram."

"Okej Harry. Och Tack."

—

Veckan gick och Harry med vänner bestämde att eftersom Hermione skulle vara hos Harry i tre veckor skulle de andra förbereda att ha samma tid hos honom.

—

Under första delen av sommaren tog Harry och _Rose_, det lugnt tillsammans med Draco och Pansy. De ägnade en del tid att göra besök hos sina vänner från studiegruppen, de flesta besöken var bara liten stund på dagen, utom hos Longbottom där Agusta, Nevilles farmor, insisterade på att de stannade över natten, de var ju verkligt långväga besökare.

Tack vare _talspeglarna_ kunde Harry också hitta platsen på franska Rivieran där Hermione var med sina föräldrar, den hade möjlighet att fungera som flyttnyckel till den spegel den var uppkopplad till.

Marseillan–Plage, som var ett litet ställe utanför Béziers. Där fanns dels Medelhavet, men också _Tau Basin_, som var en avgränsning av havet till en inre ganska stor lagun, omkring tio miles, eller över en och en halv mil. Allt ungefär i mitten av strandremsan i _Gulf of Lion_.

Naturligtvis blev det lite fundering att Harry med Rose, Draco och Pansy kunde vara _för sig själva_ så långt hemifrån. När det började gå upp för dem att Harry var _målsman_ för två jämnåriga började de fundera. Men när de resonerade med Harry verkade han så _mogen_, att de snart hade glömt bort att han _var jämngammal_, med deras dotter. Harry talade om att det var hans avsikt att träffa Hermiones föräldrar eftersom hon skulle vara hos dem i tre hela veckor.

—

Tiden fram tills alla skulle träffas fanns det en hel del att göra. Bland de saker Harry hade högt upp på sin _att göra lista_ var ett litet sammanträde med några på IOWS. Andra saker som fanns var att lära Pansy, Draco och Neville, som hade fått tillåtelse av sin farmor att vara med Harry en stor del av sommaren, om hur de skulle uppträda i den _omagiska_ världen. De åkte bil och de flög i små flygplan. Och i samband med det upptäckte Harry en möjlighet att skapa en mugglarneutral flygfarkost.

Den omagiska varianten han fastnade för var ett uppspänt tygstycke som fanns över en sittplats på tre små, eller större, hjul. Med större hjul kunde den användas i ganska mjuk sand och annan ojämn mark medan de små hjulen behövde hård plan mark. På _sittpaketet_ var en motor med propeller monterad. De fanns för en eller två personer.

Allt som krävdes för att få _förarcertifikat_, var några timmar med en lärare, och en uppkörning, hmm, _uppflygning_. Och att de kunde lite teori om bestämmelser för luftfartyg, och lufttrafik. Efter det kunde han jämna ut en bit mark vid huset, och starta och flyga där själv.

Problemet sedan var att kombinera den med en flygkvast. Med flygkvasten skulle han kunna flyga på magiskt sätt, och när den förvandlades skulle han komma och landa bland omagiska.

Men han var ändå inte riktigt nöjd, kunde den vara två saker borde den kunna vara även en tredje sak. Kunde den dessutom bli en motorcykel skulle den vara helt neutral. Han hade kontakter med många duktiga inom magivärlden. En del saker kostade pengar, andra kostade gentjänster och ibland fanns det de som gjorde saker bara för att det var skojigt. Dessutom var organisation han var knuten till rätt ställe att höra sig för med.

Idén som Lord Potter hade kommit med var så intressant att den genast hamnade i _att göra nu_ högen på avdelningen för forskning och assistans. Efter det dröjde det inte så lång tid innan den första prototypen var klar för provning. Att flyga något nytt var alltid riskabelt, visst var det humoristiskt att säga att "_Ner kommer man alltid_". Allt för många hade kommit ner för sista gången. Men med Harrys förmåga att kunna flyga med egna vingar var han självskriven att testa sin egen idé.

När den kombinerade farkosten mugglarneutral mororcykel och likaledes omagisk _trike_ kombinerades med en maginormal flygkvast blev det riktigt roligt i _Sand Hills_. Naturligtvis hade Harry skaffat en mängd motorcyklar, trikar och kvastar.

Det första som skulle ske när de andra kom var omagisk flygutbildning för de som inte redan hade det. Harry, Nadja, Draco, Neville och Pansy var redan klara. Alla _farkosterna_ var redan modifierade. En säkerhetsdetalj hade IOWS satt på dem, två enkla billiga flygkvastar fanns till de två som kunde vara på vardera av trikarna. Om _farkosten_ gick sönder eller slutade fungera i luften skulle de ha en vanlig flygkvast att rädda sig med.

HQ skulle titta över konstruktionen och eventuellt modifiera den en aning, men det skulle bli på senare varianter av maskinen. Redan tidigt sattes restriktioner på den, samma som för _specialkvasten_. Det behövdes licens för att få köpa, inneha och använda dem. Naturligtvis hade Harry och hans grupp det redan klart genom att det var hans uppfinning.

En del _förbättringar_ hade de redan utfört. Vid normal flygning var högsta hastigheten vara omkring femtio miles per timma i original. En helt värdelös sträcka för _förflyttning_ därför fanns en flyttnyckelfunktionen föreberedd men inte aktiverad, Harry ville att de alla först skulle vara mer vana att flyga den normalt innan de började med distansförflyttning, och att börja med var det mest avsett som leksak.

Bränsletanken hade redan fått en magiinstallation, den fylldes hela tiden på så den förblev full, det skulle räcka till omkring två timmas fortsatt flygning, tanken rymde fyrtio liter. Bensinen hämtades direkt från den en tank som deras farkoster var länkad till, den tank Harry hade installerat vid huset, den rymde tre hundra gallon. Här blev Harry en aning konfunderad. Tanken kunde omöjligt rymma de trettonhundra liter Harry trodde han betalade för. Så han mätte tanken för att vara säker. 90 centimeter i diameter 180 centimeter lång. Det skulle enligt formeln radien gånger radien gånger pi gånger längden. Han gjorde om måtten till decimeter för att få liter direkt.

Det blev 4,5 X 4,5 X 3,14 X 18 det blev 1144. Tre hundra gallon skulle vara 1363 liter, alltså han hade fått två hundra liter mindre än han hade betalt. Sånt tyckte han inte om, varför han protesterade till han som körde tankbilen och fyllde hans tank. När han fick svar blev han förundrad.

"Bäste herre, jag hör på ditt tal att du kommer från England, det är inte första gången vi haft den här konversationen, så vi har lärt oss. I Enland är en gallon ungefär fyra och en halv liter, i en amerikansk gallon fattas det ungefär två deciliter till fyra liter. Alltså en amerikansk gallon är över sju deciliter mindre än er gallon. Din tank rymmer dina tre hundra amerikanska gallon och har kvar en lite utrymme för bensinen att expandera när den blir varm under sommarhalvåret."

"Aha, ja ursäkta då, det var inget jag visste om. Ursäkta."

"För all del, som sagt, det är inte första gången vi har varit med om det misstaget. Faktiskt vi väntade oss något i den stilen. Ett litet tips ska du få, jag ser att du inte har någon belysning här, var ytterst försiktig när det är kallt. På sommaren tror alla att bensin är farligt, visst brinner den lätt, men en tank med bara lite i, har stor volym som kommer att innehålla en ytterst explosiv gas, när temperaturen är från några grader kallt till omkring femton till tjugo kallt, och jag pratar celsiusgrader nu. Det är bensinens carboreringstemperatur, alltså den temperatur när den är som mest farlig. Skulle du råka få en gnista som tänder bensinen i tanken på sommaren, blir det som mest en genombränning och något som liknar en svetslåga ut genom röret. Råkar du ut för det när det är omkring tio celsiusgrader kallt så blir det en sjudjävla smäll, så får de plocka ihop delarna av dig ett par hundra meter bort. Så var noga med att koppla jordledning till dig själv innan du tappar upp bensin när det är kallt. Ha gärna ett räcke av metall från tanken och ut till fem meter ifrån, ta sen tag i räcket när du går fram mot tanken."

"Tack för tipset, jo jag läste om att jorda mig innan jag använder den tack för all information."

—

Han skulle bli tvungen att placera en motsvarande vid Villa Potter. Om avståndet till tanken överskred hundra mil _stals_ bensin från närmaste bensinstation. Mängden var så marginell att det inte skulle märkas vid bara ett fåtal farkoster, men det var ändå _stöld_. Det var redan diskussion inom kåren att ha _depåer_ utplacerade för bästa täckning. Det kunde bli en intressant sak för dem i kåren. En del använde vanliga flygplan som hade plats för upp till åtta personer, men att få bensinpåfyllning hela tiden i luften var intressant även för dem.

Naturligtvis hade trikarna också besvärjelser som påminde om flygkvastarnas, de kunde också flyga helt ljudlöst magiskt, utan motorkraft. Eller med magisk ljudkompensering, så att det från marken _lät_ som att de flög med normal motoranvändning. Den mest förnäma besvärjelsen gjorde den nittioåtta procent osynlig. Det fungerade som kameljontbesvärjelsen, den antog samma färg som himlen ovanför den. När den flög närmare marken och hade fasta föremål omkring sig kunde den ses från många olika håll, därför var den besvärjelsen inte lämplig vid flygning på lägre höjder än hundra meter. Att _måla_ den med _osynlighetsfärg_ skulle göra den osynlig hela tiden, det var inget alternativ. Så kameljontbesvärjelsen var det bästa han kunde komma på, den var i och urkopplingsbar med ett litet reglage .

Flyttnyckelbesvärjelsen, och manövern till den hade Harry redan börjat använda. Rakt fram, cirka i mile, i ett _hopp_, och att det upprepades så länge han höll reglaget i läge. Sträckan var ungefär så långt han kunde se medelstora saker rakt fram. Var start av flyttnycklen tog tre sekunder, det var den tid han hade på sig reglera riktning och att reagera om han såg något som kunde hindra hans framfart. Egentligen var ett hinder fram till målet inget problem då det inte handlade om att _transportera_ sig fram till målet, utan att helt enkelt materialisera sig där, men ett berg var absolut något att undvika. Med den tekniken kunde han _flyga_ framåt oerhört snabbt. En mile på fyra sekunder, var fem mile på tjugo och det var femton miles på en minut. Nio hundra mile per timma var rätt snabbt. Över tusenfyrahundra kilometer i timmen. Men det var inte flygning, det var _förflyttning genom platser i luften_ det var magisk förflyttning. Trots att det var det tänkt som _leksaker_ för Harry, hade IOWS fått ett nytt redskap i sin verksamhet. Med _supertriken_ skulle de kunna förflytta sig långa sträckor obehindrat och även ansluta någonstans helt omagiskt när så behövdes.

—

**EOC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 9**

Men det blev mycket mer än bara _lek_, när gruppen samlades igen. Animagusträning, duellering, nya besvärjelser och förhäxningar. Men inte minst meditering och ny putsning av den magiska källan och kanalerna. Metamorfiövningarna hölls med samtliga, även om det var enbart två med öppna förutsättningar kunde även fler komma att öppna dem. Det var ungefär som med animagus. Alla visste att det gick, men var svårt därför vågade en del pröva och de lyckades oftast. Endast det fåtal som hade visat tendens till metamorfi fick normalt träning i den konsten.

När samtliga tränades och använde sin magi under medititiv manipulation väcktes resultat hos flera av dem. Innan första kalenderveckan var över hade alla tolv lyckats ändra hårfärg och hårlängd. Några hade även ändrat hårfästen och ögonbryn. Öronen kunde hållas nära huvudet eller stå ut olika mycket, men ingen hade lyckats ändra formen på öronen. Näsans botten kunde båda tvillingarna Patil ändra, likaså kunde de göra ansiktet både smalare och bredare.

Djurformernas antagande blev mest intressant för dem. Det blev en salig blandning av djur. Dean Thomas blev Skata. Draco Potter, Iller. Ernie Macmillan, Hund. Hannah Abbott, Kaja. Hermione Granger, Berguv. Justin Finch–Fletchley var den som förvånade Harry, han blev Orm. Michael Corner, Katt. Neville Longbottom, Björn. Padma Patil, Panter. Pansy Parkinson, Räv. Parvati Patil, Panter. Och slutligen Susan Bones, Katt.

Att systrarna Patil var _riktiga_ tvillingar märktes, men Harry blev förvånad att de båda hade lika djur. Men det var frammediterade så mycket kunde ju komma från ett medvetet tänkande, medan hatten hade någon orsak att placera dem i olika elevhem. Harry valde att vara helt ärliga med dom och tala om att han hade fler former än en, och han frågade om han fick avstå att berätta om de övriga formerna. Han fick _tillstånd_ att _vänta_ med att tala om vilka övriga former han hade.

Det blev också en hel del transfereringsövningar. Harry lärde dem också det alternativa teleporteringssättet. Och poängterade att de aldrig skulle visa att de kunde den typen av förflyttning. Ty det var ytterst sällsynt att det fanns ett hinder mot den, därför skulle de kunna komma undan om de hade det som trumfkort. Han poängterade att vid livshotande situation kunde det användas även _inom_ Hogwarts.

Transfereingen krävde en hel del av dem, och risken att göra sig illa fanns, men genom att de hade mentalt övat det så mycket klarade de sig helt utan skador. Enda missödet var att Hannah första gången glömde att _tänka med_ sina kläder och råkade komma till sin destination _helt naken_. Men alla vände sig diskret undan tills Susan hjälpte henne att bli klädd igen.

I Sand Hills är det torrt som i öknen på sommaren när det inte har regnat. Så att göra en lämplig pool stod högt på dagordningen redan tidigt för Harry. Vatten fanns det i form av en bäck i ytterkanten av det de räknade som _gårdsområde_. Att magiskt göra om lös sand till sandsten och leda en rännil från bäcken till det som blev en pool tog flera dagars jobb. Sedan blev det rutin med bad på både förmiddag och eftermiddag.

I slutet av deras andra gemensamma vecka blev det åter ett besök i Atlanta, nu för att visa upp kunskapen och få tillståndsbeviset för transferering. Men också steg ett av fyra i grunderna i baskunskap. Det var delar av lagar och riktlinjer för verksamheten. I proven ingick även stridsduellering nivå ett. På tio meters avstånd skulle de klara sig från att bli träffade av en stillastående motståndare, under tre minuter utan att använda egen magi.

Första stämplarna i deras utbildningsbok gav dem en stolthet de var värda. De var den yngsta grupp någonsin att få de första stämplarna. Men de visste att det var fortfarande lång väg kvar innan sidorna var fyllda, men de var _på gång_.

När Hermione hade tittat igenom alla sidorna i utbildningsboken såg något hon inte hade lagt märke till tidigare.

"Harry, här på sidan femtiofyra, jag förstår inte vad alla de här symbolerna och förkortningarna står för, vad är det?"

"Det är vapenlära, helt omagiska vapen. Pistoler, revolvrar automatvapen för korta avstånd och medellånga avstånd. Sen är det prickskyttevapen, även det för allt från avstånd på hundratalet meter till över två tusen meter. Sen är det dolda små vapen, samt en del mycket speciella konstruktioner. Allt omagiskt."

"Är det meningen att vi ska använda dem också?"

"Ni ska kunna dem, så mycket att ni vet vad det är. En del vapen kommer ni att öva lite med. Några av er kan komma att tycka att det är ett bra komplement. Attachéväskan har några fack som kan inredas som mycket diskreta vapenfack. Själv har jag några vapen, en magimodifierad colt 45 automatic special. Den kan endast användas av mig, den har trettiotvå olika typer av ammunition som jag kallar fram på kommando."

"Trettiotvå, vad ska du med så många olika patroner till?"

"Som jag sa, den är magimodifierad. Utöver vanliga blykulor, så kan jag ha färgampuller, de har också en _stunner_ så träffas du av den så får du en fläck röd färg, och blir medvetslös, men när du är uppväckt är du oskadd. Farligt om du får det direkt i ögonen, kan skada på halsen, annars ofarlig. Ett par av dem är 20 mm granater av två olika typer, de är verkligt effektiva, men de som verkligen är _tunga_ är förkrympta 8,4 centimeters projektiler hämtade från, eller inspirerade av, det svenska rekylfria _Carl Gustaf GRG 8,4 cm_.

"Alla överkalibrerade projektiler är krympta så de passar till pistolen och avfyras som vanliga patroner. Men utanför pistolen återgår de till att vara normalstora. Det finns spränggranater, med runtomspridning, det finns kartescher som sänder en mängd skrot framåt, det finns något som kallas _RSV_. Riktad SprängVerkan. Det slår igenom upp till åttio centimeter stål, och alla stenväggar vi känner till. Den kan till och med slå hål på väggarna i Hogwarts. Det finns patroner som gör rökridåer. Det finns till och med spränggranater som istället för stålkulor har expanderade klistrande skum. Tänk dig att vara täckt av klister som fastnar i allt. Så, jo det är ett bra komplement till magi.

"Som motsats till överkalibrerade projektiler, har jag även underkalibrerade projektiler, de är smala bevingade nålar, för att kunna använda så smala projektiler är de inlagda i _drivspeglar_. De når till tusen meter på en sekund, med en sänkning av träffpunkten upp till två tusen meter med bara åtta centimeter. De grövre granaterna tar nästan tio sekunder att nå fram till tusen meter, som är det längsta avstånd de kan användas på.

"Oj. När blir det aktuellt för att lära oss om det?"

"När ni är minst sexton år, levnadsålder, sen ska ni vara minst arton levnadsår, innan ni kan tänkas utrustas med något sådant vapen. Naturligtvis måste ni dessutom då ha en _orsak_ att ha ett mugglarvapen om polisen frågar, eller undersöker."

"Det har du?"

"Ja Hermione. I en av mina _identiteter_ är jag vanlig mugglarpolis."

"Hur håller den om du kommer in på en polisstation?"

"Faktiskt håller den alldeles utmärkt, bara det att jag har _tjänstledigt_. Men händer det något är en _polis_ alltid tjänstbar."

"Du slutar aldrig att förvåna mig. Men det är bra att du finns, det har ju räddat skolan, jag har hört om Snapes lektionsformer, bra att han är borta, Quirrell, när man tänker efter, hur kunde de ens hitta en sån."

"Tack. Det finns vanliga mugglarterrorister också, inom IOWS så har vi lite koll på dem, ibland finns det magianvändare som smyger sig in i deras led, där har vi en mission att fylla, då är en vanlig polisidentitet förträfflig."

"Ja, jag kan förstå det. Men vad kan du ha för användning av ren _krigsammunition_?"

"Vid ett tillfälle hade en ensam terrorist förskansat sig i en säkerhetsbil, den tålde alla vanliga vapen. Men en RSV i vindrutan så var han utslagen. Att han dessutom hade minst tjugo kilo sprängämne inne i bilen gjorde att vi inte behövde leta honom, han fanns inte mer."

"Oj, när var det?"

"Omkring ett år sedan, vi är inte säkra, men det verkade vara någon som försökte skylla på IRA, de i sin tur svor sig fria från det. Vår spaning gav samma resultat, mycket talar för att det var ETA, eller någon Cubansk intern uppgörelse som var under upprullning."

"Var du _magianvändare_ eller _vanlig polis_ då?"

"Det var i min polisidentitet, alltså jag var _i tjänst_."

"Det är så konstigt att förstå att du _är allt_ det där." Hermione såg verkligt tagen ute när Harry förklarade för henne.

"Som jag sagt förut, inom IOWS, finns det en hel del olika möjligheter. Att vara vanlig polis, ger också fördelar. När jag kommer på en insatsplats gör jag en _magireflektionsscanning_. Det är ungefär som fladdermössens ultraljudsradar, bara det att jag då _ser_ magi, endera är det personer med magisk signatur, eller magiska föremål. Är det helt fritt från dem, så är det en _mugglaroperation_ finns det magi inblandad, så kan jag ta hänsyn till det, och på så sätt hjälpa de omagiska mer än de anar. Den erfarenhet vi har är att två till tre av hundra ingripanden i det som ser ut som mugglargrejer och som vi är med i har magisk influens."

"Kan jag bli en sådan som är med ute på sånt?"

"Du kan, men jag tror du gör mer nytta som forskare, än som operativ ute på fältet. Helst vill jag ha dig som lärare längre fram, för det behöver du också lite tjänst på flera olika platser."

"Okej, tack för förklaringarna."

—

De tre kalenderveckorna blev tre levnadsmånader innan det var dags att återvända till sina respektive familjer. Att framföra en motorcykel var inget för den ålder de hade, därför skulle de bli kvar i Sand Hills. Harry ville ändå ha med dem till Hogwarts, Harry gav sig den på att lyckas med det. Men innan dess skulle det bli en veckas _party_. Alla hade redan fått klart med det, det skulle vara tredje veckan i augusti.

De unga hade inte tänkt på det själva men all fysisk aktivitet Harry hade smugit in i alla övningar de gjorde, hade gett dem alla smidighet och en fysisk kondition som var avsevärt mer än de skulle ha haft utan träningen.

En av de roligare övningarna de hade haft, enligt dem själva, var _frita gisslan_. Två av dem utsågs genom lottning att vara _bovar_. De två skulle sedan ta en av de övriga som gisslan, och försöka hålla den ett dygn utan att hittas eller bli av med gisslan. Den som blev tagen som gisslan kunde själv välja, att vara passiv, motarbeta dem som tog gisslan eller vara på gisslantagarnas sida.

Ibland deltog Harry och Nadja som den unge Harry med sin Rose. Ibland var han den _vuxne_ Sal Stern. Gruppen blev också tvungen att lära sig tilltala Harry och Nadja utifrån de identiteter de för tillfället använde. Det skulle inte fungera om Harry var på Hogwarts som Sal Stern och de unga kallade honom _Harry_. Eller om _Rose_ var där och hon tilltalades med Nadja.

Även de ungas _alternativa_ identiteter började formas. Armbanden skulle anpassas till den uppfunna identiteten. IOWS skulle sedan ta hand om att all bakåtspårning av den identiteten skulle ge rätt resultat, därför var det viktigt att så tidigt som möjligt börja lägga ut spåren av respektive person.

Hermione hade också varit på Gringotts och fått sitt släktträd klart för sig. Hon hade ett familjevalv hon också, det var visserligen ganska tomt i det, men det fanns ett familjeträd och några familjeböcker. Ingen hade varit aktiv som magianvändare de senaste två hundra åren. Necker hade varit en familj inom franska hovet, den senaste av dem var ekonomiminister tillsammans med Turhot, som var vanlig omagisk, enligt vad som stod i boken.

Necker hade tidigt förstått att Ludvig den sextonde hade försuttit chansen att klara Frankrike från undergång. Därför såg han till att hela tiden vara beredd på att fly. Och fly gjorde han just innan septembermorden 1792. I samband med det bytte han sitt gamla namn mot ett neutralt engelskt _Pedersen_. Han hade sin magifärdighet, men avstod från att deklarera sig hos engelska magiministeriet. Istället förde han en tillbakadragen tillvaro och använde så lite som möjligt av sitt reservkapital för att leva vidare. Han hade dock sett till att föra dagboken så länge han kunde.

Han hade fått två barn varav det ena hade dött i unga år, vilket var vanligt. Bara vart fjärde barn levde till vuxen ålder på den tiden, att en av två klarade sig var ovanligt. Barnet en flicka hade gift sig och boken slutade med att dottern Lidna Mari Pedersen gifte sig och fick namnet Granger.

Hermione kunde se av Gringots släktanalys av henne att det hade funnits personer med _stjärna_ även på mors sida, av det tidigaste namnet att döma hade det varit vikingar som blandat sig i den lokala befolkningen. Hon log när hon såg det, hennes släkt var _gammal_.

Inom gruppen hade de ytterst få hemligheter för varandra. Hermiones nyupptäckta släkt gav en ny vidd åt uttrycket _mugglarfödda_. Hermione var _aristokrat_ och med magibakgrund så långt tillbaks som vikingatiden. Det var ungefär i samma tid som Hogwarts grundades.

Stjärna för ett namn i släktträdet indikerade på _magi_ medan ett streck betydde _liten eller utan synbar magi_. Det var endast hon själv som det var en _sol_ som markering, vilket stod för _uttalat stark magi_. Hon kunde också se att efter _Haldwar Norum_ var det ungefär var tredje som hade stjärna, och det var på hennes mors sida. På hennes fars sida hade nästan alla stjärnor. Av det hon hade läst i boken skulle alla i släkten efter Necker förneka sin magi, för att inte bli involverad i franska kungahuset igen.

—

"Harry."

"Ja Hannah."

"Harry, vi har varit på IOWS HQ några gånger nu, men ingen har pratat _anställning_ de senare gångerna, bara första gången när vi blev inskrivna. Jag tänker på _lön_. Inte för att jag förväntar mig något, men jag vet att aurorerna har lön även under sin upplärningstid, inte så mycket, men ändå något. Vad kan du säga om det, nu och i framtiden?"

"Okej, den som blir _kallad_ till ett uppdrag får betalt under tiden uppdraget pågår. Det finns tabeller på vad det är för typ av uppdrag och vilken ersättning som är för det. Det gäller dem som har det vi kallar för _reservstat_. De som har en _grundtjänst_ och jobbar _heltid_ de har lön motsvarande vad aurorerna har för _daglig tjänstgöring_. Sen är det ett tillägg, beroende på vad de har för _tilldelat jobb_. Den utbildning ni får av mig, ges normalt på en typ av skola, och det kostar ungefär som Hogwarts terminsavgifter, plus luncherna som de äter under dagtid, sen bor de själva, och betalar vad det kostar om de inte bor hemma. Jag har _reservstatus_, och har alltså en blygsam ersättning i grunden, England har inte erkänt Voldemort som hot, därför är min självpåtagna uppgift mot Voldi inte förenad med någon ersättning. Skulle ni inte varit _under mina vingar_ skulle ni ha _drabbats_ av kostnader som ganska väl motsvarar den ringa ersättning rekryter har. Aspiranter har något mer, men inte mycket."

"Så dåligt, varför är du kvar med dem?"

"Det är rätt mycket frivilligt arbete, men det är också en rätt bra grund att stå på för dem som ändå måste göra det man gör. Jag kommer att drabbas av Voldi, han ser sitt första möte med mig som ett misslyckande han måste rätta till. Tack vare IOWS, kan jag ha två eller fler trollspön, ha animagusformer utan att MoM behöver veta något, eller kan göra något åt det. Jag kan skapa flyttnycklar bäst jag vill. Kort sagt, genom att jag har IOWS som huvudarbetsgivare, så har jag också rättigheter utöver vad jag skulle ha haft annars. Som ni vet är ni _knutna_ under mina vingars beskydd, det innebär att jag ansvarar för att ni får den utbildning ni behöver, att ni får den _lön_ ni har rätt till, enligt mig. Första avbetalningen kan ju sägas vara klar, eller hur?"

"Ja, inte för att jag är sniken, men jag tänkte för framtiden, om jag har jobb hos dem, hur är lönen då?"

"Okej, det är lite svårare att vara _anställd av dem_, därför att de inte har något _eget land_. Är du i England så behöver du en arbetsgivare där, en som ansluter dig till IOWS. När ett land begär _hjälp_ av IOWS, sätter de ihop en styrka för jobbet, då först har _de_ ett arbetsgivarförhållande där _lön_ utgår. De har färre än femtio egna i _typ aurortjänst_ men ungefär sjuttiofem på _kontorsform_. De är forskare, utvecklare, redovisare, och vanliga administratörer, det finns dessutom ungefär ett trettiotal _informationsinsamlare_, på heltid runt om i världen. Från dag till dag är det kanske två hundra som är ute på uppdrag, alltså inkallade för något speciellt jobb. Resten är på _reservstatus_.

"Jag har min _förankring_ genom att jag kontaktades tidigt, just genom min unika situation. Trots att jag är _brittisk_ i grunden men med amerikanskt medborgarskap är jag involverad som nationsoberoende, och det är som det ni också blivit involverade. nationsoberoende på frilansbasis. Min _polisidentitet_ har jag som en av ganska många i IRT _Incident Response Team_. De finns normalt inom respektive medlemslands NCB, som utgör det internationella kontaktnätet. Centralkontoret för den omagiska delen finsn i Lyon Frankrike, medan den magiska avdelningens centra finns i Atlanta USA, sedan det flyttade i samband med första världskriget.

"Här i USA finns U.S. National Central Bureau (USNCB) som sorterar direkt under justitsiedepartementet, USNCB har 8 olika underavdelningar, alltså avdelningar som specialicerat sig på olika typer av brottslighet. Alltså – det är vad de omagiska känner till, utöver det finns IOWS, det är svårt att veta om IOWS är över dem eller om det lokalt är tvärt om.

"Som några inom FBI, de har lön från FBI, men dessutom de som har IOWS som botten de får ett litet tillägg från IOWS, de är formellt anställda av FBI, och är under reservstatus på IOWS. Men de skulle inte ha haft _det jobbet_ på FBI utan att vara under IOWS. Det finns omagiska som är direktanställda på FBI, CIA, NBS, OSS, och andra, men de är okunniga om IOWS. I USA finns det en IOWS–USA, de är de enda som har en egen landsgren av IOWS för att täcka upp det mesta hr, man kan säga att de motsvarar brittiska ministeriets _de onämnbara_.

"En annan gren som inte är speciellt känd är det _militära underrättelsenätverket_. Det låter kanske underligt, men de flesta länders regeringar är överens om att uppkomlingar som Hitler inte är önskvärda, och för att kunna vara förberedda och kunna se om något liknande är under uppsegling skapades det informationsnätverket. De arbetar ofta väldigt lokalt _nationellt_, men har ett amarbete.

"Tidigare var de enda _praktiska_ sättet att förmedla _hemlig information_ radio. Man hade olika typer av kryptering för att kunna sända ut sina budskap. För att hitta dessa signaler behövdes avlyssningsstationer runt om i världen. Sverige var en av platserna i Europa, för att kunna komma åt det upprättades ett samspel mellan de svenska intressenterna och de internationella. Andra världskriget var deras stora genombrott. Den svenska sidan av den verksamheten är betydande även om det nu alltmer går ut på att hitta de nya vägarna för informationsutbytet.

"Tillbaks till _oss_, anta att England behöver förstärka aurorkoren, då kan de begära ett antal _aurorer_. Då är de som blir kallade till det anställda av IOWS, men betalas egentligen av engelska ministeriet, via IOWS, och de kan komma ifrån vilken plats som helst."

"Låter lite underligt, men när du säger att IOWS inte är sorterat under något land så förklarar de en del. Men blir man inte under _två herrar_ på det sättet?"

"Eftersom IOWS borgar för ärlighet, och samordning mot korruption och sysslar med internationell förbrytarjakt så är en ärlig regering positiv till om personalen har IOWS i bottnen, samtidigt som vår egen förutvarande Cornelius Fudge knappast skulle ha uppskattat en med IOWS i sin närmaste krets. Så det är en klar riktlinje för ett ministerium om de uppskattar IOWS eller misskrediterar dem. De länder som har gått med i IOWS har formellt ställt sin aurorkår till IOWS förfogande. Bra för att ett lands polissida är medlem i Interpol är de inte automatiskt med i IOWS

"Och IOWS har bara befogenhet när de är under ett uppdrag i ett medlemsland, eller går på ett hett spår som kan komma någon annanstans ifrån. Själv har jag alltså _Voldemort_, som självbegärt _uppdrag_. Det innebär att England måste godta att jag jobbar på uppdraget, även om de inte har bett om hjälp och följaktligen inte heller betalar för det."

"Verkar invecklat, varför går du på Hogwarts när du redan har tagit examen?"

"Egentligen var det för att _ha en ungdomstid_, försökte också se om jag kunde hitta vänner. Sen började saker hända, och jag kunde inte se på när andra blev utsatta för översitteri."

"Så om jag får jobb hos dem, kan jag alltså bli inom deras forskning och då är jag hos dem, på heltid. Annars bör jag hitta ett eget jobb så att säga."

"Kort sagt, ja. Men, det du lär dig genom min inblandning och att du är med IOWS, ger dig också större möjligheter. Exempelvis DoM behöver duktigt folk, och de har också kontakter med IOWS, så du har redan setts av de som är ute för att rekrytera kommande personal. Men än har du många år kvar till dess. Jag har också planer för framtiden, så var inte orolig för att bli utan jobb."

"Är det därför du har tagit hand om oss, för att anställa oss till något?"

"Det var en fundering jag fick under våren, jag hade inget av det i tankarna när vi började. Och det är inget jag är beredd att prata om ännu på några år."

"Okej, tack för att du svarade på min fråga."

—

Harry tvingade sig att göra sina _faderliga plikter_ gentemot Draco och Pansy. De två gjorde viss _affär_ av att tilltala Harry med _far_. Harry tog deras gisslande av honom som en komplimang, det visade att de hade _erkänt_ honom som person, och som målsman. Han svarade lugnt med _"Kom nu mina barn_." Han försåg dem också med _förbrukningspengar_, i den mängd som passade för deras ålder. Han hade förklarat för dem att pengarna i Salem var _extrapengar_ och eftersom alla föräldrar svarar för sina barn ansåg Harry att det var hans skyldighet att svara för det, fickpengarna var trots allt en familjeangelägenhet. Hela Harrys grupp gjorde sina inköp i Diagongränden samtidigt, under ganska mycket stoj och stim. Egentligen var det bara lite komplettering, det mesta var redan anskaffat i Salem.

Harry passade också på att göra en del besök på olika ställen, det mesta var redan förberett sedan tidigt på sommaren, men nu var de slutliga besluten tagna och dokument skulle undertecknas.

Hermione hade inga _magiska_ anhöriga enligt registren, därför var rektorn på Hogvarts automatiskt målsman för henne avseende hennes magiska identitet. Det var inget Hermione hade vetat om förrän de hade tittat på just målsmannaansvar och förmyndarskap under deras studier. Nu hade Hermione övertalat sina föräldrar att godkänna Harry, eller rättare, Lord Potter, att han skulle få vara Hermiones förmyndare avseende magivärlden. Hon hade inte tänkt berätta hemma att hon visste om sina föräldrars magiförmåga.

Samma problem var det också för Justin, men han förstod att det inte skulle tas upp något om det hemma hos honom, möjligen kunde de tala med Minerva om att lösa det diskret under hösten. Hans anfadertest hos Gringotts hade inte gett några stjärnor, inte heller hade han något valv att ärva där, men han, och alla de övriga, ordnade med ett enkelt valv som kopplade till deras respektive valv i Salem och lät Gringotts hålla två tusen galleons tillgängliga i valvet. På så sätt slapp de problemet att rekvirera pengar transatlantiskt var gång de behövde några galleons.

—

Pansys far och fyra andra märkta hade uppbringats under sommaren och ministeriets nya linje var klar, ett _diskret_ undanskyfflande av de som var märkta och under sanningsserum hade erkänt fler än ett mord. Om _familjen_ gjorde sak av _dödsdomen,_ fick de ta hand om kvarlevorna och ordna med begravning, annars var det en mycket enkel ceremoni ministeriet ordnade.

I Parkinsons fall var det redan klart att göra så liten sak av det som möjligt. Pansy hade behövt ett par dagar på sig i stillhet för att komma vidare, det var väntat, men nu var det förbi, hon skulle aldrig se sin far mer. Inget hade hörts om, eller från hennes mor. Det var tack vare Nadjas kontakt inom ministeriet som de hade fått veta något om det.

—

Resan med Hogwarts express blev återigen en påminnelse om hur _små_ de unga är. Harry själv var i mitten av sina tjugo, hans skyddslingar var nu åtta månader och tolv dagar äldre än sina kalenderåldrar, men de hade läst en hel del mer än till och med fjärde och femte klasserna, kanske inte samma saker, men mer bredd och en helt annan teori om magins väsen.

"Harry, var har du varit hela sommaren?" Harry kände igen Ron Weasley.

"När blev det något du behöver veta?"

"Jag frågade bara. Är du snorken, Oh — Du är ju den _förnäme Lord Potter_. Ursäkta jag sa något." Rons nedlåtande stämma när han sa '_förnäme Lord Potter'_ gick inte att ta miste på.

"Bara som orientering Ron Weasley, bara för att du har i uppdrag av Albus Dumledore att försöka ta reda på allt du kan om mig och mina vänner betyder inte att jag _måste_, svara på din undersökning. Spion, som du faktiskt försöker vara, är något man ska utbildas till, och när de avslöjas brukar de _dödas_. Så håll du dig borta från mig och mina vänner, så kanske du lyckas hålla dig vid liv tills du träffar Albus och medvetet eller omedvetet talar om ditt nederlag. Jag hade funderat på om din avundsjuka var tillfällig eller ingrodd, tyvärr finner jag den vara så ingrodd att det egentligen är synd om dig."

Ron blev nästan rödare i ansiktet än hans hår. Neville och Hermione hade varit på väg in till kupén när de hörde Rons fråga och Harrys svar, därför väntade de med att stiga in. Det Ron inte visste var att den för honom okända flickan som satt tillsammans med Harry var _Rose_. När Ron sedan blivit tyst steg Neville och Hermione in.

"Hej Harry, Rose, allt väl?"

"Jodå. Allt är bra."

"Rose, ska du börja på Hogwarts också?"

"Nej, Jag ska bara vara med på den här resan, jag hoppas se vad Harry berättar om, jag kommer inte att vara med annat än att Harry ska visa mig till Lady Slytherin när vi kommer till Hogwarts, sen tar Nadja mig till Salem redan i kväll, jag kommer att hinna precis innan vår skoltransport startar."

"Jag förstod det som att du går på en motsvarande skola i Salem."

"Egentligen är den inte i Salem, den ligger lika mycket i Salem som ert Hogwarts ligger i London. Vi stiger på en transport i Salem, var själva skolan ligger är det inte många som vet."

"Aha, som med Hogwarts Express då?"

"Ja, något i den stilen, fast det är inte ett tåg. Kommer ni att hälsa på oss vid jullovet?"

"Jag vet inte, hoppas kunna det någon av dagarna mellan själva jul och nyåret. Det är upp till Harry att ordna. Är Sal i England också?" Sa hermione.

"Nej, han har sitt att sköta, han är faktiskt en ganska upptagen man. Säg varför kommer ni inte över till vår skola, det jag har förstått av Harry så är era lärare lite hmmm spöklika. Som han historieläraren som är historia själv, och en lärare med en inhysing i sig, ja han är ju också historia nu."

"Det är nog mer tradition än något annat." sa Neville som första inlägg i samtalet.

"Okej, hur som helst hoppas jag att få se Hogwarts i kväll i vart fall."

"Det kommer du att få se, så får du sen berätta i brev, eller till sommaren, hur din skola ser ut."

Mycket mer blev inte sagt, alla viste att Ron sög i sig allt, men det var inte så mycket för hans skull som de var tysta, de var trötta efter det lilla party de hade haft kvällen innan.

När lunchvagnen kom gjorde de stor sak av att köpa endast det bästa för var och en av dem. Visst var det elakt, men just genom Ron's agerande som spion mot dem gjorde honom _tillåtet mål för bus_.

Många kom förbi och hälsade vänligt, även Draco och Pansy gjorde sitt besök, de hade redan fått reda på hur det var med Ron. När Draco kom in kunde inte Ron hålla tyst längre.

"Draco utan namn, vad gör du här inne?" Med Harrys vänstra hand signalerade han till Draco att _ignorera Ron helt_."

"**Jag talade till dig din orm**!" Nästan röt Ron. Nu vände Harry sig mot Ron.

"_Ronald Weasley, Draco är min son genom blodsadoption och heter Draco Potter. Du har skymfat min familj. Eftersom du inte är vuxen nog att svara för dig själv så är det nu din uppgift att tala om för din familjs överhuvud att du har försatt din familj i familjefejd med familjen Potter. Vitet är två hundra tusen galleons — eller duell tills endast en överlever."_

Ron blev mycket vit i ansiktet. Och svalde upprepade gånger.

"Intill dess en överenskommelse mellan din familjs överhuvud och mig har kommit i hamn, är din magi nu begränsad. För din egen skull är det bäst att du får din familjs överhuvud att träffa mig för en diskussion och möjlig överenskommelse. En möjlig lösning är att du förskjuts från din familj, jag kan tänka mig den lösningen gentemot familjen, för jag har inget emot de övriga Weasley jag har lärt känna. Då kanske du ska kallas Roland utan namn, hur du sen ska lösa problemet med din förolämpning återstår att se."

Ron hade ännu inte kommit över chocken, men Harry kunde se att _kvarnhjulen_ inne i huvudet snurrade, det syntes också att han just km ihåg Dracos förhållande till Potter.

"Kan du få Dumbledore att bli ditt nya familjeöverhuvud så lycka till. Men han har inget för att försöka en duell med mig han heller. Och innan det kan bli av måste du ha blivit utstött från din familj och han ha adopterat dig."

Naturligtvis spred sig Rons klavertramp fort som ljuset längs tåget. Och snart hade nästan alla stannat till och tittat några minuter på honom, och tyst gått vidare. Ron själv satt tyst försjunken i djupaste fundering. Han började förstå vad han hade gjort, han var trots allt uppväxt i magivärlden och visste vad förolämpningar betydde. Aldrig hade han tänkt sig att han skulle drabbas av en uppretad Lord Potter. Han förstod att det bästa han nu kunde göra var att vara tyst. De flesta visste, tack vare Harrys grupp, att det inte var så allvarligt som det lät från Harry, formellt var det dock korrekt det Harry sa, men det fans en passus om _överenskommelse_ som Ron knappast märkte.

—

Genast Harry och Rose kom in i Hogwarts gick de till Lord Slytherins lägenhet där Nadja ändrade sig till sitt normala _Nadja_.

"Nadja, tror du att du kan nå Rons far i kväll, förklara vad som hände och att jag inte tänker ställa till det för dem. Sätter vi Ron familjelös kommer han att bli räddningslöst förlorad. Nej, en formell ursäkt från Ron's far till mig via dig är ok, om Ron dessutom ber Draco om ursäkt där jag och minst 10 personer finns närvarande. Det bör räcka, samtidigt som det har gett honom en läxa. Han lär ha en syster som är förstaårselev i år, dessutom tre äldre bröder på Hogwarts. Vilket hus systern kommer att komma i vet jag inte, men bröderna är alla i Gryffindor."

"Artur och Molly, känner jag till, Artur jobbar på ministeriet, de har det ganska knapert, men det vet du redan. De är väldigt fromma och de vill inget hellre än att komma till rätta med _problemet_. Vi kanske vinner en allians genom den här incidenten. Jag talar med dem redan i kväll. Iväg med dig till invigningsfesten nu."

Efter lite kramar och kyssar skyndade Harry sig iväg. Han såg att Minerva ännu inte hade gått in i stora salen så han skyndade sig att orientera henne om _incidenten_, och lite av vad han hade ägnat sig åt under sommaren.

Neville hade hållit en plats åt honom när han kom till Puffarnas bord.

"Gick det bra för Rose att komma iväg?"

"Oh, jodå, Lady Slytherin sa att de hade sjutton minuter till godo, så de ska hinna, det var kul att hon kunde vara med, ännu bättre hade det varit om hennes föräldrar lät henna transferera hit. De tjatar på att jag ska gå i USA, nu när jag bor där."

"Jag kan förstå det, men jag är glad att du är här. Vad tror du om årets nyheter på lärarfronten?"

"Svårt att säga så här innan vi har sett dem i aktion. Men det ska bli intressant att titta närmare på en av dem."

"Harry – tänker du göra samma som förra året?"

"Susan, om han är det jag tror, så blir han inte två veckor gammal här."

"Ska du _duellera_ honom?"

"Jag tror inte det kommer att behövas, han skjuter ner sig själv, inom två veckor, kanske redan innan dess."

Sorteringen var redan i full gång, en Ginny Weasley sorterades till Gryffindor. Det var en av två Harry reagerade på, den andra var en stripigt blond flicka som sorterades till Ravenclaw, Harry hann aldrig höra hennes namn då han pratade för mycket med sina vänner.

När middagen var över och allt tal till de nya eleverna, och de gamla också, var över började han gå till sitt elevhem. En hand på hans axel hejdade honom.

"Lord Potter, ursäkta mig, jag är Percy Weasley, Rons äldre broder, vad har du för avsikt med familjen och honom i synnerhet?"

"Herr Weasley, är du familjen Weasleys överhuvud?"

"Nej, jag är hans äldre broder."

"Då berör det inte dig. God kväll."

Innan Percy hann reagera hade Harry försvunnit.

—

**EOC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 10 H.T. År 2**

Harry kände att en av hans talspeglar signalerade samtal till honomså han gick undan och gjorde en besvärjelse för att vara privat. När han tog fram den som signalerade såg han att det var för sin _Harryform_, det var ännu en av hans bestyr, att inte svara med fel utseende på ett anrop.

"_Yrra_ – Ja jag är med." Sa han till spegeln, och såg Nadja där.

"Bra, jag är hos Weasley nu, kan du komma hit?"

Harry koncentrerade sig på _sin Nadja_ och använde husalvsmagi för att teleportera sig till henne.

"Harry. Det här är Artur Weasley och hans fru Molly. De är verkligt ledsna för det som hänt. Artur, Molly det här är Lord Harry Potter."

"Herr och fru Weasley, jag avser inte göra familjen illa, Ron behöver en läxa, han har alldeles för lätt att kasta förolämpningar omkring sig. Nu är han ung, och tanklös, om några år skulle en sådan incident som idag kunnat kosta honom livet. Just nu är hans magi bunden, orden jag sa om mitt krav kopplade jag inte till magin, men det vet inte han. Däremot lade jag en total men tillfällig dämpning på honom. Han kan inte ens göra en _lumus_ tills jag tar bort den, eller ett par dagar har förflutit. Jag kan tänka mig att han får ett brev eller ett besök, där ni talar om för honom att '_villkoret_ för att _rädda familjen'_ är att han ber Draco Potter om ursäkt där Draco, jag och minst tio ytterligare personer finns som bevittnar det."

"Är det allt du begär?" Sa Artur förvånat.

"Det var ord, ord ur en ung tanklös mans mun. Jag har inget intresse av att skjuta sönder bra familjer. Men jag kanske ska tillägga att ni bör tala om för honom att det inte är så lämpligt att _spionera_ på andra elever i allmänhet, och mig och mina vänner i synnerhet, för Albus Dumbledores räkning. Och att ni som familjeöverhuvud _kräver in_ betalningen till familjen från Albus. Fem tusen galleons, tveka inte på det, betalar han inte till er så tala om för mig, så ordnar jag så att han kryper på knäna och ber att få betala med ränta och lite plåster på såren. Ni kan för övrigt begära att summan dubblas med tanke på hur det påverkade er son, och att det skedde med en mindreåring utan familjens vetskap."

"Har Albus Dumbledore . . . har han fått vår son att agera _spion_? Får jag ta upp det med Amelia Bones, hon är chef på ministeriets avdelning för Lag och ordning?"

"Det är inget jag kan hindra dig från, men kan du bevisa det, eller tror du att han går med på att svara under inverkan av sanningsserum? Eller att ministeriet godtar att Ron förhörs med sanningsserum? — Tror du inte det, bör du vänta med det, jag kan agera lite längre fram. Men som sagt, sänd ett brev till Dumble och begär tio tusen galleons omgående, men inte för att hålla tyst, utan som ersättning för den skada hans agerande har drabbat din familj. Betalar han inte kommer jag att se till att **alla** kommer att veta om vad som hänt på grund av honom."

"Tack Lord Potter, min familj står i tacksamhetsskuld till dig och din familj."

"Ingen orsak, som jag sa, det är inte er jag är _på jakt efter_, det är Albus som ställt till det för er. Ron är för avundsjuk inom sig, han fattar inte vilken skatt han har i en familj som är så fin som er. Men elevhushatet har fått gro genom åren det är där som Albus genom sitt agerande under många år har bäddat för utfall som Ron gjorde."

"Vi är fattiga om man räknar pengar, vi har mat att äta, god mat, Molly är bra på att laga god mat, men vi har inte alltid kunnat ge alla barnen nya kläder, det har de fått höra genom åren."

"Ja, och kanske ska ni inte heller ge Ron någon orsak att tro att hans agerande ger er en oväntad inkomst. Försök att göra en _diskret_ övergång i standarden så han inte märker den så mycket. Men en sak som kan hjälpa honom är att låta honom testa ut ett eget trollspö."

"Inte det här året, men kanske han kan få göra det inför nästa läsår. Tack igen, hur kan jag kontakta dig?"

"Låt rektor McGonagall veta att du vill prata med mig så ger hon mig möjlighet att komma ifrån. Men nu måste jag tillbaks till skolan innan någon saknar mig. God afton."

Med det försvann Harry ljudlöst från _Kråkslottet._

"Nadja, en tolvåring som transfererar ljudlöst, och genom antitransfereringsskydden. Jag borde ha fått en reagens när han kom in, eftersom jag inte kände något från skydden när han kom in trodde jag att de hade fallit ur, så jag var tvungen att _känna efter_, och de är helt intakta, ändå kunde han komma in och försvinna ut genom dem utan att jag kände minsta respons från dem, är det normalt?"

"När det gäller _Harry_, är inget normalt. Minns ni tidningarna för snart tre år sedan, och förra hösten då han duellerade och vann mot en lärare som hade Voldemort i sig? Nej, Harry är speciell, dödligt farlig, när det behövs, men normalt väldigt snäll, och jag är säker på att han aldrig skulle missbruka sin förmåga."

"Ja, jag tror dig, han verkade betydligt äldre i sitt sätt att tala, skulle jag inte ha sett honom framför mig skulle jag ha trott att han var över tjugo år gammal. Han förde sig inte ens som en ung pojke."

"Harry har inte gjort mycket annat än tränat strid och stridsmagi, det är avsevärt starkare än vanlig duelleringsmagi, ända sedan han var nio år. Jag vet inte vem som är svårast att möta min man Lord Slytherin, eller Harry, de är faktiskt väldigt jämnstarka."

"Harry i klass med en så rutinerad?"

"Minns ni förra året efter att han utsattes för mordförsöket, han inbjöd tre av Voldemorts dödsätare att möta honom samtidigt. De flesta trodde att Harry planerade sitt självmord, nå alla utom jag och några till då. De tre hade inte en chans, han helt enkelt utmanövrerade dem och gjorde som han ville med dem. Han till och med hånade magivärlden genom att fälla två av dem med helt omagisk mugglarteknilogi."

"Jag läste om det, hur kan han vara så bra?"

"Han har sagt det själv, träning, träning och åter träning. Men då är orsaken till mitt besök över, lycka till med Dumble — God kväll."

Nadja använde dörren och gick till transfereringsplatsen innan hon försvann därifrån. Hon var ju officiellt i USA nu, så hon valde att övernatta i Villa Potter.

—

Ron hade gråtit en hel del under natten, han hade försökt göra några besvärjelser, men inget fungerade. Han förstod att han hade förstört sin familj, han började förstå att han hade ett hett temperament, Percy hade nämnt vad som hade hänt tre år innan. Snape hade i vanlig ordning sagt saker i hastigt mod, eller i förnedrande mening och blivit utmanad och förlorade livet. Albus Dumbledore hade stått vid Snapes sida, och Snape erkände öppet att han var Voldemorts man. Albus hade tidigare sagt att Snape inte var mer Voldemorts man än han var själv. Kanske var Albus Dumbledore inte helt ärlig i allt han sa eller gjorde.

Han visste inte hur han skulle kunna klara ut det han hade ställt till. Potters agerande året innan kom i revy, Potter var ingen man ställde till det för. Han kunde bara vänta, han hade sänt brevet hem där han förklarade sig och bad om hjälp.

—

Vid följande frukost fanns två gäster vid lärarbordet, Ron blev förvånad. Hans mor och far satt där. Ingen sa något, och de såg verkligt _ledsna_ ut. När så gott som alla hade kommit in och satt till bords reste Artur sig.

"Lord Potter, jag ber om ursäkt å min familjs vägnar, är det möjligt att lösa _problemet_ om den som åtminstone i detta nu är min son ber en offentlig ursäkt till dig och din adoptivson?"

Harry reste sig upp. "Herr Weasley, och fru Weasley, jag har inget emot er familj, unga personer som inte har lärt sig hur en hjärna fungerar, eller har kommit så långt i uppväxten att de kan koppla in den innan munnen glappar, kan säga mycket dumt. Hade han varit en vuxen nog hade det varit hans egen affär, men nu måste hans familj stiga in i hans ställe och _**traditionen**_ kräver att en ersättning i form av pengar eller egendom löser konflikter av detta slag, saknas kontanter eller egendom återstår endast en formell duell. Det skulle ha drabbat honom själv om hand hade varit vuxen nog. Jag tänker inte sänka en fin familj på grund av att en av dess medlemmar beter sig som att han inte är medlem av den. Kan Roland Weasley från det inre av sig själv, be min adoptivson, och mig själv, om ursäkt för de ord han spottade ur sig på tåget, är jag beredd att stryka ett streck över det som passerat, _den här gången_. Skulle han vidhålla sina ord, eller upprepa dem, ser jag ingen annan lösning än att han skiljs från sin familj för att inte sänka er andra. Valet måste vara hans eget."

"Tack Lord Potter, Ronald Weasley, är du vid dina sinnens fulla bruk och kan i ditt inre inse att ord är makt, och förolämpningar man ger måste man också ta ansvar för. Är du mogen, att från djupet av dig själv här och nu be om ursäkt?"

Ron såg häpet en möjlighet att rädda något, ja han hade varit uppriktigt ledsen för det han hade ställt till. Han reste sig upp.

"Ja far, jag har lärt mig att jag har haft för lätt att fälla vassa ord. Kanske kan jag ha lärt mig något, kanske kommer det att upprepas, men orden var sagda i hastigt mod och helt utan bakomliggande elakhet eller förolämpande tanke. Ja far, jag är beredd att från djupet av mig själv be om ursäkt."

"Gör det!"

"Draco Potter, Lord Potter, jag Ron Weasley ber från djupet av mig själv om ursäkt för mina, i hastigt mod utkastade, hårda ord på tåget. Hur kan jag sona dem?"

Det sista tillägget förvånade Harry.

"Draco, min son, godtar du ursäkten?"

"Ja min Lord och fader, jag godtar ursäkten utan ytterligare krav."

"Artur Weasley, ursäkten godtages, Ronald frågade hur han kunde sona sitt misstag, jag ålägger honom att lösa det genom att hjälpa till där han annars normalt inte gör det. Det är hans uppgift att hjälpa sin mor med saker som görs i ett hushåll, det kan vara i köket eller att städa i olika rum, eller att göra rent där hon annars skulle ha gjort det, från dagen före julafton tills dagen efter nyår. Hans uppgift är att göra allt hon ber om, utan att hon ska behöva upprepa sin begäran. Det är trots allt familjen som han satte på gränsen till fördärv."

"Tack Lord Potter, ditt val av påföljd är vist, och påföljden kan och skall utmätas."

"Ronald Weasley, du är duktig i schackspel, där tänker du många drag framåt. Försök att ta lite av den taktiken ut i verkliga livet, genom att _tänka_ på vad som händer _**om**_ du gör det ena eller det andra. Det kallas att vara _slug_ och är en av de kriterier som visar vägen för en sann _Slytherin_. De har också ett intresse av att _komma upp sig_. Alltså de har framåtanda. Det har absolut inget med ondska att göra. Bara som orientering, den som förrådde min far och mor, var i Gryffindors elevhus, samma hus som du är i nu. Skulle jag gå på, _sådan far — sådan son_. Eller, _är en — så är alla_. Så skulle jag förkasta _**ALLA**_ husen för alla husen har härbärgerat anhängare till Voldemort. _Ronald Weasley härmed frigör jag dig från skuld och din magi må åter flöda_."

Ron förstod inget men han kände hur hela han genomfors av en inre styrka, som att han _levde på nytt_.

Harry satte sig och fortsatte äta, tystnaden i stora salen började försvinna när alla åter började prata med sina närmaste bordsgrannar, sorlet från ätande tilltog också.

"Harry, det där var mäktigt." Sa Susan från sin plats på andra sidan om Neville.

"Han behövde det, jag talade med Artur och Molly i går kväll. Jag hade aldrig tänkt skada familjen."

"DET vet jag att du inte tänkte, men det var mäktigt ändå."

"Jag hoppas bara att han fortsätter att _tänka_ innan han kastar ur sig vassa ord, helst borde han tänka konkret och inte gå på gamla klyschor. Han kallade Draco _orm_ därför att han är i Slytherin, och det var utan att Draco hade sagt ett enda ord till honom. Som jag sa till er förut, skulle Ron kunna samarbeta med en från Slytherin, knappast nu. Om några år möjligen, men inte nu. Men det är inte över med den här historien heller, Albus Dumbledore kommer att få sina fiskar varma. Han lovade Ron fem tusen galleons om han spionerade på mig och mina vänner och rapporterade tillbaks till honom. Nu kommer Artur att diskutera den saken med Ron, och sedan begära skadestånd av Albus. Sen, när det är klart så sätter vi den rättsliga saken på Albus."

"Harry, är du säker på att du inte är en Slytherin?"

"Nej, jag _är_ en Slytherin, djupt inne i mitt inre. Men som Hufflepuff, värnar jag om de mina och mina vänner, Draco är mitt ansvar, liksom Pansy. Så det var min skyldighet att agera. Sen att jag gör det på ett sätt som kanske passar en Slytherin gör ju inte saken sämre."

"Det där med att _döma_ honom att hjälpa sin mor var perfekt, alla andra hade nog trott att han skulle göra alla möjliga saker för dig, eller att förnedra sig här på skolan, men att han ska hjälpa sin mor hemma hade de aldrig kunnat räkna med. Snyggt."

Ron och hans syskon kallades till Artur och Molly, de fick använda lärarrummet som fanns i anslutning till lärarnas plats i salen, rektor McGonagall tog sig rätten att vara med.

Resten av eleverna strosade tillbaks till sina respektive elevhem för att hämta det de behövde till förmiddagens lektioner. Det blev ett par lugna dagar.

Fredag förmiddag, kom och med den, den första konfrontationen. DADA eller _försvar mot svartkonst,_ och Lockhart, en dubbeltimme. Harry hade förberett sig, han hade tänkt vänta till efterföljande vecka, men han var ändå förberedd. Efter att Lockhart hade tittat ut över klassen utan att läsa igenom namnlistan för att se alla eleverna var närvarande lät han en av de närmaste eleverna dela ut en bunt pergament, ett prov. Efter att ha tittat igenom frågorna bestämde Harry sig, _saken var klar_.

"Professor."

"Ja, och du är?"

"Potter sir. Jag har tittat på frågorna i det här provet, inte en enda av dem har någon som helst koppling till varken detta års eller förra årets kursplan. Det här pappret är inte värt ett skit utifrån vad vi förhoppningsvis ska lära oss det här läsåret. Dessutom, de böcker som är anvisade och typen av frågor kopplade till de böckerna har inte någonstans det minsta att göra med vad vi ska lära oss. Nej förresten det var fel uttryck, _**vad DU ska lära oss**_. **VARFÖR** är det ett krav att vi ska ha köpt dem?"

"Är det du eller jag som är lärare här?"

"Oj, **vet du inte ens det**. Då är du **sämre än jag trodde**."

"Håll tyst, och sätt igång att svara på frågorna i provet."

"Nej, det tänker jag inte göra förrän vi har rett ut det här. Vi betalar pengar för att gå här, det innebär att, **vi**, genom våra familjer, **är din arbetsgivare** även om det sker via ombud, **vi har rätt till en bra lärare**, en lärare som håller sig till det kunskapskrav som ämnet kräver att vi ska lära oss. _**Du är här för vår skull, inte vi för din**_. Det du har anvisat som kurslitteratur har inget med någon av årskurserna att göra, därför frågar jag igen VARFÖR skulle de köpas?"

"Jag kommer att använda dem som stommaterial och utgå från dem."

"Varför kan vi inte ha samma böcker som har gällt alla år förut, där vi verkligen kan läsa om det vi ska lära oss. Det var det första, så tar vi nästa steg. Om du har gjort det du påstår att du har gjort i de där böckerna, då borde du ha varit känd på åtminstone några av ställena du refererat till, men när jag var runt i sommar och visade folk på plats på det du skriver i dina böcker, för de personer du refererar till så känner de inte till dig. Däremot påstår de att andra personer har gjort saker du påstår att du har gjort. Jag påstår att du är en bedragare, som tagit åt dig äran av det andra har utfört. Välj här och nu, duellera mig fullt ut, eller erkänn dina synder."

Gildorys trollspö riktades in ut mot salen, men innan något mer hände försvann den ur hans hand och svävade till Harry.

"Att försöka modifiera minnet på hela klassen var i starkaste laget. Jag påstår att, om du skulle förhöras med sanningsserum kommer du att erkänna att du har tagit bort minnena från dem du stulit uppgifterna från. Du är en bedragare, och bedragare ska vi inte ha här."

Harry viftade med det stulna trollspöt mot en skåpdörr som öppnades och en _boggart_ kom ut mot Gildory. Eftersom en boggart antar den form som personen framför den är mest rädd för, den värsta fasa personen känner, så kom de verkliga personerna som Gildory hade stulit upplevelserna från fram och anklagade honom för stölderna. Harry lät det pågå tills det började upprepa sig igen, då lät han en _kulblixt_ bränna bort boggarten, den hade fyllt sitt syfte.

"Så var det med den förväntade läraren, det som händer nu, är ännu roligare, alla av bedragarens böcker återlöses med ett markant påslag på grundpriset. Vi på Hogwarts löser det på biblioteket. Det är bara att gå dit med de böckerna som han fått er att köpa. Ni får de rätta kursböckerna här i klassen. Efter några dagar kommer era pengar tillbaks. Med avdrag för de böcker ni fått här istället, men det blir en hel del över. Det kommer att finnas uppgift om hur det går till i alla dagrummen. Den där ursäkten för människa är bara minuter från att formellt vara avskedad av rektorn."

"Harry, hur kan du göra så där?" Undrade flera förvånade elever samtidigt.

"Han är en bedragare, jag lärde mig det i sommar. Han kommer att överlämnas till aurorerna och förhören kommer att visa hans skuld, sen är det bara en fråga om hur länge han klarar av Azkaban."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Megan, jag har lite koll på saker och ting, jag sa för några år sen att jag skulle kunna börja i årskurs fem, det var för tre år sen."

"Vad kommer att hända nu?"

"Rektorn kommer om några minuter, sen är det aurorernas jobb att ta hand om honom. Rektorn skaffar en ny lärare, förmodligen kommer Professor Stern att tvingas hoppa in igen."

"Det var uppgjort va?"

"Uppgjort betyder att båda kontrahenterna är med på det, så nej _smilfinken_ var inte med på det. Däremot visste jag vem som skulle vara lärare, så jag läste böckerna och började inse att han omöjligt kunde ha gjort några av sakerna utan att ha varit på olika ställen samtidigt. Alltså satte jag igång att undersöka. Dessutom, inget i böckerna skulle hjälpa oss i denna, eller någon annan klass, så jag förstod vad det handlade om. Jag tog kontakt med förlaget och de har gått med på att utdöma skadestånd mot honom, och att betala tillbaks pengar för alla sålda böcker, först till oss elever, sen till alla tidigare kunder. Gringotts var svårast att övertyga att frysa hans tillgångar, men de gick med på att hjälpa till när det handlade om att _rädda stulna tillgångar_, som det faktiskt är."

"Potter." Sa Theodore Nott. "Det bjuder mig emot att säga det, men du har verkligen Slytherin i dig. Draco och Pansy talar väl om dig, och det sätt du hanterade det här på, det var inget gjort i hastigt mod utan _**slugt**_ planerat och bra genomfört, du har mitt stöd och min hjälp om du behöver."

"Tack Theodore, det du kan göra är att stå _de mina_ bi i era lokaler, de kan visserligen bita ifrån sig rätt bra, men många mot några få, kan ibland bli övermäktigt. Vi ska ha bra lärare, inte bedragare som är mest intresserad av att vara populär. Visst skulle jag kunna vara lärare i det här ämnet, upp till flera årskurser över oss, men jag ska ju vara elev själv, så det blir Lady Slytherin som kommer att hoppa in. Hon är redan beredd och här om inte idag så i morgon."

I den vevan öppnades dörren och Minerva McGonagall och tre aurorer kom in. Den fjärde auroren visade sig sitta inne i lokalen redan. En av aurorerna som kom in var Nadja.

"Lord Potter, hur gick det?"

"Han segnade ner och blev som förlamad, när boggarten började visa sig som de han hade stulit uppgifterna av. Han skulle ha oss att svara på frågor som inte hade med kursen att göra, då ställde jag honom mot väggen. Han var på väg att _försöka_ minnesjustera hela klassen i en enda besvärjelse. Han skulle nog ha lyckats med de flesta av eleverna om han hade fått göra den."

"Hur vet du vad han avsåg?"

"Hans rörelsemönster med sitt trollspö tydde på en väl inövad minnesbesvärjelse. Om mitt antagande är korrekt eller inte kommer väl fram vid _korrekta_ förhör med sanningsserum. Det är klart med återköpen av alla hans böcker, det kommer visserligen att ruinera honom, men han har redan förstört många andras liv."

"Tack Potter, auror Shacklebolt, har du något att tillägga, du som såg och hörde allt?"

"En fråga bara, Potter, hur kunde hans trollspö sväva till dig?"

"På samma sätt som ditt är på väg till mig nu." Svarade Harry och till allas häpnad var ännu ett trollspö på väg mot Harry, och Harry fortsatte. "Jag har ju sagt, att jag kan ett å annat, men egentligen är det en förstaårsbesvärjelse som är förfinad lite."

"Lite? Lite förfinad, det är ju . . . hur gör du?"

"Här, jag har mitt trollspö i vänster hand, inne under kappan syns det inte, alla tittar på min högra hand som är tom. Sen är det bara en _svävningsstyrning_ allt enligt det vi fått lära oss i första årskursen för att få en fjäder att sväva, det är enkelt att styra den. Med ett kort _ryck_ får det jag vill påverka att släppa från de flesta ställen. Visserligen är jag mest van att använda trollspöt i höger hand, därför är det ingen som lägger märke till det när jag har den i vänster hand."

"Snyggt, mycket snyggt, och när Lockhart var på väg att göra sin besvärjelse ryckte du den i rätt ögonblick dessutom, verkligt snyggt må jag säga."

"Lady Slytherin, tror du att du kan ta tjänstledigt i år igen och ta besätta lärartjänsten igen?"

"Får jag inte ledigt säger jag bara upp mig, så jo jag tar jobbet i år igen, de flesta elever känner mig, och studieböckerna är redan här. Harry, dela ut de _rätta_ böckerna."

"Ja. Professor Stern."

Harry öppnade sin dokumentportfölj och tog fram årets böcker och delade ut dem. Därefter satte han ut alla övriga årskursers böcker i ämnet på lärarbordet.

—

Det blev som Harry hade förutspått, Lockhart erkände under förhören och dömdes att betala skadestånd till de drabbade, det innebar även alla bokköpare och dem han hade stulit uppgifterna ifrån.

Det var visserligen bara tre klasser som hade haft Lockhart före det han blev avskedad, men alla hade haft samma uppfattning om hans utbildning. Han var däremot _populär_ hos många av de äldre flickorna. Förhören hade tagit fasta på just det förhållandet tidigt och frågorna som närmade sig hans förhållande till kvinnor visade att han inte var främmande för att lämna sina erövringar med andra minnen än verkliga. Han hade _inte hunnit_ ha några relationer med elever men han hade redan sett ut några han hade räknat med att ha närmare kontakt med.

Beslutet att kontraktera Lockhart slog hårt tillbaks på styrelsens omdöme, hade inte Lord Potter ingripit kunde det mycket väl ha blivit ren skandal. Men tack vara Lord Potter hade allt hunnit stoppas i tid. Att det än en gång var Lord Potter som hade sänkt en dålig lärare väckte uppmärksamhet, men läraren var en bluff, och ingen kunde belasta Potter för det.

—

De hade kommit in i mitten av oktober och allt var mycket lugnt. Harrys studiegrupp hade sina träffar och tränade vidare på sina extra ämnen. Tre förstaårselever hade Harry märkt. Den ena av dem var en han anade att var ett ämne för DoM, kanske redan innan hon var klar med skolan. Han tänkte titta närmare på henne. Men han hade bara sett en manlig som kunde vara något, den han tittade på var hans händighet med kamera. Det kunde bli ännu en intagning, Luna Lovegood var så gott som redan inbjuden till hans grupp enligt honom själv, men skulle en in, kunde det bli ytterligare några.

Det hade varit en hel del resonemang i studiegruppen, de kom fram till att de inte skulle vara fler än tjugo, utöver Harry och Nadja. Då fanns det plats för ytterligare åtta till de tolv som redan var med.

Draco och Pansy förordade Theodor och Daphne, Harry hade lite besvär att få Hermione att godta Luna men Harry menade att han hade sett saker i henne han inte ville kommentera, då det var hennes _hemligheter_. Fotografen Colin blev de överens om att kunde bli till nytta. Med det var det fyra, Parvati och Dean var övertygade om att tvillingarna _bus_ kunde vara till nytta trots att de var två år över dem. De kunde vara en tillgång om de hade rätt motivering.

För att fortfarande hålla _jämna par_ föreslog Hermione Lisa Turpin från Ravenclaw, som den enda hon kunde komma på. Det kom sedan att stå mellan Cho Chang och Su Li för den sista platsen, så småningom fastnade de för Su Li. De åtta skulle bli inbjudna till november månads första studiemöte.

—

"Välkomna, som ni märker är vi några stycken som redan har hållit på med studier en tid. Jag ska presentera er. Nya är från Slytherin Theodor Nott och Daphne Greengrass. Från Ravenclaw har vi Lisa Turpin, Su Li och Luna Lovegood. Från Gryffindor Colin Creevey och de redan kända och i en del fall **ö**–kända, tvillingarna – _bus_, Fred och George Weasley.

"Vi som redan har hållit på en tid är jag själv Harry Potter, vid högtidligt tilltal Lord Potter, men vänner emellan endast _Harry_, till att börja med ska jag säga att vi har hemligheter, ganska många hemligheter dessutom. Det jag kommer att berätta nu är egentligen inte några hemligheter, men jag vill ändå inte att det jag säger här sprids bland andra. Så får ni som varit med ett tag ta varvet runt och berätta lite om er själva får jag vila halsen en liten stund."

Det blev lite nytt för de unga i Harrys gamla grupp att tala om sig själva inför så stor grupp, men de kom runt medan Harry ordnade med lite dryck. Efter att Nadja hade berättat lite om sig själv fortsatte Harry.

"Jag har läst och övat magi en längre tid, jag är helt övertygad om att Voldemort kommer att göra allt han kan för att komma tillbaks. Förra gången han fanns, försvann han som kroppslig individ vid mötet med mig. Det innebär att ur hans synvinkel måste han reda ut sitt misslyckande för att kunna gå vidare. Alltså är det _förbestämt_ att han och jag kommer att mötas. Jo, det finns en profetia som säger det också. Förra läsåret var ett bevis om något på att han fortfarande _existerar_.

"Jag har erbjudit dem ni nya ser här inne till en studiegrupp förra året. Vi kom rätt långt i vår träning, och vi tänker fortsätta med den träningen. Kravet för att kunna vara med är att ni lär er att hålla mentala spioner borta från era tankar och hjärnor, då först kan jag ge er kunskap om det vi håller hemligt. Jag avser att hjälpa er nya att komma ifatt den tidigare gruppen, men det innebär en hel del extra studier. Studier som ni annars inte får här på Hogwarts.

"Det ni ger i retur är förmågan att inte bli ett enkelt mål för Voldemorts dödsätare, varken innan han kommer igen, eller när han har kommit tillbaks, för det är ett _**när**_, inte ett _om_, han kommer tillbaks. Lord Slytherin har en del att göra upp med honom, men i slutet är det enligt profetian upp till den han märkte, och han märkte mig. Endast en av oss kan leva vidare obehindrat.

"Det är min önskan, att dem jag har i min grupp kan hjälpa mig att hålla min rygg fri när det kommer till vägs ände. Varför är just ni valda. Ja, först hade jag inte tänkt bilda en ny grupp, för det är vad det handlar om. Luna, dig vill jag absolut ha med, egentligen kunde vi ha diskuterat och smugit in dig som extra, men när vi diskuterade att ha en extra med så valde vi att ge plats för åtta nya.

"Som ni också märker är det jämna par, nu är vi unga och ser inte pojkvänner respektive flickvänner som något vi bryr oss om, bland pojkar är det nästan så att vi vill skuffa undan flickorna, men jag har varit bestämd på den punkten. Jämna par, blir det så att vi ska _representera oss_, där en partner krävs, så kan vi lotta om vilka som går i par. Tills vi börjar parbilda så är vi en stor familj.

"Som familj är jag redan _juridisk far_, till Draco och Pansy, målsman i magifrågor till Hermione. Som Lord Potter, har jag status av att vara vuxen. Om ni nya väljer att bli med i den här studiegruppen kommer jag att ge er texter att läsa in, självständigt. Jag kommer att hjälpa er på ett speciellt sätt att förstå det ni har läst."

Harry förde sitt trollspö till i brösthöjd och höll det med spetsen rakt upp.

"Jag Lord Harry James Potter. Lovar med min magi och mitt liv att jag inte avser förleda dem jag erbjuder att studera under mig, in i ondska. Jag avser att i min utbildning trycka på och vägleda er att ni ska vara självständigt tänkande och fria individer. Jag kommer att _be er om_ saker, som det är upp till er själva att avgöra om ni vill göra det jag ber om. Jag har, och kommer att fortsätta ha, hemligheter, men om jag säger att något är sant, så är det också sant. Svart eller vit magi, existerar inte enligt mig, avsikten och hur det utförs är vad som klassar magin som ren eller ondskefull. Jag har gått, och kommer att fortsätta, gå på lagens hårfina gränser ibland, men jag avser inte för egen eller för er att någon av oss ska vinna ägodelar eller inflytande på någon annans bekostnad. Jag avser värna om att ni ska lära er att klara er själva, men stötta er där det behövs. Så är min tanke och väg att handla."

Eden var lång, men när den var klar omslöts Harry av ett kraftfullt skimmer av blåsilvrigt ljus, slingor av det ringlade sig runt om dem alla.

"Då vet ni det, det jag erbjuder är utbildning, rätt mycket av det också, vad säger ni, är det något ni känner spontant att passar er? Vi börjar med er två Fred och George."

Alla hade suttit tysta medan Harry talade. Nu skruvade tvillingarna på sig, det verkade vara Fred som började.

"Redan i förra året märkte vi att de som vid påskledigheten försvann hade blivit bäst i skolan, och vi började förstå varför efter påsk. Att få komma med ser jag, vi, att är positivt. Vi är och kommer säkert att förbli det många kallar _busfrön_. Och seriösa studier där vi ska visa oss överst på skalan av elever är inte vår filosofi, däremot _att kunna_ saker är en ledstjärna i det vi hoppas kunna bli verklighet, så jo, vi vill gärna ingå."

"Vad ser ni som framtidsmål?"

"Hmm skämtartiklar som vi själva har uppfunnit, kanske kunna sälja det genom någon firma."

"Uppfinningsrikedom, kan jag säga att det är något ni har som inre drivkraft?"

"Absolut."

"Gott, jag tror ni kommer att bli glatt överraskad av framtidsmöjligheterna, samtidigt som några tappade ett investeringsobjekt. Colin, din färdighet med kamera ser jag en möjlighet att ha nytta av, för dig innebär det också ett krav att ibland vara restriktiv på vad du fotograferar, och vad du gör med dina bilder. Hur ser du på det jag sa?"

"Överväldigad, är nog det enda jag kommer på."

"Känner du för att komma med, trots allt du måste läsa på?"

"Kan andra, kan jag. Jag känner det som en möjlighet att nå någonstans."

"Tack. Su?"

"Känner du Hermione, så vet du att vi Ravenclaw vill vi lära oss allt vi kan, så erbjuder du utbildning är det som att hålla fram godis till barn."

"Alltså tolkar jag det som att du är med, Lisa, är det samma för dig?

"Jo, Su hittade de rätta orden, så, jo.

"Luna, du ser det andra inte ser, och du vet att inte alltid nämna det du sett, är du med?"

"Ja Harry, jag är med, med hull och hår. Men jag har en liten begäran."

"Opsan, vad då?"

"Att du är beredd att ta in mig i din familj om det händer min far något. Han driver en tidning, men efter att mor dog så har han sina dagar där han knappt . . . nå, han mår inte alltid så bra. Om han inte orkar, _att vakna_, en morgon vill jag att du tar in mig i din familj, jag har några avlägsna släktingar men de vill jag inte veta av. Är du okej med det, skriver jag till far och berättar om det, och han sätter det i sitt testamente."

"Tack för förtroendet, det gäller alla jag har i min grupp, den som riskerar av att bli under en målsman som inte uppskattas, eller tappar sin familj, säg till om det så tar jag hand om det. Jag har den ekonomiska stabilitet som krävs. Jag kan säga att det är även Lord Slytherins önskan att alla i min grupp ska ha en stabil botten att stå på. Theodore?

"Jag blev imponerad förra året, och redan efter din duell mot de tre visste jag var min lojalitet hörde hemma. Att du är nära vän med Lord och Lady Slytherin bara stödjer mig i det beslutet. Så, jo tack jag är med."

"Tack för det, Daphne?"

"Hemma har vi varit neutrala i vart fall inom familjen, även om vi kan ha verkat ha haft en positivare hållning gentemot, den andra sidan. Men inom oss ville vi inte stödja _honom_. Jag har, om inte _order_ hemifrån så är det i vart fall redan ett löfte, att allt du begär av mig, så länge det inte handlar om intimiteter, _kan och bör_ jag följa med på det du erbjuder. Pansy har nämnt att du har din Rose och enbart henne, jag såg henne på tåget, hon är söt. Så, jo jag är med dig, er."

"Då går jag vidare i informationen, ni kommer att läsa in en hel del, på egen hand, ni kommer att tillbringa åtskilliga veckor ensamma med varandra, i tid som ingen annan kommer att märka av. Jag kallar det tidbroms, det är något av det husalverna gör i sin magi. I Villa Potter blir ni en vecka i taget, med att läsa och öva, vart veckoslut lyfter jag över er härifrån. Så läser och övar ni en vecka, så är ni här en normal vecka, och så en extravecka ytterligare. Så gör vi under resten av året. Dessutom deltar ni i de övningar vi har här en kväll i veckan. Ni kan räkna med att vid sommaruppehållets start är ni ganska precis ett levnadsår äldre än er kalenderålder. Ni har lite mer än fem och en halv månad att ta igen på de som var med från början."

—

**EOC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 11**

Sirius Black var ett annat _problem_ att lösa, det spända förhållandet som hade rått mellan Harry och Sirius hade mjukats upp en aning, men Harry var bestämd. Han var sig själv och tänkte inte låta någon vuxen tro att de hade något att säga till om. De få gånger Harry hade låtit det bli ett samtal såg han till att rektorn fanns nära. Var gång de hade kommit i samspråk hade Sirius föreslagit att Harry skulle _flytta till honom_. Var gång hade Harry avslutat samtalet med en kommentar att _Professor Black_ inte verkade förstå att _Lord Potter_ var sin egen. Efter att alla gånger ha blivit avvisad tappade Sirius tron på att någonsin mer komma nära Harry igen.

Minerva hade några gånger sagt till Harry när de två hade samtalat om olika saker, att hon hade varnat Black för att bli _för bestämmande_. Sirius å sin sida förstod inte hur Minerva kunde ha så stort förtroende för Harry. Men Minerva hade bara sagt. "_Han tar efter Lord Slytherin och eliminerar dåliga lärare_, och i det har han mitt stöd."

Det hade gett Sirius lite att fundera på. Sirius hade tillsammans med Minerva tittat på minnesbeviset från lektionen där Harry hade stoppat Voldemort. Efter första genomtittningen hade Sirius sagt något om att Harry inte använde något att vara imponerad av. Det var tills Minerva talade om att Harry inte ville att offensiv magi från honom skulle kunna vinklas ut mot de övriga eleverna, och att allt han gjorde själv höll dem skadefria också.

Andra gången han tittade började han också se vilka motbesvärjelser som Harry gjorde. Motbesvärjelser mot riktigt mörka och otäcka besvärjelser. Att kunna motbesvärjelser innebär att man måste kunna så mycket om själva besvärjelsen att man först känner igen dem, och dessutom kan möta dem. Då först hade Sirius börjat förstå vidden av vad Harry kunde.

Efter det hade Sirius tittat med andra ögon på Harry under lektionerna och började se att han gjorde mer arbete av att _inte kunna_ än att _försöka göra_ de uppgifter som klassen fick. När han tittade ordentligt märkte han att Harry mycket väl hade kunnat göra uppgifterna direkt.

Vid ett tillfälle hade det blivit frågor i klassen om animagus. Det var inte Harry eller någon av hans grupp som satte igång diskussionen. Sirius förklarade.

"När ni blir äldre kan vi ta upp ämnet igen, men rent generellt kan jag säga att för att hitta sitt inre djur, om man har något, tar personen en trolldryck som försätter honom eller henne i dvala, då ser personen sedan vilken form som den har."

Hermione var som vanligt intresserad av att veta och kunna, men också att visa att hon kunde så hennes han for upp i luften.

"Ja fröken Granger."

"Professor, jag har fått lära mig att det finns _åtminstone_ tre, sätt att hitta sitt inre djur, eller rättare sagt, två sätt att hitta sitt inre djur, det tredje är att välja ett djur och anpassa sig till det."

Sirius tittade med stora ögon på henne.

"Vem har lärt dig så felaktiga saker?"

"Felaktiga tror jag inte de är. Det var Lord Slytherin själv som förklarade det."

Där svalde Sirius, några gånger, innan han sa något.

"Du kanske kan förklara hur det _kan_ gå till då."

"En metod är att meditera på ämnet, först läser man en del häften eller böcker om vad det innebär, sen mediterar man och på så sätt hittar sitt inre _väsen_. Efter det hittar man ett djur som har _samma typ av karaktäristik_, som jag har själv. Hittar man då flera djur så, då kan man välja bland dem — vilken man börjar med, vilket vanligen också blir det djur man har som form. Trolldrycksmetoden låser djurvalet till den enda man hittade på det sättet. Med meditation så ser man djuret, men man kan efter det hitta varianter på det man såg och välja ett snarlikt. Det tredje är avsevärt svårare. Du hittar ett djur du vill bli, sedan måste du ändra dig själv till att passa med det djurets sätt och inre karakteristik, det kräver en oerhörd mental stabilitet."

"Och du har erfarenhet av de sakerna?"

"Av det Lord Slytherin visade och lärde oss såg jag inget jag kunde hitta fel i. Han lät förresten hälsa att om du hade annan uppfattning än det jag nyss sa var du välkommen att dryfta saken med honom."

"Är han animagus?"

"Om han är det, så är det hans egen sak att nämna, för dem han tycker det behövs, inte min."

"_Potter_, du lär vara bekant med familjen Stern har du något att säga om det vi har diskuterat?"

"Ja, jag är bekant med familjen _Stern_, normalt talar jag om dem i form av Lord och Lade Slytherin. Det handlar om respekt hur man talar om och till andra. Själv brukar jag tilltalas _Lord Potter_, inte ett _nedlåtande 'Potter'_. Men som jag sa, det handlar ju om hur man respekterar andra. Till saken. Jo, fröken Granger refererar till Lord Slytherins lektioner med samma innehåll som jag själv kan minnas dem."

"Och är _Lord Slytherin_ en animagus så han har erfarenhet av det han pratar om då?"

"Jag har ingen orsak att svara på den frågan, det jag har lärt mig är att inte ifrågasätta annat än det jag ser är fel. Och just nu, ser jag ett felaktigt beteende i den lärare jag har framför mig. Fröken Granger sa, helt korrekt att det inte är hennes sak att säga om Lord Slytherin har tagit kunskapen till att utföra animagustransformering. Samma sak gäller för mig, du fiskar efter information du inte behöver för lektionen på ett sätt som gör att Hermione eller jag, om vi skulle glappa om det, kunde komma i sämre dager hos en som vi ser upp till. Själv har jag några års studier med honom, de var tillräckliga för mig att tryggt kunna hantera några dödsätare samtidigt, där andra verkar tro att jag litade på turen. Hade det här varit i klassen _försvar mot svartkonst_, kunde vi ju ha tagit en förevisningsduell om saken. Du lär ha lite erfarenhet av det med Lord Slytherin, fast det var innan han talade om att han var Lord. Han har lärt mig ett å annat trix."

Sirius märkte att han hade drivit frågan lite väl långt och försökte backa.

"Okej, kanske finns det fler sätt än ett då. Själv vet jag bara om det sätt jag nämnde, kommer ni i den situationen att ni tänker försöka er på animagustransformation i framtiden kan ni ju fråga fröken Granger eller Lord Potter om råd, så slutar vi den diskussionen för nu."

—

Det blev intensiva hjälper till den nya gruppen från Harrys sida. Han kände inte för att bygga på med mer extratid för sig själv, därför var alla hans _hjälper_ och samtal med dem i normalt tidsflöde. De å sin sida tog med sig av sina läxor i alla klasserna till Villa Potter för att hinna med dem också.

De gemensamma studietillfällena berörde också Hogwarts ordinarie ämnen. Det blev lite mer varierat när Hogwarts ämnen omfattade tre olika läsår. Fred och George imponerades av Harrys kunskaper i deras årskurs, Han behövde inte ens titta i böcker för att vägleda dem till den hjälp de behövde för att komma rätt i sina problem. De två var de enda som var före Harrys stora grupp.

Det blev också en del flygning, kvastflygning, men när de var tillräckligt långt ifrån Hogwarts ändrade de kvasten att bli till trike, och flög vanlig flygning för att inte helt glömma av det.

Harry _förbjöd_ dem att komma för långt bort från Hogwarts. De hade visserligen sina amerikanska _skolningsbevis_ för att få flyga ensam, men de var fortfarande att betrakta som _under utbildning_. Det hade inte att göra med vad de kunde, utan deras ålder. Sal Stern och Nadja Stern hade sina _pilotbevis_ klara medan Harry och Rose inte hade mer än de övriga i hans originalgrupp.

—

Det blev ingen USA–resa under jullovet. Harry lät sig åter få ett besked från Rose att han borde komma med henne och hennes föräldrar. Återigen behövde han lämna Hogwarts innan de stängde för juluppehållet. Harry försvann genom att med sitt bagage flyttnyckla sig ut inför mångas ögon.

Draco och Pansy var egentligen Harrys ansvar och skulle ha varit med honom, men de skulle komma efter tillsammans med Nadja och Sal.

Två dagar innan lektionerna slutade kom åter Nadjas man Sal Stern till Hogwarts.

"Ah, Sirius Balck, jag hörde du försökte lära dina elever att det endast finns **ett sätt** för animagi, och hur man kan finna sitt inre djur."

"Ett par av eleverna påstod att du hade lärt dem att det fanns _minst_ tre olika sätt."

"Det gör det också, faktiskt det finns fler än tre sätt. Jag har nämnt tre olika sätt. Ett fjärde är rena fusket, en trolldryck som _tvingar fram_ din mest sannolika form genom att direkt transformera dig. Har du ingen naturlig form så är det bäddat för en inre konflikt gentemot den form du tvingats fram till och det gör förbannat ont under tiden du transformeras men du hoppar över alla normala steg, sen är det några uppföljningar på det innan det är klart. Ännu en annan är ifall du transformerar en person till en djurform, och ser till att personen är i den formen minst en timma, och gör det fler än fem gånger och att det inte går mer än två dygn mellan tillfällena. Efter det kan personen själv transformera sig till den formen. MEN, det kommer aldrig att kännas _naturligt_ och ingen av djurformens sinnen kommer att _läcka över_ till den mänskliga grundformen som vanliga animagusdjurs sinnen kan göra. Formellt räknas den typen som animagustransformering i det här landet, trots att det egentligen inte är det. Ännu ett sätt är också en form av fusk. Med blodsrunor, gjorda, av dig själv, på dig själv, under en blodsruneritual efter att du har läst på och mediterat för just det djuret, kan du efter en tid övergå till den form som runan är symbol för, du kan på det sättet ha flera olika former. Är det någon av dem du inte kände till?"

"Det var många sätt, men alla av dem är inte äkta animagus, eller hur?"

"Som jag sa när jag beskrev dem, nej alla är inte äkta, men er regering gör ingen skillnad på vilken typ av orsak du har för att transformera dig själv. Utöver dessa självtransformeringar finns det även möjlighet att transformera med hjälp av föremål med magiska besvärjelser som gör att den som har föremålen kan förändra sig. Ändra sin mänskliga forms utseende eller att göra om den till något annat. Men de sakerna är inte _självtransformering_, och faller alltså inte under registreringstvånget. Däremot är föremålen belagda med restriktioner, ungefär som att du måste ha transfereringslicens för att transferera, så måste du ha licens för att inneha, eller äga ett sådant föremål."

"Är du animagus själv?"

"Jag _kan_ vara det, och eftersom jag är amerikansk medborgare så lyder jag inte under era lagar om tvångsregistrering. Jag är enbart skyldig att tala om _att_ jag har transformerat mig, _ifall_ jag har gjort det, och i så fall så att någon kan ha sett mig göra det. Så det finns ingen orsak för mig att lätta på min sekretess på om den detaljen. Dessutom får jag inte uppmuntra brittiska medborgare att bryta mot era lagar och träna sig till att bli animagus, _här_."

"Får du träna dem till det i USA?"

"Faktiskt får jag göra det, för där lyder vi inte under era lagar."

"Men det innebär ju att de är, om de kan transformera sig, att de är olagliga här om de inte har registrerat sig."

"Bara _om_ de transformerat sig minst en gång här, annars har de enligt lagens bokstav inte transformerat sig, _här_. Därför är de inte heller att betraktas som animagus enligt er registreringsskyldighetslag. Bokstavligt handlar era lagar enbart om vad som händer _här_."

"Menar du att om de lär sig, och kan transformera sig, i USA. Att de inte behöver registrera sig här sedan."

"Som brittiska medborgare, inte förrän de har gjort den första transformeringen i ert land. Har de inte övat på transformeringen här, så har de inte heller skyldigheten att registrera sin träning till det, eller sina resultat. Först när de börjar använda den kunskapen här faller de innanför lagens bokstav. Så länge de inte har transformerat sig här, så är de fria från behovet att registrera sin färdighet. Fräckt eller hur."

"Så du lär dem det?"

"Vad jag lär dem som vill lära sig mer än Hogwarts kan ge dem, är deras sak att berätta om, ifall de vill. En del av sakerna jag lär ut kan räknas i den här avkroken av världen som förbjuden kunskap. Exempelvis att göra ett skydd för mig själv, ett skydd som använder några blodskrivna runor räknas som _blodsmagi_, det är utanför det tillåtna att göra enligt ert ministerium. Att sända oskyldiga till fängelse utan rättegång, verkar vara tillåtet för dem. Att dela ut fina utmärkelser till busar och banditer, det är ert ministerium det. Jag har ytterst litet förtroende för dem."

"Där kan jag hålla med dig. Säg mig hur bra är Harr . . . Lord Potter?"

Harry som Sal Stern log lätt.

"Jaså han har fått dig att tala om honom som Lord äntligen, hur bra är han? Skulle jag möta honom i en fullskalig duell så är det osäkert vem av oss som blir minst skadad, men jag tror att han har mer att ge än mig sett med rå magisk energi, jag har lite mer erfarenhet, han är vigare och smidigare. Så det är en osäker utgång, vi har båda lika stor chans att vinna. Förresten ordet _vinna_ gäller inte, _förlora minst_, är nog mer rätt. Alltså vem har minst allvarliga skador."

"Oj, du vet att han utmanade tre, av vad det visade sig vara, märkta dödsätare. Han gav dem möjlighet att gemensamt möta honom. Jag trodde han var trött på livet."

"Jo jag var här när han städade undan dem. Medelmåttor som de flesta av dödsätarna, faktum är att skulle jag sätta mina pengar på att Harry går oskadd ur en strid mot upp till fem av dem samtidigt. I vart fall om han vet om att de är fem, och om han inte har några begränsningar i vad han får göra, skulle jag kunna sträcka mig till att han vinner över tio samtidigt i en riktig strid, men kan få några blessyrer av det. Han har det i sig."

"Hur kan han ha . . . hur kan han vara så . . . så bra?"

"Träning och åter träning. Han har ett mål, enligt någon profetia så lär den säga att Voldemort och han måste mötas där bara en vinner. Harry själv har insett en sak. Säg mig varför _ville du_ möta mig en andra gång efter vår första duell? – _Jo, du trodde du hade något att komma med och ville han en revansch_. Voldemort behöver sin revansch mot Harry, och det vet Harry om, och tänker inte förlora. Jag har mina orsaker att förbehandla bastarden före det. Han har smutsat ner namnet Slytherin så mycket att det krävs av mig att göra något åt det. Så det är samma sak för mig. Vara beredd att besegra honom."

"Så ni gör gemensam sak av det, varför tar ni . . . du, ni in andra ungdomar härifrån?"

"Harry väljer de vänner han känner för, de å sin sida har valt att följa honom och ta emot den utbildning de kan få, om inte annat så för att ha en större chans att överleva tillräckligt länge tills hjälp kommer, ifall de blir mål för ett angrepp."

"De är ju bara barn, vad kan de mot vuxna dödsätare? Och vad är det som hindrar Potter att bli en ny, efter _Han–som–inte–får–nämnas_?"

"Kan du inte säga hans egentagna namn _Voldemort_, kan du ju använda hans dopnamn, Tom Riddle. Jag har fullt förtroende att Harry inte kommer att ta Voldemorts plats som terrorledare. Om han flyttar tillbaks hit kan han visserligen bli en självutvald ledare, men inte en som utövar ondska och terrorism, ert territorium behöver moderniseras och för det behövs någon som bestämmer. Så Lord Potter kan komma att _ta över_, men enbart för att rädda Storbritannien från den undergång ni är på väg mot, och har varit de senaste tre hundra åren. Och det blir i så fall utan terror, självförsvar mot de som försöker döda honom och det kan bli _tragiskt_ för dem, men oskyldiga kommer att skonas."

"Du är säker på det?"

"Absolut. De andra är visserligen inte så erfarna som Harry är, men om några år så skulle jag vara lugn om Hannah eller Susan skulle möta fem dödsätare i strid, de skulle vinna. Inte nu, men om ett par år. Kan de sedan hålla ut i hemmet om det är så att ett deras hem blir angripet, så är möjligheten att förövarna endera _råkar omkomma_ eller blir infångade."

"Lär du dem döda?"

"Jag lär dem att vinna en strid de inte kan undvika. Är förutsättningen att de blir dödade om de förlorar, så är det bättre för dem att döda, än att dödas. Håller du inte med om det?"

"Jo, faktiskt."

"Bra, jag lär dem dessutom att _ta ansvar_. Ser du någon av de i Harrys studiegrupp skryta över vad de kan, eller att missbruka det genom att exempelvis förtrycka andra?"

"Nej, tvärt om, om de ser ett förtryck hjälper de till att reda upp saker. De står i mycket hög rang hos rektorn. Högre än jag förstår varför."

"Jag tror mig förstå att Harry och hon har talat en del om olika saker här på skolan. Du vet att Harry redan för tre år sedan mycket väl kunde ha gått upp i testen för O.W.L. och fått höga betyg i de flesta ämnen han prövat i."

"Det visste jag inte, bara att han _påstod_ att han ville börja i fyran eller femman för ett par år sedan. Varför går han i de klasser han går, om han är så bra?"

"Han blev övertalad. Hans barndom och ungdomstid . . hmm, hela hans barndomstid saknar han. Alla minnen från det att han kom till Dursleys tills han kom därifrån, har han lagt i ett minnesfack och effektivt tagit bort från sitt normala dagsmedvetande. Efter det levde han isolerat och tränade, tränade intensivt. Inte enbart att göra trästickor till nålar, men ren stridsmagi. Jag har sett honom i en fullskalig manöver där det fanns stridsdummys, ungefär vad aurorerna använder i sina svåraste slutövningar. Nej, jag vill inte möta honom om han avser använda _fullskalig stridsfältsmagi_. Det han försöker göra här är att umgås med jämnåriga. Och för att skapa en bit ungdomstid att minnas tillbaks till när han är äldre."

"Okej, då förstår jag, men han är mycket selektiv med dem han umgås med. Men hur kan han . . . om du vet . . . hur kan han ha tagit in en som Draco i sin familj?"

"Bara ett litet råd, han är inte speciellt förtjust i dig, han hade öppnat upp och var beredd att _bekanta sig med_ dig. Han har berättat för Nadja, min fru, din kusin. Att Draco var okej, och av blod en Black. Hade du tagit in Draco då, då kunde Harry ha blivit _vän_, med dig. Men ditt tonfall, han tryckte mest på det när han berättade. Ditt tonfall gjorde honom på gränsen till din fiende. Han erkände att han möjligen överreagerade, men han har inte ångrat det han gjorde, han lät mig få det intrycket senast vi hade det uppe. Alltså ett råd, undvik att reta honom mer än du har gjort. Tänk också på att det var hans agerande som fick dig ur Azkaban."

"Men det hade väl inte han . . . inte kunde väl han påverka det?"

"Som jag har förstått det, behövde han inte ha brytt sig om att ta in ministeriet och media för att visa dem på hans _privata_ brev från sin far. Han hade just lämnat Dursley's och han kom på att han var där, _**därför att**_, du inte hade sett till hans bästa direkt. Hade du tagit hand om honom direkt, och låtit andra söka förrädaren, eller sökt Pettigrew när det var ordnat för Harry, då hade det varit annorlunda. Men som det blev, i hans ögon hade du förskjutit honom, och han levde i ett privat helvete den tid som skulle ha format hans liv. Att inte Harry är fylld av hat förstår inte ens jag, men han har lättare att se bakomliggande orsaker och agera på dem än många jag känner."

"Det var ett misstag, ett grovt misstag. Tror du jag kan rätta till det med honom?"

"Knappast, inte efter att du negligerade det första han bad om, när han äntligen hade börjat öppna sig, då stängde han dörren igen — ordentligt om jag har uppfattat honom rätt. Nu tror jag att han har stakat ut sitt liv utan dig. Nej, jag har en fru att uppvakta, Ha en god jul."

"Det samma. Ser du Harry hälsa honom en god jul från mig också."

"Jag kan nämna att du sa det."

—

När Nadja, Draco och Pansy blev lediga från skolan blev det en flyttnyckelresa till _Sand Hills_ i USA. Därifrån tog de sig via Atlanta till Florida, för att där gå ombord på ett kryssningsfartyg som skulle ta dem till många av öarna i Karibiska havet. De flesta kryssningarna varade bara tolv dagar, två veckor minus på och avlastning. Men nu under jul och nyår fanns det de som hade gjort en tre veckors planering. Det var en sådan som de fyra skulle vara med på. Pansy och Draco skulle nämna att de hade sett Harry och Rose, men att de inte hade varit tillsammans med dem. Harry själv tänkte inte berätta mycket av sitt uppehåll.

Även i år hade Harry bett sina vänner i studiegruppen att försöka få tillåtelse att komma med honom under påskuppehållet. Och framför allt att inte sända honom några försändelser då det var transatlantiskt och att han fanns där mugglare såg vad som hände omkring dem. Att alla ugglor i Storbritannien dirigerades till Gringotts i London var det ingen som hade med att göra. Han hade talat om för de nya att de hade kommit så pass långt i sina mentala skydd att de kunde invigas mer under påskuppehållet. Han hade också förklarat en hel del om skillnaden i vad de kunde och inte kunde göra i USA respektive England. Och att det var därför det var viktigt att de kunde komma med dit.

—

Efter julledigheten sa Luna att hennes far gärna ville träffa Harry vid något tillfälle. Han och Luna fick tillåtelse av rektor McGonagall att lämna Hogwarts en söndag i slutet av januari. Det blev naturligt att det var Luna som presenterade Harry för sin far.

"Far, det här är _Harry_ du vet att jag ser och förstår mer också. Men, så här ser _Harry_ ut. Harry, min far ser saker på annat sätt än många andra. Han ville se själv vad han ska ge sin dotter till, ifall han inte kan stanna kvar själv."

"Herr Lovegood, som du förstår så måste jag ha en stabil _front_ men som både du och din dotter också ser, jag är _mer_ än _bara Harry_. Luna såg mig göra eden för vad jag står för när jag bjöd henne att vara med i min grupp. Hon bad mig att stå bi, ifall det behövs, och jag har redan tagit två fullt ut, och är målsman i magifrågor för ytterligare en. Jag ser Luna som en vän och kommer att se till att allt går väl för henne, både med dig kvar så väl som, om andra behov uppstår."

"Kommer du att berätta öppet för henne?"

"Under påskuppehållet, då är vi i USA, och hennes grupp har då kommit lite längre i förmågan att hålla mentala spioner ute ur sitt medvetande. Så, ja. Jag kommer att berätta allt, nåja nästan allt. Jag har ännu ett par små hemlisar även för den första gruppen, de vet att jag har de hemlisarna och de har lovat att jag får ha det."

"Påskuppehållet, det är helt okej. Och sommaren?"

"Förra sommaren hade vi tre _kalenderveckor_ tillsammans i juli månad, och sedan en vecka i slutet av augusti. Jag siktar på samma rutin i år."

"Kan jag skriva något om Lord Potter, eller Lord Slytherin?"

"Lord Potter kan ge en intervju avseende Lockhart, fast det är ju gamla nyheter. I övrigt är det inget nyhetsvärde, studiegruppen bör vara diskret tills vidare. Den eller de som vill tala om det, talar enbart om att de är med, inte vad vi lär oss där. Avsikten är att kunna försvara oss ifall det blir nödvändigt."

"Om jag ger dig målsmannaskap över henne, eller att jag skriver på adoptionshandlingarna redan nu, hur kommer du att göra med henne då, vad är framtidsplanerna för henne under din ledning?"

"Hennes säkerhet är alltid i första rummet, men under det att hon också känner att hon är fri. Stor sannolikhet att hennes bostadsort blir i USA, det har en del med brittiska lagar att göra. Hon kommer redan från sommaren att ha en egen kassa för att inte vara beroende av andra. Du vill veta och jag ska inte hymla om det, de andra tolv i den första gruppen har redan fått var sin, och den nya gruppen får samma i sommar. De får ett eget konto på Gringotts kontor i Salem USA, med ett kapital på fem hundra tusen galleons. Men därifrån tas också en del pengar, ungefär femtio tusen har de andra redan spenderat, eller rättare, jag har för deras räkning spenderat det. Lika blir det för den nya gruppen. Det gäller alltså _alla_ jag har i gruppen. Draco och Pansy är mina juridiska barn och det innebär att jag svarar för deras välbefinnande och vad de behöver i dagligt bruk, om Luna skulle bli under mina vingar så gäller det samma sak för henne."

"Det är stora pengar, varifrån kommer de pengarna?"

"Min duell i samband med mordförsöket förra året räddade pengar från Voldemorts krigskassa till ministeriet som i sin tur gav mig tjugo procent. Även med fyra nya miljoner till den nya gruppen har jag fortfarande mer än hälften kvar av det jag fick. Dessutom var jag inte fattig innan."

"Gott, jag fyller i pappren och sänder dem till ministeriet. Det betyder att du går in som hennes juridiska far om jag skulle falla ifrån. Fram till dess, gör ni två som ni vill, men orientera mig gärna innan ni gör något, så att jag _kan_ säga att jag har gett tillåtelse till vad ni gör."

"Tack far. Jag vet att alla Harrys _vänner_ är goda vänner, tack vare Harry slutade de andra att tråka mig. Jag hoppas att vi kan fortsätta som förut, men nu finns det en framtid för mig om jag följer Harrys utbildning, en framtid jag inte tror jag kunnat få annars."

"Din mor var . . . hon jobbade på ministeriet, även om hon inte sa det. Du kanske förstår då att inte tala om det heller. Men de har redan hört sig för om att få erbjuda dig saker när du har fyllt femton år. Nu kan jag säga att din framtid redan är planlagd, det ger dem lite att fundera på. Du fick inget därifrån då din mor dog i arbetet för dem. Det retade upp mig ganska mycket."

"Tack, för den uppgiften herr Lovegood, jag ska ha det i åtanke, jag känner till några där. Luna blir som vi andra involverad i IOWS, men knappast på heltidsbasis. Jag har planer på att göra om en hel del här i England, naturligtvis på ett lagligt sätt. England ligger så långt efter på grund av sin konservativa inställning att den riskerar att öppna magivärlden till de omagiska, det ger sedan ringar som påverkar alla andra länder. Men första målet är att slutligt eliminera Voldemort, efter det kan jag visa hur magivärlden i övrigt fungerar och leda in England på en modernare väg för att kunna hålla oss magiska skilda från . . . nä kanske bättre uttryck är att säga att vi kan leva utan att synas _bland dem_, om vi kan minst lika mycket som dem. Så är det inte nu."

"Hur många animagusformer har du?"

"Fyra, som jag har hittat hittills. Den form mina vänner känner är _Korpen_."

"Har Luna någon möjlighet att bli animagus?"

"Ja, jag har sett att hon har möjlighet, om jag har rätt är det en mycket ovanlig art, du kanske känner till begreppet, _skuggvandrare_. De är på gränsen mellan vår värld och någon av de omateriella. En skuggvandrare kan förflytta sig från en materiell plats till en annan genom att gå genom skuggorna och i den omateriella världen. I princip en annan form av transferering fast det görs på ett helt annat sätt. Det djur jag tror mig ha sett inom henne är just en skuggvandrande tiger, en helt svart tigrinna med några ljusa slingor på huvudet. Efter lite träning bör Luna kunna nyttja skuggvandringstekniken även i sin mänskliga gestalt. Det finns dessutom tendenser till ännu en djurform i henne, är det så tror jag att det handlar om en fågel."

Harry såg att Lunas ögon lyste, hon visste naturligtvis redan om tigrinnan, men att det kunde finnas ytterligare en form var nytt för henne, och att höra Harry säga det till hennes far, gjorde henne stolt.

"När tror du hon kommer att nå färdigheten?"

"Troligen under sommaren, men då har hon också ett extra levnadsår till sin kalenderålder. Den första gruppen uppnådde sina färdigheter under deras första sommar i USA."

"Ah, du gör så. Smart."

"JA, jag litar inte på ministeriet, registren om animagi här är öppna, det finns säkert några dödsätare kvar, och med registren skrivna om vilka som har vilken form är ju att ge bort alla fördelar man har. Nej tränar vi det i USA, och de inte nyttjar formen här, så är det inget ministeriet kan göra åt dem. Vi som har IOWS som paraplyorganisation kan även använda våra former här utan att behöva registrera oss."

"Bra, jag känner mig trygg nu. Luna är så speciell att jag inte kunde tänka mig någon jag känner att ta hand om henne _ifall att_. Enda möjligheten skulle ha varit rektorn på Hogwarts. Men det är inte heller något som är lätt att ordna, när det finns andra inom släkten. Nu, har jag frid i sinnet, tack Lord Potter, Luna, tack."

"Inget att orda om Herr Lovegood, Luna är min vän, och som _Puffare_ så tar jag hand om mina vänner."

"Och kalla mig Leonel. Jag heter egentligen Xenophilius, men det är inte så många som kan uttala det, och mina vänner kallar mig Leonel, så det känns som att det är det jag heter."

"Bara om du kallar mig _Harry_."

"Tack Harry."

Efter det tog Harry med Luna till Villa Potter, där hon redan tidigare hade tillbringat nästan ett halvt år tillsammans med den nya gruppen, även om det bara var veckovisa inhopp vart veckoslut.

"Luna, vi säger inget till de andra så länge vi är på Hogwarts om animagi. Hur länge tror du Leonel har kvar att leva, jo jag såg att livsgnistan falnar."

"Hur länge är det ingen som vet, nu när han vet att jag blir omhändertagen kan den slockna redan i natt. Han har bitit sig kvar för min skull. Men inom sig dog han samtidigt med mor, han bara väntar att kunna göra henne sällskap. Du anar inte hur glad han är att du ställer upp för mig, var beredd på att han kommer att avsluta allt han behöver så fort han bara kan."

"Jag anade det när jag såg på honom. Men jag kunde bara inte tro på det."

"Visst är vi _far och dotter_. Visst älskar han mig som sin dotter, men kärleken i hans liv var mor, när hon dog, dog han — inom sig. Du har gett honom frid, frid att kunna göra som han känner för. Endera kommer han att inse att han har möjligheten att _välja_ tänk att förut var han _tvungen_ att stanna för min skull, nu kan han välja att stanna. Hur han kommer att göra märker vi de närmaste dagarna."

"Är du tillfreds med det?"

"Nu är jag det, för nu vet jag att jag inte behöver oroa mig. Visste du om att om du inte hade haft Nadja och att du egentligen är över tjugo år skulle du kunnat ha alla tjejerna i gruppen som dina fruar. Ingen av dem skulle nog säga nej till att vara dina älskarinnor om några år, trots det. Det är bara de nya som inte vet det ännu. Tvillingarna Weasley de har slagit vad mellan sig själva om att du _är_ Lord Slytherin också. Men det är bara de som ens anar det, av de nya. Till freds med att veta att far kan vara död i morgon, nä, egentligen inte. Men det är hans val och jag tänker inte hålla honom längre än han behöver."

"Bra, inte att han vill dö, utan att du kan bära det. Pansy tappade sin far förut, det var genom ministeriets jakt på dödsätare. Dracos far dog, i princip var det för mina händer. Indirekt var jag också orsaken till Pansys fars dödsdom. Hennes far ordnade så att jag blev hennes adoptivfar. Du vet att du kan komma till Nadjas rum när du vill, hon kan kalla på mig om det är mig du behöver."

"Tack Harry, jag har förstått att du är en bra far för dem, de andra vet att du _nästan_ skulle kunna ha varit biologisk far till oss om man bara tittar på åldern."

"Ja, vi äter en bit mat här innan jag tar oss tillbaks till Hogwarts. Dobby."

—

**EOC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 12 V.T. år 2**

Vårterminen var i full gång, Harry's _nya_ hade kommit så långt att Harry delade ut böcker som skulle passa för deras djurformer, även deras mentala sköldarna var bättre än han hade väntat. Det var vid en studiekväll i februari han stannade ett par extra timmar med dem i Villa Potter.

"Vänner, ni har kommit så långt att det är möjligt för mig att börja nästa fas. Geroge, Fred, hur är vadhållningen?"

"På vad? Vi har många vad på gång."

"Vi börjar med _mig_."

"Vi säger att vi är nästan hundra på att du är _Lord Slytherin_ också vi är på 98 procent säkra på det nu."

"Vilka är inblandade i den vadhållningen?"

"Bara vi två."

"Gott, låt det stanna vi det, jag _är_ Harry James Potter, och kan begära bli tilltalad Lord Potter. Men jag har även en identitet som" Harry ändrade sig "Lord Slytherin, eller Sal Stern. Då förstår ni också att Nadja är _Rose_. Det är några av våra identiteter. Tyvärr kan vi inte öva animagusformerna i det här landet, gör vi det så är det ett lagbrott om vi inte registrerar träningen och det slutliga resultatet. Som ni vet ger lagen oss möjlighet att träna och utföra det i USA, och så länge ni inte transformerar er i det här landet är ni _formellt_ inte registreringsskyldiga här. Läsa på kan ni göra hur mycket som helst.

"En annan viktig sak, det finns en internationell polisiär organisation IOWS. Jag och Nadja är _operativa_ i den, hela den första gruppen är rekryter under mig. För att göra en lång historia kort, de trollspön ni har börjat jobba på gör ni förhoppningsvis färdiga under påskveckan, sen är det också rekryteringsregistreringen, ifall ni vill. Jag erbjuder er det, och ni _bör_ gå med, det blir så mycket lättare då. Dessutom, kommer ni att göra en del inköp, den andra gruppen har redan handlat utrustning för ungefär femtio tusen galleons, var." Harry såg hur de svalde.

"Vi har inga pengar i den storleksordningen." Sa Fred och George samtidigt.

"Därför är det också viktigt att ni besöker Gringotts kontor i Salem innan vi går på inköpsrundan. Ni har redan nu ett konto där, det finns fem hundra tusen galleons på era konton. På Gringotts i Diagongränden har ni ett konto som balanserar två tusen och är kopplat till ert konto i Salem. Det ni kommer att köpa har jag redan beställt. En koffert, en bra sådan, en attachéväska med många fack. En bra kvast, men den måste ni tänka er för hur ni använder, den extrema moden av den är inte tillåten annat än _om det behövs för jobbet_. Naturligtvis trollspökoger, miniatyrarmborst, av samma typ som jag besegrade Voldemort senast med. En del kläder och, en massa saker ytterligare. Så vad ni gör, se till att ni kan komma med till USA under påskledigheten. Nått att fråga om?"

"Menar du allvar med de pengarna, det är ju oerhörda mängder?"

"Ja, det är allvar, man kan säga att det är lite av en betalning för att jag drar in er i IOWS, vad det är och hur det fungerar talar vi mer om efter hand senare. Naturligtvis är allt det frivilligt, och enligt internationella lagar, även om britterna försöker tro de är för mer, så är det ändå inom deras lagars råmärken. Vill ni inte vara med så säg till när jag kommer att hämta tillbaks er. Okej?"

"Okej Harry. Förresten, Kul å se dig igen Sal. Och tack för vad du gjorde med Snape, fast vi två hade ett privat avtal med honom. En sak ska du veta, vi har en karta över Hogwarts, det var dagarna före jul, då när du skulle vara i USA, kartan sa att en _Harry Potter_ fanns där Nadja Stern fanns." Skrattade Fred.

"Ajdå, hur många utanför grupperna vet det?"

"Ingen, det är något vi kom på att vi måste vara försiktiga med. Normalt är Lee med oss i det mesta, men efter att vi kom med i den här gruppen vet han att vi inte kan dela allt med honom längre."

"Hur ser Ron på er kontakt med mig?"

"Han har varit märkligt tyst efter tågincidenten. Han utförde allt mor bad honom, jag skulle inte ha trott det om jag inte hade sett det själv. Den som är mest förargad är nog vår kära syster. Hon har tjatat på oss att försöka få dig att ta med henne också. Blir det fler intagningar?"

"Nej, jag kan inte ha fler än tjugo, redan det är lite väl många, men som jag sa förut, det blev en grupp och då tog jag in de jag kunde tänka mig."

"Harry, en halv miljon, gånger tjugo, det är tio miljoner. Varifrån kommer såna pengar, jag har aldrig hört om att någon med ärliga avsikter delar ut den mängden, vad döljer sig under ytan?"

"Min duell efter mordförsöket räddade mer än hundra miljoner av Voldemorts krigskassa till ministeriet, jag fick tjugo procent. Totalt fick jag över tjugo miljoner. Att jag gjort av med tio på er, ser jag som en investering. Om en enda av er ser eller gör något som i förlängningen räddar livet på mig, på oss, så kan jag glatt leva med de miljonerna mindre. Avsevärt mycket hellre än att dö med dem oförbrukade. En ren egoistisk investering i mitt eget liv, kan det tyckas."

"Ser du det så förstår jag dig, men för oss som sällan haft två galleons att gnugga mot varandra är det oerhörda mängder."

"Bara en sak att tänka på, skryt inte om dem, gör inte en _plötslig_ förhöjning av privata inköp så att det sticker i ögonen på familjen, eller vissa av dem. Gick allt som det skulle, och enligt Nadja gjorde det så, fick er familj tio tusen av Albus Dumbledore, han hade lovat Ron fem tusen för sitt spioneri. Jag sa till Artur att han skulle begära det dubbla som ersättning för hur det drabbade familjen. Och han lär ha fått det, det gjorde att de har det lite bättre ställt nu. Men återigen Ron ska inte veta om det, han ska inte förstå att hans agerande gav familjen ett plötsligt kapital."

"Harry, kan jag köpa film, och en bättre kamera och använda de pengarna?"

"Om du inte köper för hela beloppet ser jag inget hinder."

"Tack, och naturligtvis är det bara lite som behövs. Hur kommer vi åt pengar därifrån?"

"När vi besöker Gringotts kontor där löser alla de frågorna ut sig själv. Fram till dess kommer ni inte åt dem."

"Åker vi den där apparaten ni åkte förra året?"

"Ja, den behövs nu igen. Så, jo det blir en sån igen."

"Häftigt."

"Okej, då ses vi om en vecka."

—

Egentligen hände inget speciellt, fyra studiegrupper ytterligare hade bildats vid sidan av Harrys grupp, en med enbart Gryffindor, en med enbart Slytherin och de två övriga var med både Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff. Fred och George började visa mer framåtanda i sina klasser, de var inte dåliga förut, men de visade det inte. De hade bara inte gett sig tid att presentera skrivningsuppgifter, eller ens försöka visa vad de kunde på lektionerna, de hade varit för upptagna med sina egna _projekt_. Nu fanns det tid över till det, och lektionerna kunde få sin beskärda del.

Då de ofta ändå stannade på skolan under påskledigheten fick de tillstånd av Artur och Molly att tillbringa påskledigheten med Lord Potter, mer som en familjegest, då de var officiellt inbjudna att utan kostnad för dem. Med tanke på Ron–incidenten föredrog de att göra den inbjudan officiell.

Lunas tillstånd var redan klart. Likaså Theodore och Daphne. Lisa och Su fick sina medgivanden efter några brevs frågor och svar.

—

Återigen blev det ett oväsen utan dess like när Helikoptern Harry hade rekvirerat hoverade lite utanför Hogwarts område. De åtta nya åkte bakom var sin kamrat på kvastar. Fred och Geroge hade varit ivriga att flyga själv, men Harry hade varit bestämd, innan de hade sett helikoptern på nära håll var de tvungna att åka med de som redan hade varit med på kursen '_att angöra en helikopter på mark och i luften_.'

Det blev en intensiv tid av träning, den nya gruppen hade blivit förvånad över Harry's avslöjande som Lord Slytherin tidigare men hade börjat förstå att det fanns mycket att vinna på att vara med Harry.

När det blev ett helt menageri av alla djuren förstod de vad Harry hade menat med animagusträning.

Besöket vid IOWS i Atlanta blev också en nyhet för dem. Det var först då de började förstå innebörden av Harrys ord tillfullo. Men det stärkte deras ställningstagande till Harry och _hans sak_.

Flygträningen för de nya på de flygkvastar som köptes till dem blev också det en upplevelse i sig självt, även den första gruppen var med men höll sig på avstånd medan Harry gick igenom alla bestämmelser om den _extrema_ moden de kunde användas i.

Den _stridsflygningsövning_ den första gruppen hade sedan fick de nya att häpna. Trettioåtta mål hade de satt ut på fältet, bland dem fanns åtta _vita_, de skulle symbolisera _egna_ och fick inte skadas. Kravet hade varit att de skulle _slå ut_ minst tre fiender var på en anflygning. Men efter att de tre första paren hade kommit in och under egna manövrer för att undvika att själva träffas var nästan alla månen utraderade, fjärde paret städade rent. De två efterföljande hade bara att cirkulera över platsen en stund för att och flyga till samlingsplatsen.

De hade lärt sig att aldrig _anfalla_ med fler än ett flygpar inom stridsområdet. Det skulle ge dem full manövreringsfrihet i luften, och reducera antalet mål för angriparna att försöka träffa. Med fler i luften kunde dels kollisioner mellan egna kunna inträffa, men risken var också större att fienden kunde träffa någon av dem med besvärjelser sända på måfå. Att ha en flyttnyckel som tog dem till säker höjd om det skulle behövas var ett annat sätt att komma undan en besvärlig situation.

För att kunna ingripa i ett omagisk område tränades även _glidskärmsflygning_. En sak Harry hade sett på TV hur mugglarsoldater tränade att snabbt komma till en plats där de behövdes. IOWS hade redan tidigare tagit upp tekniken och den fanns med i en av manualerna Harry redan hade.

En påse med lite tyg och några bitar lina, båda av samma typ som fanns i mygglarsfallskärmar kunde användas som bas i en transformeringsbesvärjelse, och de hade en tillfällig skärm. Det andra alternativet var att ha en färdig skärm, komplett med flyg– och packnings–besvärjelser på. På så sätt kunde de transferera, teleportera eller använda flyttnyckel till en plats ett par tusen meter över den plats där de skulle ingripa. Skärmflygningen ner skulle vara helt magineutral, det var möjligt att _plötsligt_ dyka upp mitt i London utan att behöva ha in en stab av minnesmanipulatörer i arbete. Att sedan med en uppsjö av teknik som för en enkel betraktare såg omagisk ut kunde de göra en insats, även om de som störde ordningen var magianvändare.

Däremot låg deras användning av skärmarna för ingripande långt i framtiden eftersom de inte skulle delta i _ingripanden_ på många år. Men de skulle använda dem vid återkomsten till Hogwarts. Tiden för att återvända närmade sig raskt, men för att inte vara helt utpumpade av all träning hade de tre dagar med återhämtning under tidbroms innan de lämnade USA. I levnadsålder hade de blivit lite mer än tre månader äldre under en veckas kalendertid.

De flyttnycklade sig till fyra tusen meters höjd över Hogwarts, först sprid de ut sig under fritt fall tills deras höjd var två tusen meter. Direkt de anlände gjorde Harry en _krevadbesvärjelse_ det lät som ett kanonskott för dem på marken och alla ögon riktades mot ljudkällan. Från marken såg åskådarna hur det plötsligt började finnas underliga saker i luften. Gruppen löste ut sina skärmar efter Harrys signal och en balett av tjugotvå skärmar dansade i luften. Minerva hade fått ett besked vilken tid de skulle anlända och vart de skulle titta. Därför fanns större delen av Hogwarts personal och elever ute. Att det var spektakulärt när de kom förra gången gjorde att alla var intresserade.

Alla i Harrys grupp hade skärmar som packade och krympte sig själva efter landning. De tog mark några meter framför entrén, istället för att ramla ner på marken _sögs_ skärmen in i jackan som såg ut som en vanlig slitstark vildmarksjacka.

Antimugglarbesvärjelsen gjorde att för omagiska såg skärmen ut att bli kvar på marken, men att de sedan glömde bort den och inte hade sett vart den tog vägen, men trodde att den hade blivit packad och tagits om hand. Mängden starkt tyg de hade på ryggen gjorde att trots att den var krympt så kunde en mugglarpistols kula inte tränga igenom det, medan de flesta förbannelser trasslade in sig i alla lager med tyg som hade magisk energi. En dödsförbannelse i ryggen skulle visserligen förstöra skärmen som i sin tur bromsade upp och hindrade magin att nå in till personen som bar klädseln med skärmen.

Förutsättningen för att starta med skärmen var att aldrig börja på lägre höjd än fem hundra meter, aldrig vänta med att lösa ut till lägre höjd än tre hundra meter, och då skulle de ha fart i luften. Om de bar jackan med skärmen och råkade komma i _fritt fall_ av någon orsak vecklade den ut sig själv om höjden var under tre hundra meter, det skulle förhindra ett dödligt fall från en kvast om något skulle hände under en flygning.

En besvärjelse på skärmen gjorde det möjligt att _stanna i luften_, men om de var i mugglartäta områden var de tvungna att cirkulera i en snäv cirkel helst under ett sommarmoln medan de lät skärmen ta dem uppåt, det skulle se ut som att de hittat en termikbubbla, en solbelyst plats kunde också duga. Mugglare visste att varm luft steg uppåt.

Återigen blev det stor utfrågning framför skolans stora ekdörr. Nu var det Harry som tog till orda.

"Hej, kul att ni får se lite av det mugglarna har som vardagsnöje. Det vi använde i slutfasen av vår återresa är vanligt bland mugglarna. Det kallas _glider_ eller helt enkelt _glidskärm_, de skiljer sig från de rena fallskärmarna genom att deras konstruktion gör att glidtalet är mellan fem och åtta till ett mellan fem och åtta meter framåt för var meter nedåt medan fallskärmen inte gör mer än en meter framåt för fem meter nedåt, och en del av dem är inte ens styrbara.

"Som jag sa, det är vanligt bland mugglarna, ett rent nöje, de startar ibland genom att hoppa ut från flygplan, ibland genom att hoppa ut från höga berg, och ibland genom att dras upp genom bogsering.

"Jag har tidigare sagt att så länge vi inte har det vardagskunnande mugglarna har så är vi underlägsna dem, sen får vissa grupper av magianvändare hävda sin överlägsenhet hur mycket de vill. Men _**de**_, är i dagsläget det största hotet mot vår fortsatta existens. Observera att jag inte vänder mig mot personerna, eller familjerna, utan mot okunskapen de är så bestämda att hålla fast vid. För att kunna fortsätta att finnas måste vi kunna _gå bland dem utan att synas_, för det behöver vi ha den kunskapen de har, så vi inte utmärker oss. Jag säger inte att alla vi måste kunna _allt_ de kan, men vi måste veta vad olika saker de använder i vardagslivet är, och ganska mycket om vad de sakerna kan göra. Jag säger inte heller att vi måste försaka våra traditioner, bara det att vi måste känna till vad de omagiska gör från dag till dag.

"Jag har försökt visa på lite av mugglarteknologin, och jag vill att vi som grupp, alltså magianvändare, ska kunna fortleva på det sätt vi är vana, liksom att behålla våra traditioner men magivärlden omkring oss anpassar sitt kunnande och sina kontakter in i mugglarsämhället på ett sätt som gör dem transparanta, vi . . . hmmm NI, här i Storbritannien, är så konservativa att ni stirrar er blinda när ni ser en elektrisk glödlampa tändas, och klär er som om ni vore från flera hundra år tillbaks i tiden när ni ska försöka _smälta in_, alltså ni som inte är mugglaruppväxta gör det.

"Det här blev en liten föreläsning, vi hann inte ens äta frukost innan vi lämnade USA, hoppas det är dags för er lunch, så vi kan få frukost."

Det sista sa Harry bara för att inte avslöja att han hade tidsmanipulerat, De hade de två sista dygnen följt samma klocka som på Hogwarts. Så för dem var det också lunch nu.

—

The Quibbler började med en helt ny gren, visserligen behöll den artiklar om djur som få trodde existerade, men den _vetenskapliga_ artikelserie den började innehålla var det också få som trodde på. Den första artikeln handlade om ballonger som kunde föra människor upp i luften helt utan magi. En andra artikel förklarade hur en propeller fungerade och att den var hemligheten bakom de fartyg som inte använde segel. En tredje artikel sammanförde ballongtekniken med propellerfartygen och zepelinarna förklarades, och hur farlig den lätta gasen var och varför de slutade användas. Det förklarades även att förbränningsmotorn hade sett dagens ljus i och med at tden utvecklades och att den innebar stora förändringar.

Men artikelserien fortsatte och förklarade de omagiska flygplanens funktion, först för krigsbruk under de två världskrigen, och efter det hur de användes för omagisk snabb transport, bland de första uppdragen var postflyg det som ersatte de tidigare riktigt långa försändelsetiderna där normala färdsätt saknades.

En senare artikel förklarade fallskärmar, och hur man kunde rädda sig ur ett flygplan som slutade fungera. När artikeln övergick till att förklara hur Lord Potter, med studiegrupp kom tillbaks från sin USA–vistelse började folk få upp ögonen.

Det Potter med grupp hade gjort var verklighet, en verklighet som förklarades utförligt i den tidning som inte många hade trott kunde innehålla någon verklighet. Tidningen började öka i sin spridning. I vart nummer fanns något av mugglarteknologin förklarad. Även den _mugglarstunner_ som Harry hade använt under sin duell fick en förnyad aktualitet. När elektriciteten och dess inverkan på människokroppen förklarades.

Hela Harrys grupp hade bidragit med artiklarna, brittiska magivärlden var satt i dallring, The Profet hade tagit upp den kastade handsken och återpublicerat artiklarna från The Quibbler, därigenom väcktes ännu fler. Lord Potters tysta _revolution_ hade börjat.

Snart gick artiklarna också in på hur lätt magivärlden skulle kunna utplånas av mugglarna om de finge orsak till det och att Voldemort hade varit på gränsen att få dem till att nå den gränsen trycktes det extra mycket på. En del _fakta_ sattes med, Tom Marvolo Riddle, och hans släktskap kunde med hjälp av magins böcker påvisas vara just som Lord Slytherin hade hävdat, en bastardavkomma från Slyherins linje. Att Slytherins familjevalv hade vägrat honom tillträde gjordes det sak av, och Gringotts talesman bekräftade att det var sant.

Gaunts familjenamn knöts till Slytherins som bastardlinje och att det kunde visas på hur de hade fortplantat sig inom familjen i en tro att det skulle _rena_ det magiska arvet. Att inavel skulle vara till nytta för en familj kunde väldigt enkelt slås sönder av historiska fakta. Att Voldemort var identisk med Tom Marvolo Riddle trycktes också det på. Det hade varit ute i skrift tidigare, men det skadade inte att påminna om den saken.

Under återstående delen av läsåret kunde många se Harry och hans grupp öva magianvändning utomhus. Det kunde vara dueller, underliga dueller, eller som just nu en form av målskytte.

Harry använde magi mot små flygande plattor, många var förundrade över varför Harry tränade att träffa dem. Hermione visade de nyfikna vad det var Harry använde. Det var små grafitplattor, Harry kallade dem för _lerduvor_. Men de såg absolut inte ut som duvor. Några av hans vänner stod på olika ställen och i slumpartad tid skickade de iväg lerplattorna i luften.

Ibland kunde det vara fyra stycken som kom i luften samtidigt. Ingen enda av dem hann vara i luften mer än åtta sekunder innan de övergick att vara ett moln av damm. Harrys magi bestod av kulblixtar och _reducto_. Det otroliga var att Harry var tvungen att rikta sin magi framför respektive mål, för de hade fart i luften, skulle han ha riktat mot där de fanns skulle han ha bommat.

Totalt av de ett hundra som Harry hade delat ut att användas var det endast en som hade klarat sig oträffad. Harry hade skrikit när den kom, "Pass, för riskabel vinkel." Den som stod närmast Harry kunde se att om Harry hade angripit den skulle magi som passerade den kommit farligt nära Neville där han stod med sin kastare.

Visserligen sände Harry var gång en hel serie besvärjelser i följd, men det renderade i träff, vilket var vad som räknades. Harrys grupp provade också med lite blandat resultat. Jämfört med Harry var de långt efter, men de träffade mellan sex och åtta av tio, på de lerplattor som hade lite lättare vinklar. Några lärare hade sett och visat intresse. Alla andra som ville prova fick tio försök i en och samma bana, inkommande från höger som skulle passera till vänster om den som testades. Den bäste av dem var faktiskt Sirius som fick ner tre av dem. Han började inse vad Harry hade visat prov på. Om de övriga eleverna träffade så var det mer tur än något annat.

Efter målskyttet blev det duellering. De hade utvecklat en variant av _stinger_ som gav en gul fläck där den träffade. Det var den enda besvärjelse som de använde, inte heller använde de några magiska sköldar för att skydda sig. Kunde de inte vigt slinka undan så träffades de. Första träff så var duellen över.

Flera andra ville vara med och testa sina färdigheter, men då de inte kunde den avancerade besvärjelsen så skulle de använda en stunner i stället. Det skulle visa träffen lika bra. Alla som försökte träffades av färgfläcken inom en halv minut. Efter att ha tittat på hur den ena sjätte årskursaren, och även några ur sjunde klass, slogs ut på löpande band, av olika i Harrys grupp kunde inte Sirius hålla sig. Han ville prova.

Harry som hade förtroende för sin grupp lät det ske, men för att det inte skulle vara bestämt vilken Sirius skulle möta, lade han tjugo olika namn i en frammanad bägare. Sirius skulle hämta upp ett namn ur bägaren. Han försökte fuska genom att magiskt kalla upp Su Li's namn. Hon hade sett enklast ut i hans ögon. Men Harry hade förutsett fuskförsöket och bägaren skrek "_HAN FÖRSÖKER FUSKA_".

Naturligtvis blev Sirius bestört av att ha avslöjats, men han drog ett namn och Harry läste "_Hannah_".

Sirius började med en sköld som färgmarkeringen gick rakt igenom och träffade honom i pannan.

"Sex sekunder den sämsta hittills." Sa Harry och skrattade.

"Men, den gick rakt igenom skölden."

"Japp, den simulerar Avada Kedavra, träffas vi av den är det ute med oss, alltså måste vi undvika att träffas av den. Du förlorade, hade du frågat regler så hade du fått veta att inga sköldar stoppar vår markeringsbesvärjelse. Grunden i en duell, lika väl som i en strid är att du ska undvika allt du inte är säker på att klara av."

"När du kom i duell mot Quirrell, då gjorde du inget offensivt, varför?"

"Allt offensivt jag kunde ha gjort utom de tre, skulle han kunnat vinkla ut mot de andra eleverna. Därför var jag tvungen att strida defensivt. När han började AK'a då var situationen klar. Då hade jag ett uttalat dödshotet mot mig och jag kunde svara med dödligt våld, efter det var duellen över på tror det var fyra sekunder. Dessutom, helt utan att riskera någon annan. Tror du fortfarande att det var _tur_?"

"Jag har börjat tvivla, säg mig hur kunde du möta alla de där förbannelserna av mörk magi?"

"Kunskap, jag vet att jag kommer att drabbas av Voldemort och hans dödsätare, de tänker inte hålla sig till kittlingsbesvärjelser. Är jag utsatt för dödligt hot, då får jag vinna genom att själv döda. Lagen är sådan. Däremot är de så inkonsekventa att jag måste vara vaksam på _hur_ jag dödar dem. Men som svar på din fråga. Kunskap, om vad jag kan råka ut för. Med den kunskapen kan jag möta det som kommer och avstyra kraften av det de försöker göra."

"Men det innebär ju att du måste ha övat med mörka magi eller hur?"

"Säg mig Siruis, om jag lyfter upp dig till tusen meter, och släpper dig där. Då faller du väl ner i backen och dör?"

"Ja."

Om jag lyfter upp något stort eller tungt, säg ett femtio kilo tungt städ av järn som smederna använder, och släpper det i huvudet på dig då dör du, eller hur?"

"Ja."

"Då jag inte har använt mörk magi, var det då _tillåtet, och lagligt_ att göra det? Alltså enligt lagen borde du kunna klara av den situationen."

"Du hårdrar det, men jo, lagligt, men du skulle ändå ha anklagats och troligen fällts för att ha orsakat min död."

"Inte om jag gjort det i en fredlig duell, eller om du överraskat mig och jag gjorde det i en häftig försvarsrörelse."

"Det har du rätt i. Vart vill du komma med det?"

"Enkelt, ett mord är ett mord. Jag utsattes för en snubblingsbesvärjelse. Den höll på att leda till min död. Visst var det ett regelrätt mordförsök. Men hade jag lämnat över dem till ministeriets rättegång, skulle de och deras familjer ha gått helt fria. Ett mordförsök, är ett mordförsök oavsett vad den besvärjelsen de använder kallas. Jag menar att det är avsikten som räknas."

"Men hur kan du vara till freds med att lära dig mörk magi?"

"Säg mig Sirius, om du vill döda någon, hur gör du då?"

"Hm, det beror på hur jag kan komma åt personen, med gift, eller om jag tror mig vinna en duell om jag kan få personen att komma i en duellsituation. Varför frågar du det?"

"Därför att jag inte hittar någon orsak att _vilja_ döda någon."

"Men, de tre du hade upp till duell, de du sedan lämnade till ministeriet, Dem var du beredd att döda."

"Skillnaden är att jag _inte vill_ döda. Det är skillnad på att **ha orsak** och tvingas att döda, och att **vilja** döda. Det gör att jag inte har minsta problem att kunna det du och ministeriet kallar mörk magi. En del av dem är rysliga att drabbas av, men där den har sitt verkliga ändamål, är den av nöden nödvändig. Jag har använt _crucio_ mot samma person, fyra gånger, det räddade livet på personen. Avsikten var inte att tortera, utan att få kroppen i en mycket kort kramp, på så sätt fick jag igång hjärtat efter att personen hade drunknat. Mugglarna använder en helt omagisk apparat för att uppnå samma effekt."

"Vad tänkte du då, för det är ju ren tortyr att drabbas av den."

"Bara om den hålls under en tid, och att magins drivkraft är _tortyr_. Men är tanken att _rädda liv_ och den är styrd till en kort puls, men om personen skulle uppleva en lång sekvens istället för de delar av sekunder det då handlade om, skulle den väl . . . om den hade överlevt, kanske tyckt det var smärtsamt. Men det handlade om att rädda livet, genom att få igång hjärtat igen. Det är kunskap, och att använda magin som den ska användas."

"Jag har svårt att förlika mig med att du är så mycket med Lord Slytherin. Jag är din gudfar och din mor och far ville att jag skulle ha hand om dig om det hände dem något."

"Aha, jag ska ha växt upp i Azkaban. Det hade nog varit bättre för mig det än där jag var, på grund av dig."

"Det var ett misstag . . "

"Som kostade mig många års helvete."

"Mig med."

"Bara det att jag bröt mig ur det själv, och du kom ur ditt tack vare att jag bröt mig ur och visade ministeriet, och inte minst tidningarna. Utan The Quibbler, skulle de ha trollat bort dig. Själv lyckades jag få räknas som vuxen, de flesta klarar av att se mig som det, men inte du. Stannade du i utvecklingen där i Azkaban? Jag är, där jag själv vill vara. Jag har det bra i USA, Nadja ser till att jag har det bra här. Den utbildning jag får där är nyttig, som du kanske märker på de andra som har valt att träna med mig. Jo en sak, jag har gett dem en ed på att jag inte avser leda eller förleda dem i att utöva ondska. Vi försöker hålla oss till de lagar som finns, ibland kanske vi balanserar på dess uttalade bokstav, men vi följer lagarna."

"Jag är animagus, vill du att jag ska lära dig?"

"Var, här eller i USA?"

"Här."

"NEJ. Då måste jag bli brittisk medborgare igen och registrera träningen, och träningsresultatet. Att du var en lagbrytare genom nyttjandet av den kunskapen betyder inte att du får mig att bryta mot lagen. Jag kan träna det hur mycket jag vill _hemma_ i USA."

"Har du hittat ditt djur ännu?"

"Mina djur menar du – jo jag har hittat fyra redan, men jag letar fortfarande fler."

"FYRA?"

"Japp. En av dem var svår att få fram, men den kom så småningom."

"Vilka är det?"

"Hemligt."

"Du kan väl nämna det."

"Nej, att jag ens nämnde att jag har hittat ett djur är redan det mer än nog av information, att jag dessutom nämner att jag har hittat fyra är enbart av god vilja från min sida och kanske för att du ska förstå att jag inte ligger på latsidan när jag är där. Och får jag höra om det från annat håll, vet jag att du inte är att lita på."

"De andra, tränar de också animagus?"

"Det, är inte min hemlighet att svara, även om jag deltar i vad de gör."

"Kan du visa mig något av de djur du har?"

"Det skulle göra mig till lagbrytare här, och tvinga mig att tala om för ministeriet att jag har transformerat mig, och till vad. Sen är det ute i tidningarna, och alla dödsätare vet vilket djur jag kan transformera till. Så nej, det blir inget av med det."

"Jag tänkte mest för att ha ett _bus–namn_ för dig. Som jag är _Paddfot_ och Remus är _Moony_ och din fa . . . "

"Spelar ingen roll Sirius. Jag är Harry Potter, eller vid tillfällen Lord Potter. Inte något löjligt busnamn uppfunnet av någon som inte är mer mental mogad än en tonåring i puberteten. Min barndom den existerar inte, jag är vuxen. Ja jag kunde ha tagit mina O.W.L. Kanske till och med N.E.W.T, redan förra året. Men jag går mina klasser för att äntligen få lite barndom, men inom mig är jag ändå vuxen, och måste bete mig som det anstår en vuxen. Du kanske vet att om jag missar i det kan någon illasinnad begära prövning av min mognadsstatus. Är det, det, du vill?"

Sirius insåg att Harry hade full koll på alla situationer han kunde tänka sig. Att ta upp Harrys _mognad_ till prövning hade han tänkt på. Men nu slog han det snabbt ur hågen.

"Jag kan tänka mig ta in Draco som Black, skulle det hjälpa?"

"Löjla dig inte, han är en Potter och han är stolt över det, han liksom jag. Vi är visserligen i samma klass här på Hogwarts, men jag kan lära honom som om jag är hans far åtminstone när det gäller magi. Och om något år är det min plikt att ha _talet om blommor och bin_ med båda mina juridiska barn, för det krävs att jag vet vad jag talar om. Han har ett eget kapital utöver att jag förser honom med allt vad en far ska förse sitt barn med. Jag tror till och med att han uppskattar mig i min fadersgestalt, han liksom Pansy, som är i ungefär samma situation. Och som du beter dig tror jag mig vara bättre far till dem än du någonsin kan bli för mig. Förresten, skulle du bli min juridiska far, skulle Draco och Pansy bli juridiska barnbarn. Dessutom kan du inte bli det, därför att jag redan har juridiskt faderskap över två underåriga, och så länge det inte har upphävts är jag min egen."

"Du ville det förut."

"Förut ja, men det var innan du hade visat att du är som Ron Weasley, tittar mer på vad hus han är i, och vad hans far gjorde. Jag ser vad personerna gör. Skulle jag ha gått på samma linjer som du, skulle jag ha klassat dig utifrån samma gruppering som alla tidigare Black var. Så kallat mörka enligt ert sätt att se på saken. Rent _ondskefulla_ säger jag."

"Så du vill inte komma och bo hos mig då?"

"När jag har Rose där, knappast."

"Hur långt har era framtidsplaner kommit?"

"Vi är redan gifta."

"VA?"

"Magin har godkänt oss som man och hustru."

"Men för det ska . . . ma . . . man ha . . . HARRY, du har väl inte . . "

"Vi har inga gemensamma barn ännu, men _vi har barn_, Draco och Pansy. Både Draco och Pansy ser Rose och mig som juridisk far och mor. Kanske hann du se Rose första kvällen det här läsåret när vi gick direkt till Lady Slytherin för hon skulle ta Rose till Salem så hon hann med sin skoltransport."

"Var det hon du gick hastigt med?"

"Ja, vi hade lite bråttom."

"Jo jag såg henne på avstånd, ganska snygg om jag får säga så."

"Inom sig är hon en skönhet, utvändigt är hon snygg. Jodå, det tål att sägas."

"Så jag har inget för att jag försöker övertala dig då?"

"Nej, det har du inte, föresten vad tycker du om min grupp, har jag kommit någonstans med den?"

"Den är förträfflig Harry, hur mycket offensivt kan de?"

"Tillräckligt för att de dödsätare som inte har träffats tar till sin nödflyttnyckel om de har någon efter några offensiva utfall. Anfalls vi ute i vardagen av dödsätare, så kommer de att ångra sig, det är fullt klart. Men Voldemort har inte blivit aggressiv ute ännu. Men vi är övertygade om att det ändrar sig när _han_ lyckas hitta en väg tillbaks till kroppslig form."

"Han har ju inga dödsätare kvar, hur ska han då kunna göra något?"

"Sa inte ministeriet det före mordförsöket på mig också? Jag är helt säker på att det finns tillräckligt många kvar för att det ska bli otrevligt, den dagen han lyckas förkroppsliga sig."

"Hur blir det då med din grupps familjer, blir inte de utsatta tidigt?"

"Jo, de har redan en förberedande plan att hålla sig till.

"Okej, hur kan det komma sig att du med någon kväll i veckan och ett par veckor extra kan få dem så bra?"

"Finns nog bara två ord för det, _**kunskap**_ och _**motivering**_. De vet vad det innebär att kunna försvara sig själv, sen har vi använt andra tekniker än skolan använder. Jag lärde mig själv tidigt, och jag har hjälpt mina vänner att hitta samma grund i sig själva. Resten är enbart träning."

"Men de kan ju så mycket bättre på lektionerna också."

"Det är lättare att göra det man förstår, än det man _inte_ förstår. När jag har lärt dem vad de behöver för att förstå, då kan de klara sina saker lättare."

"Om det är så enkelt, varför använder inte skolan det då?"

"Vill du att jag ska ta över dina lektioner?"

"Nej, men det verkar som att du skulle kunna göra det."

"Hur tror du de andra lärarna skulle känna, om jag kommer in och talar om _hur de ska lära ut_. Eller vad skulle styrelsen säga om en elev börjar föröka ta över en klass från en lärare."

"Det ligger något i det du säger. Men dina vänner har visat en markant skillnad från före din grupp och efter att de kommit med i den."

"Som jag sa, motivation gör mycket, förståelsen gör också en hel del. Resten är övning, och vi övar rätt mycket. Men nu är det min tur att agera."

"Okej Harry – lycka till."

"Tack – Okej, nu har ni haft roligt ett tag. Hermione, välj ut fem stycken. De mot mig."

—

**EOC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 12:13**

Cirkusen som följde fick Sirius att häpna. Harrys rörelsemönster var en smidig och graciös dans för att undvika att träffas, medan han själv besvarade magin. Efter tre minuter lättade det för honom, då hade han träffat Draco, som klev undan. Strax följde Fred samma öde. Med bara Susan, Justin och Ernie kvar ordnade Harry sin vinst en minut senare.

"Tack, jag behövde det där. Ni måste öva upp hastigheten i era rörelser, och oberäkneligheten. Jag lärde mig snabbt vart ni väjer med olika förutsättningar, så jag kunde sända den första, och sen nästa dit ni var på väg och ni kunde inte ändra rörelsen. Ni måste hela tiden vara uppmärksamma på förändringar i mönster och dessutom kunna byta rörelseriktning när nya faror dyker upp. Men ni skötte er bra ändå. Mot lite annat motstånd skulle ni fem ha kunnat segra oskadda mot säg femton till tjugo motståndare. Nu räcker det för den här gången. I morgon är det flygning, skärmflygning."

Naturligtvis blev det diskussioner bland de andra eleverna, de till synes enkla duellerna Harrys grupp hade sysslat med hade visat sig vara oerhört avancerade. Ingen enda av skolans övriga elever hade haft en chans mot dem. Färgfläcken gick tydligt genom vilka sköldar som helst, den gjorde ingen skada, bara ett litet sting och en markering. '_Du är död_.' Den markerade dödsförbannelsen, och enda möjligheten utöver fysiska skydd för att komma undan var att ducka, eller dansa undan. Alla i Harrys grupp var formidabla på det. Harry själv visade att han var i allra högsta grad vass på det själv också.

—

Minerva bad Harry att få vara med på en av studiekvällarna med hans grupp. Pratet hade gått, särskilt efter Harrys samtal med Sirius om mörk och ljus magi.

"Ja, då är vi alla samlade, som ni ser har vi rektor McGonagall med oss i kväll. En av orsakerna att hon vill vara med kan vara att det går rykten bland lärarna att jag lär er och låter er träna på det som ministeriet kallar mörk magi. En av orsakerna kan vara att några har kommit på att jag kan så pass mycket om dem att jag kunde göra många motbesvärjelser vid min duell mot Quirrell. För att rektor McGonagall ska vara fullt på det klara att vi talar sanning tänker jag göra en sanningsed, jag ger eden för alla oss, efter att jag har gett den säger ni bara _må så ske_. Den varken tvingar oss eller hindrar oss på annat sätt än att det vi säger ska vara sanning så långt vi själva vet. Vi har hemligheter, vi är inte tvingade att avslöja dem, bara det att det vi säger ska vara sanning. Är det någon motsätter sig det?"

"Ingen, bra. Rektor McGonagall, Jag Harry James Potter i egenskap av Lord Potter och Lord Slytherin lovar för mig själv och talar inför var och en av gruppen här, att vi skall svara sanningsenligt på de frågor du ställer under den ammankomst vi har här i kväll. Vi får lämna frågor obesvarade, men svarar vi så är det en sanning utifrån den kunskap vi har. Liksom att vi talar sanning i det vi i övrigt talar."

Alla i gruppen sa gemensamt, "Må så ske."

Det blå skimret spelade omkring dem ganska länge, men tonad snart ner.

"Tack Harry, först vill jag tacka för att jag har fått komma till er i kväll, jag vet att Harry har tagit er till, hmmm hur ska jag säga . . . högre höjder, än jag hade trott vara möjligt inom magin. Det jag har sett hittills, ger mig orsak att ge er möjlighet att om ni vill samlas i en klass, fjärde läsåret i kommande läsår. Det innebär en hel del extra läsning för er två som nu är i första klass, men jag har all anledning att tro att ni kommer att klara det. Det skulle ge er bättre möjlighet att läsa tillsamman liksom att planera framtiden. För er i andra året nu att hoppa över tredje torde inte vara något problem för er, ni i första måste då hoppa över två år för er blir det svårare, de enda som inte gynnas av det är bröderna Weasley. Vad tror ni om det?" Det blev Harry som började svara.

"Opsan, för mig personligen är det inga problem, för första gruppen, så kan vi ganska enkelt styra in så att vi i våra enskilda studier berör det vi bör kunna, i många ämnen, men tyvärr inte alla. Örtlära kan nog Neville piska oss till att klara testerna. Kunskap och skötsel av magiska djur, kommer vi inte att klara av. Astronomi, runlära och aritmetik och spådomskonst blir lidande, liksom historia. För Luna och Colin som kom med senare och är nu i första årskursen kan jag till nästa juluppehåll ha fått er att komma ifatt. Men samma ämnen för er kommer att bli lidande. Jag föreslår att vi i stora gruppen går kvar i de nivåer vi är, men lyfter upp de lägsta, till oss först, och nästa sommar hoppar ett steg, då kan vi ligga på förhand. Fred och Geroge kan presentera vad de läste i år och leda oss i det. Att de sedan kan stå över ett år tycker jag är missgynnat mot dem, möjligen kanske vi kan hoppa ytterligare ett år så vi hinner ifatt dem senare. Su, spontant, hur tycker du det låter?"

"Att hoppa två år, är ju en merit, men som du säger. Hoppar de ett och kommer ifatt oss övriga, samtidigt som vi försöker dels läsa in efterföljande år och följa med FoG så blir det lättare för alla."

"Hermione, att du kan ta slutproven nu, betyder inte att de andra kan det, men vad tror du, klarar vi det, tänk på att Historia måste du hjälpa oss med. För er andra, som ni märkte känner Minerva till min verkliga identitet som en vuxen Lord Slytherin också, hon vet att jag kan strula lite med att ha mer livstid än kalendertid, och hon har redan misstänkt att jag ger er mer tid. Faktiskt jag har nämnt detaljer som gett henne orsak att förstå det."

"Som du sa, tror jag det du sa är mest praktiskt, för då ligger vi på förhand. Skulle vi hoppa nu, så måste vi läsa ifatt, men måste gå på gamla minnen. Att vi kan jaga upp de yngsta ett år är ganska lätt, men att ta oss alla två år i ett steg blir hårt, men som du föreslog då har vi tid att förbereda oss."

"Är det någon som har fler förslag, eller synpunkter på det?" Alla ruskade på sina huvuden.

"Verkar som att vårt förslag är att de unga går upp ett steg, så förbereder vi oss alla för O.W.L året därpå. Och kanske hoppar från 6.e till 7.e under den terminen."

"Det verkar dessutom vara en riktigt vettig lösning. Så var det, det där med _mörk magi_. Lär du ut det till våra _oskyldiga_?"

"Jag lär ut, vad som är vad, och hur vardera av besvärjelserna fungerar, och hur de kan motverka det, och vad de absolut måste undvika. Så ja, jag lär ut _försvar mot_ mörk magi och svartkonst, så som det _borde_ vara i lektionerna här på Hogwarts. Ingen av dem har ombetts eller på annat sätt fått göra besvärjelser av _så kallad_ mörk magi här på Hogwarts. Det vi gör i USA faller under deras lagar och är inte det vi diskuterar här."

"Så ni gör det där?"

"I den mån det måste ske, ja. Men att lära sig hur man flår en människa levande som dödsätarna lär ha gjort tidigare är inte det vi sysslar med. Men exakt den besvärjelsen använder vi när vi slaktar ett får, för att ha kött på bordet. Då börjar vi med en Avada Kedavra. Lagen här, säger att det är livstid i Azkaban om den används mot en _annan människa_. Att avliva ett får med en AK är lagligt även här. Så det är mer fråga om vad som är syftet med besvärjelsen. Efter att fåret är dödat användes en _vampyrbesvärjelse_ som tömmer den helt på blod, och sen _pälsar_ vi den. Samma besvärjelser används på pälsdjurdfarmerna världen över, alltså de som drivs av magianvändare."

"Bortförklaringar, men jag har inga synpunkter på det, utöver att det är osmakligt att barn ska vara med och göra det."

"Sant det, ingen av dem behöver eller har ens ombetts att vara med mot deras egen önskan. Det är samtidigt ett tillfälle att öva sina motbesvärjelser. Kan de möta en pälsningsbesvärjelse och därmed hindra pälsen från att påverkas, kan de också skydda sig själv eller någon kär från samma öde om en dödsätare använder den besvärjelsen mot dem, det handlar om sekunder med en motbesvärjelse för att rädda någon."

"Har du motbesvärjelser mot _dödsförbannelsen_ också?"

"Ja, men den som använder den mår inte speciellt bra av det, för den är minst sagt påfrestande. Alla här, kan klara en eller möjligen två under en tid av en månad, själv borde jag klara tre. En för mycket och du riskerar att dö själv."

"Varför lärs den inte ut?"

"Ingen annan här på skolan, dig och alla lärare inräknat, skulle med säkert klara en av den. Jo att stoppa en AK mot någon annan, men med risk för det egna livet. Så, nej den lärs inte ut."

"Är den så farlig?"

"Ingen här skulle tveka att sätta ett skydd mot en AK framför någon vän eller kär, inte ens framför någon som är på samma sida i en strid. Jag tror inte någon här skulle tveka på att sätta upp _en andra_ sköld framför någon i gruppen trots att det riskerar det egna livet. Den erfarenhet jag har är att, av den första blir jag matt men kan fortsätta fungera, alltså för personer med vår magiska nivå blir det så. Av den andra blir jag utslagen som ungefär en _stunner_. Alltså det är inget fel på mig annat än att jag är oförmögen att göra något aktivt, en del kan behålla medvetandet, men utan möjlighet att göra annat än att se och höra, möjligen svara på tilltal. Det innebär att så länge jag har normal förmåga, kan jag riskfritt göra nästa skydd. Men skyddar jag en som sen inte kan vinna striden förlorar vi ändå, därför är den livsfarlig att använda."

"Men du säger att ni alla klarar en och möjligen två. Varför inte vi?"

"Alla här har vidgat sin magiska källa, därför har vi också den inneboende kraften att klara det. Alla har möjligheten att vara i nivå med den här gruppen i magisk potential, men bara om man strukturerar och ordnar sin magiska källa före den magiska mognaden börjar inträda, efter det är den möjligheten förbi."

"Hur starka är ni egentligen?"

"Ingen av gruppmedlemmarna här har lägre potential än Albus Dumbledore.

"Oj, och du menar att _alla_ borde kunna ha det?"

"Ja, med rätt lärare, i rätt tid med rätt förtroende så, jo. Det är lite variationer naturligtvis, men något i den stilen är det, så jo."

"Vad har du för planer med dem inför framtiden?"

"Alla har sin frihet att läsa till vad de vill, och göra vad de känner för i framtiden. Det jag erbjuder är en annan sak, men lärartjänst är en av de saker jag har i tankarna för några. Andra kan bli aurorer i aktiv tjänst, några kan bli administratörer i bra befattningar. Ingen i den här gruppen _kan_ bli korrumperad och missbruka sin ställning, utan att vi andra vet det. Det kommer av en gemensam ed vi gjort att inte missbruka det vi lär oss."

"Kan Hogwarts komma ifråga för några?"

"Det är en fråga för var individ att svara om de vill, men jag ser inget hinder för det. Men med kursplanen som den ser ut nu, är jag tveksam att någon vill vara här."

"Vad är det för fel på den?"

"Alla såg ut som de hade sett något overkligt när vi får iväg med helikoptern. Med en korrekt utbildning här, skulle alla ha vetat vad det var vi använde. Bara som exempel alltså."

"Jag förstår, och faktiskt håller jag med dig, men det är ett problem ända upp i ministeriets avdelning för _kunskap och utbildning_."

"Exakt, därför måste hela ministeriet tänka om, det är faktiskt en internationell kris under uppsegling, har varit det de senaste femtio åren. Hela Storbritannien stannade i sin utveckling någon gång under sextonhundratalet, de följande två hundra åren märktes det inte, men stoppet rotade sig. För att under det senaste seklet ha blivit en tidsinställd bomb. Om inte magianvändarna i den här delen av världen kan bli transparanta i mugglarleden kommer vi att avslöjas för hela världen. Egentligen har ni lagar mot det, men när ni inte fattar vad ni gör måste någon öppna ögonen. Nej det handlar inte om att tortera eller döda dem som inte fattar. Genom information och utbildning kommer det att lösa sig självt, bara ministeriet släpper fram kunskapen."

"Ska du göra revolution mot ministeriet?"

"En mjuk, och det kommer att handla mer om utbildning och allmän kunskap, men också en hel del om att inavel bland magianvändarna leder till tillbakagång, _revolutionen_ den har redan börjat. Det är inget fel att behålla traditioner, men några saker kommer att ändras. Tvingande äktenskapskontrakt kommer jag att se till att försvinner. Likaså kommer husalvernas slavkontrakt att automatiskt upphöra, och ersättas av en form av anställningsförhållande med ömsesidigt brytanderätt. Där misshandel av dem får samma innebörd som att ge dem kläder förut. Det är i vart fall grunden i det."

"Är detta dina egna idéer?"

"Egentligen inte, men de stämmer väl överens med min egen uppfattning också. Det är IOWS samlade analys, och om det inte kommer till någon ändring de närmaste åren måste de göra något mer radikalt, i slutändan kan det handla om _tvångsförvaltning_ utifrån."

"Är det så allvarligt?"

"Ja, tyvärr, min huvuduppgift är att koncentrera mig på det kommande hotet av Voldemort, men det är inget som hindrar att jag jobbar på båda fronterna samtidigt, för de hör faktiskt ihop. Hela den här gruppen, har IOWS i bottnen, de har inte, och det är rätt långt kvar dit, _operativ_ status, som jag och Nadja har. Men de vet vad saker och ting handlar om, jag är deras huvudperson, med Nadja som biträdande. Vi har alla animagusmöjligheter, men så länge vi inte transformerar här behöver ingen registrera sig. Dessutom, som IOWS, behöver de inte registrera sig här heller, om det skulle bli nödvändigt att nyttja någon form, men då faller hemligheten om vår koppling till IOWS, så om en eller att par, vid behov, registrerar så håller vi hemligheten om vår koppling till IOWS. Alla har flyttnyckel som fungerar inom Hogwarts, dessutom _kan_ alla här förflytta sig genom teleportering både till och från samt inom Hogwarts. Men vi använder inte det utan att det är livsavgörande. Alla här har, och kan använda miniarmborst av samma typ jag använde mot Quirrell, men det är som yttersta nödåtgärd. Dessutom har stridsutbildningen gått avsevärt bättre än jag ens kunde hoppas. I ren strid är ingen av dem sämre än aurorerna, på att slå ut en fiende. De kanske inte kan alla finesser, men de kan slå ut motståndarna minst lika effektivt, sannolikt mer ordentligt, hmm . . . mer _permanent_. Det är lite av vad den här gruppen kan åstadkomma. Ingen av dem kan _beordras_ att strida, alla kan behöva försvara sig, men att planera och gå ut för att strida, är något annat."

"Tack, det var många sanningar, och min tystnadsed till dig sedan tidigare gäller ju även din grupp, så inget av det kommer att gå vidare, utom möjligen att du _har gjort en ed på att inte bli en ny häxmästare med medhjälpare som ska ersätta . . Riddle_. Och att ni vill öka kunskapen om mugglarsamhället bland oss övriga."

"Det är väl ungefär vad vi försöker göra aktivt också, så det är helt i sin ordning att säga att du vet det med säkerhet. Jo, en annan sak. Får Nadja fortsatt förtroende nästa år, eller måste jag eliminera en ny lärare då?"

"Vilken skulle det bli då?"

"Hittar jag ingen annan kan jag nog få Binn att finna sin slutliga ro, för övrigt måste hela den kursplanen ses över."

"Rikta in dig på Binn då, Remus Lupin är på gång att få tjänsten hon har nu, det är Professor Black som har puffat för honom ett par år nu, och det verkar som att styrelsen har gett med sig."

"Aha, har de sagt något om _säkerhetsåtgärder_ alla här vet om att Remus är varulv, men en som verkligen försöker vara _människa_ och hindra sig själv från att skada andra."

"Ja, han ska ta en trolldryck som hjälper honom, samt låsa in sig inför varje fullmåne."

"I USA, har alla varulvar en flyttnyckel som tar dem till ett reservat, om de inte har ett säkerhetsrum och är i det när de transformeras. I övrigt är de helt fria att göra vad de vill. Utöver att missbruka sina förmågor, exempelvis professionell brottning eller annat som mugglarna tjänar pengar på genom sin kroppsförmåga. Det skulle vara att just missbruka sin situation. Så Nadja, planera för att lära ut _modern_ historia, jag tar ett samtal med Binn när läsåret lider mot sitt slut."

—

Återsående delen av läsåret var ren rutin. Lunas far hade kommit på att han ville följa sin dotter några år ytterligare och när han fick en meningsfull uppgift genom att sprida aktuell kunskap om mugglarteknologi så levde han upp igen. Hermiones föräldrar började inse att de kunde anpassa sig till magivärlden eftersom de båda ovetande om varandras magi hade hållit tyst om det inför alla andra.

Grupp Harry, som Harrys grupp vanligen kallades nu fick göra flera uppvisningar med både magianvändning och som segelflygning. Då startade de med att flyga kvast upp till sex hundra meters höjd vilket var den högsta höjd åskådarna på marken fortfarande kunde urskilja dem någorlunda detaljrikt. Där lät de sig falla fritt tills de nådde fem hundra meter vilket var den höjd de använde som lägsta utlösningshöjd vid normala förhållanden. Skulle något krångla skulle de fortfarande hinna återställa kvastens storlek och flyga säkert med den.

Trehundrametersnivån var en ren säkerhetsnivå och om det inte fungerade då skulle de flyttnyckla sig till deras nya anslutningspunkt för Hogwarts, 4000 meter över slottet. Det skulle ge dem tid att ta fram och återställa storleken på flygkvasten.

Deras flygstrid imponerade också. Att undvika att träffas av färgmarkeringsbesvärjelsen medan de flög kvast och bekämpade mål på marken var något aurorerna på besök aldrig hade sett förut.

Dessutom blev det lite uppvisningsdueller, aurorer mot elever urHarrys grupp. Reglerna var som Harrys träningsdueller, ingen av Harrys grupp avsåg göra sköldar, och enbart använda färgmarkeringsbesvärjelsen som skulle markera en dödlig förbannelse. Inga besvärjelser som användes på någon sida fick skada, bara markera.

Det tog aurorerna fyra snabba förluster innan de insåg att färgmarkeringen inte stoppades av annat än fysiska sköldar och betydde _död_ och förlust i denna duellform. Efter det blev det mer motstånd när aurorerna började använda frammanade fysiska hinder för markeringsbesvärjelserna och försöka med avväpningsbesvärjelser och stunners. Men trots att de hade flera års erfarenhet, klarade de inte ungdomarnas förmåga att hela tiden dansa undan det de sände mot dem hela tiden höll dem på defensiven. Sex snabba färgmarkeringar var ytterst svårt att klara sig ifrån.

Av de tio dueller de hade utfört blev det nio vinster för ungdomarna. Tråkningen att få Harry att ställa upp blev till slut en utmaning.

"Okej, Fru Bones, fem aurorer mot mig. Inget som skadar från någon av oss, vanliga _stingrar_ markerar skärbesvärjelser och ska betraktas vara akuta, stunner ger sig själv, färgen är en AK, det är alltså _riktig strid_, som simuleras, och jag får utnyttja min snabbhet."

"Lord Potter, en auror borde klara en elev, du menar att du klarar fem aurorer, samtidigt, vad är du och vad är det du har skapat?"

"Ingen av oss vill skada någon annan, ingen av oss söker en situation där vi kan råka skada någon, därför vägrar vi ställa upp i dueller där vi _får_ använda skadande besvärjelser. Däremot, om vi angrips, då är vi indragna i en strid vi inte kan undvika, och då ska mina vänner vinna. Jag har lärt dem att det är bättre att döda än att dödas, valet står mellan de två alternativen om det är dödsätare som angriper, för de dödar direkt eller efter en grym tortyr."

"Harry, jag vet ungefär vad du vill göra, och du har mitt stöd, men förstå mig, som är chef över de här aurorerna som får stryk av andraårselever, det är inte roligt att se det."

"Amelia, märkte du att alla gånger de angreps kunde de nyttja sin ungdomliga smidighet. Ditt folk är äldre, stelare och har genom åren drabbats av det jag kallar _försoffning_. De är för stela och rör sig för lite, vår styrka är att kunna flytta oss undan. Vad säger du, fem av dina mot mig. Kan du låta dem förlora mot mig?"

"Fem, mot dig samtidigt?"

"Ja. Jag tänker använda stunners, och enbart det. De vinner om minst en av dem fortfarande står upp efter trettio sekunder."

"Du har då självförtroende, trettio sekunder. Okej, Schack – ta fyra man och kom fram. Ni fem mot Harry ensam, se till att ni har minst en fortfarande står upp i en halv minut."

Åskådarna började samlas, naturligtvis hade många hört samtalet och nu skulle Harry visa lite av sin förmåga. Alla elever visste att han var bra, men inte riktigt hur bra han verkligen var. Nu skulle fem aurorer samtidigt möta honom.

Harry, stod på sin sida på duellplattformen. Han hade redan gjort en tidsbroms med faktor tio, därför var allt han gjorde supersnabbt för omgivningen och han kompenserade det genom att röra sig ytterst långsamt. Var sekund för andra var tio sekunder för honom.

Så snart Amelia signalerade _START_. Gjorde Harry fem snabba stunners, och lutade sig ner och började rulla framåt på golvet, och var gång hans framsida var vänd mot aurorerna avlossade han fem nya stunners.

Hans första fem studsade mot deras sköldar, lika gjorde hans andra omgång men den knäckte också tre av sköldarna, hans tredje omgång fällde tre av aurorerna och demolerade de två återstående sköldarna hans nästa varvs stunnrar hittade hem, och striden var över.

"Tre sekunder." Sa Amelia oerhört förvånad. "Lord Potter, jag har aldrig varit med om något liknande. Hur kommer det sig att du kan göra något så ovanligt?" Sa hon medan hon väckte upp sin personal.

"Träning, oerhört mycket träning, och en del magi. Men framför allt, smidighet. Hade någon av dem sänt en besvärjelse mot mig behövde jag vara någon annan stans. De förlitade sig på enkla sköldar, jag hade lovat att använde enbart en typ av magi de känner igen, och gjorde det också."

"Kan vi talas vid en stund?"

"Okej, kom."

Harry ledde henne åt sidan och Amelia gjorde en privat sfär till dem.

"Harry, kan jag använda dig i kåren, om jag behöver?"

"Till vad?"

"Vi har misstankar om att saker inte står rätt till, du vet att efter allt du ställt till har vi höjt beredskapen på ministeriet. Vi har inga direkta misstankar mot någon, men det finns en känsla att allt inte är bra."

"Som _vad_, vill du ha mina tjänster som, och vad förväntar du dig för resultat?"

"Ja du, med tanke på allt som hänt sedan du började röra dig är det nog _du–vet–vem_, det handlar om."

"Men ni har ju inte deklarerat till IOWS, att Voldemort är ett hot."

"IOWS – vad vet _du_ om . . . _dem_?"

"Vad jag vet, ska vi inte diskutera, men du vet, att ni är anslutna till dem, och ska deklarera de hotbilder ni erkänner. Du begär hjälp av en skolelev, varför har du inte tagit upp det uppåt?"

"Du vet tydligen en hel del. Okej, vad händer om vi deklarerar han som ett hot?"

"Bara det att ni erkänner det som ett möjligt hot ger signaler internationellt att öka vaksamheten, erkänner ni det som ett hot, kan ni också begära hjälp."

"Och vad får vi då, fler som sitter på ett kontor och dricker kaffe?"

"Möjligen om du inte beställer in _operativa enheter_."

"Jag vill ha dig och din grupp som hjälp."

"Min grupp är inte alls en resurs att begära. De är flera år från att komma i närheten av operativ status, just nu är de bara förbaskat viga, och rätt snabba."

"Men de sopar mattan med mina aurorer."

"Inte om de hela tiden ska hålla sig undan AK's och reduktors, deras offensiva sida saknar mycket ännu."

"Du har det som behövs. Är du operativ?"

"Ja, jag är en av de operativa, _i tjänst_." Harry lät sin IOWS–ring synas.

"För IOWS? Oj, du förvånar mig verkligen."

"Enbart som info till dig, ja. Gruppen är rekryter under mig, de får försvara sig, och kan göra det dödligt. Men de är inte att kalla ut i operationer."

"Oj, jag vet att Susan, har sagt att du tagit en ed att inte leda dem till ondska och förtryck. Är de under IOWS, då kan jag känna mig trygg. Men hur kan du ha fått acceptans på dem? De är ju inte ens aurorämnen."

"Som rekryter och sedan aspiranter under mig, ansvarar jag för deras utbildning och deras säkerhet."

"Men hur kan du ha kommit så långt, Jag vet att du drog till USA som nioåring."

"Amelia, Susan och alla i min grupp, liksom Minerva och Poppy vet, att jag är Lord Slytherin, det finns registeruppgifter på mig som det, där kan du se att jag är en del år över tjugo nu. Hur jag kan vara det, spelar ingen roll. Jag Harry James Potter, lovar dig Amelia att allt jag sagt och säger här och nu är sanning." Harrys ed färgade honom med det välkända blå skimret en liten stund innan det falnade.

"Är du både Harry Potter och Lord Slytherin, men ni är ju olika gamla."

"Harrys tilltänkta gemål är känd undernamnet _Rose_, i verkligheten är hon och Nymfodora Nadja född Tonks, gift Stern samma person. Jag Harry James Potter är också Sal Stern. Minerva känner mig också som Lord Gryffindor och Lord Ravenclaw. Men, jag har gjort en besvärjelse som gör att du kan veta, men inte släppa informationen du fått här och nu, till andra. Både Nadja och jag är operativa i IOWS."

"Det betyder att du har en kraftfull maskering, för att kunna vara så ungdomlig, går du på polyjoice?"

"Nej, det finns bättre sätt, tack vare att jag fick chansen att börja jobba med den här gruppen medan den var i så tidig ålder de är, har jag kunnat öppna en hel del möjligheter för dem. Exempelvis är de alla animagus, och du känner till att så länge de inte har transformerat sig här i landet så är de i lagens bokstav inte heller animagi och registreringskravet för dem finns inte. Som IOWS, behöver de inte heller registrera det, men då faller hemligheten att de är inom organisation."

"Har ni även extra trollspön?"

"Egenhändigt tillverkade, och personifierade, alltså de kan bara användas av dem själva, men med dem, vill du inte möta dem, då försvarar de sig och de sina – dödligt."

"På vilket sätt är de _farligare_ med dem?"

"I kärnan finns material från stormfenix och basilisk, vad tror du den kombinationen kan göra?"

"Oj, har alla det?"

"Ja, dessutom dubbla kristaller och runor. De har tillverkat dem själva, kristallerna valde de utifrån många, de fick dem slipade i Rio de Janeiro, dessutom har träet i deras spön dragit i färskt blod av dem själva i ett par månader, innan det blev slutjobb. Runorna har de också själva bränt och härdat med guld, mångtusenårig kåda och eget blod. Här skulle det vara ett lagbrott att tillverka dem. Just för blodsrunorna, om inte annat."

"Och allt under din ledning?"

"Ja."

"Vad kommer att hända med dem i framtiden?"

"Det de själva vill, de är helt fria, jag försöker hela tiden tala om att de ska tänka på vad de vill syssla med. Några av dem kommer att ha jobb i IOWS–internationella enhet. Andra kanske lokalt, men jag vill också ha några av dem som lärare."

"VA – lärare, var?"

"Hogwarts, Aurorkurserna och ett universitet som måste inrättas."

"Aurorkurserna, vem tänker du på då?"

"Neville, men han kan alternera med Hogwarts, Hermione, allmän kunskap. Su Li, en mycket fin och smidig tjej på alla vis. Hon kan klara många fler ämnen än någon kan tro, men jo hon också."

"Och Susan?"

"Internationell informationsinsamling, om hon blir aktiv i IOWS, annars kan hon komma att vara i ert ministerium och vara kontaktperson mm. Eller, hon kanske blir minister."

"Tillbaks till _du–vet–vem_. Hur skulle vi göra?"

"Bekräfta hotbilden till IOWS, till att börja med. Vill du sen ha en eller ett par operativa på frilans eller aktivt jobb på det så beställer du det. Jag har reservstatus, men samtidigt ett självpåtaget operativt uppdrag som heter _VOLDEMORT_. Eftersom han kommer att söka sig till mig, så snart han kan."

"Varför skulle han det?"

"Därför att han, liksom alla andra med högt ego, inte kan släppa ett misslyckande utan att försöka rätta till det. Jag är det misslyckandet för honom."

"Det ligger något i det."

"Dessutom har jag eliminerat alla hans horcrux, så får han bara en kropp, så kan jag ta hand om honom. Men jag måste göra det så långsamt, att alla han tar energi av slocknar, för innan dess kan han inte dö. Ett massmord alltså, men under former av självförsvar. Massmord, därför att jag vet om det, och gör att han inte tappar kroppen medan han fortfarande kan få energi. Men vill ni ha bort honom, så lägg det i uppdraget också, då är allt juridiskt klart, och jag kan söka upp honom. Utan det uppdraget kan jag bara försvara mig."

"Tack för info, det förenklar det betydligt, som du förstår så är inte ministeriet särskilt tilltalad av att begära hjälp av en skolelev. Nu när jag vet mer om det blir det lättare. Tack än en gång."

Med det tog Amelia ner privatskyddet och de gick tillbaks, resten av dagen fortsatte med lite spel av olika slag tills det blev dags för huvudattraktionen finalen i Quiddidtch Hufflepuff mot Ravenclaw.

Det hade varit diskussion om varför så bra flygare som Harry och hans gruppmedlemmar var inte hade aspirerat på platser i laget. Men, som Hufflepuff så är man också genomärlig, och Harry hade sagt att hans fördelar i spelet skulle göra det orättvist, eftersom han _hade manipulerat sin magi_, och att använda det mot andra skulle vara fel. Däremot skulle han vara reserv och beredd att vara med om deras ordinarie spelare blev regelvidrigt nertagen. Det kunde Harry ställa upp på. Däremot hade han inte behövt tas i anspråk en enda gång.

Efter en lång och intensiv men ärlig kamp fångade Cho Chang den gyllne kvicken och förde Ravenclaw till en knapp seger 260 mot 250. Hufflepuff hade varit på väg att ta hem segern utan de 150 extra poängen, men snubblade på målsnöret.

—

**EOC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 14**

Efter att Minerva officiellt hade erbjudit Luna och Colin i Harrys grupp att börja i trean tillsammans med de äldre i gruppen hade blev det intensiva studier för att täcka in andra årskursen för dem. Neville hade extravisning i växthusen. Ernie talade med Hagrid och tog med de två till honom och de kunde se de djur som hade visats för årets andraklassare. Hermione tog en snabb genomkörare avseende historia och astronomi. Padma gjorde motsvarande för spådomskonst.

Harry hade redan kommit långt i runlära även med dem, något som de skulle börja med i tredje klass. Besvärjelser och förvandlingskonst hade Harry också gått igenom med dem i. Trolldryckstillverkning visade Draco sina färdigheter i.

När det blev dags för läsårsavslutningstest följde två förstaklassare med sina äldre vänner, och satt med och gjorde testen för andra årskursen istället för första årskursen. Till alla lärares och många elevers förvåning syntes de dessutom göra väl ifrån sig.

Efter att lektionerna trappades ner började sommarplaneringen hårdgranskas. Luna skulle med sin far på en fotosafari, dels skulle de titta efter några djur som inte många kände till, men nu hade de också materiella saker att göra reportage om. Modern flygtrafik var en av dem. Något han skulle samla in fakta och en del bilder omkring var amerikanska flygtransporter som hade över åtta tusen starter varje dag, hela året, med över ett hundrafemtio miljoner personresor med flyg varje år, enbart i USA. Hur många som flög var svårare att avgöra då många personer flög ofta, medan andra kanske bara flög en gång under året.

Med bilder på flygplatserna och med passagerarna som går ombord och plan som startar, och bilder från en resa. Med det skulle det bli en bra serie, som sedan kopplade till rymdprogrammet, och besöket på rymdcentra i Florida. Leonel såg ett helt år av bra artiklar framför sig. Och Luna skulle vara med honom fram tills hon skulle till Harry i juli.

Det var mycket _tack vare_ att det hade gått så bra för eleverna i Harrys grupp som de fick vara med honom samma tid även detta år. De som skulle hoppa över andra klass fick mycket beröm hemma. För dem var ett förväntat långt sommarbesök i USA intressant. Årets resa blev inte med flyttnycklar utan utgick från den internationella Heatrow flygplatsen utanför London. De förstod alla att det var tur att Harry hade bestämt att de skulle åka gemensamt från Kings Cross i en buss med färdledare som skulle guida dem hela vägen.

Från centrala London körde bussen väster ut förbi Hammersmith, och vidare mot Hounslow. Det var där första överraskningen kom. Just som bussen kom körande på _Grate West Road_ och höll på att traggla sig genom korsningen av _Bath Road_ så var de också rakt under linjen av stigande flygplan just som en fullt lastad och fullt tankad transatlantisk flygmaskin var på väg upp, bara något hundratal meter över deras huvuden.

Trots att _Maggi_, deras färdledare nyss hade varnat för det hjälpte det inte paniken var nära att bryta ut, under några ögonblick. De hade nu kommit så nära att de, efter mindre än en minut senare, genom bussens fönster kunde se flygplan överallt på höger sida.

Alla var de glada att Maggi hade en lång pinne med en flagga med ett tydligt "H" på som hon höll upp när hon ledde dem genom folkhavet. Det behövdes för att de skulle kunna följa henne. Men de var ute i god tid och alla kom rätt.

Harry ville ge dem en riktig mugglarresa, Leonel skulle skriva om resan. Harry hade ordnat så alla var anmälda till en gruppresa, där han själv som Sal Stern tillsammans med Nadja Stern var reseledare för dem. De hade en mugglarväska med lite klädesombyte som bagage, resten var redan på plats genom Dobbys försorg. Det hade varit en hel del pyssel och med hjälp av IOWS hade Harry ordnat alla inresetillstånd, de skulle ju komma att passera USA's gränskontroll. Efter att ha lotsats ombord blev det nio timmar flygresa, till JFK International Airport.

Harry hade redan tidigt bett att de skulle ha filmen _Timme–Noll_, bland de filmer visades under den långa flygresan.

Timme Noll handlade om en tidstransport, och Harry hade blivit mycket intresserad av tid redan när hans husalv lärde honom att tidbromsa. Däremot hade han aldrig lyckats stoppa tiden helt, eller flytta sig det minsta i den. Han visste om _tidvändare_ men han hade aldrig använt den till mer än en timme med en sådan. Att vara tillbaks skapade så många problem att han aldrig hade kommit sig för att använda det.

Han hade också fått lära sig när han kvitterade ut den, att han _aldrig_ fick ändra på något som redan hade skett. Att se vad som skedde, var en sak, men att ändra det kunde ställa till paradoxer som var oöverskådliga. Om något skulle inträffa om en sekund, så hade det inte redan hänt. Då kunde han _göra något åt det_, men hade det hänt, så var det för sent. Dessutom var varje tidvändare IOWS använde lagrad med endast en viss mängd energi, och hade därför ett begränsat antal steg den kunde användas.

Den han kvitterade ut hade tjugo persontimmar. En var redan förbrukad, han hade använt den i studiesyfte, det innebar att det fanns nitton kvar. Två personer tre timmar var sex persontimmar. Men ifall han, eller han och några andra blev hårt trängda i en antitransferering kunde tidvändaren vara räddningen. Den ingick i utrustning som operativa kunde kvittera ut, men förbrukningen av den var han tvungen att redovisa.

—

Efter att ha kommit igenom tull och inreseministeriets kontroll på JFK, tog en lokal värdinna, Margret Andersen, hand om dem, hon ledde ut dem till en väntande buss.

((_A/N: Vid slutet finns en passus som hör hemma här, men vänta med att titta på den tills du är klar med kapitlet._))

Det blev en liten rundresa i buss där Margret hela tiden berättade om det de kunde se ut genom fönstren. De såg bland annat Frihetsgudinnan på avstånd, de kunde se delar av Cental–park när de körde tvärs igenom den på 79.e gatan. Manhattan är en långsmal ö i Hudson river, utöver några enstaka gator och avenyer med vanliga namn har de övriga nummer, från låga nummer närmast havet till höga längst in för gatorna. Avenyernas numrering gick från söder till norr. Hon berättade lite om _teaterhistoria_ medan de stod i trafikkön där _Brodway_ sneddade över 7.e avenyn. Hon berättade sig varm om _Radio City Music Hall_. Harry och Nadja hade varit där en gång. Programmet var fyra timmar långt, med film och scenuppträdanden, men det bestående intrycket var orgelspelet mellan ett par av akterna. Nu lade Harry märke till att hon sa att det behövdes många rum för att få plats med alla orgelpiporna. Med sin kikare hade han sett att klaviaturen var omfattande men musiken, den kändes, den _upplevdes_ med hela kroppen. Han bestämde att han skulle ta med sin grupp dit någon gång i framtiden.

En av de mer påtagliga sakerna var att New York var så mycket mer än bara Manhattan. Manhattan som för många representerade New York, var bara en ytterst liten del på kartan. De flesta hade trott att hon var en _mugglare_ som talade till dem tills hon sa:

"Här i New York har vi inget utpräglat _magikvater_, däremot om ni kommer hit för att turista längre fram i tiden kan ni hålla ögonen öppna efter _Gringotts_ symbol på kreditkortsinformationen som nästan alla butiker har vid entrédörren. Har de Gringotts symbol, då är det en butik som också använder vår valuta och har _förståelse_ för, eller möjligen också har en separat avdelning som är mer i _vår anda_. Vi kommer om några minuter att komma till en restaurang där ni äter en förhoppningsvis god middag. För att inte tappa tid för att ni ska vänta på att var person beställer sitt och att köket ska ordna just er beställning, så har vi hittat en rätt vi tror passar alla. Jag ber er att inte komma för långt bort, och gå helst i grupp om minst fyra personer ifall ni strosar runt efter att ni har ätet, går ni ut, ta gärna med butikens lilla kort det hjälper er att komma tillbaks, om ni upptäcker att ni är vill, vinkar in en av de gula taxibilarna och visa dem kortet så kommer ni rätt, en resa med taxi kostar några dollar så tänk på det innan ni behöver dem, men även utan pengar löser vi ut er om det behövs. Bussen startar igen en timma efter att ni har lämnat den."

—

När det var fem minuter kvar räknade Harry och Nadja in sin grupp, och steg åter ombord.

"Så bra, hoppas att alla är nöjda och mätta. Några av er har säkert använt _Nattbussen_ hos er, bli inte förskräckta att nyss ha ätit, att åka med den är sämre än att vara sjösjuk på en båt på ett stormigt hav. Nej, detta är en _Gray–Hound–Magic_, den skiljer sig från den omagiska varianten på så sätt att den kan förflytta sig på olika sätt. Vi kommer att köra ut på en av motorvägarna och övergå förflytta oss _tvärdimentionellt_. Det kan kännas lite ovanligt för de som är _känsliga_ då det dimensionell övergång vi gör. Men ni bör fästa era säkerhetsbälten nu."

Efter det svartnade fönstren och de såg inget av världen utanför. Några så ryckningar senare _ljusnade_ det utanför och de kände igen Sand Hills, och de var framme.

—

Bland de saker som Harry hade dem att göra under den första tidbromsveckan efter ankomsten, var att bygga modellflygplan, och att sedan flyga dem. Alltså få dem att glidflyga. I den grenen av utbildning fick han in en del om aerodynamik. Och efter det började även fullblodsmagianvändare som inte ens kunde stava till extrilitet . . . eller om det var elektricitet, att förstå hur ett omagiskt flygplan kunde hållas i luften. Förståelsen för avbalansering tilltog när de satte olika vikter på olika ställen i sina modeller och lät dem flyga. En del blev snabba dykningar av att vara för framtunga. Några var baktunga vilket gjorde att baken sjönk och planet började lyfta men tappa fart, för att stalla och störta. Rätt balanserat och planet flög fint och långt, när de försiktigt gav sin flygplansmodell fart framåt.

Nästa steg med modellflygplanet blev att med magi kontrollera små delar baktill på vingar och på det Harry kallade _skärtparti_. Harry visade hur han menade att planet kunde styras med hjälp av magi, så länge de hade kontakten med planet kunde de också styra det. Harry förklarade vad han hade för avsikt med kunskapen om flygplan.

"I händelse av Voldi kommer tillbaks, vilket jag egentligen borde sluta säga. _När Voldemort har förkroppsligat_ sig igen så kommer han att söka anhängare. Även med en ny regim i ministeriet så har inte varulvarna glömt hur lätt det var att förtrycka dem. Den som lovas frihet och likaberättigande, kommer att frestas att följa honom. Varulvar har enorm fysisk styrka, och kan orsaka stor förödelse men deras svaghet är _silver_.

"Om vi bygger flygplansmodeller som kan flyga ut silver som vi släpper ner på dem, så reducerar vi deras vilja, och förmåga, att göra oss skada. Ett kilo pulveriserat silver som släpps ner som ett damm över dem gör verklig skada på dem, många kilo kan få dem att avstå att strida med Voldemort."

"Kallas det för _biologiskt vapen_?"

"Ja, på sätt och vis är det enligt många _oetiskt_, men om de inte stoppas kommer de att döda eller skada många mycket allvarligt. Det är en förvarsstrid vi tittar på nu. Om vi däremot skulle angripa fredliga varulvar på det sättet, eller angripa fredliga över huvud taget, har vi gått till fel väg och på sikt förstör oss själva. Vi kan knappast komma att använda något i den stilen om det inte handlar om att det finns många som anfaller det vi försöker skydda. Egentligen handlar det om att döda eller dödas. Jag ser ingen skillnad på _hur_ jag dödar, avser jag döda därför att jag tvingats till det, så ser jag ingen orsak att öka riskerna att jag själv skadas.

"Det är alltså både för er kunskap om hur mugglarnas flygplan fungerar även om det är en väldigt enkel grundförståelse. Det andra är hur vi kan använda mugglarteknik till vår fördel. Bland mugglarna finns flygplansmodeller liknande dem vi har gjort, de kan styra dem på upp emot tusen meter bort. Enda skillnaden mellan våra och deras är att deras låter illa och har kort flygtid på grund av att de behöver bränsle till motorn. Det kan vi imitera magiskt och om någon står med en liten låda som ser ut som en radiostyrning och ingen ser att vi styr med ett trollspö så kan vi använda det bland mugglare också."

"Som kuriosa, hur hade du tänkt att _silvret_ skull användas?"

"Hur, har jag inte funderat på, det finns egentligen flera olika möjligheter om vi skulle behöva använda den taktiken. A, rent silver som har gjorts till fint puder. B, lite större, som finkornig sand. C, ett silversalt, exempelvis _silvernitrat_, kan användas, dels i dammform, eller löst i vatten som man kan låta _regna_ över dem. Med lite mer mugglarteknoligi till flygplanstekniken blir den till och med ett helt mugglarneutralt vapensystem. Med lite vapenteknikutveckling kan vi till och med göra det till ett effektivt vapen mot alla typer av angrepp. Om de lyckas få ner ett modellplan så är det bara materiella saker, ingen av oss drabbas av det."

"Harry, _flyttnycklar_, om vi skulle skapa en sjuhelsikes massa flyttnycklar, och sen på något vis med flygapparaternas hjälp få det att regna ut över dem. Då skulle de försvinna till dit vi kan tänkas vilja ha dem."

"Den där idén, stjäl jag. Det var en utmärkt idé, men jag gör om den lite men det möjligt att även grundformen av din idé kommer till användning."

"Kan du tänkas nämna vad du tänker på?"

"Jag har ett prickskyttegevär, jag kan träffa mål på över fem hundra meter. De är avsedda för att döda på långt avstånd, och om projektilen görs till en flyttnyckel, då kan personen som träffas samtidigt försvinna från platsen, endera bli dumpad i havet eller i en fängelsecell som förhindrar honom från att göra magi."

—

Tiden användes också för att träna på fler besvärjelser för strid, det var dags att på allvar börja med magiska sköldar och helningsbesvärjelser. Men även att mana fram fysiskt materiel i olika former. Att låta markens material forma tre sköldar framför sig blev en av de sköldar de övade mycket på.

Den kunde vara dels framför dem själva eller de kunde placera den inom en radie av några meter. Den yttre bröt alla besvärjelser. Men en besvärjelse med kraft, exempelvis dödsförbannelsen skulle göra om skölden till mycket farliga fragment som skulle vara lika dödliga som själva besvärjelsen. Den andra skölden skulle bromsa upp fragmenten och den tredje skulle stoppa dem helt.

När de unga började få grepp om frammanandet av sköldarna blev det att prova dem. Naturligtvis var det inget levande som stod i skydd av sköldarna. Dessutom hade de stora marginaler för säkerheten, men då de började vänjas vid att det faktiskt gick att stoppa de mest farliga på ett stridsfält började också självförtroendet att komma. Problemet var sedan att kunna hålla sköldarna uppe för att möta fler än en svår besvärjelse.

Med en hel del _fältförsök_ lyckades Harry konvertera en legering av titanium och krom till en högreflekterande inverterad pyramidform. Han hade fått idén från mugglarnas reflekterande kristaller som användes vid avståndsmätning med laserteknik, och båtarnas radarreflektorer som kunde sättas på ställen för att ge ett bättre radareko.

Första steget hade varit att hitta totalreflektionsvinkeln, och om den var mindre än _en halv rät vinkel_ skulle det gå. Vid fyrtioåtta graders anslag förstördes den plana ytan, medan den var helt oskadd vid fyrtiosju grader. Det innebar att en inkommande besvärjelse kunde mötas med den invändiga konformen. Det resulterade i en totalreflektion vid första anslaget och att energin gick över till motsatta sidan för att där igen göra en total reflektion, och vara på väg tillbaks varifrån den kom. Sista förbättringen kom när han under transfereringsfasen lät ytan få ett ytterst tunt överdrag av guld. Det ändrade vinklarna till femtiotre respektive femtiotvå grader.

Han behövde ha tillgång två hundra gram av titaniumkromid två guldgalleons mängd guld för att kunna skapa reflektorn, det skulle vara något att använda om han utsattes för dödsförbannelsen igen. Nadja var den enda utöver Harry som lyckades skapa reflektorn.

Efter en hel del prov kom de fram till att ett par färdiga reflektorer kunde finnas krympta vid ett berlockarmband tillsammans med det förkrympta miniarmborstet och kvasten. En enkel aktivering av dem visade sig vara snabbare än att transformera materialet när det behövdes. På så sätt kunde de dessutom göra dem _självaktiverande_.

Nästa steg var att göra dem självinriktande. Problemet var just att den var tvungen att vara axiellt riktad i linje med förbannelsen för att inte riskera att få fel vinkel i endera första eller andra reflektionen.

Som alltid när en idé växer fram finns det andra som ser nya former för användningen av grundidén. Genast Harry hade presenterat reflektorn på IOWS var det andra som genast satte igång att utveckla den. Den första, den som bestod av tre sköldar av markens material, den fanns i manualen för de operativa, så det var inget nytt, den _stoppade_ allt, inklusive _ostoppbara_ förbannelser.

I de _stridsspel_ de hade använde de nu flitigt både vanliga magiska sköldar och fysiska hinder beroende på vad som kom emot dem. Fortfarande undvek de allt som skadade, när de stred mot varandra. Däremot släppte de loss enorma mängder energi mot uppbyggda hårda mål. De var dock mycket medvetna om att det en dag kunde vara människor som de använde sina färdigheter mot.

Utöver magikunskap vävdes det också in mängder med vanlig omagisk vetenskap, som kemi, fysik, teknologi, biologi, filosofi och teologi med det sistnämnda mer som orientering om olika religioner. Dessutom lades det möda på att förklara mattematik i olika former.

Men det blev också rätt mycket tid till flygning med matta, kvast och med trike. Likaså tränade de på att köra motorcykel.

I Atlanta blev det nya prov och godkännandestämplar i utbildningsböckerna. Mycket av tiden gick också åt att få de nya upp i nivå med de som redan varit med en tid. Det blev så att de också fick vara med vid ett tillfälle då amerikanarnas aurorkår hade _live targets_, alltså levande mål. Djur som var för sjuka för att kunna överleva sattes under total bedövning ut som mål för "stridsbesvärjelser".

Det visade dels på hur besvärjelserna verkligen fungerade, och om djuret trots allt överlevde kunde de också öva på stridsfältshelning, som inte var detsamma som den _finkänsliga_ helningen som gjordes i sjukhusmiljö. Skadans stridsfältshelning hindrade att förvärra den skadades tillstånd, men den förhindrade också efterföljande kosmetisk helning och efterlämnade ofta livslånga fula ärr efter sig om man inte skar bort de helade ytorna och använde en långsam helning senare.

Harry berättade också för sin grupp att Amelia Bones kände till om deras koppling till IOWS. Mest därför att hon kunde komma att täcka upp för dem om det skulle behövas. Skulle de behöva så innebar det inget fel om de bad henne om hjälp.

Två gånger gjorde de fullskalig stridssimulering i Altlanta. Det var tillfällen då de kunde använda sina egentillverkade trollspön med full kraft. Det var vi de tillfällena då de började inse varför Harry ville att de aldrig skulle använda dem på skolan. Till strid var de utomordentliga. De var dessutom inkallningssäkra gentemot en motståndare. Med lite träning skulle de till och med kunna materialisera sig direkt i den av deras händer de ville ha den i. För nu skulle de börja träna på att strida med två trollspön samtidigt.

Det som tog de nya något längre tid var att göra trollspölös magi, inkallning av föremål var en av de förmågor Harry tryckte på som viktigast. Med den kunde de hämta in lösa föremål, som exempelvis ett trollspö som ligger på ett bord långt ifrån dem. Eller en nyckel till en celldörr, kanske mat, eller medicin allt i situationer där det kan rädda livet. Nästa besvärjelse de skulle göra utan trollspön, var stunner, och dess upphävande. Två saker som kan vara direkt livsavgörande i en svår situation.

—

Tre kalenderveckor som hade blivit tre levnadsmånader var snart till ända, de hade svetsat sig samman ännu mer och var ännu mer som en stor familj. De hade dessutom varit ut på en rundtur på hästryggen, fyra normala nätter hade de tillbringat vid lägerelden medan ljuset från solen falnade. Egentligen handlade det om lägereldarna, de var så många att de hade flera eldar, det var dessutom ont om brännbart material så de flesta eldarna av magisk natur.

Planer för det kommande året smiddes. Det var första egentliga året de fick göra Hogsmeadebesök, om de hade målsmans påskrift, även Luna och Colin omfattades av besöksrätten.

Amelia Bones hade redan tidigt hört med Harry om hon fick komma på besök i USA. Så under de sista tre dagarna av deras tre veckor var hon med dem. Det var nu hon började förstå vad Harry hade menat med _förmågan att försvara sig_.

När de övade strid mot dödsätare var det Harry som från en grop i marken animerade frammanade figuranter som de unga skulle träna mot. Med sina egentillverkade trollspön sände de redukto, skärbesvärjelser och den explosiv kula som Harry hade lärt dem.

De tränade även träffsäkerhet, mot lika lerduvor de hade visat på Hogwarts. När de gjorde flyttnycklar tittade Amelia extra stort, likaså när de hade träning och Harry sände stingrar mot dem, och deras uppgift var att transferera sig undan. Medan de fortfarande höll på med det kände Amelia hur en anti–transfereringsspärr restes, men det bekom inte de som övade. Från att det hade hörts små popande läten innan blev de nu istället helt tysta. Amelia visste inte att de övergick till _teleportering_. Hon provade själv att transferera men hon kom ingenstans. Efter att den delen av övningen var klar blev det mer animagusträning, eller snarare lek i animagusform.

När de var tillsammans vid sista middagsmålet före hemtransporterna tog Amelia tillfället i akt att adressera dem samtidigt.

"Det har varit trevligt att se att ni har det bra, och att ni både tränar flitigt och att ni också tänker på att ha roligt. Jag var lite orolig för vad ni egentligen höll på med, men jag vet att Harry ser seriöst på tiden ni har tillsammans. Som ni också vet känner jag till att ni har involverats i IOWS, och då vårt ministerium har anslutit sig är mitt kontor på sätt och vis till ert förfogande. Vore ni inte så unga skulle jag vilja rekrytera er alla, men jag vet att Harry ser till er säkerhet.

"Skulle ni komma i en situation, där ni är övertygad att oskyldigas liv kommer att falla om ni inte ingriper, så ingrip om ni känner att ni kan klara situationen, men undvik att själva falla offer. Med det säger jag som Harry tydligen ofta har sagt tidigare, en strid ni inte undkommer, vinn den. Och jag säger vidare, vinn den övertygande. Använd det ni kan, för ni kan verkligen. När aurorer kommer till platsen, de dem kontakta mig, innan de ber er göra något alls. Jag kommer att beordra mina aurorer att _Harrys grupp_, är på vår sida, och skall hanteras som allierade. Just genom att er ed till IOWS, gör att ni inte kan missbruka det ni lär er, det gör att jag känner mig trygg trots det jag har sett er göra.

"Officiellt har ministeriet nu erkänt Voldemort som ett hot, och du Harry kommer snart att bli kontaktad och din operation blir officiell men under sekretess, och utan att din identitet röjs. Jag kollade lite på vad det innebär för dina rekryter och aspiranter. Behöver de så har de fullt stöd från mig. Du är operativ under uppdrag, de är din grupp, det innebär att de också har sanktion att _göra vad som behövs_, vid försvar. Däremot, kan du inte ta med dem ut på planerade saker.

"För dig gäller att ett hot som har klar koppling till Voldemort, är ett hot som får undanröjas, du vet vad det betyder. Du får ta med gruppen till aurorernas träningscamp, om du vill planera in det, ifall du kan tänka dig ta aurorstatus, så slipper du riskera att offra din IOWS–koppling. Tror du att det kan vara något för er?"

"Tack, dels för att du har förtroende för oss, den här gruppen har utvecklats långt vassare än jag någonsin hade anat att den kunde. Visst påminner den allt mer en stridsgrupp, men jag hade inte tänkt göra den till det. Visserligen kommer det att bli träning att i grupper försvara den lokal eller den plats man är på, kanske Hogwarts, men i vart fall sig själva och sina kamrater. Men som du säger, att försvara sig är en sak, men att planera ett ingripande är något annat. Jag har över tio års stridsträning, de unga här har ungefär ett år allmän träning, och viss försvarsträning, men ingen stridsträning värd namnet.

"Vi kan talas vid på ditt kontor om ifall jag ska vara auror eller inte, jag är inte så säker på att jag bör vara det, jag tror det är bättre om Schack är den som tar oss till träningen. Men skulle du kunna utverka att vi får dispens från _bara ett trollspö, från animagusregistrering, från flyttnyckelskapande, och får transfereringslicens_ vi har alla klara papper på det på IOWS. Vi kan visserligen göra det ändå, men då avslöjas vår IOWS–status. Men om du låter Schack bli vår mentor och att vi tas in som _hjälpgrupp_ och att våra förmågor och rättigheter är hemliga, även för huvuddelen på ditt kontor, så kan det fungera."

"Okej, jag ska kolla på det, kan jag ordna det vinner vi alla på det också. Du valde Schacklebolt som er _mentor_. Då blir han för er ungefär vad du är för din grupp i IOWS. Det låter faktiskt vettigt. Hur ställer ni andra er inför att _jobba_ för ministeriet?"

Efter en hel del rundprat enades de om att alla föräldrar inte skulle uppskatta det. Därför skulle de fortsätta vara enbart _Harrys grupp_, i vart fall officiellt men aurorträningen skulle ändå kunna försöka ordnas.

"Okej, då vet vi det. Du vet det mesta om oss i gruppen nu, men vi har fortfarande lite hemligheter kvar, och det tänkte vi fortsätta att ha en tid till, du är den som vet mest om oss utöver vi själva. Vi uppskattar naturligtvis att du inte sprider det. Tredje veckan i augusti kommer vi att vara här igen, om inget går snett någonstans. Vill du vara med då, kanske Schack ska vara med om vi ska göra den där gruppen, för att få de där dispenserna, jo föresten en mycket viktig del, _rätten att utöva magi utanför skolan trots åldern_. De kan visserligen använda, sitt egntillverkade trollspö, men ska vi, så ska vi fullt ut."

"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra. Kanske måste det bli en _skolförsvarsgrupp_, då finns det _legitimitet_ för den, och McGonagall blir _chef_, för den."

"Vi är ju ändå på skolan, och kommer ändå att hjälpa till där det behövs, så jag ser inget hinder i det. Frågan är bara hur de andra _studiegrupperna_ kommer att reagera. Vill de också ha ytterligare träning, kanske det måste bli _intagningskrav_. Men, det får vi hitta en lösning på när vi kommer så långt."

—

Harry och Nadja såg till att alla kom hem till sitt, efter att de alla åter landade efter en transatlantisk teleportering till sina fyra tusen meter ovanför Hogwarts och övergång till kvastflygning för att landa i Hogsmeade. Sedan var det åter Sal och Nadja med Draco och Pansy. Gruppen som sådan skulle vara tretton år vid skolstart, men med all tidbroms var de nu uppe i 2 år och 12 dagar extra tid. Det innebar att med början för Hermione skulle den magiska puberteten ta sin början.

Det förväntades inte bli dramatiskt men det skulle innebära en hel del stabilisering av den inre källan, för det var nu den slutliga fasen trädde in. Visserligen skulle den fortsätta att växa lite hela tiden, men en bra grund i det skedet av livet skulle vara positivt för resten utveklingen.

Levnadsåldersmässigt skulle de också komma in i kroppsliga förändringar som inte kunde döljas. Framför allt skulle det märkas på flickornas former. En flicka som är femton är två hela år äldre än en som är tretton, och sådant brukar synas.

Därför blev det också viktigt att mycket av extratiden de skulle ha blev separerad, eller åtminstone med två separata sidor. Nadja skulle lära flickorna om deras _vuxensituation_ Harry skulle lära pojkarna om _pojkproblem_. Kunde de ha de lektionerna tillsammans skulle båda grupperna veta om varandras situation. Sal och Nadja diskuterade den frågan ingående med Draco och Pansy.

Men, det var ännu en hel kalendermånad kvar, och med lite _extratid_ senare i augusti skulle de börja med den fasen i utbildningen. Det skulle åter bli ett gemensamt födelsedagsparty under deras augustiträff. Det var också då de slutligen skulle lägga upp mycket av det kommande årets _extraträning_.

—

En plan hade länge ruvat i Harrys tankar, nu var det dags att sätta den i verket. Fungerade det skulle han inte _kännas vid_ det, men kanske någon kunde få ett drägligare liv. Möjligen kunde han tänka sig att bygga på den principen men göra om förutsättningarna så att ingen förstod vad som hände, eller _hur_ det som hände — hände.

Han hade kommit fram till att Remus skulle må _skit_ rent ut sagt första skoldagen, om han ens . . . han kanske skulle sitta på tåget och sova, om han inte redan hade installerat sig på Hogwarts och vilade där. Fullmånen skulle vara den första och trettioförsta i augusti. Den sjuttonde skulle vara perfekt tid att fixa det. Han förberedde Dobby att lägga upp ett förråd av mat som skulle behövas. Sen skrev han ett brev.

—

_Bäste Remus Lupin._

_Möjligen har en något omogen Paddfoot sagt några olämpliga saker om mig, men det här är första gången jag söker kontakt med dig. Jag har en liten framställan. Är du beredd att göra en oväntad sak, litar du på mig tillräckligt för att utan att ifrågasätta mina motiv eller avsikter, göra som jag erbjuder?_

_Jag vill inte nu tala om vad jag har för avsikt, men om du tar mitt erbjudande lovar jag dig att inget av det du har planerat behöver ändras. Utöver de fyra dagar det egentligen tar. Ja, jag vet att du ska vara på Hogwarts kommande läsår, så visserligen möts vi där, men jag vill gärna träffa dig tidigare. Av strategiska orsaker passar den 15.e augusti bäst._

_Det jag tänker erbjuda kan bli en aning långdraget, så ta med allt du kan i det du vill läsa, varför inte minutiöst förbereda kommande skolår. Du bör också ha lite kläder för ombyte och artiklar för personlig hygien. Det som vanligtvis finns i ett badrum finns där jag tänker låta dig vila lite i samband med det jag avser — utsätta — dig för._

_Jag sänder det här brevet med en korp, jag bor nämligen i USA och brevugglor över atlanten är inget jag litar på. Jag ber den vänta medan du funderar och svarar. Som vanligt med den här typen av fåglar så är det inget man __**äger**__ man bara ber snällt och hoppas på det bästa._

_I övrigt har livet de senaste åren varit minst sagt omväxlande, och antar du mitt erbjudande och det jag avser göra fungerar så kommer du säkert att hålla med mig. För att göra ditt beslut ännu mer förvirrat ber jag dig att INTE berätta om detta för någon alls, och absolut inte för Paddfoot. Tvekar du på min trovärdighet och vill fråga någon om råd, tala med Minerva McGonagall._

_Erbjudandet är inte flexibelt, det är ett engångstillfälle, nu eller aldrig. Och efter att det börjat måste det fullföljas, men innan det börjar kan du backa ur. Eftersom jag inte kan garantera några . . . hmmm . . resultat, så tänker jag inte berätta vad jag har i tankarna. Det lilla jag kan nämna är att om du tar erbjudandet blir det långtråkigt en tid och det kan du motverka med god läsning._

_Med förhoppning att detta brevet når dig vid god hälsa._

_Harry Potter_

—

Det var nu fyra dagar efter senaste fullmåne, så förutsättningen var att han skulle ha återhämtat sig tillräckligt.

Han tog brevet och flyttnycklade sig till angöringen på 4000 meters höjd över Hogwarts, där antog han sin fenixform, flög till uggleriet på Hogwarts och valde en av skolugglorna. Han bad den flyga före honom till Remus Lupin.

En person han hade träffat några gånger kunde han som fenix lokalisera, men Remus var en okänd person för honom. Men tack vare bervugglan kom han till ett ensligt beläget hus. Brevugglan tittade på honom och nickade ner mot huset. Harry sände sitt _tack_ till ugglan och lät vingarna föra honom ned mot huset.

Efter att han hade konstaterat att det fanns en ensam man i stugan flög han ifrån en bit, transformerade sig till sin mänskliga form och tog fram kuvertet, släppte det på marken och transformerade sig till sin korp, tog brevet och flög till huset igen.

Det tog en stunds pickande på fönstret innan Remus reagerade. Korpen sträckte fram kuvertet men istället för att flyga in flög den till ett träd och satte sig att vänta. Harry hade velat sitta där inne och lyssna till Remus monolog när han läste, han ville höra vad han tänkte. Men, en varulvs förmåga att känna igen, och veta ska aldrig föraktas. Så han valde att hålla sig utanför luktavstånd, en viss lukt av Harry skulle vara naturlig, men det var onödigt att ta risker. Väntan blev kortare än Harry hade befarat,

"Ohoj, korpen lilla, här är svaret till din . . . ja, vilket förhållande ni har. Men kan du ta det här till honom?"

Remus höll fram ett hopvikt pergamentstycke. Som Harry snabbt knöt högra fotens klor om och flög iväg. Så snart han var utom synhåll dök han ner till marken och släppte ner kuvertet. Formade om sig och läste.

—

_Harry_

_Så överraskande att höra något från dig, Jo Sirius har nämnt om dig, otaliga gånger. Han har talat om hur orolig han är över att du är med en Slytherin hela tiden._

_Till ditt erbjudande, jag känner mig inte på något sätt hotad av ditt erbjudande, faktiskt tvärt om. På något sätt verkar det stimulerande att göra något oväntat, och hemligt._

_Så, jag packar en väska och kommer att finnas på Läckande Kitteln i London från morgonen den 15.e, ifall du inte innan dess bestämmer annan plats och tid._

_Fin fågel, den såg inte minsta trött ut efter en så lång flygning, den borde ha varit i stort behov av mat och vila, men nu sitter den bara och väntar på mitt svar._

_Jag kommer inte att nämna om detta till någon. Med tanke på att du kallar datumet för 'strategiskt' antar jag att du tänker på månfasen, dagarna som följer är mitt emellan fullmåne. Jag anar att det har betydelse för det du tänker på._

_Kommande läsår, ja Sirius har hjälpt mig efter hans frigivning och det är hans tjat som gett mig den här möjligheten. Alla jag har talat med menar att jag inte lär kunna göra sämre ifrån mig än dem du har avskedat på ditt sätt. Grattis förresten, både till duellvinsten och lärarmötena, hoppas du inte tänker kasta ut mig också. Tala hellre om att du vill få ut mig och varför, så kan jag gå själv. Sirius har berättat ingående om mycket av det du har 'ställt till med' som han kallar det._

_Tack för erbjudandet jag ser fram emot vad du kommer att erbjuda mig._

_Remus Lupin_

—

Gott, tänkte Harry medan han teleporterade sig hem igen. Nu var _det_ startat, hoppas bara att det också fungerar.

Det blev en del förberedelser, han talade om saken med Miju, Jakom, Rejka och Dobby om hur de skulle göra. Fyra dagar skulle de använda för att låta det gå ett helt år. De skulle inte ta några risker att ta till för lite och all möda skulle vara om intet. Som avslutning skulle en ytterst liten mängd silversulfid användas. En sticka med _lapis_ (silvernitrat) skulle röras i en äggula, det skulle lösa upp en aning av silvernitratet och genast reagera med svavlet i äggulan och missfärga det.

Gulan skulle sedan blandas ut till en liter med vatten, av det skulle en teskeds mängd blandas med ännu en liter vatten. Av det skulle Remus efter ett år ta först en droppe, mest troligt var att det skulle uppstå smärtor. Om de, vilket förväntades, avtog snabbt, skulle dosen upprepas påföljande dag och så vidare tills det kunde ske utan att smärtor uppstod, då skulle dosen ökas till fem droppar. Förhoppningsvis skulle inga smärtor uppstå då.

Om allt fungerade så, skulle ändå tre efterföljande fullmånar betraktas som riskfyllda, innan faran kunde avskrivas helt. Men för säkerhets skull skulle en ring av silver bäras på ett finger hela tiden efter det. Så länge inga smärtor eller besvär inträffade var situationen under kontroll. Harry hade skrivit ner allt, Dobby hade en kopia av behandlingsformeln.

Den femtonde augusti satt Harry och Nadja på Läckande Kitteln, de hade ett bord i ett enskilt hörn. Värdshusvärden Tom, visste att de väntade på Remus och skulle visa honom till dem när han kom.

—

"Harry?" Sa Remus försynt. Harry nickade.

"Hej, Jag är Remus, du skrev att du ville träffa mig."

"Hej Remus. Jag är Harry, och det här är Lady Slytherin, eller _Nadja_, hon gör mig sällskap, hoppas du inte har något emot det. Ska vi äta en bit eller ska vi genast sätta igång?"

"Kan du nämna vad det handlar om?"

"Ja, men inte här."

"Okej, var?"

"Vi går till ett lämpligt ställe att försvinna ifrån."

När de hade kommit framför portalen sa Harry. "Här — ta min hand."

Automatiskt höll Remus fram sin hand och innan han märkte något stod han i ankomsthallen på Villa Potter.

"Så där Remus, du kanske har varit här förut. Om så, välkommen tillbaks till Villa Potter, innan vi går vidare. Jag har möjlighet att hålla det här huset i vad jag kallar tidbroms, du kan se på skissen sedan, så ser du var gränserna finns. Du kan inte gå utanför dem medan bromsen är aktiv, det som händer är att du är här under ett helt år, medan det utanför går fyra dagar, Allt medan månen är i sitt svagaste skede.

"Det skulle gå att testa efter sju månader, men det mest sannolika är att det behövs minst nio, kanske tio, elva borde räcka, men tolv SKA räcka. Efter det måste du testa mot silver, bara ta i en bit silver, det borde inte reagera. Har det fungerat så långt så är det bara att fortsätta, _resterna_ bränns bort, det görs med ytterst liten mängd silversulfid. Husalverna har allt klart för sig. Dessutom är huset utrustat med den mat som behövs.

"Eftersom det inte blir någon fullmåne, transformerar du inte, det gör att djuret tonas ner och tappar aktivitet i den del som svarar för återuppbyggnadsfasen, därför kommer alla celler som kräver fullmåne för att byggas upp att avvecklas och ligga latenta. Skulle du sedan uppleva fullmånen igen, så vaknar de och all tid här är gjort i onödan. Därför måste de brännas bort, men det kan inte ske förrän de är latenta, före det bjuder de motstånd och förgiftar kroppen. Det är därför som silver är farligt för din typ av åkomma. Det är alltså inte silvret som är farligt för dig utan det som _återuppbyggnadscellerna_ producerar vid möte med silver, då de är aktiva.

"Tvekar du på det jag säger kan du titta på utsikten genom fönstren sedan, du kommer att se solens bana, den kommer inte att ändras mycket, fyra dagar under det du upplever som ett helt år. Det finns tavlor som du kan tala med, de är förberedda, biblioteket står också till ditt förfogande. Det tråkiga är att du blir helt isolerad från omvärlden en lång tid för dig, men fyra dagar för oss utanför. Jag kan inte stanna inne med dig, det skulle göra mig ett år äldre och jag har liksom inte plats för det nu. Vad tror du, vill du försöka?"

"Du ger mig en chans att bli fri, och frågar om jag är beredd att prova. Inget kan hindra mig från att klänga mig fast vid det. Även om det inte skulle fungera, så får jag ett helt år utan att behöva eländet, jag får vila. Så jo tack Harry, även om jag hoppades att du skulle vara med mig så förstår jag din orsak. Jag tackar på förhand. Men vi kan väl mötas lite efter det?"

"Jodå, och sen har vi ett helt läsår framför oss. Lyckas det här, kommer säkert många att vilja göra om samma sak, i så fall ska vi försöka ordna så jag inte behöver bli nämnd i hur det går till. Jag har funderat på att . . . Äsch, vi tar det efteråt. Se nu till att hålla dig i form, när din lykantropi börjar släppa kommer du att behöva motionera för att hålla dig i någorlunda form. Innan jag släpper dig till det. Har du hunnit tänka på att du kommer att tappa din förmåga att känna lukter, höra och se bättre och din styrka kommer att bli tillbaks till vad normala människor har. Och ett helt år utan att du tränar upp din mänskliga form kommer att göra dig extremt svag. Så börja direkt använda ett träningsprogram som du sedan genomför morgon, mitt på dagen och på kvällen. Det var så jag byggde upp mig när jag växte upp här. Är du okej med det också?"

"Ja, Harry, jag ska sköta mig, finns det någon _nödbroms_?"

"Ja, men då är all tid till spillo, och gör det inte utan att det är livshotande, husalverna har möjlighet att bryta tidbromsen. Okej då – Vi ses om några agar, eller ett år beroende på hur vi ser på det."

"Hej då på ett tag och tack för att du försöker."

—

((_A/N: När jag tittar på Manhattan nu när jag skriver, (december 2007) så känns det vemodigt. Många ställen jag frekventerade 1966–1967, finns inte längre. Husen är rivna och annat har ersatt dem. Tittar speciellt på 57.e gatan ner mot kajerna eftersom det var ett område jag ofta var på. Då kunde man enkelt korsa gatan eller "aveny'n" som de längsgående gatorna heter på Manhattan. Nu är det en 11 filig motorväg man måste korsa innan man kan komma till gator och avenyer från kajområdet. Först måste man följa en lokalgata som går längs kajerna, för att hitta en undergång under motorvägen. Sen när man kommer in på "de gamla" gatorna så är allt nytt. Suck. Det känns vemodigt, det är dock 40 år sen, och det har hänt mycket under den tiden._

_Motorvägen från Bronx ut mot Long Island 6 betalningsstationer och två för autocach, och ändå var det långa köer. Själva motorvägen som mestadels är byggd på plintar går alltså ovanför lokala gator. Det är egentligen otroligt hur det har utvecklats på bara 150 år. Tänk efter, för 150 år sedan var det hästdroska, eller fotvandring. Hade det nyss regnat var det bäst att ha stövlar för det var lerigt. Att komma mellan Europa och Amerika, ångbåt över Atlanten, från Southampton och tredjeklassens passagerare behövde ha egna bordsbestick._

_Central park finns kvar, förvisso, liksom Frihetsgudinnan, De två tornen, som har fallit, hade inte byggts när jag var där förut, och nu har de fallit. Eftersom storyns tid är 1993 så finns det saker som försvunnit från min tid, och saker som finns nu, kanske inte fanns då, så jag undviker att gå in på detaljer i rundturen Harry hade beställt för sin grupp. Ett ställe som var kvar, om än lite upp–piffat sedan då är __**Radio City Music Hall**__. Biljettpriserna hade gått upp ordentligt märkte jag. Förut då jag var där, så brukade jag ofta se föreställningarna, då kostade biljetten under en $US, nu kostar de 17 dollar för standardprogrammen medan vissa evenemang kostar upp till och över 50 doller. Dessutom var dollarkursen då omkring 5,20 SKr/US$, suck igen, men att se en föreställning där är en upplevelse man verkligen minns. Det är ändå världens största teater och ALLA sittplatserna är BRA platser. Det är inte mycket av NYC från då jag saknar, och ännu mindre NYC av idag, men att kunna gå till RCMH regelbundet, det har jag saknat länge, och nu har saknaden väckts på nytt. Ett USA–besök med vistelse på Manhattan utan __**Radio City Music Hall**__ är en miss._))

—

**EOC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 15 – REMUS**

Man brukar säga att tiden går fort när man har roligt och står stilla när man har tråkigt. Remus var förvisso exalterad av det Harry hade gett honom möjlighet till. Visst ville han tro att det fanns en möjlighet att _bli av med skiten_. Men ingen hade lyckats förut. Ett år av frihet skulle vara, ett år i frihet.

Han märkte att det var som Harry hade sagt om livet utanför, en fågels flykt såg underlig ut när han kunde titta på hur vingen från en morgon till kväll knappt hade rört sig, och det var ändå under ett enda vingslag. Tavlorna gav honom sällskap, men han började också lyda Harrys råd att skapa sig ett träningsprogram.

Dagar blev veckor, som blev månader och Remus märkte hur hans krafter började försvinna. Trots att han tränade vad han själv tyckte var _hårt_ så orkade han mindre för var dag. Det var när hans kalender visade på sju månader som hans kraftminskning planade ut. Han började äntligen tro att det verkligen fanns en lösning, men ännu hade han inte sett en fullmåne utan förvandling, men sju månader utan den plågan var värt var enda dag även om det skulle komma tillbaks. Men ännu var inte tiden slut, det var fortfarande fyra månader kvar.

Efter de första sju månaderna började hans kropp stabiliseras och han märkte att hans svaga kropp började anpassa sig till träningen, och han kunde öka den var vecka. Han hade försökt känna på en silverbricka redan vid sju månader men det var först efter tio månader som den inte brände märken i hans hand längre. Tio månader och han kunde hålla i brickan utan att han kände minsta sveda av den, bara att veta att han _höll i silver_ utan att ta skada var en lisa för själen. Han började tro att det fanns hopp, visst hade han _hoppats_, men nu hade han sett resultat av det.

När det vara ett par dagar kvar av ett år började Rejka visa honom hur _slutbränningen_ skulle gå till, och vad som förväntades hända.

"Svider det mer än en timme, då fortsätter vi en månad ytterligare. Blir det en näst intill outhärdlig plåga är det tre månader ytterligare. Men känns det bara en lätt molande värk i upp till en halv timme, då fungerar det. Du ska ha en droppe av lösningen i ett glas vatten tills du inte känner något illa av det alls, men du måste _känna efter_, så länge det blir _obehag_ av droppen så bränner den ut, men du får inte försöka ta för mycket, det är livsfarligt."

"Okej Rejka, jag ska tala om hur det känns och vara lydig patient."

"Bra, Master Harry förväntar sig att du överlever. Han började planera det här för många kalenderår sedan. Han hade tänkt att du och Black skulle göra året tillsammans, men Black sa något och efter det har han inte varit hit."

"Sa Sirius något elakt till Harry?"

"Elakt till? Ja på sätt och vis, men det var inte elakt mot Master Harry, utan mot master Draco."

"Draco? Som i Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Potter. Master Harry adopterade master Draco, när Black inte ville kännas vid ett barn av sin egen familjs blod. Efter det har Black inte blivit accepterad i huset, genast efter att Master Harry hade tagit Black härifrån kom han tillbaks och ändrade i skydden för huset så att Black inte kan komma tillbaks."

"Så Sirius hade kommit på Harrys sämre sida då, och nu låter han mig få denna utsökta möjlighet. Hur kan det vara möjligt?"

"Master Remus har inte förargat Master Harry Sir. Master Harry har haft många gäster här, långa tider ibland. Ska vi prova första bränningen?"

"Ja, låt det börja."

—

"Remus, du ser ju pigg ut, hur känns det?"

"Harry, häftigt att se dig igen efter så lång tid, jo jag känner mig som en ny människa, och om jag har förstått Rejka rätt så är jag nog det också. Sju _bränningar_ tog det innan jag inte kände något av en droppe. Så nu ska jag vara helt fri från det. Måste jag ta det där hela tiden nu?"

"Nej, men du ska, för din egen skull, ha en ring av rent silver på ett av dina fingrar, så länge den inte besvärar dig så är du fri. Det är bara för att du ska veta att om den börjar svida, måste du slita av dig ringen och säga till mig direkt, och så tar jag dig hit för en ny vända, låter du en fullmåne komma utan behandling då så tar det lång tid att få bukt med det igen. Dessutom kan _sjukan_ ha växt sig starkare om den får bryta ut igen. Men kan vi börja behandlingen före fullmånen kan vi bryta ner den snabbt."

"Okej, och minst tre fullmånar ska jag fortfarande vara i skyddsbur?"

"Ja, men du ska inte använda varulvsdrogen, tar du den borde resultatet bli att du bara spyr ut den. Men jag tror det är klart, efter tre fullmånar ska inte risken för återfall finnas. Tar du först en endropps, och om den inte känns tar du en femdroppars före fullmånen så kan det stoppa eventuella rester som har hittat fram, det bör det inte kännas något i dig då. Men tar du en femdroppars och det finns för mycket rester i dig kan det vara livsfarligt. En endropps bör du klara även som full varulv medan en femdropps kan vara för mycket. Bästa indikationen är om du tar en endropps före fullmånen, och om du känner något av den så måste vi ta tidbromsen snabbt, så är det bara att fortsätta med en droppe var dag tills det är över, och en femdropps som avslutar innan du låter fullmånen komma. Så håll lösningen i beredskap."

"Men, om Sirius är på skolan kan ju han i animagusfrom vara ute med mig. Ifall jag transformerar är ju han säker."

"Om du inte transformerar och det finns andra varulvar ute, vad händer då?"

"Okej, jag stannar inne."

"Bra, okej Remus. Nu när vi ändå är här, ska jag berätta lite om vad jag har haft för mig. Du borde veta nu att Lord Slytherin eliminerade Snape, jag eliminerade Quirrell och Lockhart, vika båda var i ditt ämne. Draco, och Pansy saknar sina biologiska fäder, jag är deras juridiska ersättare, jag har full adoption av dem båda. Det kan verka underligt att jag skulle kunna vara det. När det gäller Draco erbjöd jag en blodsadoption, han gick steget längre och _gav sig helt_ till mig. Han ville med det visa att han omöjligt han hysa avsikter att skada mig.

"Han gjorde sig till min slav, och jag godkände det, just efter att Sirius inte tänkte låta honom bli en _Black_ lät jag Draco bli en Potter istället. Eftersom det var ett blodsband började hans nästan vita hår mörkna för att nu vara nästan _Potterlikt_. Jag tror vi _överreagerade_ lite båda två, men så är det nu. Pansy adopterade jag efter att hennes far och mor hade skrivit på adoptionshandlingen. Hermione Granger, var mugglarfödd, trodde alla. Fortfarande står jag som hennes målsman i magiärenden, trots att hon är född nästan ett år tidigare än jag. Så, jag och _Rose_ har barn redan."

"Du sa att hon är född före dig, inte att hon är _äldre än du_. Har du också fuskat med tiden här?"

"Ja, men håll tyst om det."

"Din hemlighet är säker med mig Harry. Jag är dig stort tack skyldig, och när det är helt klart att jag är fri från eländet så står jag i livsskuld till dig, bara så du vet."

"Bland vänner, gäller inte sånt, se bara till att inte bli barn på nytt som Sirius, jag sa det till honom, jag undrade om han slutade utvecklas i Azkaban. Jag kommer att ha min grupp på besök i USA om ett par dagar så jag måste tillbaks. Vi ses på skolan, och se till att du inte av tanklöshet finns bland gamla vänner varulvar vid någon fullmåne nu. Kan jag ta med dig någonstans?"

"Opsan, det går inte att transferera härifrån för mig."

"Nej, jag har hög säkerhet här, jag måste hålla i dem som ska in eller ut."

"Okej, kan du ta oss till Diagongränden?"

—

Harry var nöjd. Remus var med största säkerhet fri, det återstod bara ett par månader av ovisshet. Hans grupp skulle komma, och med dem även Lunas far, Amelia och Shackelbolt.

Luna skulle träna mer på att använda skuggtransfer i sin tigerform. Dessutom skulle de börja titta närmare på vilka inriktningar allas magi ville ta. Det skulle sedan vägleda dem i vilka ämnen de skulle lägga tyngden på. Harry hade utvecklat elementalmagi det hade kommit när han var mellan femton och sexton år gammal. Han hade _sett_ att de andra kunde ha möjligheter också. Att visa den förmågan tänkte han inte göra förrän det blev nödvändigt för att kunna lära gruppen att hantera den förmåga de kunde ha av den.

Han och Nadja skulle också jobba mer med metamorfi på dem alla. Leonel skulle tala om olika plan och vad som kan finnas på dem. Men även hur de kunde utnyttjas, och vilka faror som ruvade när man besökte ställen som dem. Det var egentligen det som var grunden i transdimentionell förflyttning.

Innan gruppen sedan skulle återvända till England för att börja nästa år på Hogwarts skulle de utrustas med en skyddsdräkt av drakskinn. Då storleken skulle komma att vara viktig hade Harry ordnat med ett _bytesavtal_. Var den felfri när den hade blivit för liten kunde den gratis bytas mot en annan som var några nummer större om det fanns passande begagnade i lager, eller mot en smärre mellanskillnad få en ny i passande storlek. Eller om de ansåg det lämpligt att slösa med sina pengar, kunde de köpa en ny utan byte, och ha en present till en vän som var något mindre än de själva var.

Men fram till dess skulle Harry som Sal och Nadja ha avkoppling som familj med Draco och Pansy. Några gånger besökte de Diagongränden, Draco offrade sig ibland genom att uppträda i form av Harry, och Pansy i form av Rose medan Harry var Sal tillsammans med Nadja. Vid något tillfälle hjälpte Neville och Hermione till med samma sak så att Sal och Nadja kunde visa sig tillsammans med Harry och Rose samtidigt som Draco och Pansy också var med.

Det var vid ett sådant tillfälle som Harrys _Sal–talspegel_ kallade upp honom.

"Las" sa Harry efter att han kontrollerade att han hade rätt utseende. Han såg bara ett svart mörker i spegeln men hörde en skräckslagen Susan. Innan han gav henne tid att säga mer sa han.

"Snabbt – vad händer?"

"Bra att jag fick kontakt med dig. Hannah och jag . . . jag vaknade precis upp i ett mörkt rum . . . har ingen aning om var och varför . . . det sista jag minns var att jag och Hanna hade bytt om efter att ha badat. Vi är, eller kanske _var_ på en badstrand på södra kusten. Det kändes som en flyttnyckel, men jag måste han blivit utslagen med en stunner samtidigt . ."

"Okej, var absolut tyst en stund och behåll spegeln öppen, och var så stilla du kan vara."

Harry gjorde några snabba besvärjelser och hans enkla gångkläder byttes magiskt till hans skyddsdräkt, i dämpad ton orienterade han Nadja om hans avsikt. Och de öppnade en envägsförbindelse från Harrys _Harry–spegel_ till Nadjas _Rose–spegel_, på så sätt skulle hon dels kunna se lite, men framför allt _höra_, och Harry hade ett flyttnyckelspår tillbaks.

Han hade aldrig flyttnycklat sig till en spegelposition medan han hade två speglar öppna förut, efter att först ha hamnat bredvid Nadja två gånger stängde de den kontakten, men skulle öppna den igen om en minut.

Istället för att göra aktiv magi i det främmande rummet aktiverade Harry kontaktlinsernas IR–syn, men då det inte fanns någon ljuskälla kunde han bara se temperaturskillnader. I rummet såg han två kroppar, en som satt upp, Susan, en som låg ner, hon var med största sannolikhet Hannah.

"Susan, det är jag Sal, jag känner att det är flyttnyckelspärrar mot utgående men inte för inkommande. Men tack och lov använder vi teleport som de inte har spärr mot. Ta tag i Hannah hon är en halv meter till höger om dig och ta er till Hogwarts, Slytherins lägenhet. Väck henne där, och tala om för mig att det är okej med er. När ni är i säkerhet på Hogwarts använd Hannas spegel och ta kontakt med Amelia och tala om att du är i säkerhet, men säg inget om mig här. Jag ska se vad det är för typer som vi har att göra med."

"Okej _Sal_." Sa Susan och försvann med Hannah.

Harry väntade på hennes besked som kom strax efter. Allt hade gått fort, efter att Harry hade fått besked. Rummet var kalt och utan märkbara temperaturskillnader så inget syntes som kunde markera en dörr eller andra försvagningar. Efter att ha använt sin ormform var han övertygad om att rummet var en håla i marken. Harry bestämde sig att nästa djur han skulle försöka anta var en fladdermus. Dels för att den kunde flyga och orientera sig i totalt mörker, men också för dess förmåga att pressa sig ut genom en springa inte större än åtta millimeter.

Efter att ha vågat sig på en ljusbesvärjelse, blev han övertygad. Upptill i ena hörnet fanns en lucka. Med spegelprat till Nadja talade Harry om han avsåg göra _titta närmare_ vilka som hade tagit Susan och Hannah som fångar. Medan han talade _till_ Nadja hade han inkommande på _Sal–spegeln_ igen.

"Sal, det är jag Susan igen. Tant Amelia hade fått ett brev med begäran om några saker, och att de talade om att de inte fick det skulle jag och Hannah inte få se dagsljus igen."

"Tack, då vet vi en orsak, och det är också en orsak att inte visa min inblandning i detta. Men jag tänker se vad jag kan göra åt det, jag gillar inte när de kidnappar oskyldiga, och absolut inte att de hotar _mina vänner_. Det är inte för utan jag är i Hufflepuffs hus. Hälsa Amelia att de som eventuellt avser hälsa på er, kan ha lite besvärligt sedan. Och till er båda, Nadja och Susan, jag kommer att vara oanträffbar tills jag är klar här."

Harry fortsatte riskera att användning av magi i _fånghålan_ kunde detekteras, men han skapade något som på avstånd kunde antas vara två kvinnokroppar, och lät dem få en liggande position så långt ifrån luckan som möjligt, och de skulle vara _döda_. Efter det var det väntan, men efter en stund tänkte han riskera att röra sig.

Han hade inte lyckats teleportera sig som ekorre ännu, som korp trodde han sig kunna lyckas med det inom överskådlig tid, men varken orm eller ekorre hade han inte ens kommit i närheten av det med tankarna. Det fick bli hans normala form, men just innan han skulle ta sig ut i människoform hörde han att någon rörde sig ovanför. Snabbt återtog han sin ekorrform och klättrade upp på väggen. Tunga skrap vittnade om att något tungt flyttades från luckan innan den öppnades och släppte in ett sparsamt ljus.

" . . . vi får ha lite _nytta_ av dem innan vi skickar deras huvuden till ministeriet. Ah, de verkar inte ha vaknat upp ännu. Perfekt, . . ."

Harry hade hört nog, snabbt klättrade han ner, och återtog sin naturliga form. Snabbt kallade han in dem båda med ett enkelt _accio_. Två snabba stunners medan de var på väg nedåt försatte dem i rätt tillstånd. Som korp flög han snabbt upp. Det kunde finnas fler nära så det gällde att handla snabbt.

Efter att ha letat runt i det lilla huset utan att hitta någon annan gjorde han nästa drag. "Dobby!"

"Master Sal kallade Sir."

"Dobby, kan du säga mig om det här stället har några husalver som brukar vara här? Och _var_ finns det här stället?"

"Var, det är–?– Hmm – det finns längst väster ut på en ö som ligger väster om norra Scotland Norra delen av ön heter Lewis och södra heter Harris någonstans i mitten ligger ett ställe som heter Balallan, det är närmaste ställe med namn och dit är det 2 miles. Kort sagt, vi är långt från allt och alla, Sir."

"Och husalver?"

"Inga spår av husalver här, Sir".

"Kan vi dirigera om alla inkommande transfereringar och flyttnycklar till att hamna nere i gropen? Och spärra allt utgående därifrån?"

"Dobby fixar det direkt, Sir"

"Tack Dobby, det finns två banditer där nere, jag vill inte att de ska få försvinna, de ska inte ha något magiskt kvar på sig, förresten se till att _allt_ de har på sig hamnar i en var sin hög här uppe, omagiskt för sig och magiskt i en egen hög."

"Genast, Sir." med det försvann Dobby.

Det blev åter lite samtal men nu med Amelia.

"Sal?" Sa Amelia när hon tittade i sin spegel.

"Ja, Jag är Sal Stern, jag har två banditer, som försökte kidnappa din brorsdotter och hennes väninna. Tala om för mig när du har en grupp aurorer på plats i Diagongränden så kommer de dit per flyttnyckel. Och för att förhöja det komiska i det så kommer de dit helt nakna. Beakta att de avsåg att först förgripa sig på flickorna för att sedan sända deras huvuden till ministeriet. Så bara för att göra det lättare kommer jag att först göra en permanent bindning av deras magi. Det är mitt lilla bidrag till rättvisan."

"Ge oss fem minuter."

"Okej, om fem minuter kommer första att landa utanför Ollivanders, den andra en halv minut senare. Fem minuter från – NU."

Återigen kallade Harry de två till sig, för säkerhets skull satte han ännu en stunner på dem. Med det som ministeriet skulle fördöma honom för, om de visste vad han gjorde. Han satte ingång att rista runor på dem, en i taget. När han var klar, helade han ristningarna på dem så inget syntes. All deras magi skulle förbli bunden i dem, finnas men vara bunden. De skulle aldrig mer utöva magi. Som avslutning kallade han på Dobby och bad honom hålla koll på källarvalvet och tala om för Harry om det hamnade någon där. Efter att de två förpassats till diagongränden använde han sin fenixform och efter att ha flugit högt ovanför huset och till kusten flammade han sig Salazars lägenhet på Hogwarts där Nadja, Draco, Pansy, Hermione och Neville väntade tillsammans med Susan och Hannah. Genom att ha sett platsen visste han nu exakt var huset fanns och hur han kunde själv komma tillbaks till det ensligt belägna huset.

—

Bara någon dag senare så var det åter livat i Sand Hills. Amelia Bones hade bett Harry godta även Alastor Moody och Minerva McGonagall som gäster tillsammans med henne. Harry var inte nöjd med det, men kände ett litet _tvång_ att godta dem det skulle bli en hel del förhandling om vad de skulle göra, Minerva var en mycket viktig person för skolan, och Alastor var en maktfaktor som det var bra att vara _vän_, med.

Alla i Harrys grupp hade nu möjlighet att teleportera sig till Sand Hills, en transferering skulle ha varit omöjlig för dem, inte för behovet av rå energi, utan för att deras unga kroppar inte var mogna för så långa transfereringar, och en transatlantisk transferering var en ordentlig pers även för en van användare av transferering. Även Harry föredrog teleportering när sträckan var längre än London Hogwarts, han föredrog _alltid_ teleportering före transferering.

Amelia tillsammans med Schack, Alastor och Minerva kom med en flyttnyckel som Harry hade lämnat dem. Schack, Alastor och Minerva blev förvånad över _boendeformen_, alla unga hade sina koffertar och bodde i dem. Frågorna kom och besvarades efter hand. Vid första gruppens första tid hade Harry föreberett och haft huset indelat i flera små rum, det hade varit trångt, men när de sedan hade sina koffertar hade allt blivit lätt.

Att vara med Harry utan Sal, eller Sal utan Harry skulle verka misstänkt, därför avslöjade Harry även för Schack och Alastor att Sal och Nadja var identiska med Rose och Harry. De gav också prov på sin förvandlingskonst. De visste redan att _Tonks_ hade förmågan, men nu blev det också känt för de nyanlända att Harry kunde det. Kvar hade de hemligheten att hela gruppen jobbade på sin förmåga i det, liksom att han och några ytterligare hade fler än ett djur som animagusform.

För träningsveckan hade Harry _rekviretat_ träningstrollspön till dem alla. Det var trollspön som IOWS använde vid fullskaliga bubbelsidiga övningar. De gav enbart _illusioner_ av magi och skador. De kunde inte ens slå sönder ett ägg, men illusionen visade ett ägg som om det hade träffats av den avsedda förbannelsen. Skador såg ut som att de var äkta, och kändes _äkta_ men när kommandot "_övningen upphör_" gavs återställdes allt till hur det var innan. Allt var enbart skenbilder i betraktarens ögon.

Med dem som hjälp kunde de nu riskfritt öva mer fullskalig realistisk strid. Det syntes på Schack, Alastor och Amelia att de uppskattade ungdomarnas engagemang och vilja att lära sig, och lära sig gjorde de unga. Men de hade också roligt.

Harry hade satt _tidsfaktorn_ till tio, vilket innebar att med de fem kalenderdagarna de hade tidbroms skulle de nu var uppe i två år och sextiotvå levnadsdagar utöver sin respektive kalenderålder. De fyra vuxna började inse vidden av vad de unga gjorde. Visst blev de _äldre_ snabbt, men de _levde_, och levde på ett sätt som de uppskattade.

—

Trots att alla unga skulle börja i tredje klass, respektive femte för tvillingarna Weasley, var de avsevärt mer mogna, kunniga och utvecklade för sin kalenderålder. Minerva började redan nu göra upp ett specialschema för hela gruppen. Hon insåg behovet för dem att inte slösa bort värdefull tid i vanliga lektioner. Tyvärr skulle det bli nödvändigt att lämna _öppet_ för alla att söka den _avancerade_ utbildningslinjen som hon tänkta annonsera första skoldagen. Men antagningskraven och uttagningarna kunde ju balanseras, hon hade ännu några dagar att jobba på det.

När det närmade sig slutet av deras gemensamma tid skulle Harry ge dem en avslutningövning som de skulle ha anledning att ha i minnet lång tid efter det. Visserligen hade han förvarnat sin grupp och lite föreberedelse hade de ägnat åt det.

—

"Amelia, nu är det dags för de dina att uppträda som busar, uppgiften för _mina_ är att omhänderta och övermanna dina två, som uppträder som dödsätare. Som vanligt tillåts inget som skadar, _ont_, får det göra så _tortyrförbannelsen_ markerar dödsförbannelsen och är tillåten, likaså den andra förbjudna, men inte AK, som permanent dödar. Och som jag sa, inget som skadar, eller kan skada bestående eller farligt."

"Det är väl ingen idé att ens börja vem som helst av dina tar ut dem båda, så varför ska dina vara fler?"

"De kommer att vara helt rena från allt med magi, inga trollspön, inga andra föremål som är varken offensiva eller defensiva. Dina två får vara fullt utrustade."

"Du har då förtroende för dem men okej, om det hjälper dina att lära sig något så kör vi på det. Vilka har du valt ut?"

"Vi gör en rättvis lottning, fem svarta femton vita bollar, du själv tar fram en boll framför vardera av de unga, fem svarta så är lottningen klar."

Naturligtvis blev det förväntningar, medan Amelia lottade de unga förklarade Harry för de två aurorerna att det var _fritt fram_ för allt utom, det som skadar. Och att de skulle agera som dödsätare, mot _skolelever_ som var hemma på sommarlov och inte hade vare sig trollspön eller andra magiska saker med sig.

"Här är det utvalda." Sa Amelia och Hermione, Su, Hannah, Padma och Theodore följde med henne.

"Okej, lägg ifrån er allt magiskt i var sin hög där, var och en funderar på hur _ni_ skulle göra ifall ni blir överraskade exempelvis när ni kommer från duschen, eller bara är ute och har det trevligt. Fem minuter tills ni börjar, Schack, Alastor, ni börjar från lilla gropen där borta. Hermione och ni andra börjar här och ska _gå vägen förbi_. Behåll ett avstånd om femton meter från gropen när ni går förbi."

—

När Hermione och de fyra var klara gick de lilla stigen bortåt. Visst var de spända på hur de skulle klara det. Visserligen var tortyrförbannelsen sagd att vara högst en sekund, men den skulle göra _skitont_ hade de hört, så det fanns all anledning av ren självbevarelse att undvika den, utöver förödmjukelsen av att ha träffas.

När de var aningen förbi hoppade Schack och Alastor stod upp och började sända stunners, och just innan målet skulle träffas reagerade de unga och undvek besvärjelserna. Kaskader av sand och damm virvlade upp och skymde sikten för angriparna, Hermiones trollspölösa magi med _levitering_ av löst skräp från marken gjorde sitt. Padma och Theodore gjorde var sitt _accio skor_ vilket fick Schack's skor att plötsligt ryckas framåt varpå han föll handlöst i marken.

Alastor fick ena foten ryckt framåt och tittade plötsligt åt fel håll, medan de två försökte organisera om sig själva och börja samarbeta igen märkte Alastor att Schack inte rörde sig längre, det sista han uppfattade innan de svartnade för honom, var en hand på hans axel.

Su och Hanna var redan hundra meter upp i luften och förvandlade sig till respektive fågel och dök in för anfall. Men innan de hade hunnit göra något var striden redan över.

När Amelia väckte dem till liv upptäckte de att en panter och en hund vaktade dem noga.

"Vad hände?" Var Schack's fråga.

"Trollspölös magi, i grunden, Hermione ska du förklara."

"Först flyttade vi oss undan från besvärjelserna, vi visste att de var två och vi fem, så vi borde han en bra chans att klara oss om de _inte gick in för dödande direkt_. Tack och lov var det enbart stunners, men alla vi klarade oss undan dem. Jag lyfte upp skräp, sand och damm från marken. Dels skulle det fungera som sköld mot en hel del besvärjelser, men framför allt de såg oss inte. Ett par inkallande av skor satte dem ur balans, en distansstunner på Schack, och sedan en kontaktstunner på Alastor efter en teleportering. De gökarna hade lagt transfereringsspärr över området. Su och Hanna teleporterade sig upp i luften och gick över i fågelform, beredda på luftangrepp, men det behövdes aldrig. Faktiskt hade vi förväntat oss en längre strid."

"Trollspölös magi av den nivån, gratulerar, det viste vi inte att ni kunde, hur länge har ni övat på det?"

"De första tolv började redan innan förra sommaren, de nya under påskveckan. Att lyfta upp, kalla in saker, och att slå ut en fiende är det vi har jobbat mest på, men vi breddar mängden besvärjelser efter respektive behov. Grattis föresten, jag är inte riktigt säker, men tolv sekunder från första besvärjelsen tills striden var över."

"Grattis, och inte för att jag tycker om att golvas av skolelever, men jag är verkligt glad att ni är på vår sida, hoppas många av er kan tänkas komma in i kåren, med det jag har sett här, de här _konstiga_ månaderna har gett mig tillräckligt underlag för att bygga på. Visserligen undrar jag om jag har något att lära er, men som du har sagt Harry, ni behöver en bredd på _mindre farliga_ besvärjelser. Så jag är i vart fall beredd att jobba tillsammans med er. Vi diskuterade med Minerva förut kanske ska du förklara det." Sa Schack.

"Jag har tagit fram en studielinje för avancerade studier, jag kan inte bara_ ge er_ det, det måste erbjudas alla. Men om det är en prövotid på ett par veckor så faller de bort som inte passar, dessutom är det lämpligt att ha en ed som gör att ingen som avser använda kunskapen fel kan komma med. Det bör räcka, i den studielinjen kommer det att ingå _avancerad duellering_ i samarbete med aurorerna. Efter en tid kan jag utse den gruppen som _säkerhetsprefekter_. Det är bara en hake på det, och det är _du Harry_." Sa Minerva med ett slugt leende.

"VA?" Sa Harry överraskat.

"Jag vill att du ska ha en klass två timmar i veckan för resten av eleverna på Hogwarts."

"Oj, vad ska den handla om?"

"Det borde du redan kunna räkna ut. Egentligen är det TRE saker jag vill att du ska lära ut."

"Kan du ha vänligheten att tala om för mig vad du tänker på."

"Mugglarteknologi, allmänt hållet och internationella lagar i förhållande till våra egna. Och om du vill, mental balans med ansvar och konsekvens. Tar vi den där otrevliga händelsen med mordförsöket på dig, Den gjordes med en besvärjelse som i sig inte bestraffas, trots att avsikten var att försöka döda. Kan du få dem att förstå konsekvensen av det så tar de med det upp i livet. Ett mordförsök med en dödsförbannelse eller en snubblinsbesvärjelse är i båda fallen ett mordförsök. Jag vill att de ska börja inse det själva. I princip får du fria händer att lära dem vad du vill, men tala gärna om för mig vad du avser göra med dem, andra klass och uppåt, en timma var varannan vecka."

"Okej, det kan jag ställa upp på, om det är villkoret för den avancerade linjen."

"Harry," fortsatte Amelia. "När ni har _utnämnts_ till säkerheteprefekter då får ni tillståndet att ha två trollspön, och att även under sommaruppehållet göra magi, naturligtvis under ansvar som vanligt. Men redan nu ska ni veta att Schackelbult och Moody är väl medvetna om vad ni kan. Inte för att det är någon större kriminell aktivitet för närvarande, men blir det som du säger, så kan det ändras snabbt. Ni har inte jobbat i stridsgrupper ännu, men jag skulle vilja att ni unga börjar fundera i banor av _aktiv tjänst_. Känner ni för det kan ni redan nu börja träna för det och bilda den gruppering ni tror ni vill jobba i längre fram." Draco klev fram.

"Jag gör mig till talesman för oss, jag och Pansy har pratat med de andra och vi har kommit fram till att om vi kan hålla ihop och inte splittras vill vi gärna fortsätta. Kan vi inte det, var det vid vårt senaste samtal fjorton som är intresserade att ta aurorjobb."

"Det är ännu några år innan det kan komma dit, men planera gärna själva också, i kåren är alla enskilda, men det växer fram individuella grupperingar. Det finns också intresse från en annan grupp inom ministeriet som vill ha närmare kontakt med er. Jag har fått _bemyndigande_ att tala om det. Och när ni sedan kommer till oss för någon träning så kommer de att _presentera_ vad de erbjuder." Förklarade Amelia.

"Ameila, var inte du och Shacklebolt tillsammans med Weasley ministrar förut?"

"Jo, vi är det fortfarande, tillsammans med två ytterligare nu. Egentligen som en form av _styrelse_ med en sekreterare som sköter det löpande. Alla besluten tar vi gemensamt, och med en av oss fem i en form av jour hela tiden."

"Ah, det förklarar det jag har funderat över en längre tid. Blir det ingen minister i framtiden då?"

"Jo, vi jobbar på det, men en fempersonsgrupp kommer att ha den egentliga makten. Den nya ministern kommer att sköta vardagsjobbet, men alla nya lagändringar måste först godkännas av oss gemensamt, om de inte är så omfattande att det är något för stora rådet. Tre av oss kan begära nyval ifall det blir en ny _Lucius Malfoy_ bakom någon av oss som Fudge hade. Tre eller helst fyra av oss borde kunna se det hända och rätta till det innan något allvarligt händer. Schack och jag har bett Artur Weasley hantera vardagsbestyren en tid."

"Då förstår jag hur ni två kan ägna mig och min grupp så mycket tid. Inte för att jag har något emot det, tvärt om."

Efter det fortsatte samtalet mer in på en del individuella familjefrågor, medan Hermione och hennes grupp återställde sig.

—

**EOC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 16 H.t. År 3**

Ännu ett läsår skulle börja och förväntningarna bland alla var stor. Året som gått hade varit både omväxlande och intressant. Allianser som varit fasta genom sekler hade börjat ifrågasättas, men framför allt hade det bildats konfrontationslinjer.

Traditioner som stått sig i tusentals år förväxlades med levnadsmönster av samma ålder. Flera sekundära grupper hade börjat titta utanför sina egna inrutade mönster och upptäckt att unge herr Potter hade talat sanning. Det de tidigare hade trott vara _underliga moln_ var i själva verket kondensationsstrimmor efter mugglarnas flygmakapärer, och de var många, dessutom kunde de ibland se själva makapären utan att det blev några spår av den. Om en sak var sann, kunde även andra saker han hade påstått också vara sanna.

Men, om det tänkte ingen av de som fanns på Kings Cross järnvägsstation för att endera åka med Hogwarts Express, eller se de sina åka iväg. Harry med Rose hade tillsammans med gruppen kommit fram till att de skulle sprida ut sig bland de övriga.

Det enda samtalsämnet som verkade vara gemensamt var, viken lärare som skulle försvinna _på grund av_ eller i de flesta fall, _tack vare_, Harry Potter. Och de flesta satte sina sikler på nästa lärare i försvar mot svartkonst.

"Räknas det om han redan har fått en lärare till det här läsåret att ersättas?" Frågade Su Li i sin kupé.

"Va? Hur menar du?"

"JA, om han redan har fixat så hon, Lady Slytherin, har en plats redan i år."

"Hon fortsätter väl på samma hon haft i två år nu, eller?"

"Nej, det är visst en bekant till Professor Black som fått det jobbet. Nej nu handlar det om en annan lärare som vi inte uppskattar. Så om han redan har fått den läraren avsatt, räknas det?"

"Ja, jo, det måste det göra."

"Okej, då sätter jag mina fem sikler på att Professor Binn, som har historia, äntligen har vandrat vidare."

"Vet du något mer än vi andra?"

"Hela gruppen jag är med i vet att det nämndes redan innan förra året slutade, så jag är säker på att det blev så."

"Det förändrar ju hela vadslagningen, och det är ju inte rättvist."

"Nej, det är det inte, men vadslagningen om det är ju inte heller rättvis utan en lek med pengar. Och det är ju egentligen inte heller något föredöme. Men förhoppningsvis kommer historietimmarna att bli mer meningsfulla framöver."

"Så du backar ur ditt bud då?"

"Nej, varför skulle jag göra det? Att jag råkar ha lite mer koll på saker än ni är ju inte mitt fel."

"Okej–då, vad mer kan du skvallra om?"

"Det finns saker på gång, men vad som kommer att hända vet jag inte. Vår grupp kommer att fortsätta som förut, hur många nya studiegrupper som etableras vet jag inte."

"Det stod i ett av sommarnumren av Quibbler att ni var i USA i sommar, hur var det?"

"Hur? Lärorikt, som vanligt, jobbigt samtidigt som det var kul. Faktiskt vi var där två gånger, först tre veckor i juli och en vecka i slutet av augusti. Första resan dit i juli åkte vi på mugglarsätt, med ett av de stora flygplanen, först var det spännande, sen blev det bara långtråkigt, tänk dig en hel skoldag i en och samma lektionssal och sitta stilla i samma bänk. I början var allt nytt, men sen började det bli tröttsamt, tur att vi kunde se film som tidsfördriv."

"Film?"

"Ett mugglarnöje, man ser rörliga bilder av något som har skapats, tänk dig att du läser en bok, men istället gör det genom att se bilder, och det är människor som syns på platser och man hör dem prata. Det är den enklaste förklaring jag kan ge, sen hur det går till tekniskt, det får du fråga Harry om."

"Hur kom ni hem då?"

"För att amrisarnas imigreringskontroll skulle ha koll på att vi också åkte därifrån så använde vi magiterminalen i Chicago. Det är som en vanlig flygplansterminal, men istället för att åka flygplan i ett halvt dygn, används en _air–magi_. Den ser ut som ett mugglarplan men det tar mindre än en halv timma att komma till vilken plats som helst runt om i världen, eftersom Storbritannien inte har anslutit sig och har därför inga rutiner för det var vi tvungna att flyttnyckla oss till Hogwarts så snart vi gick in i det så inga mugglare såg oss försvinna."

"Vad menar du med _inte anslutit oss_?"

"Just det, vårt magiministerium, som det var tidigare, vägrade att se mugglarvärlden och anpassa oss till den. Inte så att vi _ska vara som dem_, utan så att vi kan smälta in i systemet utan att synas. Det är inte många i mugglarvärlden som vet det, Lord Slytherin visade på bilder som sateliterna tar in, vi kan försöka skydda våra platser hur mycket vi vill, men alla de där besvärjelserna vi gör för att inte mugglarna ska se oss är bara avslöjande. För när de jämför bilderna av platser med vad de ser, så märker de att _saker fattas_. Och är det någonting mugglarna är observanta på är det just det som skiljer från vad deras spaningsutrustning ser och vad de kan se själva. Grunden till det beror av att den magi som ska dölja oss för dem är baserade på _mental magi_. Det innebär att vi måste komma på ett sätt att synas utan att märkas."

"Du sa _som det var tidigare_, är inte så nu då?"

"En hel del saker tar tid att ändra, men jag skulle tro att det kommer att bli inom några år. Det är många saker som måste anpassas innan det kan bli _modernt_, och mugglartranspirant. Vi syns där vi finns, och ska vi finnas måste mugglarna kunna se oss som sig själva. Tiden då det tog en vecka för dem att kontrollera äktheten på ett ID–kort har passerat för länge sedan. Idag kan en polis på Londons gator få äkthetskontroll på de flesta länders ID–kort där han står, och det på bara ett par minuter. Det är lite av mugglarnas teknologi. Hur berör det _oss_? Jo, om en polis ute på gatan blir intresserad av någon av oss, så är det inte han själv enbart, utan ett kontor som tittar på bilder från övervakningskameror, dessutom kan de i efterhand titta på inspelningar av dem, våra förklädnadsbesvärjelser avspeglas inte i de sparade bilderna då de inte är i _realtid_. Dessutom är tiden då en enkel minnesmodifiering av dem är förbi just därför att det de upplevt finns kvar och att andra också ser vad som händer — när det händer, vi måste klara ett möte ute på stan, eller försvinna helt. Försvinna helt, kan vi för övrigt glömma, den mat vi äter kommer till mer än tre fjärdedelar från mugglarsidan."

"Är det verkligen så illa?"

"Egentligen är det värre, men ännu går det att vända den farliga utvecklingen, men det kommer att känna på. Men, nu är det bäst att vi ordnar klädseln, för vi är snart framme."

—

Harry var glad att resan hade gått friktionsfritt. Han hade väntat sig en del frågor och kanske en del av dem kunde vara lite svårare att besvara, men inte, allt hade varit stilla. Hatten hade sjungit sin sång och sorteringen och måltiden var avslutad. Nu var det bara rekotor McGonagalls årliga tal som skulle hållas, sen var det dags att vila.

"Välkomna tillbaks och välkomna till Hogwarts ni nya. Det är så dags att för första gången presentera Nadja Stern som Professor redan vid terminsstart. Hon har i två nästan hela år fullgjort lärartjänsten i försvar mot svartkonst. Professor Binn har äntligen skådat ljuset och lämnat Hogwarts, några kommer säkert att sakna möjligheten natt sova bort några timmar, för jag tror inte att Professor Stern kommer att uppskatta sovande elever. Välkommen tillbaks Professor Stern.

"Som ny professor i försvar mot Svartkonst har vi Professor Lupin, Välkommen tillbaks till Hogwarts, nu som lärare. Det är bäst att du håller i den tjänsten för Professor Stern är upptagen med annan tjänst det här året. Det är hon som har klivit in på kort varsel, och måste jag säga, gjort ett bra jobb, till skillnad mot dem hon ersatte.

"Som några av er kanske kommer att fundera över, två elever som normalt skulle ha börjat i andra årskursen har lyfts upp till tredje genom att de visade sådan färdighet och avslutade förra året med att göra samma avslutningstest som andra årskursen gjorde, och de var över medel i alla ämnena, så de har gjort sig förtjänta av den uppflyttningen, det är Luna Lovegood I Ravenclaw och Colin Creevey från Gryffindor, tjugofem poäng till dem vardera.

"Dessutom, har jag tillsammans med ministeriet och chefen för aurorerna kommit fram till en ny linje här på Hogwarts. Den ökar naturligtvis möjligheterna att få jobb på ministeriet också, men det är en jobbig linje. De som antas i den linjen kommer samtliga att vara aurorernas förlängda arm här på Hogwarts. Som ni kanske minns förra året så försvann en lärare redan första veckan. Han avtjänar nu långa fängelsestraff, runt om i världen har man en cell som väntar på honom, eftersom han utförde sina brott på många ställen. Året före hade vi en _besatt_ lärare. Aurorerna hade att välja på att endera ha ett flertal personer stationerade här, eller ha en grupp elever som förlängd arm.

"Storleken på den gruppen blir förhoppningsvis fler än femton, men under trettio personer. Det är upp till var och en att söka, vilka specifikationer som är önskvärda finns anslagna i alla dagrummen. Men alla som söker till gruppen måste räkna med att det blir uttagningar också. En del av dem kan vara i form av duellering, det är trots allt _säkerhetsprefekter_ som ska utses.

"Varför kan det behövas? Jo, ministeriet har, med anledning av underrättelser som bland annat kommit i dagen här på Hogwarts för en del år sedan samt den besatte läraren för två år sedan, beslutat att Voldemorts hot inte är över. Hogwarts måste vara beredd att möta hotet, och alla tecken på hot måste uppmärksammas. Gruppens uppgift är i första hand att _**se **__tecken på fara_, inte nödvändigtvis möta faran. De som antas till den linjen lämnar sin respektive klass, för äldre elever kan det bli något som liknar _nedflyttning_, för yngre blir det ett rejält kliv uppåt.

"Att åter nämna att _förbjudna skogen_ är just förbjuden att vandra i behöver jag väl inte upprepa i det oändliga. Första Hogsmeadebesöket är planerat till det andra veckoslutet i oktober. De som är i tredje klass, och ni i högre som tidigare inte har lämnat in signerade besökstillstånd har fram till dess att göra det. God Natt."

—

Egentligen hände inget speciellt under några dagar. Samtliga i Harrys grupp, inklusive honom själv, lämnade redan följande dag in sina intresseanmälningar, och redan på lördag fanns en grupp aurorer på plats för att börja uttagningarna.

Eftersom det endast hade varit två dagar att lämna in sina ansökningar förvånades många övar att det redan var för sent. De hade inte tittat så noga på prospekten. Senaste ansökningstiden var nämligen i samband med lunch på fredagen.

Sextiosju sökande fanns samlade i Stora Salen efter att all frukostbestyr var överstökad, där fanns också Amelia Bones och Alastor Moody, Amelia inledde presentationen.

"Välkomna till denna ovanliga händelse i både aurorernas och i Hogwarts historia. Men händelserna fram till 1981 har lärt oss att ta hoten på allvar tidigt. Det är viktigt att bra utbildning kan ges och att inte en snedvriden livssyn får tillfälle att förvrida synen på unga uppväxande av oss.

"Jag är Amelia Bones, jag är chef för avdelningen för Lag och Ordning på ministeriet, och en del av ministergruppen. Populärt kallat är jag chef för aurorerna, men jag är lite mer än så. På själva aurorkontoret finns det en som är direktansvarig under mig, han är aurorernas chef. Men eftersom jag är chef över honom kan jag tala om vad han ska bestämma. Dessutom är jag en av de fem som tills vidare utgör ministerposten. Så i dagsläget är jag en av de personer som har bestämmandemöjlighet på ministeriet. Här vid min sida har jag Alastor Moody, en erfaren Auror, som egentligen skulle ha avgått med pension, men han har ännu mycket kunskap som han vill dela med sig av. Han är en av flera lärare till de som blir utvalda, Kingsley Shacklebolt kunde inte vara med här idag, det är han som kommer att vara huvudpersonen för gruppen. Att vi skapar den här gruppen beror på en del saker.

"Internationellt har det uppmärksammats att vi på den här ön och i viss mån även på fastlandet av Europa med oss i täten har varit så inrotade i ett medeltida levnadssätt att vi har glömt att vi lever i ett _gemensamt_ samhälle med andra. Gemensamt inte enbart med de som av olika orsaker inte använder magi, liksom med många andra raser som delar magins välsignelser med oss.

"Jag säger, _inte använder magi_ av olika orsaker. Det är inte detsamma som att _inte kunna_ använda magi. Under lång tid har det trotts att man är _för mer_ än andra bara därför att man har gjort barn med sina syskon. Ja kanske inte så drastiskt i de flesta familjerna men i vart fall med _nära släktingar_, gör man det under lång tid, blir det nästan samma sak. Jag vet att det finns de som de flesta av er tror vara _mugglarfödda_, bara därför att föräldrarna av olika orsaker har valt att inte beblanda sig med _den grupp som använder magi_.

"Men, de skulle mycket väl kunna ta in mugglarteknologi och förgöra alla _så kallat fina ädla och fullblods–magiger_. Men de har hittills inte drivits så långt, men de var ytterst nära att göra det för lite över tio år sedan.

"Visste ni att det finns fler _magi–potensiella_ än det finns magiutövare. Alltså personer som _kan_ använda magi men inte gör det. Dessutom går det mellan tusen och tio tusen omagiska på var och en med magipotential. I en händelse av krig mellan oss så har vi inte någon möjlighet alls _att vinna_. Vi kan vinna enstaka drabbningar, men inte ett fullskaligt krig. Dessutom, är vi _**underställda**_ det omagiska styret, men, åtminstone än så länge, med fullt självstyre. De vet om oss, och omkring tre fjärdedelar av hovet är också magipotensiella, och i viss mån utövande magianvändare. De som sätter sig upp emot _de omagiska_ sätter sig också i divergion med det omagiska styret och riskerar på så sätt att starta vår egen undergång.

"Ministeriet har bestämt att, _det finns inga mugglarfödda_. Det finns inga _fullblodsmagiker. _Punkt SLUT. Allså begreppet _**mugglarfödda**_, byts till, _**födda i familj som inte använder magi**_, eller första generationens magianvändare. Det kan betyda att någon, eller båda, av föräldrarna har förmåga att använda magi, men inte utövar den. På samma sätt som de _gamla fina familjenamnen_, inte är förmer än det familjenamn i magivärlden som inte har hundratals års traditioner.

"Det ni kommer att få lära er, eller kanske jag ska säga, det ni kommer att bygga på från det ni redan kan, kommer att placera er i nivå med etablerade aurorer på relativt kort tid. Jag ser att ni tittar er omkring och undrar vilka som kan koma med, den slutliga gruppen kommer att var mellan femton och trettio personer i storlek, alltså hälften av er kommer att _inte kunna vara med_.

"Dessutom, jag ser en hel del _äldre_ elever, tyvärr har ni liten förutsättning, då Hogwarts styrelse ser detta som en sak som de vill ha under ett antal år, därför har avgångsklassen redan på den grunden i ett sämre utgångsläge. Det stod om det i prospektet. De som börjar i sjätte året, även de har en prioritering lägre än de i femte, med två jämna kandidater väljs alltså den som längre tid kvar på skolan.

"Av kunskapsgrundande orsaker så kommer heller inte första och andra årskursen att komma ifråga, det lämnar oss tredje, fjärde och femte, årskurserna där den sista har ett O.L.W. år och bör tänka på det i första hand. Men, det är prioriteringen, en bra sjundeårskursare, kan mycket väl platsa ändå, prioriteringen är alltså inte en uteslutningsmetod. Bara en förutsättning för att se _vilken nytta_ personen kan göra. Det är alltså inte heller så att den här utbildningslinjen är _helt gratis_. Man betalar genom att utföra tjänsten som säkerhetsprefekt.

"Det är ingen _garanti_ på ett fortsatt jobb inom aurorkåren, eller ministeriet efter att ni har slutat här på Hogwarts om ni blir uttagna och genomför uppdraget, men naturligtvis underlättar det för oss att veta vilka som är lämpliga. Utöver att ni läser era ordinarie ämnen mycket mer kompakt och djupare än era övriga klasskamrater så läser ni också många fler ämnen. Ska jag placera in linjen i en årskusrklass ligger den närmast årskurs fyra att börja med, men kommer att långt nå förbi O.W.L. innan läsåret är över.

"Med det sagt förstår ni också att ni redan nästa månad kommer att skiljas från ert nuvarande schema och ha ett gemensamt för gruppen. Utöver kurserna här på skolan kommer stor möda att läggas på _konfliktlösning_, både diplomatisk och med våld.

"En hel del _förmåner_ kommer gruppen att få, men det är också under strikt ansvar. Innan vi går vidare ska jag också tala om att innan ni ens blir antagna måste ni göra nästa steg. Det handlar om en _ed_, en ganska allvarlig sådan. Den ska **HINDRA** er från att missbruka det ni lär er. Kommer ni i den situationen att ni _VILL_ använda kunskaper ni lär er i den här grenen till att skaffa er fördelar, eller förtrycka andra så kommer ni att märka att ni valt fel.

"Med det sagt och återigen, det handlar om MYCKET tid i träning och studier, samt den ed som binder er att inte på minsta sätt missbruka det ni lär er. Jag vill att ni på väg ut tar en folder där vid dörren. Ni läser igenom den noga, mycket noga, försök att sätta er in i vad som förväntas. Ni läser den ed ni måste avlägga. Märk väl, det är en blodsed, något ministeriet tidigare har varit motståndare till, men den binder det löfte ni ger avsevärt bättre än enbart muntliga ord. Direkt efter middagsmålet vill jag se era svarstalonger här.

"Ni bör också tänka på att ni som ännu inte är myndiga, skulle ni ha minsta tvekan om att era föräldrar kan godta ert deltagande så bör ni endera skaffa tillstånd från dem eller tänka över situationen.

"Magianvändarkunskapen och duelltesterna börjar efter frukost, teorietiska proven görs efter lunch i morgon. Med det tackar jag för nu."

Det här var nästan ordagrant det Harry med grupp hade diskuterat med Amelia och Minerva de sista dagarna i deras tid i augusti. Det var också därför som hela Harrys grupp hade talat med sina föräldrar om saken. Inget skulle förändras för dem. Den ed det handlade om var exakt samma de redan hade gjort avseende innehållet, däremot var deras tidigare ed knuten inom gruppen och till IOWS, den nya gick även utanför, åtminstone fick man den uppfattningen när man läste orden i prospektet. Men med lite god vilja kunde vissa ord betyda fler saker, därför kunde det syftas enbart på grupp istället för samhälle.

Första steget var att ta ut fyrtio _möjliga_, för att sedan gallra till trettio eller färre och låta de sista falla bort under några övningstillfällen, eller ge dem en uppdatering till Harrys grupp. Men så blev det inte, det var endast tolv utöver Harrys grupp som stannade kvar efter middagen. Av dem försvann åtta efter att de hade pratat en stund med Amelia. Kvar fanns fyra, Där fanns Ron Weasley från Gryffindor, Zacharias Smith från Harrys hus men året före honom, Roger Davies och Eddie Carmichael från Ravenclaw de var två respektive ett år över Harry.

"Jag ser att det är stort manfall från i förmiddags, kanske ska vi ha en liten försmak på uttagningstesten redan i kväll, Alastor har övat in ett program där han attackerar sin motståndare. Det är helt ofarliga besvärjelser, den som inte står kvar efter en minut kommer inte att ha någon större chans längre fram, och det kan vara praktiskt att ha den delen avklarad. Men för att ingen ska kunna dra fördel av att ha sett hans _program_ av besvärjelser måste alla vänta utanför tills det är er tur. Är det någon fler som har tveksamheter på att vara med?"

"Varför är det så stränga regler innan vi kan vara med?" Undrade Ron.

"Gruppen ska kunna fungera så snart som möjligt, och vi har redan sett att många här på skolan kan det ni behöver kunna för att komma vidare, det minskar utbildningsbehovet och gruppen är klar att börja fungera redan i år, istället för nästa år, förhoppningsvis redan före jul."

"Så det är ett specialarrangerat för Harry Potter och hans grupp då?"

"Jag vet att han och hans grupp är duktiga, inte bara på några få besvärjelser utan på en mycket stor bredd, så varför inte välja det bästa, läste du på så ser du att den är eden dessutom mycket sträng. Är de villiga att ställa upp på det, och eftersom alla de är kvar här så är de det, så varför inte. Men uttagningstesterna gäller även för dem."

"Okej, jag tror inte jag har något att göra i den här gruppen då." Sa Ron lite stött och gick därifrån. Han hade noga tittat på sina två bröder. Men innan Ron hann därifrån Sa Harry.

"Ron Weasley! Om du även i år försöker spionera på andra, mig med flera, för någon bör du tänka om, du bad om ursäkt förra året den här tiden, ditt minne kanske behöver friskas upp. Ja, jag har en grupp som studerar tillsammans med mig, och gör resultat som åtminstone lärarna här verkar poängsätta positivt. Om vi har den kvalitén att vi klarar de krav aurorerna ställer, så är det inte vårt fel att inte du har studerat i samma omfattning. Ingen i min studiegrupp har nått upp till sina resultat genom att sova på lektionerna. Har du fått erbjudande om pengar även i år, så fundera på vad du egentligen gör." Det sista fick Rons ansikte att bli nästan lika rött som hans hår. Hans bröders två trollspön pekade på honom när Fred sa.

"Ron, säg inget, gör inget, bara gå ut. Du hade tur förra året, turen sitter inte i hur länge som helst. Jag säger det enbart för att rädda dig, även om du inte förstår det nu."

Efter intermezzot blev det några snabba övningar, i samförstånd bestämde de att Harry skulle gå upp först mot Moody, inför hela gruppen, det innebar att alla, utom Harry, visste vad Moody hade för reportrar.

Åtta stunnrar i snabb följdes av några benlås och tio totalbindningar, Harry hade övervägt att tidbromsa, men avstod från det. Däremot hade han inga problem att endera blockera eller väja undan. Moody's sekvens upprepades två gånger, det tog en minut på sekunden.

"Då har ni sett ett första prov, vänta utanför dörren så kallar Potter in er efter hand som det blir er tur. Som ni såg försökte aldrig Potter besvara besvärjelserna, det är inte heller meningen i det här testet. Er uppgift är enbart att hålla er fria. All form av defensiv magi är tillåten i det testet."

Testet var enkelt för de som hade tränat med Harry men tyvärr för Zacharias och för Eddie, gick det inte lika smidigt. Därför återstod endast Roger Davies utöver Harrys grupp. Eftersom Roger var förste efter Harry kunde han också se att alla i Harrys grupp klarade sig genom testet. Han tittade på Harry en stund och sa.

"Harry, det här testet, två av oss tre, åkte ut, jag hade bara tur att jag lyckades det ska jag erkänna. Säg mig, viken nivå duellerar ni?"

"Fru Bones, har vi några minuter extra?"

"Du får trettio minuter Harry."

"Roger, Zacharias och Eddie, ge mig en enkel ed på att inte berätta det ni nu kommer att se, gör inget med alla magi och liv, men god nog ändå."

"En ed?"

"Lovar ni tre, att inte nämna för andra vad ni kommer att se här strax, lovar med vite av att ha _skvallerbytta_ som text på pannan i ett skoldygn?"

Efter några ögonblick kom det, "Vi lovar" och magin formades.

"Gott, Ron hade ganska rätt i att det här är lite av _för oss_, men de som kan, får vara med, men då måste de kunna som oss, vi har inte råd att ligga kvar i ett lågt tempo den duell ni nu kommer att se är den nivå vi ligger på. Collin och Luna tillhör de som kom med ett år senare än de första, dessutom är de en årskull efter oss andra. Därför borde alla andra vara _bättre_ än dem. Okej försök nu att hinna med att se vad som händer."

"Collin, Luna, duell, fullt ut dubbla spön, men inget som skadar. Inta färdigställning . . . — . . . BÖRJA."

—

"Pansy, Draco, beredd på att hoppa in på mitt kommando, vardera sidan, samma regler."

Att säga att de tre gjorde stora ögon var att ta i, i underkant. Besvärjelserna haglade mellan dem. De använde även Blixtbomberna men inte mot varandra, de var effektiva även som störande. När _åskådarna_ dessutom såg tortyrförbannelsen svepa började de undra vad som höll på att hända. Men tack vare frammanade brädor av trä bröts de effektivt.

"Hoppa in."

När Draco och Pansy, blandade sig i och hjälpte till på var sida ökade intensiteten. Dracos utrop av smärta väckte några ytterligare, men Colin var den som distraherades mest och föll offer för en stunner, och innan Draco hann samla sig var han i en total bindning och duellen var över. Efter det återupplivades Colin och bindningen på Draco släpptes.

"**Harry!** De använde oförlåtliga, du är ansvarig för det." Sa Moody vasst.

"Noterade du hur kort den verkligen var, inte ens en sekund, det skadar inte, det känns oerhört men en ytterst kort tid. Det handlar inte om utdragen _tortyr_, vi använder den ibland just därför att bryta en motståndares försvar. Den ed vi kommer att göra, har vi redan gjort och den gäller fortfarande. Hade Pansy brutit den eden skulle hon nu vara utan magi. Alltså var det inte en _tortyr_ utan en ytterst kort markering som gav hennes sida vinsten, UTAN att skada. Draco, är det korrekt att du är oskadd?"

"Ja, för sjutton, men dra på trissor, jag förstår att det inte får vara något som ligger på längre än så där. Men, jag är okej kanske lite darriga knän några minuter men jag förstår varför den är effektiv."

"Amelia, hur går det med lagen om _avsikt_ med magin?"

"Vi räknar med att den kommer att gå igenom före årsskiftet. För att även få med dödsförbannelsen i självförsvar måste det beredas noga. Men mordförsöket på dig och när du väckte liv i han som drunknade är två saker som har vägt tungt."

"Nå Roger, vad tror du, var det en regelrätt duell du eller ni andra hade haft en chans i?"

"Harry, två år, kanske egentligen bara ett å ett halvt för många, men inte ens ett år för Luna och Colin, påminn mig att inte komma på er dåliga sida. VARFÖR och HUR kan de så mycket?"

"De vill, och jag vill, träna. Notera att jag började träna innan jag var nio år gammal. Jag har lärt dem i min studiegrupp en hel del det mesta faktiskt har vi gjort under tiden i USA, tre veckor i juli och en augustivecka, med oerhört intensiva övningar ger resultat."

"Ja, det såg jag verkligen, Zacharias, Eddie, jag förtår att vi inte har i den här gruppen att göra, men vi förstår också bättre varför, det vi såg var verklighet. Till saken hör också att de där besvärjelserna som bollades fram och åter de var avsevärt kraftigare än jag någonsin sett förut. Jag avser inte försöka aspirera på en plats längre. Men jag har inget emot att hjälpa till om det är något jag kan göra." Roger reste sig upp och uppriktigt gratulerade Luna, hans husfrände.

"Luna, säg mig om du behöver stöd inne hos oss, inte för att du behöver duelleringshjälp, men annars. Och påminn mig om jag säger något dumt."

"Tack Roger, det är okej, Harry är en bra lärare, det är inte enbart duell vi har lärt oss. Egentligen ska vi inte börja med runor än, men vi är nästan mogna för O.L.W. i även det ämnet, nå, kanske inte riktigt än på en tid, men vi är rätt duktiga på det också."

"Hmm." Harklade sig Harry. "Som ni såg använde de två trollspön, och det innebär att de har det också. Läser man lagen så finns det möjligheter till det, men det är en sak jag _förbjuder_ er att ens tänka på. Som ni också märker är chefen för lag och rätt här, och vi svarar inför dem på vad vi har och gör."

"Harry, det där som small så rysligt, du sa _inget som skadar_, de hade skadat om de hade träffat. Hur kunde de använda dem, vad det nu är?"

"I en duell ligger vinsten i att förvilla motståndaren, som när Draco träffades av den där _hemska_, distraherades Colin det blev avgörande. Krevadbollen är dödlig om den träffar bröst eller huvud, livshotande om den träffar ben eller armar. Men den kan få en motståndare att _tappa andan_ om den smäller nära, men utanför roskområdet. De försökte inte träffa varandra med den. Jo föresten, på tal om de krevaderna så måste de ha hörts på många ställen här därför, om nån frågar, ni kan säga att det var vid en av duellerna vid uttagningarna, utan att gå in på detaljer. Det är riskfritt att säga att ni på grund av en tystnadsed är förhindrad att nämna något om det. Och en sak ytterligare, som jag sa, vi svarar upp inför chefen för lag och ordning, vi kommer inte att kunna missbruka vår förmåga."

Med det slutade kvällen, och uttagningen var klar. Roger, Zacharias och Eddie visste att de hade fått se något som kanske inte var avsett för elevers ögon, och att det var något som verkligen imponerade på dem. De hade sett Harrys grupp under _öppen träning_ under slutdelen av förra läsåret, men det de nu hade sett, de yngsta och med kortast utbildning i Harrys grupp utföra gav dem rysningar.

—

Harry hade tittat på brevet han diskret hade fått av Amelia, han skulle bli tvungen att förbereda ett motdrag redan.

—

_Harry_

**Här är något som **_**du**_** lämpligen kan jobba med. Jag skulle kunna lösa det uppifrån, men det ger dig och **_**de dina**_** mycket mer respekt om du löser det på plats.**

**De **_**gamla lagarna**_** gäller fortfarande, även om de är under avveckling. En av de lagarna kan användas för att **_**avlägsna faror**_** från ställen där barn kan vara utsatta för risk. Jag vet att Lupin är registrerad som varulv, jag vet också att han aldrig skulle utsätta någon för att möta honom i den skepnaden. Men lagen har inte hunnit ändras ännu, därför planerar Dolores Jane Umbridge, att ingripa i månadsskiftet i samband med skolårets första fullmåne. Hon räknar med att komma med fyra eller fler aurorer, för att hämta Remus Lupin.**

**Skolan är en "Autonom" plats, myndigheten har INTE rätt att stövla in. Men även det kan hon kliva över med hänvisning till att barn från resten av England finns där och de är ovetande om faran. Kan du på något sätt sänka henne så har vi ett problem mindre här, naturligtvis får du inte angripa henne, men du får **_**prata**_** och **_**om hon angriper dig**_**, får du naturligtvis försvara dig. Aurorerna kommer endast att **_**ledsaga**_** en **_**frivilligt gående**_** Lupin. De kommer inte att angripa någon annat än i eget självförsvar, det är min direkta order till dem. Har skolan och Lupin löst **_**problemet**_** på ett säkert sätt har de alla rättigheter att lösa det själva.**

**Jag har bifogat kopior på **_**hela**_** lagtexten med bilagor och allt, liksom avhängighetsförklaringen som gjordes år 987 till Hogwarts grundare, den som ger Hogwarts en autonom ställning. Se extra noga på bilaga åtta–B. Den förklarar avstegen från lagen som hindrar varulvar från att ha ett arbete. Lagen hade aldrig kunnat vinna laga kraft utan den, men den har sedan begravts för att inte alltför många ska kunna tillämpa avstegen.**

**Se det här som ditt första uppdrag.**

_**Lycka till**_

_Amelia_

—

**EOC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 17**

Genast satte Harry igång en planering. Ännu så länge var det enbart han själv och Remus som kände till _boten_.

Fullmånen skulle vara den sista i månaden, det hade han redan förut sett när han planerade för _operation varulv_. Han måste ha allt klart redan dagen innan, då han visste att det ibland kunde vara gränsfall. Allt berodde på när den exakta linjen _måne–jord–sol_ inträffade. Var den aningen före mitt på dagen så kunde förvandlingen ske två nätter. Umbridge kunde ju komma redan den tjugonionde.

Därför blev han inte heller förvånad när Dolores Jane Umbridge med fyra aurorer i släptåg försökte göra ett majestätiskt intåg just som middagen började onsdagen den tjugonionde. Utan att vänta på någon inbjudan att tala började hon sin uppläsning från ett dokument.

"Remus John Lupin — Du är registrerad som varulv, ändå finns du här bland gräddan av nationens unga, som sitter här skyddslösa. Du utgör en säkerhetsrisk och skall därför avvisas till säker plats, och åtgärder vidtas för att det inte ska kunna upprepas igen . . ." Längre hann inte förrän hon bara tystnade trots att läpparna fortsatte att röra sig och Harry reste sig upp.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. Jag gör mig till tolk för tre av Hogwarts grundare. Här är tre dokument officiellt kontrasignerade av Gringotts, var och en av dem ger mig rätten att föra deras talan, det är för: Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw och min personlige vän Lord Slytherin.

"Här är vidare en av ministeriet verifierad och signerad kopia av traktatet från år 987, som tecknades mellan ministeriet och grundarna av Hogwarts. Det förläner Hogwarts autonomt territorium. Det innebär att du kan begära att få tillträde, men du har inte rätten att försöka ingripa här. Du kan, om du har läst på tillräckligt, trots det kliva över det hindret om baren här är _ovetande_ om en fara.

"Nu råkar det vara så att alla här vet att Remus Lupin _för närvarande_ är, registrerad som varulv. Jag sa _för närvarande_, det är en sak vi får ta upp till förnyad prövning.

"Traktaten som finns klarar ut att om Hogwarts har situationen under kontroll, så har du inget här att göra. Än mindre komma in här och störa vår måltid och med det förstöra vår matro." Med det släppte Harry tystnadsbesvärjelsen han hade lagt på henne.

"Arrestera den där pojken." Utropade hon, men till hennes förvåning stod aurorerna stilla kvar. Än en gång skrek hon. "**ARRESTERA HONOM**."

Harry sa däremot lugnt. "Skrik inte kärring. Du är utanför där din makt kan nå, du är visserligen en på utbildningsdepartementet och har ansvar för utbildningen, åtminstone tills vidare, men med ditt uppträdande nu måste nog ministeriet hitta en ersättare till dig tidigare än beräknat. Hörde du inte vad jag sa? Skolan har kontroll över situationen, och alla här vet om att Remus är registrerad som varulv, men att saker har förberetts för att ingen ska vara i fara.

"Det ingen mer än Professor Lupin och jag vet är att han upplevt mer än ett helt år utan någon transformering. Fullmånen förra månadsskiftet tranformerade han inte heller, jag såg honom själv hela natten. Men för att övertyga dig föreslår jag att _som bestraffning_ för ditt övertramp du stannar kvar och bevittnar denna natt, kommande och därpå efterföljande natt. Naturligtvis tillsammans med oss andra. Just för att ingen i efterhand ska komma och säga att det var bluff. Aurorer, jag uttalar mig i grundarnas namn, håll kärringen i strama tyglar och hon ska klara sig helskinnad. Vill hon hävda _gammal rätt_ så ska hon få göra det, inte mig emot.

"Gammal rätt handlar nämligen om att man löser sina mellanhavanden med en duell, det ser jag fram emot. Kärringen har retat upp mig tillräckligt för att jag KRÄVER att hon ska endera offentligt be om ursäkt, och godta en omplacering, eller möta mig på duellarenan, allt efter att hon har sett hur fel hon har haft. Därför ska hon inte vara längre ifrån professor Lupin att hon hela tiden kan se honom tills den här fullmånecykeln är förbi.

"Följande gäller, sätt ner henne i hörnet där borta och håll henne där medan vi andra avslutar vår måltid. Därefter kommer professor Lupin, hon, och några av oss andra att förströ oss i en stor bur av silver, medan salen är öppen för dans till midnatt."

Till allas häpnad svarade Kingsley, "Ska ske Lord Potter."

Dolores förses bryskt till den stol som plötsligt fanns i hörnet på lärarpulpeten. Där sattes hon magiskt fast med remmar av läder. Hon försökte skrika, men Harrys besvärjelse över henne gjorde att inget ljud lämnade henne, hon hörde sig själv förstås. Fyra nya platser med tallrikar och bestick fanns vid lärarbordet. Aurorerna visades att sitta ner där, vilket de glatt gjorde.

Efter att middagen var över och eleverna gick till sitt, i många fall för att byta om till dansen som skulle börja lite senare, utökades lärarpulpeten att rymma både lärare och Harrys grupp. Ett nät av silvertrådar hade också tillförts som separerade stora golvet från lärarpodiet, en sluss som hindrade att det var _öppen gång_ mellan _silverburen_ och stora salen löste behovet för de i buren att kunna passera ut till dansgolvet. Remus skulle inte lämna buren, men Harrys grupp och lärarna fanns också i silverburen — tillsammans med Dolores, men hon satt fast i sin stol.

Återigen visade Sirius vad han uppfattade Harry som. "Harry är du medveten om vad du utsätter alla för. Remus utan varulvstrolldrycken är inte att leka med. Du utsätter honom och alla andra för livsfara."

"Herr Black, kanske du ska sitta i en lika stol bredvid Dolores. Tyvärr vet jag ingen som kan ta din tjänst i morgon, men du är påfrestande. Hörde du inte att jag sa att Professor Lupin har upplevt mer än ett år utan transformering."

"Det är lögn, jag var själv med honom första augusti, mindre än två månader sedan, och då hade han en svår transformering."

"Du beskyller mig för att fara med osanning. Håll dig långt ifrån mig i fortsättningen, Jag sa inte att Professor Lupin inte har transformerat det senaste året, jag sa att _han inte_ _har _transformerat under en tid av över ett år. Han har upplevt över ett år sedan hans senaste transformering."

"Han är min vän, och jag ställer upp för honom. Ge dig nu och låt oss avstyra den här teatern innan det går helt över styr."

"Du ställer saker på sin spets, du kanske kommer att placera honom i ett tvång att välja mellan dig och mig, det är inte min avsikt. Men du kan fråga honom efter _den här cirkusen_ vem som är att lita på. Som jag sa till kärringen och aurorerna, Hogwarts är autonom, jag har fullmakt från tre av grundarna, det ger mig faktiskt rätten att tala för skolan. Jag talar över rektor McGonagall, och därmed över alla lärarna. Men, Minerva och jag har talats vi i den här frågan. Du kanske märkte att hon inte ens med en min upprördes av det jag sa."

"Innan du förstör för Remus så ska du tänka på att han var din fars vän."

"Det är just det, du med _ditt omdöme_ fick dem dödad, du med din _brist på omdöme_ satte dig själv i Azkaban och mig hos Dursley's. Jag har sagt det förut — VÄX UPP." Sirius blev tyst, visst var det ett slag under bältet, men det var han själv som hade bäddat för det, han själv hade ställt nivån.

Det blev en fin kväll för alla, det vill säga — alla utom Dolores Umbridge och Sirius som inte visste vad han skulle göra längre. Harry hade förklarat att eftersom det egentligen inte var fullmåne förrän nästa natt, skulle festen upprepas så att det blev fullmånenatten och natten före och efter som de skulle ha fest. Dolores fick vila i ett _stängt rum_ under dagen, men att återigen satt hon fast i sin stol när det blev fest. Hon hade fått mat i rummet, och därför kunde hon inte i efterhand säga att hon hade vägrats mat. Att måltiden bestod av kokta kålrötter och korngrynsgröt förändrade inte situationen, det var mat av _gammal hederlig standard_.

Vid frukost efter tredje natten kom helare från St. Mungos sjukhus, de konstaterade att Remus Lupin _inte_ var varulv.

Naturligtvis hade Dolores äventyr på Hogwarts redan tidigt väckt deras intresse. Därför var det en uttömmande artikel om Hogwarts autonomitet och vad Ministeriet kunde göra och inte göra där. Dolores försökte i efterhand hitta något hon kunde angripa Potter med. Men hans dokument som visade att han verkligen hade tre grundares rätt på sin sida samt att han redan innan hon trädde in på Hogwarts hade informerat alla på skolan om situationen tog bort hennes enda möjlighet.

Det enda hon åstadkom var att hon nu hade en betydelselös arbetsuppgift som underkontrollant av importerade kittlar att de höll rätt godtjocklek i bottnen. Hennes övergrepp hade inte räckt för att avskeda henne, men hon förstod vinken men bet sig kvar.

Blickarna Harry fick av Sirius var talande, de innehöll _beundran_ och förvåning. Ingen hade tidigare hört talas om att varulvar kunde botas, men efter artikeln i _The Profet_ gick vågorna ut över världen. Varulvar kunde slippa sin plåga.

Harry blev tvungen att tillsammans med Amelia diskutera fram en lösning, ett hus hade hittats som var tillräckligt stort för att kunna användas. Dobby hittade fyra _villa_ husalver som var i desperat behov av att förankra sin magi, de var redan så långt i sin nedbrytning att de hade tappat hoppet om en ny _ägare_. Men med Dobby's hjälp blev de kontraktsbundna med Harry's hus. Så kunde ännu en operation _varulv_ planeras.

Huset utrustades med all önskad literatur, men eftersom de första tillfällena skulle prioritera unga skulle även lärare och utbildning tas med i beräkningen. Det var så det började, tio personer vart tillfälle månen hade sitt miniläge, 120 personer skulle vart år kunna få sin bot, om det handlade om yngre barn kunde några fler trängas in.

En inköpskedja för blod skapades också, vampyrer behövde blod, och för att kunna lösa det behovet öppnades det nya _blodgivarcentraler_ i olika städer. Blod var redan en handelsvara bland de omagiska. Det var enbart bråkdelar av donerat blod som användes som blodersättning till personer, det mesta användes industriellt. Att det blev ännu en _köpare_ på marknaden hade ingen större betydelse. Men det gav befintliga vampyrer en möjlighet att klara sitt behov utan att _besvära_ någon. Naturligtvis tog det bort nöjet att hitta _villiga_ offer. Ofta användes sexuella möten för att få behovet fyllt, och det dödade ingen. Men det var förbjudet att olovligt blota någon.

—

Gruppens träning hade gått in i ett nytt skede, så blev det även med lektionerna. Deras nya schema var en kombination av det _normala_ och det nya. Var fjärde vecka följde det sitt gamla schema, de tre övriga hade de lektioner med enbart sin grupp. En dag under de tre veckorna var förlagd till aurorernas träningsläger. Trots att de hade tre långa pass där var de tillbaks på Hogwarts en stund före lunch och kunde ha en siesta innan de hade eftermiddagslektionerna. Var sådant tillfälle gav dem ytterligare sex levnadstimmar utöver kalendertid. Det tillsammans med den _extratid_ de använde under veckoslutet för att både hålla uppe studietempot men även för att ha återhämtning gav dem en hel vecka extra, per vecka

Medan operation varulv förflöt visade det sig att Fenrir Grayback, framstod alltmer som den som måste hittas och undanröjas. Harry fick ett brev med begäran om att som operativ IOWS _lösa problemet_.

Harry tänkte efter, och kom fram till att på samma sätt han hade hittat Remus kunde han möjligen hitta Grayback. Därför behövde alla vara flygare. Han och Nadja var huvudgruppen, men kunde han ta med de unga?

På ett efterföljande veckoslutstillfälle tog han upp frågan.

"Ja Hermione, du verkar ha en fundering."

"Ja, om vi alla som kan flyga och följer den där brevugglan då kan vi ju finnas med i bakgrunden, behöver du och Nadja hjälp så är vi . . . fem, om jag har räknat rätt, som kan hjälpa er."

"Det ligger något i det." Höll Nadja med om.

"Ja, men jag tror vi ska jobba med _flygplansmodellen_. Idén med flyttnycklar gör sig påmind i mig. Men istället för flygplansmodellen ska jag använda miniarmborstet, standardprojektiler, men med flyttnyckelmagi på dem. Jag vet precis vilket ställe som passar. Jag ska bara förbereda det lite extra."

Det blev en del förberedelser och i mitten av november _sjösatte_ de operation _Grayback_.

Amelia hade skrivit ett myndighetsbrev, faktiskt en order om avrättning. På grund av hans beteende, hade ministeriet i samråd med en del andra länder satt upp ett antal punkter som handlade om avsiktligt _fördärvande av andra_. Den som råkade göra det mot sin vilja gick fri från åtgärden, men den som gjorde och med all tydlighet avsåg göra skada på andra, exempelvis genom att angripa dem i varulvsform hade inget berättigande. Samma sak gällde alla raser och kategorier, inklusive den egna rasen. Den som avsiktligen skadade eller dödade människor eller andra intelligenta individer, skulle tas upp till prövning för att utröna huruvida dödsstraff skulle utdömas. Fenrir Grayback, hade granskats i sin frånvaro, och dömts att elimineras. Det var den upplysningen som brevet till honom innehöll.

Brevugglan som förde det brevet skulle de följa, brevugglan hade även en besvärjelse på sig som gjorde att den kunde följas under sin flygning. Den följdes av sju andra fåglar det var två korpar en skata, kaja, berguv, rödhake och en svala. Utöver Harry och Nadja var det Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin och Su Li.

Harry i sin korpform och Nadja som lilla rödhaken skulle börja med att lägga upp anti–flyktspärrarna, så snart de kom till rätt område. De hade bett brevugglan att försöka visa dem på platsen och vänta tills allt var klart innan den lämnade brevet, som den för övrigt bara behövde öppna klon för att släppa ifrån sig. De fem unga skulle inta sådana platser i träden nära att de kunde återta sin människoform och därifrån använda magi om de behövde. Flyttnyckelprojektilerna skulle vara första alternativ.

De hade alla redan _inspekterat_ mottagningsplatsen. Var och en hade tjugo projektiler till förfogande innan de behövde lägga magi på miniarmborstet och byta magasin. Normalt kunde miniarmborstet avfyra sjuttiosju projektiler innan den krävde påfyllning, men flyttnyckelprojektilerna krävde en speciell hantering och därför begränsades mängden projektiler den kunde hantera. Alla projektiler av flyttnyckeltyp hade var sin bur av silver som mottagningsplats. Hela området hade dessutom antiflyktspärrar och innanför burarna fanns också miniatyrdämpningsfält. De skulle förhindra de inburade att utöva magi. Flyttnyckel in, gick att använda men inte flyttnyckel ut, samma sak gällde transferering.

Eftersom de själva använde teleportering så kunde de enkelt komma till och från platsen. Dobby hade två alver till sin hjälp, Det var enbart Grayback som var dömd till döden. De övriga skulle hållas på plats under ett tidskomprimerat år, sedan skulle resterna av viruset förbrännas.

Området brevugglan hade fört dem till var en ensligt belägen ravin som öppnade sig mot havet. Där fanns tolv mindre hyddor, några såg ut som ruckel. Däremot fanns det inga träd som de hade hoppats på, så de fem _fåglarna_ som följde med letade andra platser att sätta sig på. Harry placerade sig bakom en utskjutande klippkant nära havet medan Nadja hittade en plats längre in på land. Efter några minuter var hade de rest antiflyktskydden. Varpå de signalerade till brevugglan att leverera brevet. Harry som Sal Stern tillsammans med Nadja var beredda att teleportera in och börja använda sina flyttnyckelprojektiler.

Rensningen gick snabbt, alla fem unga transformerade sig tillbaks i sina mänskliga gestalter när folk började rusa ut ur sina hyddor efter alarmskriket som Fenrir hann åstadkomma innan han försvann. Under den följande minuten hade ytterligare tjugotre personer flyttnycklats iväg. Under eftersökningen sedan hittades fyra unga som testade positiv reaktion på silver, som var den snabbaste indikationen på varulv. Istället för att skjuta på dem med projektilen avfyrade Harry projektilerna mot en kudde och lät var och en av dem komma i beröring med dem. Harry skrev en kort beskrivning på hur rensningen hade gått till, och var platsen fanns sände det tillbaks med brevugglan.

Med Alvernas hjälp restes väderskydd över burarna, även viss bekvämlighetsutrustning tillfördes. Fyra aurorer avdelades att förhöra dem. Alla förhören skulle ske med certifierad dikteringspenna och under inverkan av _sanningshjälp_. Första förhöret skulle dock ske utan, efterföljande förhör med sanningsserum, det skulle verifiera om de var _trovärdiga_ om de blev fria efter att de hade befriats från varulvsviruset.

För ordningens form förhördes Fenrir Grayback och dömdes igen till att elimineras. Förhållandet i cellerna var närmast beklämmande under det följande året för dem. Men de hade fått välja, direkt _vård_ eller eliminering. Det gällde alla utöver fyra som hade visat sig njuta av att smitta andra dessutom hade de fyra förgripit sig på unga flickor som de hade smittat.

När alla förhören var klara och de som behövde elimineras hade försvunnit blev stämningen bättre. Ingen av dem hade trott på att det gick att bli fri, Fenrir hade tidigare övertalat, eller mer korrekt tvingat dem, att inte ens försöka söka till åtgärden.

Förhören visade att det fanns fyra grupper ytterligare, och de anslöts snabbt, även bland dem fanns det några som inte kunde omvändas, eller förtjänade det. Totalt blev det sextionio vuxna och fjorton barn som sattes i _vård_. I grupper om högst fem kvinnor och barn, eller två män fick de motionera lite utanför sina burar.

När de hade räknat till över femtio dagar utan transformering började de tro att det fanns hopp. Med det blev situationen också bättre, böcker och andra tidsfördriv kunde alverna hämta in. De behövdes ju bara delar av sekunder för att komma in och ut ur tidbromsen för alverna.

Naturligtvis blev det återigen rubriker och artiklar i tidningarna som visade Fenrir Graybacks avrättning, och beskrivning av hela hans grupps avgiftning. Barnen var de som gladdes att åter igen ha en framtid igen. Visserligen hade de utnyttjats hemskt, de fysiska skador det hade åstadkommit kunde åtgärdas av helare, men de skulle behöva hjälp att ordna med minnena och tankarna omkring det.

Fenrir hade redan i Voldemorts tidigare tid varit en följeslagare, så varulvsjobbet var relaterat till uppdraget, likaså var elimineringen av terrorister nu sanktionerad av rådet. De som hade dödat var mördare som förtjänade dementorskyss eller avrättning på annat sätt. De som hade sexuellt förnedrat och utfört övergrepp skulle offentligt pinas till döds. Det var mer för de drabbade och anhörigas skull än för själva avrättningen. Alla som var i nära relation till någon som just de hade förstört livet för inbjöds att om de så önskade, de fick avreagera sig mot den som hade utfört dådet. Det var grymt, men det var också många som förstod att det behövdes.

De varulvar som skulle avrättades satt i sin väntan i burar utanför tidbromsen, därför kunde de se hur de som kom ut efter sin helning kunde ta i silverstängerna och de kunde ta i burarna som var gjorda av silver, vilket de inburade inte kunde. Barnen bad att få vara med och delta fysiskt i avrättningen av de som hade förstört livet för dem. Remus Lupin var också med om att med stänger av silver bränna Fenrir till döds. Barnen hade sina egna idéer om var och hur de brände de övriga plågoandarna. Samtliga av de vuxna män som eliminerades brändes mellan benen av barnen. Det var den kroppsdel de hade haft mest illa av efter att de hade drabbats. Vägen tillbaks hade börjat för dem.

I realtid hade allt tagit mindre än en vecka. Grupp _wing_ som Su kom på att de skulle kalla sig etablerades som namn. De hade haft sitt första uppdrag och genomfört det perfekt. Deras uppgift hade enbart varit att få dem till burarna. Allt det övriga hade ministeriets personal, med hjälp av alverna, skött om.

Med färdiga grupper skulle det bli enkelt att snabbt organisera insatsstyrkorna. Därför började de se över möjliga alternativ. Wing var redan klar, det var alla som kunde flyga själv.

Sedan fanns det mest hund och katt att välja bland, stora katter eller små katter.

Därför blev man även tvungen att titta på andra förutsättningar. Om det behövdes att någon kunde ta sig in i små hål var orm förträfflig, men enbart en eller två i form av orm var ingen grupp, men _snake_, blev en egen resurs som kunde tillföras grupper han kunde transporteras med.

En grupp skulle kunna behövas för spaning, den lilla rödhaken var perfekt för det ändamålet, liksom små katter. En frispringande hund är lättare att fästa sin blick på. Iller och orm kunde också fungera ypperligt som spanare. På längre avstånd kunde alla djuren göra det. Så det slutade med att föra upp ytterligare en benämning, _muskler_. Dit räknades björn, panter och tiger. Allklättrare blev babianen och ekorren. Resten skulle de fundera över senare. Men de började också titta närmare på transport, ormen kunde endera slingra sig på en kroppsdel av en fyrfoting som inte var för liten, eller runt benen på en större flygare. Illern kunde få flyga med en av de större fåglarna, däremot var katt och tvättbjörn lite för stora för längre transporter. Korta sträckor skulle de kunna lyftas.

En hund kunde mycket väl gå i koppel tillsammans med en människa, naturligtvis skulle halsbandet var lättforcerat för att inte hindra ett jobb. De mer _udda_ djuren kunde inte lämpligen uppträda i befolkade områden utan att det fanns ett mycket gott skäl för det.

Luna hade också lyckats komma på hur _skuggvandringen_ fungerade, med den kunde hon även i människogestalt kliva in i en skugga och komma ut ur vilken skugga sin helst. Det var ungefär samma som Harry hade börjat ana han kunde göra med _eld_.

Flamnätverket var ju en vidareutveckling av det förflyttningssättet. En av inkomstkällorna kom just från försäljningen av flamnätspulvret. En av hans förfäders geniala infall hade varit att stödja den som kom med idén så att den kunde utvecklas till vad det hade blivit. Därför låg kunskapen och patentet kvar i hans ägo. Men bäst hade bakomliggande teori varit.

Redan innan det var dags för juluppehållet ordnades en liten ceremoni i stora salen i samband med middagsmålet. Harry med sin grupp kallades upp till lärarpodiet.

"En termin har nu förflutit, som jag annonserade i samband med höstterminens start skulle vi ha säkerhetsprefekter. Det fanns många sökande men efter att de flesta började inse vilka uppgifter de utvalda kunde ställas inför blev gruppen slutligen lite mindre än vi hade hoppats på. För att ingen ska kunna komma med uppgifter i efterhand vill jag nu framföra att de som lämnat synpunkter på varför någon i den här gruppen _inte_ skulle passa som säkerhetsprefekt gläder det mig att konstatera att endast två inlämnade noteringar hade synpunkter mot det. Synpunkterna har granskats och kunnat avfärdas som _personliga aspekter_, som mer vittnade om varför de personerna är värdiga att vara det, än omvänt.

"Aurorerna har under hösten både tränat dem hårt i olika uppgifter men även utfört mängder med kontroller av hur de uppträder och allt talar för att alla är föredömen för sina medmänniskor och kommer att vara alla till glädje.

"Det finns två regler de kommer att följa, dels regelverket som reglerar vad man får göra, och vad man inte får göra. Men de kommer att lägga större vikt vid _avsikten_ med det man gör, eller inte gör.

"Som exempel, en som ligger i vattnet men är medvetslös — den kommer att dö genom drunkning. Att inte rädda den personen, är ju _att inte göra något alls_. Och i regelverket finns det inget som förbjuder någon att _inte göra något alls_. Men, avsikten med att inte göra något i det läget kan hänföras till _medhjälp till mord_. Det var visserligen en ytterlighet men jag hoppas ni förstår innebörden.

"Jag har nu den stora äran att få utse Colin Creevey, Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas, Draco Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch–Fletchley, Lisa Turpin, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Su Li, Susan Bones och Theodore Nott till de första säkerhetsprefekterna i Hogwarts historia. Förre auroren Nadja Stern är deras officielle företrädare."

Utöver att det var mycket att läsa hade det lagts stor möda på fysisk aktivitet, därför var de också spänstiga och det syntes att de representerade sig själva med stolthet. Att de hade haft dubbelt så mycket levnadstid mot vad deras kamrater hade haft under höstterminen syntes också i deras utveckling. De som _borde vara_ tretton år, var nu omkring sexton år, och det hade börjat synas, synas i överkant.

Det hade också blivit tydligare inom gruppens gemenskap att tonårshormonerna började göra sig märkbara. Harry och Nadja hade pratat med Dobby om att förbereda så att hela gruppen kunde unna sig några dagar under tidbroms i Harrys stuga i Västindien. Alla var i spänd förväntan på det, när de stod där framför alla i stora salen.

Minerva fäste det emblem de skulle bära på skoldräkten. Schacklebolt kom efter henne och delade ut ett hoprullat dokument som berättigade dem till transferering, och rätten att utöva magi även utanför skolans tid och område. Där fanns också ett _ackrediteringsnummer_ som berättigade dem tillträde till aurorernas öppna delar. Nu hade de rätten att transferera direkt in till ministeriet, och till aurorernas angöringsplats. De kunde även göra flyttnycklar som sände personer till St. Mungos eller till aurorernas celler.

Stoltheten lyste ur Molly Weasleys ögon, hon hade två söner i gruppen som hade utnämnts. De som hade varit hennes fasa, just därför att de hade så svårt att se alvarligt på skolan och livet. Nu var de bland skolans absoluta elit, de hade redan så gott som anställning som aurorer. Men det var också med delad glädje, före hennes yngsta son hade än en gång varit på gränsen att stjälpa familjen.

Hon och Artur var inte de enda föräldrarna där, men där fanns också de som saknade sina föräldrar, Dracos far var borta, Lunas mor hade omkommit i en olycka under hennes arbete. Pansy hade varken mor eller far där, Susan hade bara sin faster Amelia, Neville hade sin farmor, och så var det för fler, Harry visste ju att han egentligen var äldre, och han hade Nadja, men där framme stod han och alla i salen visste att även han var utan föräldrar. Varken Harry eller Pansy ville låta det hindra att de andras anhöriga kunde vara med där. Just genom att det visades öppet hur _framstående_ gruppen hade blivit tack vare att de studerade i Harrys grupp hjälpte också till att blidka föräldrarnas ställning att de unga hade så mycket tid för sig själva.

Föräldramötet med Nadja hjälpte också till. Hon var ju vuxen och bedyrade att hon och Stern var med dem hela tiden och såg till att inget farligt hände med dem. Efter att värsta förskräckelsen lade sig när de vuxna fick reda på den ed deras barn hade blivit tvungna att avge innan de kom i fråga för att bli säkerhetsprefekt började de också förstå att Harry Potter, aldrig skulle ersätta Voldemort, och att deras barn heller aldrig skulle kunna missbruka den makt och kunskap som följde med deras uppdrag. Det värmde dem i djupet.

Nå, det var efter att förklaringen att Voldemorts synsätt inte var till nytta för någon alls. Traditioner skulle naturligtvis bevaras, möjligen moderniseras så att de fortfarande fungerade, men kunskapen om den omagiska världen skulle ändå fördjupas. Den andra saken som hade varit svår för några var _utgifterna_ alltså de förstod att saker kostar, men de hade svårt att förstå att så mycket kunde spenderas på deras barn. Även många aurorer blinkade när de insåg vilken mängd pengar de använde till _nyttosaker_. Harry hade tvingats förklara, till både föräldrar och aurorer.

"Jag har förklarat för alla i den här gruppen att Voldemort har i sin världsbild en _oplockad gås_ med mig. Han ser mig som ett misslyckande, och en person med hans ställning kan inte låta det få vara, därför kommer han att inte gå vidare förrän han är klar med mig. Jag skrev om detta i tidningarna för några år sedan. Det innebär att minsta ord om att jag är vän med någon kommer den att bli måltavla för Voldemort.

"Ja, jag bildar en allians och det skulle jag göra oavsett hur det annars skulle vara och att jag och gruppen tränas gör det bara bättre. Jag skulle inte kunna vara vän med någon utan att placera dem i fara. På det här sättet kan de skydda sig själva, och de sina.

"Jag fick över tjugo miljoner av ministeriet i _hittelön_ när jag i samband med duellen mot föräldrarna till dem som försökte mörda mig. Ministeriet lyckades rädda undan över hundra miljoner av Voldemorts krigskassa, av det fick jag en femtedel. Jag har gjort av med hälften av det till den här gruppen, lyckas jag och förhoppningsvis även de själva överleva tack vare att de sett, gjort eller hört något som de kunnat reagera på _tack vare_ det jag investerat i dem, så lever jag avsevärt lyckligare utan de pengarna än jag dör med dem oförbrukade."

Han såg, och faktiskt _kände_, tack vare den passiva avläsningen, hur de började se förnuftet i det resonemanget, varefter de gav med sig. Den som hade varit svårast att övertyga var Molly Weasley. Men det hade också varit en liten hake, det var pengar att användas _i verksamheten_, inte att slösa bort på annat. Men ungdomarna själva visste att de hade full tillgång till dem, de orden var avsedda för de föräldrar som såg sina barns pengar som sina, men det var bara en liten stund innan de förstod vidden av verksamheten.

Mollys tankar ringde i Harry, _vi tyckte vi blev rika av fem tusen, och fick det dubbla, Fred och Geroge har tillsammans hundra gånger mer än vi kände oss stormrika av. Hoppas det inte stiger dem åt huvudet. De har inte visat något sådant ännu, så det går nog bra. De verkar så harmoniska nu, som om de mognar snabbare, ja faktiskt som att de också växer fortare. Föresten, alla i gruppen är mer mogna än andra i samma ålder. Visste jag inte bättre skulle jag tro att Ginnys vän Luna är närmare femton år, än tolv. Hur är det nöjligt? Hon flickan Granger, hon ser ut som att hon skulle gå i avslutningskl . . . . ._

Harry lyckades tona ut henne. Men han förstod av sorlet av tankar att nästan alla föräldrarna hade sett det. Så han kände sig tvungen att göra något innan det blev felaktiga rykten. Medan föräldrarna fortfarande gratulerade sina barn letade han upp Amelia.

"För många föräldrar börjar undra varför deras barn ser ut som om de är äldre än åldern visar. Kan du kalla ungdomar och föräldrar till ett möte innan de försvinner."

"Tänker du avslöja hur mycket äldre de är?"

"Bara att de är lite äldre och jag tänkte be att få din tillåtelse att ljuga att vi använder en av ministeriets tidvändare när vi tränar på ministeriet."

"Bra idé Harry, ja jag ska tala med Shacklebolt och Moody att de är medvetna om samma lögn, vi kan ju dessutom ta fram en som ni kan _använda_ om inte annat genom att _titta på den_ så är det ju inte ens en lögn.

—

Det tog lite tid innan det lugnade sig, många av föräldrarna såg det som att deras barn blev bestulna på sin ungdomstid. Men alla försäkrade att de enbart blev mer mogna, och bättre kunde möta framtiden, de skulle inte bli bestulna på ungdomstid, de skulle få _mer_ av den. Men de fick också veta att redan nu hade de kommit så långt att de inte skulle behöva nyttja den så mycket efter juluppehållet.

Att det var Amelia som hade förklarat behovet att använda den hade fått föräldrarna att, om än motvilligt, börja acceptera hur det förhöll sig, de fick också veta att barnen _egentligen_ var lite mer än två år äldre än de var i verkligheten, och att Amelia och några aurorer hade varit med dem i USA redan tidigare, och att det var just att de var äldre och hade blivit så dugliga som skolprefektssaken kunde göras, och att de hade bemyndigande att utföra magi utanför skolan, var ju egentligen ett resultat av _föråldringen_. Amelia nämnde också att de redan nu kunde få _officiell_ aurorlegitimation men endast med föräldrarnas medgivande. Det fick de sista som protesterade att ge med sig. Alla föräldrarna enades om att ta upp saken om _aurortjänst_ först kommande sommar, nu var de trots allt _för unga_.

När Amelia, Nadja, Harry, Draco och Pansy satt i Slytherins lägenhet sa Harry. "Det var ett smart drag det där att erbjuda officiell aurortjänst."

"Du märkte det, ja nu fick de chansen att säga nej till något, det tog udden av det ni redan hade gjort. Men nu är du skyldig mig en gentjänst."

"Ja, som om jag inte gör det mesta du ber om redan."

"Sant det, men det har hela tiden varit i jobbet. Nu har jag en sak jag kan be dig privat om."

"Det ante mig att det var något lurt, du gick med på det alldeles för snabbt."

"Sånt kallas för _rutin_ du må vara duglig och duktig på många områden, men gammal är ändå äldst. Det är nog inget du behöver oroa dig för, men den dag Susan går fram till altaret för att gifta sig, då kommer jag att stå i hennes mors ställe, jag vill att du som Lord Slytherin, stå vid min sida som hennes fars ersättare."

"Amelia, det är en uppgift jag med glädje ställer upp på, även utan krav på gentjänst. Hela _min grupp_ ser jag ett föräldraansvar för. Och jag har Pansy och Draco att se den vägen också, jag är ju även hennes adoptivfar."

"Jag förstår det, okej hon är ju nu snart myndig om hon tar att fullständigt ID–test, men utan det är hon tretton år, jag ber dig också att ta in henne som adoptivdotter om något skulle hända mig."

"Utan tvekan gör jag och Nadja det, ha pappren klara som Parkinson hade och Lovegodd's har, så är det lätt ordnat även pappersvässigt, utan dem klara så tar det längre tid."

"Bra, jag skriver dem klara och så ligger de med testamentet i vårt valv. Jag tror att alla föräldrarna blev stumma av den mängd pengar du har gett var och en av de unga. Jag är tacksam å Susans vägnar också. Det ger henne en möjlighet att inte behöva _tigga_ sig fram."

"Eftersom jag i viss mån styr dem alla vill jag att de ska ha en bra botten att börja med även utan mig, så jag ser det bara som en nödvändighet att göra det, jag har inte _köpt dem_, men har jag _köper deras tjänster_, och det är de medvetna om."

"Vad ska ni göra tiden ni har mellan jul och nyår?"

"Vi kommer att bada och sola, och koppla av några dagar. Men de unga är också i både magisk och kroppslig pubertet. På magisidan betyder det att deras magiinriktning stabiliseras. Med den grund de har kan de göra nästan allt, men _känslan_ för olika saker är det som formas, vi kommer att titta närmare på det. Du vet, besvärjelser, förvandlingskonst, helande, fjärrskådning, duellering mm. Det kommer vi att titta närmare på så att de individuellt kan fördjupa sig i sina respektive grenar. Dessutom är det hög tid att ge dem partnerskapsutbildning, så vi kommer att ha lite dans, och så. Nadja och jag hade ett fördjupat samtal med Draco och Pansy i slutet av sommaren. Vi kom fram till att vi ska ha det mix. Vi kommer att gå igenom vad en flicka förväntar sig av en kille, och vad killar förväntar sig av tjejer, och vi kommer inte att snåla på vad vi kommer att förklara."

"Ska ni ha _gruppsex_?"

"Nej, absolut inte, däremot kommer vi att förklara vad sex kan vara, för vardera parten. Att det kan vara både romantiskt, men också förlösande av inre kramper, som det faktiskt är. Vi har ofta badat klädda som gud skapade oss i poolen i Sand Hills, men vi har hittills inte berört den romantiska biten med pojkmänniskor och flickmänniskor. Mer än att jag har bett dem vara återhållsamma just genom att de kalenderåldersmässigt inte är mer än tolv till tretton år gamla. De får en _längre_ barndom på det här sättet, men det kräver också att alla saker kommer på rätt tillfälle, levnadsåldersmässigt."

"Okej, ni är ju i en lite speciell situation, var försiktig med vad du ställer till med. Och lycka till."

"Tack."

—

**EOC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 18**

Det hade blivit _känsligt_ när de i grupp hade berättat om sensualitet, kroppens inre drifter och vad det kan hända om man går ett par steg för långt. De började också förstå vad Harry hade menat i början då han ville att de skulle vara jämna par.

Och visst hade det stabiliserat sig att bli parbildning som passade, det hade till och med blivit _goda vänner_ alla med varandra. Visst hade det varit lite mer känsla i vissa kontakter än andra. Men genom att de hade varit så öppna och neutrala i allt de hade gjort tidigare så betalade det sig nu.

De hade behövt hjälpa varandra med skador de hade ådragit sig under träningar och tester. Det hade givit att alla var vana att både se och ta på varandra liksom att bli hjälpt av andra, fram tills nu hade alla hållit sina inre hemligheter och fantasier för sig själva.

Amelia hade inte varit långt ifrån med sin förfäran, men det gick aldrig så långt. Förklaringen varför det var viktigt att _spara sig_, hade trängt in till dem alla. Men både Harry och Nadja förklarade också hur man kunde göra för att _hjälpa varandra_ och vad man kunde göra _i par_, utan att gå för långt, för att upptäcka att man redan var för långt ifrån möjligheten att stanna. Liksom vad man kunde göra själv. Men framför allt att _tala_ om sina känslor och det man kände inom sig.

Inom gruppen etablerades nu _erkända_ par. Hermione och Neville, Pansy med Draco var ingen förvåning. Däremot blev konstellationen med Fred och Geroge tillsammans med Padma och Parvati lite mer udda, men båda var tvillingar, det kunde bli intressant. Susan och Ernie hade också växt fram liksom Hannah med Michael. Daphne hade redan siktat in sig på Theodore och han verkade inte misstycka. Lisa hade försiktigt närmat sig Dean som såg ut att uppskatta henne, Justin hade tidigt visat intresse för Su och hon godtog uppvaktningen. Kvar var Luna som resolut tog Colin i sin famn och sa.

"Det verkar som det bara är vi två över, och om du inte har för många griller i huvudet ska vi nog komma överens, eljest får vi gömma oss bakom någon buske och resonera närmare om saken helt privat."

Nadja hade också lärt dem alla vad barnbegränsning, eller vad det skulle kallades, _familjeplanering_, betydde. Att bestämma sig för att ha sexuellt utbyte där kroppsvätskor blandades innebar ju även att stabilare magiska band bildades. Det kunde ske utan att "_oönskade_" barn blev resultatet. Hon ber bestämd när hon poängterade att just det uttrycket skulle bannlysas bland dem. Alla barn skulle vara _önskade_, men de kunde komma på _oönskat tillfälle_. Vilket var en helt annan situation. Hon förklarade olika skydd, både mugglarnas fysiska barriärskydd, liksom mugglarnas likhet med deras magiska, som bland mugglarna förhindrade ägglossning och bland dem själva gjorde att lossat ägg inte utvecklades även om det träffades av sädesceller.

Både Harry och hon poängterade att det var bättre att vara förberedd och välja att gå hela vägen ut skyddat, än att _råka_ göra det oskyddat när situationen gick en ur händerna. Men bäst skulle vara om de enades om att göra något av de möjliga mindre alternativen tills de var helt på det klara med hur de ville. Men att, _den första gången_, aldrigkan _— göras om_. Och att spara den tills de båda skulle uppleva den extra fint faktiskt är värt det.

De hade även ägnat stor uppmärksamhet på att förklara att de egentligen levde _två liv_, en i deras kalendertid, och en i deras levnadsålderstid. De skulle vara tvungna att förstå det, och leva som det, åtminstone några kalenderår ytterligare. De skulle försöka ta vara på sin barndom, även om de var lite äldre än åldersbetyget intygade.

Efter juluppehållet tonade de ner tidbromsen en aning, de behöll sex extra timmar för rekreation på söndagarna. Då den tiden låg på Hogwarts kvällstid, var det fina timmar med bad och sol i Västindien.

På skolan hade det blivit en helt annan stämning, dagarna efter nyår bad Sirius Harry om ursäkt inför hela stora salen fylld. Han bara klingade i glaset och reste sig och sa;

"Lord Potter.

"Jag Sirius Orion Black, ber om ursäkt för mitt agerande gentemot dig. Först att jag, för många år sedan, i mitt oförstånd försatte oss båda i situationer vi inte borde ha hamnat i. Det andra för att jag inte har trott dig om att vara så framstående som du i verkligheten är. Det tredje, för att jag inte har haft det förtroende för dig, som du är värd. – Tack." Sa han och satte sig ner.

Till allas förvåning reagerade inte ens Harry, många trodde att han skulle resa sig upp och bemöta uttalandet, positivt med att förlåta, eller negativt genom att _inte_ göra det. Men Harry satt kvar, han varken höjde ögonbrynet, lyfte blicken eller slutade äta.

—

Två dagar senare reste han sig däremot, utan att klinga i några glas, han bara stod upp och harklade sig.

"Lord Black, jag har inget att tillägga, du verkar ha uppfattat situationen korrekt. Vänskap, är inget du kan köpa, vänskap gör man sig förtjänt av. Oförrätter löstes förr i världen med olika sätt av våld, vi lär ska vara mer civiliserade nu — än förut, det innebär inte att man enkelt lägger oförrätterna bakom sig efter några ord. Förståelse, är en sak, förlåtelse är något annat, den kan inte köpas, inte begäras, den måste ges, ges av övertygelse.

"Jag har förstått, men jag har ännu en tid att se att jag kan ge den begärda förlåtelsen enär jag helt nyligt upplevde att du ännu en gång satte mig under din häl och försökte trycka ner mig. Jag sa till dig då — VÄX UPP. När du har gjort det, kan vi ta upp det till förnyad prövning."

Med det satte sig Harry ner. Det hade blivit ljudlöst utöver Harrys tal som det hade hörts ut i var vrå av salen. Alla blev förundrade av hans vassa svar. Visserligen hade många förstått det spända läge som rådde mellan dem, men att han kunde _läxa upp_ en professor så konstruktivt, utan att någon kunde erinra honom för det förvånade de allra flesta.

Det hade spritt sig att professor Black hade tagit illa vid sig för att unga professor Stern hade blivit säkerhetsprefekternas företrädare och inte han, som var äldre än henne i tjänsten eller Remus som var läraren i försvar mot svartkonst.

Med incidenten med Umbridge i färskt minne var det inte många som ville ifrågasätta Harrys status längre. Att Remus inte förvandlades till ett vilddjur hade förvånat många. Harry hade samma dag, berättat för rektorn att han och Remus hade en hemlighet, och att Remus nu var botad. Trots allt Harry hade gjort hade hon varit tveksam att låta honom få _fritt spelrum_. Men hon var innerligt glad att hon hade släppt fram honom som hon gjorde.

Att begära att han skulle ha lektioner för alla klasser hade också varit ett lyckodrag. Det hade inte varit så mycket av planlagda uppgifter utan mer av typen frågor som fick svar med förklaring. Ämnet var _hur lever man bland de som inte använder magi_, med det följde också omagisk teknologi.

På tio ställen placerades magiska länkstationer upp för en uppfinning som hade kommit från USA. Egentligen var det en gammal uppfinning som mugglrana hade nyttjat länge men den hade modifierats till magiskt bruk. Något som såg ut som en _handmikrotelefon_, eller kort sagt själva luren på en gammaldags telefon. Med rösten begärdes till vem men ville bli uppkopplad, till en eller till flera. Den hade förminskningsbesvärjelse, så att när den var inaktiv kunde den hänga som en berlock i armbandet, eller finnas bland de övriga förminskade föremålen.

Hela Harrys grupp hade haft den modernare varianten en tid men utan att visa dem, men Amelia och Minerva hade också insett nyttan med dem, och inom kort blev det också var mans sak bland aurorerna. Liksom att Minerva försåg alla lärarna med en var, men den tillhörde skolan, och var inte privat egendom.

Visserligen var de magiska, men var och en av dem hade ett uppkopplingsnummer och länkstationerna hade anslutning till nätet med omagiska telefoner. Utan länkstationer i landet kunde de inte nå det omagiska telenätet. Därför gick det nu att telefonera till och från det omagiska telenätet även inom övärlden också.

Att följa två års studier var förenat med mycket arbete, men tack vare att de kunde tidbromsa en aning och fylla på med vila, orkade de med. De flesta på Hogwarts hade börjat förstå att hela Harrys grupp var avsevärt mer kunniga än de tidigare hade gjort sken av. Den vecka de var med sin tidigare klass visade de vad de verkligen kunde.

Tyvärr var det inte så i alla ämnen, magiska djur, och magiska växter var sådant som de visste att de låg lite efter med. Spådomskonst var en annan sak de visserligen kunde hjälpligt kunskapsmässigt, men att _spå_, det var som Harry sa — en gåva.

Man kunde läsa alla böcker som fanns, men att _se korten tala_ det kunde ingen läsa sig till. Padma och Luna hade gett det lite mer tid än de övriga, men även de gav upp. Astronomi, och därmed astrologi, var en annan sak som inte var nödvändig att fördjupa sig i, huvudsaken var att nå godkänt.

Teknologi i viss mån men mattematik, aritmetik, kemi och fysik hade mer tyngd i Harrys kursplan för sin grupp. Visst hade det väckt en viss uppmärksamhet när det började ryka om två händer som kom nära varandra under en av deras upptåg inför andra.

Det var Colin och Luna som först hade satt en beskyddande hinna på sina händer, sedan hade Colin satt geléat svagt klorvatten på sin hand medan Luna hade en motsvarande likaså svag ammoniaklösning på sig, Kloren reagerade med ammoniak direkt i luften och bildade salmiak, utifrån två osynliga gaser bildades en synlig fast form men med så små partiklar att det höll sig i luften som om det var rök. Det hade inte behövts någon magi alls till det, och när professor Flitwick undersökte för att se vilken magi de hade använt blev han mållös.

Susan kom med en glaskula med ett glasrör på, den såg helt tom ut, så satte hon glasröret mot en bägare med klart vatten, resultatet blev en vattenstråle in till bägaren och där vattnet färgades blått.

Hemligheten var att vattnet hade en indikator, typ fenolftalein, som var färglös i neutralt vatten. Inne i glaskupan var det en gas NH4 som är ren ammoniak. Den är oerhört intresserad att lösa sig med vatten, så när den _känner lukten av_ vatten dras den dit, eller drar vattnet till sig. Den i vatten lösta gasen är det som i dagligt tal kallas ammoniak, och den är starkt basisk, ger basisk reaktion till indikatorer. Åter igen – allt utan magi.

För att anknyta till utvecklingen kunde de i Harrys lektioner få se mugglarnas utveckling av eldvapen, i första hand eldhandvapen. Harry hade tagit hjälp av aurorerna med att i första hand skaffa fram, och i andra hand förevisa mugglarvapen, alltifrån de första pistolerna som var typ mynningsladdade luntlås. Luntlås, är alltså en bommullsveke som glöder, som sätts mot fänghålet där det finns svartkrut. Till senare tids vapen med _enhetspatroner_, fortfarande vapen för ett skott, och sedan till vapen med roterande magasin, som därigenom hade projektilbanan i två olika kanaler, den roterande trumman med några patroner, en tidig variant hade även frontladdade kamrar i den roterande trumman, men flintlåset hade ersatts av lösa tändhatter.

Lite senare kom vapen med en _löpande låda_. Där den avfyrade patronens rekykraft sände en del av vapnet bakåt, i rörelsen kastades den begagnade hylsan ut, och med fjäderkraft matades en ny patron in i patronläget. Därmed hade en oändlighet uppnåtts i avfyringsförfarandet. Begränsningen föll på hanterbarheten, ett magasin i greppet, eller ett magasin framför handtaget som kallas _kolven_, blev de vanligaste, det förekom även med sidosittande och ovanpåliggande magasin och olika tekniker på frammatningen. De enkla enhandsvapnen hade upp emot femton skott innan magasinsbyte krävdes, tvåhandsvapen kunde ha uppemot hundra eller fler skott. Nästa problem blev att vapnet blev för hett, så kylning eller pipbyte måste tillföras. Till det kom rätt tidigt rena maskinvapen, som skjuter hundratals skott i snabb följd. Och Harry avslutade föreläsningen med.

"Det är bara lite av vad mugglarna kan möta oss med, om vi driver dem tillräckligt mot gränsen. Voldemort var ytterst nära att få dem över den gränsen förut, mugglarnas regering, de känner till om oss. Deras kungahus är inblandad i den magiska världen, hur skulle vi annars kunna vara _Lord_ av olika saker. Det är kungahuset som delar ut de titlarna. Tro aldrig att mugglarna är _underlägsna_ oss. Visst kan vi möta några av dem, om de är obeväpnade, men då ska vi också vara lika obeväpnad. Ska vi vara beväpnad får de vara det. Då är vi chanslösa. Men, beakta att vi går beväpnade, medan de normalt inte gör det, men det kan lätt ändras om vi ger dem behovet att göra det."

—

En annan gren av _kuligheterna_ de hade hittat på var att helt måla sig själva med mineraler som omvandlade ultraviolett ljus till emitterande ljus av olika färger, de hade dessutom lagt en besvärjelse över det så att det inte syntes något av det förrän övrigt ljus försvann.

Det hade de använt det under sina rörelser i korridorer på kvällar och nätter när de höll ögonen på nattvandrande studenter som sökte undanskymda platser för att i par ha lite tid för sig själva. Naturligtvis hade det blivit en extra skrämseleffekt av det.

Men det var ungefär det häftigaste som hände under vårterminen, utöver att när det närmade sig årsavslutningstesterna för då kom 18 extra studenter till för O.W.L.

—

Årets sommarvistelse med Harry blev två veckor i anslutning till sommarsolståndet först, och två veckor i slutet av juli, och sista veckan i augusti. De gjorde inte så mycket tidbroms nu, men fyllde på med stridstaktiska situationer, och hur de skulle jobba i tre stridsgrupper. Alla skulle kunna, men de behövde också ha resurser av förstärkning och akut sjukvårdshjälp, den slutliga indelningen blev fyra stridsgrupper om fyra i vardera, samt en stödgrupp.

Luna, Colin, Susan och Pansy var de som hade visat sig bäst på akut sjukvård. Men de var likvärdiga med vilken grupp som helst i strid, men även om gruppen vann en strid, hade de förlorat, om de tappade en enda medlem, därför var Harry och Nadja stenhårda på att _säkerheten går först_.

Om en skada som skulle vara dödande utan behandling kunde förebyggas, och kanske botas redan på fältet skulle de själva må så mycket bättre efteråt om alla klarade sig, mot om de vann själva striden men förlorade någon medlem. Trots att de bildade en stödgrupp skulle alla kunna akutvård. Alla veckorna hade innehållit mängder av riktigt mörk magi, både att _kunna göra_ dem, men det mesta var för att känna igen dem och kunna möta och motverka dem. Harry förklarade också hur viktigt det var att hela tiden hålla sitt sinne fritt från nedbrytande tankar.

Han hade berättat, och de visste att han hade all anledning att hata, några. Men han förklarade att om en dålig person får tillfälle att uppta hans tankar, då hade han redan förlorat mot den personen.

"Det är här som mental vampyrism kommer in." Förklarade han och fortsatte vidare. "Om jag skulle gå dagarna i ända och låta mig _hata_ Vernon Dursley, då måste jag tänka på honom, och mycket av min tankeverksamhet och hela jag upptas av honom. Är han värd det? Är han värd att jag ska uppta en enda sekund av tankar på honom? Är han värd att jag ska älta honom i mina tankar och räkna ut hur jag ska få hämnd på honom, frånsett att han redan är död? NEJ.

"Han är inte värd det, därför städar jag ut honom ur mina tankar, han är _förbi_, han är _bakom mig_. Punkt Slut. Så är det med alla tankar, den jag _borde hata_ den är inte värd att jag upptar mina tankar med personen i fråga. Det som få vet om, är att det finns mental magi som inte är enbart magianvändares magi, PSI — är något åt det hållet, det är en oförklarlig energiform, som vi magianvändare aldrig har förstått att analysera. Mugglarna försöker göra det. Om en mugglare har tappat något kan den kontakta en som _känner_. Den använder då PSI–spåret som finns mellan mugglaren och mugglarens borttappade sak.

"När vi tänker på någon, då går det små tanketrådar ut från oss, magianvändare så väl som omagiska, det är lika för oss alla. Dessa energier letar sig fram tills de når den som är berörd och lägger energier till vederbörande. Det spelar ingen roll om jag tänker hur jag ska döda eller pina personen, det är _ren energi_ som lämnar mig och letar sig till den andra personen. Det STÄRKER den personens PSI–energimängd. Det omvandlas där till livskraft, i en balansering. Därför finns det ingen orsak att _hata_ någon, för gör jag det så stärker jag den personen genom att dränera mig själv på PSI–energier, som i sin tur tar andra energier från mig för att balansera nivån."

Harry hade hela tiden sett att Luna log och nickade instämmande mot honom. Han fortsatte vidare.

"Det är också så att den som tänker kärleksfulla tankar till en var, den sänder också energier, energier av kärlek och vänskap. Den vill stärka den som den tänker till och om. Det är också därför som en person som känner sympati för någon möter sympatin tillbaks, men — och här är det viktigt KÄRLEK, vad är det?

"Det finns bland mugglarna många mord där förövarens tankar har varit att '_om inte jag får leva med X, så får ingen annan det heller göra det_,' av vad den kallar kärlek. Likaså finns det många tråkiga äktenskap som kommit av att den ena parten kämpar för att den andra inte ska _gå till en konkurrent_.

"Jag kallar inte det för kärlek, jag kallar det för egoistiskt ägandebegär. Om jag vore verkligt kär i Pansy, för att ta ett exempel, men hon visar genom handlingar, markeringar eller att hon talar om det. Att hon gillar mig, men att hon gillar Draco _mer_, då borde jag ju — om jag verkligen älskar henne, önska henne och Draco all välgång — hmm och tala om för Draco att om han gör henne illa så kommer jag och spöar honom.

"För älskar jag henne vill jag att hon ska få det så bra som möjligt, visserligen kan vi ju diskutera om det är något som jag gör, eller om det är något vi har missförstått och kanske bättra på förhållandet. Men grunden i det är ändå att den jag älskar, den vill jag att ska ha det så bra det bara går."

"Harry, det där var väldigt ovanligt men bra utlägg, och det ligger mycket i det, får jag bara tillägga, att det är inte enbart till den som du tänker hat till som din energi går förlorad. Du läcker som ett såll, när du tänker destruktiva tankar. Det finns personer som är som svampar, de suger i sig den spillda PSI–energin som du kallar det, oavsett vem som spiller ut det. Dessutom, personer som finns omkring en som läcker ut energier, börjar läcka de också, det dröjer sedan inte lång tid förrän en sådan grupp är helt uttömda utan att förstå varför de känner sig så depressiva och utmattade utan att ha gjort något speciellt."

"Så långt kände jag inte till, men det ligger mycket i det, tack Luna."

Efter det följde en stunds fri diskussion om olika typer av _kärlek_. Harry försäkrade att han älskade dem alla, men att han älskade Nadja, på ett lite annat sätt.

—

En av de övriga sakerna som utbildningen hade kommit till var att analysera en situation och avgöra om de skulle vika undan för att möta fienden på annat sätt på ett annat ställe, med andra förutsättningar. För att vinna behöver man vinna den sista striden, inte de nittionio före den. Förhållandet att när Voldemort kommer i kroppslig form, kan det mycket väl bli ett _krig_, och det är skillnad på att möta en av fiendens stridsgrupper och att omhänderta en lagbrytare. Det var en av skillnaderna ministeriet hade missat förra gången han var ett besvär, liksom att hålla rent i egna led.

—

När juli månad var över hade _ungdomarna_ kommit så långt i sin IOWS–bok, att de kunde komma ifråga som medhjälpare på uppdrag. Likaså hade alla föräldrar gått med på att låta sina barn ta _aspirantstatus_ hos aurorerna. Aurorerna själva hade gått åt andra hållet och bildat en _juniorgrupp_.

Det följdes upp av Amelia genom att i andra veckan i augusti anta Harrys grupp som auroraspiranter. Många äldre aurorer hade fnyst åt de unga och undrade om det var så illa ställt att de var tvungen att vara kollegor med småungar. Naturligtvis resulterade det i ett uttalande som hördes av de unga, Ernie's svar på det ekade genom kooridoren.

"Ni tror ni är så duktiga, ska det vara en mot en, eller grupp mot grupp?"

Naturligtvis kunde den som fällde kommentaren inte låta bli att besvara.

"Vilket som, — snorvalp, jag ska visa dig att det inte duger med att vara tillsammans med berömdheter för att bli något själv. Hur du vill, men kanske ska vi börja du och jag."

"Visst, vi säger väl att allt utom AK– går då?"

"Kör i vind. Var och när?"

"Här och nu. TRE, TVÅ, ETT, NU."

Innan Savage hann fatta vad som egentligen hände förstod han att han just kommit in i en duell, men hans träning greppade in i honom och hans trollspö var redan i hans hand och första besvärjelsen var på hans läppar när en mindre explosion inträffade i hans hand, därefter gjorde det väldigt ont i båda hans armar. Och därefter var allt svart och stilla.

En _träförstörande_ besvärjelse, en som aurorerna inte ens kände till, hade förstört hans trollspö, därefter hade två smärre anslag av handkant träffat Savages armar, som inte höll för slagen utan knäcktes. Slutligen hade en trollspölös kortdistansstunner sänkt honom, allt på mindre än fyra sekunder. Att Savage först hade drabbats av en trollspölös och tyst långsamhetsbesvärjelse hade ingen sett, men resultatet skulle ha blivit densamma oavsett den första besvärjelsen.

"Ernie, det där var inte snällt." Sa Nadja, lent. Alastor å andra sidan kommenterade skrattande.

"Han förtjänade det, och bäddade själv för det. Ta honom till sjukavdelningen, och låt någon berätta högt för honom att han har visat hur dåliga vi är, i förhållande till den nya generationen. Det är inte utan orsak jag är stolt över att säga att jag klarar mig i nästan tre minuter mot många av de här ungdomarna om det bara är en av dem mot mig."

Att Alastor Moody hade sagt det gav en helt ny bild av ungdomarna, det hade gått rykten, men Savage, var ingen vekling, och han hade inte haft en chans. Amelia hade tidigt sagt att de här ungdomarna var deras _allierade_ nu började de förstå varifrån ryktena hade kommit.

Under eftermiddagen skulle det bli _vänskapliga_ dueller, de skulle bli intressanta att se.

Under _antagningsceremonin_ hade många aurorer och anhöriga och de flesta av Hogwarts lärarkår samlats. Det var stolta föräldrar som såg sina barn ge eden att värna om sina medmänniskors väl och ve, samt att bekämpa ondska och förtryck.

Många aurorer häpnade, det fanns inget i eden om att lyda ministeriet, eller att lyda order från chefen för aurorerna. De fick förklaringen när Amelia tog till orda.

"Ni har nu alla svurit samma ed ni gjorde på skolan, den var egentligen betydelselös här då ni redan har gjort den, men det är lite av en antagningsrit, att avlägga en trohetsed för ministeriet. Men då vi vet hur ministeriet har skötts, och ni redan har en bra ed i bottnen finns det ingen orsak att blanda ihop dem. Råkar vi få ett ministerium som går emot folket, är det lika mycket vår uppgift som er, att skydda folket. Tyvärr har det inte varit så tidigare. Nu är ni berättigade till ministeriets beskydd och rättigheter, men glöm inte att det finns skyldigheter också. Med tanke på er ålder, är ni inte heltidsaurorer, och inte heller färdiga för aktiv tjänst. Först har ni skolan framför er, sedan får vi se vad vi kommer fram till då. Välkomna. Klockan tre börjar förströelsen på allvar där också de som är intresserade av vänskapliga dueller kan anmäla intresse att själv delta. Fram till dess – förbrödren eder."

—

Savage, hade kommit tillbaks, visserligen hade han stödskenor på armarna och hade _order_ av helaren att inte inlåta sig i någon aktivitet alls där armarna rördes under resten av dagen samt därefter två dagars komplett vila, för att låta armarna läka färdigt. Alternativet var att han skulle vara bunden till sängen. Men han sökte sig fram till Ernie.

"Jag måste nog be om ursäkt, och jag förtjänade att få på pälsen. Men förstå mig om det svider att erkänna det. Jag fick höra vad Moody hade sagt medan jag var utslagen. Jag skulle gärna skaka din hand, men jag får inte röra armarna. Välkommen in i kåren, och lycka till."

"Tack, jag är glad att du inte tog värre skada, och jag kan betala ett nytt trollspö till dig. Det var dumt av mig att använda den starten, men det var nog träningsrutinen som tog över där."

"Kan du förklara dig?"

"Det är svårt för en som använder trollspö att göra något om spöt plötsligt inte längre är ett trollspö. Det är en av de besvärjelser som är svårast att stoppa av de vi använder som inte direkt skadar person. Den följde jag snabbt upp med fysiskt angrepp av mina handkanter mot dina underarmar. Avsikten var att slå ner dem ifall du skulle använda trollspölös magi, det följde jag därefter upp med en stunner. Jag beklagar att dina armar var svagare än jag förstod."

"Den där första besvärjelsen, den intresserar mig, vad är det?"

"Det är en modifiering på det som gamla tiders byggarbetare använde när de gjorde träbalkar av stockar, den är helt neutral mot allt utom det som har strukturen av trä. Den är en perfekt besvärjelse mot ett trollspö. En annan variant av den besvärjelsen förstör benvävnad."

"Aha, ja den var verkligen användbar, jag hoppas att vi kan få lära oss den också. Men nu ska jag titta på de uppvisningar som är utlovade."

Uppvisningarna och _duellerna_ var av det enklare slaget. Det var person mot person de fick endast använda besvärjelser som inte skadade, ungdomarna visade åter prov på sin ungdomliga vighet, men deras uppfinningsrikedom var det inte heller något fel på. Tjära och fjädrar kom ibland till användning. Eller att låta golvet under sin motståndare bli såphal. En mer avancerad variant var när Luna skapade ett omvänt gravitationsfält som täckte hennes motståndare Hesta Jones sida av plattformen. Eftersom fältet endast nådde en meter upp blev resultatet att allt under midjehöjd ville uppåt medan det som fanns ovanför ville nedåt, följden blev att hennes ben for upp till en meters höjd där blev hon liggande helt utan att få något grepp mot något. Med en balanserad _ivägputtare_ och en _indragare_ på vardera sidan om henne började Hesta rotera hejdlöst.

Hesta var inte en av aurorerna, men hon var där ändå, Harry fick ingen klar bild av hennes orsak att vara där, tills han _såg_ lite av hennes tankar. Hon var i Dumbledores tjänst, så Harry tog ett litet samtal med Amelia. Stackars Hesta skulle inte tycka om det. Men han var glad att Luna hade gett henne lite sjösjuka. Hon såg inte ut att må bra när fältet upphörde.

Det var många av aurorerna som inte hade sett de unga i verksamhet, bara hört om dem och trott att saker andra hade sett var inövade uppvisningssaker, men nu märkte de att ungdomarna var bra. Moody och Kingsley hade bedyrat att om ungdomarna verkligen _tog i_ skulle väggarna ha rasat. De tränade inte för att vara _aurorer_ de tränade för att överleva i ett krig.

Allt på aurorkontoret var enbart för att ge aurorerna en legitim orsak att, i händelse av att de kom till en plats där det hade varit en sammandrabbning, enkelt kunna samarbeta med dem. Istället för att först tvingas _förhöra_ dem kunde de nu begära _rapport._ Allt skulle bli så mycket enklare med det. Det fanns redan tidigare konfrontationer mellan Potter och dödsätare, Sal Stern hade också blandat sig i, och Harry Potter var nära bekant med honom, så visst skulle det bli konfrontationer. Den tidigare samarbetsparten Albus Dumbledore hade fått _kalla handen_ av Potter, och före honom av Stern. Så aurorerna valde vem de ville samarbeta med.

Sirius Black hade tidigare varit auror, och hade återerbjudits tjänsten, men avstått fortsatt samarbete med ministeriet, däremot var han liksom skolans övriga lärare på plats. Black kunde inte han heller hålla sig från att anmäla sig till duellutmaningen. Vilka som skulle mötas lottades, men Harry hade räknat med att Sirius skulle ställa upp och hade _smusslat med lite magi_ i lottningen. Därför ropades Sirius Black mot Harry Potter upp som nästa duellanter.

"Så ska vi då mötas här _Professor_ Black." Sa Harry, medan han betonade professor, vilket även Sirius märkte. Det låg absolut ingen värme i orden."

"Det verkar så. Hatar du mig, i så fall varför?"

"_Hatar_ — är fel ord, jag antar att du fortfarande är på vänskaplig fot med Remus, jag tror inte han skulle påstå att jag _hatar_, varken dig eller någon annan. Men jag har synpunkter, några av dem har jag framfört redan. Jag vet att du har fantiserat om att vinna mot mig i en riktig duell. På skolan kan vi inte göra något så länge jag är elev, inte mycket i alla fall, speciellt som du har order på att aldrig göra mot mig, det du inte gör mot andra. Vad säger du, ska vi utöka reglerna lite och gå fullt ut?"

"Hur fullt ut?"

"Tja, låt oss säga inget som dödar — direkt."

"Låt gå för det, du lär ju kunna lite av vardera."

Harry Höjde rösten "Hör upp, Professor Black har under en längre tid önskat se hur pass duglig jag är. Jag har inget emot honom utöver att han försöker uppträda som om han är min målsman — DET har jag något emot, eftersom jag hävdar min vuxenhet. Vi har just bestämt att vi ska göra den här duellen fullt ut. Han _kan inte_ skada mig, den övertygelsen har jag om min egen förmåga, och eftersom vi har lovat att inte använda något som dödar — direkt. Jag ber att min sjukvårdsgrupp, finns nära för att ta hand om honom när vi är klara. Det kan vara för långt till St. Mungos."

Harry log inom sig, inte hade han tänkt _skada_ Sirius, men några trevliga illusioner kunde ju komma väl till pass. Han såg på Luna att hon förstod vad Harry tänkte göra.

"Professor Black, bara en sak innan vi börjar, tänk på att det du sänder mot mig, bör du kunna klara av själv för du kommer att mötas av samma sak — utöver det jag har i egen reportrar."

Det första Harry gjorde när duellen startade var tidsfrysning på sig själv, samt att han _skapade_ något som mest påminde om det som de omagiska använder vid tennisspel. Där strängarna normalt fanns var en platta av ren energi. Den var sammanvävd av tolv olika typer av energier, den hade grunden av _protego reflecto_, vilket innebar att det som slog an emot dess yta studsade tillbaks, med dess ursprungliga kraft, och med farten av slagans rörelse.

Han kunde _sakta ner_ farten om han lät sin slaga röra sig i samma riktning som besvärjelsen kom, men den ökade farten om den möttes med rörelse som kom emot den.

Det krävdes av Harry att hela tiden mata ut energi i den för att det skulle fungera. Spektakulärt såg det ut. Var gång Sirius skickade något mot Harry klev han sakta åt sidan och sände Sirius besvärjelse tillbaks med tiodubblad fart och fulltankad med energi. För de utanför Harrys tidbroms, alltså alla utom han själv utspelades allt han gjorde i superfart.

Harry hade valt att avsiktligt _bomma_ Sirius men ändå vara tillräckligt nära Sirius med hans egna besvärjelser som han sände tillbaks. Sirius började ana att Harry avsiktligt bommade honom, just för att han sände dem så nära utan att ändå träffa och själv hade han aldrig hunnit reagera innan hans egna besvärjelser hade svischat förbi honom.

Han erinrade sig det Harry sa, det han sände — skulle han få tillbaks. Han hade aldrig sett något liknande förut.

Totalt utbrott av skratt blev det när Harry _skapade_ en länstol bakom sig och satta sig mellan Sirius besvärjelser. Teservisen på bordet intill gjorde inte Sirius temperament bättre. Allt medan han själv sände besvärjelser efter besvärjelser hann Harry sätta sig ner, sörpla lite te, stiga upp och returnera alla besvärjelserna, det var förnedrande.

"Så, Nu har jag druckit mitt te, ska vi börja nu?" Sa Harry och tog fram sitt trollspö — med vänster hand. Stingrar som såg ut som en kompakt energiflod svepte ut ur Harrys trollspö, därefter ändrades hans slaga till sitt egenbyggda trollspö och strålar av eld löpte ut ur den. Sirius upplevde hur han brann, ben och armar kändes som att de vittrade sönder, och han föll ihop under smärtskiii. Harry hämtade det som såg ut att vara ett brinnande trollspö från Sirius hand.

"Finite." Sa Luna högt och Sirius var åter fri från skador och han kände ingen smärta längre. Han, och hela salen förstod att Harrys eld enbart var en illusion.

"Inget som skadar, var det sagt. Du är inte skadad — fysiskt, ditt självförtroende kan vara det förstås. Men — du la själv ditt namn i bägaren. Nå Sirius Black, är jag värdig att räkna mig som vuxen?"

"Ja Lord Potter, det är du. Och påminn mig, om jag någonsin glömmer det igen."

Harry räckte fram handen. "Okej, jag hoppas du minns det, här är kradan, låt oss hoppas vi är på samma sida om barrikaderna när Voldemort kommer. Jag är inte så lilla som jag ser ut, jag har en image att hålla uppe. Och jag har barn, adoptivbarn visserligen, men jag har barn som jag är ansvarig för, tänk på det. Andra har kommit fram till att jag kan klara mig i vuxenvärlden. Låt oss gå vidare härifrån nu."

Som avslutning gick Harry och Hermione upp i en ren förevisning. De hade talats vid om det i förväg. Hermione var hittills den enda som hade lyckats efterlikna Harrys _slaga_, det kunde bero på att hon visste hur ett tennisracket såg ut och fungerade.

De släppte först iväg en stunner, som sedan reflekterades med minimal energihöjning genom att de inte fyllde slagan med så mycket, och undvek att driva upp farten för högt. Det såg imponerande ut ändå tidfasen var 1:4, allt de andra såg, såg ut att gå fyra gånger snabbare. De flesta i Harrys grupp hade lärt sig att det fanns ett svagt skimmer mellan tidsfas och utanför tidfas. Så de hade sett att Harrys lek med Sirius var i olika tidsfaser. Nu såg de att både Hermione och Harry var i samma tidsrum. Skimret var så svagt att endast den som visste vad de skulle titta efter — och var, kunde uppfatta det. Även om det såg mer imponerande ut än det i verkligheten var, så var det ändå krävande av dem. För genom att de båda var i samma tidsfas så hade de realtid gentemot varandra.

Det var många "Oh" och "Oh – nej – jo hon klarade det" hela tiden. Det hände att de bommade en rond och då var det att sända en ny besvärjelse. Susan och Ernie var de som satte upp poängen, de var uppe i 15–40 till Harry när Hermione fick in en _rökare_. 30–40. Lite senare kom "Gem till Harry", sa Susan, när Harry fick in en som Hermione missade att sända tillbaks. Det fortsatte till 6–4 i Harrys favör. Efter att det hade stått 4–4 en stund.

De fick bara inte sluta förrän de var klara, aurorerna hade börjat spela på vinst, och en del andra detaljer under spelet, när de fick poängberäkningen och reglerna klara för sig.

Applåderna höll på länge när de äntligen blev klara. De hade inledningsvis tänkt bara visa några rundor, men de hade blivit påhejade så de kom in i en tävlingskänsla själva. Harry fick verkligen kämpa för sina poäng, Hermione hade alltid varit duktig på tennisplanen, och det märktes.

—

**EOC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 19**

Alla gratulationer och klappar på axlar efter ungdomarnas uppvisning tog en del på Harrys humör, han var inte mycket för fjäsk och fjäsk liknade det mest. Men han visste att erkännandet var något ungdomarna verkligen förtjänade, och för hela hans grupps skull höll han god min. Visst var de duktiga, både för sin verkliga ålder och för den ålder de förmodades ha.

Det hade inledningsvis blivit en del frågor om vem Rose var, men när Amelia förklarade att det var Harrys _trolovade_ från USA ersattes en del lystna blickar av besvikna miner bland några av de kvinnliga gästerna som hade hoppats kunna fånga uppmärksamheten hos Harry, om inte för sig själv så för deras döttrar. Harry och Tonks hade resonerat en del med Amelia innan den stora tilldragelsen, ifall Tonks skulle ha aurorstatus in sin form som Rose, när hon redan hade det som just Tonks.

De hade bestämt efter en hel del vägande av för och nackdelar att både Harry och Nadja skulle använda tidvändaren för att kunna vara där som Rose och Sal Stern, vid Harrys högtidstillfälle, det kostade 18 timmar av tidvändarens kraft, men de ansåg att det var viktigt för att vidmakthålla imagen av att vara flera personer.

Då Harry uppträdde i sin unga form och hon kunde tänkas vara med så skulle hon ha lika funktion som de övriga i gruppen, därför hade även hon avlagt samma prov som de övriga i Harrys grupp. Det som istället blev en svårare situation att lösa var huruvida Sal Stern skulle ha den statusen. De löste sig själv när de tänkte igenom det, Sal var operativ IOWS och var där på deras uppdrag, tillsammans med ett tjänstenummer och emblem. Men han skulle undvika att visa det för någon om det inte var absolut nödvändigt.

Harrys grupp var nu officiellt godkända som aurorer, men med tillägget att de inte hade tjänstgöringsskyldighet, och skulle ha minst en vuxen auror med om de skulle göra något som var planerat. De som gick den treåriga aurorutbildningen skulle som betalning för utbildningen göra minst fyra års tjänst, med normal lön, innan skolavgiften var neutraliserad. Alternativet var att betala kursavgiften, fem tusen galleons. Det var inte aktuellt för Harrys grupp.

Efter att all uppståndelse hade lagt sig normaliserades tillvaron för de unga. De bar inte aurordräkter, men de hade sitt tjänsteemblem att visa upp ifall det skulle behövas. Men de undvek att väcka uppmärksamhet genom att inte bära det öppet. Deras familjer hade fått ett "bidrag", det blev klart redan vid föräldramötet som Amelia hade ordnat, då det blev klart att de hade använt tidvändare. Bidraget var för att alla föräldrarna skulle kunna ta extra ledigt och vara tillsammans med sina unga.

Harry, Nadja, Draco och Pansy ägnade dagarna till avkoppling de också. Eftersom Harry i sin naturliga ålder var lite mer än tio år äldre än Draco och Pansy var det naturligt att han och Nadja normalt uppträdde i sina skepnader som vuxna. Identiteterna som Gryffindor, och Ravenclaw hade han undvikit att använda.

Draco och Pansy tränades i att bli _transparanta_ i den omagiska världen, att ta körkort var en av de saker de skulle göra om något år. Men att åka med i bil ute i trafik var nytt får de unga. Roligast tyckte de det var att flyga motorvinge, ner till Hyannis. Där kunde de leta sig till ett ställe där de kunde äta lunch, köpa lite frukt, och sedan flyga hem igen. De gav sig även tid att rida ut i markerna på häst, det var nytt för de två unga att vara ute så själva.

Det var även nu som Harry introducerade skjutvapen för dem. Han avsåg att köpa några begagnade revolvrar för att visa dem allt ifrån cal.22 till den grova cal.45. I millimeter var det från lite under sex millimeter till lite över tio. Eftersom arean är en funktion av kvadraten på halva diametern så var mängden bly i kulan avsevärt mycket mer i det grövre vapnet.

Men för att kunna köpa dem var de tvungna att bege sig endera till Omaha, eller något annat ställe sin hade vapen. Tio timmar till Omaha var inget de Harry kände för, Allians var ett närmare alternativ. Ett jordbrukscentra omkring en timmas flygning längre väster ut. De flög först rakt väster ut, men drog en aning åt vänster tills de såg järnvägen, sen var det bara att följa den. Ungefär en timma senare började de se stora runda fält.

Det var första gången Draco och Pansy hade sett dem, Harry och Nadja hade sett dem från kvastflygning något år tidigare. Det var stora kvadratiska områden med ungefär en miles sida, och de flesta hade en absolut rund odling på dem. Den konstbevattning som byggde på att en arm från centrum spred ut vatten medan den gick som klockans visare runt gjorde dess form helt rund. Från luften såg det intressant ut. När de kom närmare styrde Harry dem mot flygplatsen.

Visserligen kunde de landa på nästan vilken plätt som helst, men fanns det ett flygfält i närheten var det _artigast_ att landa där. Fältet hade två mindre asfalterade banor en mile långa och de låg vinkelrätt mot varandra, som kanterna på en kvadrat. Mellan de två ytterkanterna fanns en bredare och längre bana, som en diagonal.

Efter att ha gjort en sväng över staden, eller mer riktigt samlingen av hus, för att titta på var själva centrat fanns styrde de åter mot flygplatsen via en liten utbuktning i söder för att rikta in sig mot bana åtta som var en av de mindre banorna och som hade en avfart mot hangarbyggnaderna och var därför den bana som passande dem bäst.

Landningsbarnorna har en siffra målad i vardera änden, bana "8" betyder att den är i riktning åttio grader. Bana "26" är följaktligen den helt motsatta tvåhundrasextio grader. Då tvåhundrasextio minus åttio är hundraåttio, som är halva varvet.

Harry ledde inflygningen genom intercomhjälmarna de hade, och medan han själv höll uppsyn över luftrummet lät han först Nadja gå ner och när hon rullade undan lät han Draco gå ner, och Pansy följde honom, och ungefär samtidigt hade Harry kommit i läge för att landa från andra hållet på bana tjugosex, så de gick ner ungefär samtidigt. Avfarten från banan var på mitten och de behövde aldrig riskera att mötas.

Normalt skulle de ha låtit vingarna bli motorcyklar nu, men då det fanns för många omagiska på plats, lät de vingarna parkeras. De hade en uppfriskande promenad till centrum. Bara omkring sex kilometer, tillbaks kunde de ta taxi.

Harry hade visserligen tidigare skaffat en S&M.38–LR vilket var en Smith&Wesson kaliber 38 med längre pipa. Utöver revolvrar med normallång pipa fanns det även de med mycket kort pipa, den kallades _trubbnos_ och var ett vanligt polisvapen i tätorten. Den hade trummagasin för sex patroner, men där Harry normalt endast hade fem patroner i, för att låta en tom kammare finnas under den vilande hanen.

I vapenbutiken köpte Harry några revolvrar, en cal .22, en cal .32 och en cal.45, dessutom en karbin cal 38 bygelrepeter. För att göra samlingen komplett fyllde Harry också på med en 357–magnum. Och sedan en ansenlig mängd ammunition, till 357'an tog han även med AP–ammunition. Det var vid ett sådant här tillfälle som det visade sig vara en fördel att ha FBI–legitimation genom IOWS. Hela affären gick utmärkt. Alternativet var att behöva visa socialförsäkringsbeviset, som bevisade att han dels var bosatt i området, och att han inte heller fanns med på spärrlistan.

Efter att de ätit och köpt lite kläder och bara tittat lite allmänt tog de taxi till flygplatsen och ordnade sina flygvingar, tackade för att de hade fått parkera där, och startade för hemfärden. Att hitta hem, var lättare därför att när de kommit bortom syn och hörhåll aktiverade flyttnycklen _hem_. Och plötsligt var de fyra tusen meter över _hemma_. De hade valt fyra tusen meter för att de skulle hinna ta fram flygkvastar eller skärmvinge innan de fallit i marken, samtidigt hann de få en uppfattning om att allt stod rätt till där de skulle landa. Om det fanns folk, omagiskt folk alltså, och de plötsligt materialiserades skulle det väcka viss förvåning och oro. Att komma landandes med hängglidarvinge var egentligen ganska _naturligt_.

Sedan blev det vapen utbildning, men också mer magiska sköldar, sköldar som skyddade mot eldhandvapen. Det var nu det visade sig att en medelmåttig sköld kunde stoppa ett magasin fullt med cal.22 medan den tredje projektilen av cal.45 inte mötte något motstånd. Cal.38–LR var på korta avstånd likvärdig men behövde fyra skott på avstånd över femton meter. Likaså behövde cal.32 också fyra skott för att penetrera skölden. Karbinen däremot klarade det på andra skottet, vid avstånd under tio meter, tre skott upp till tjugofem, sedan fyra skott.

Harry lät dem även förstå att _medelmåttig_ i deras ögon var avsevärt mer än de som inte hade modifierat sin källa kunde åstadkomma. Alltså en köld för en vanlig magianvändare skulle _inte_ hålla ens för två skott från den svagaste typen av deras vapen.

När Harry använde 357'an med AP–am då träffades målet redan vid första skottet, men med reducerad effekt. 357'an kunde även användas med vanlig .38 am, men då var den svagare än 38–LR, genom att pipan var så mycket kortare. Harry varnade bestämt för att sätta magnum–am i 38'an.

Både Draco och Pansy började förstå hur okunniga de själva, och deras familjer hade varit om vad mugglarna skulle kunna möta dem med. Mest förvånad blev de när Harry lät målet vara gamla plastdunkar fyllda med gelé. Han förklarade också att gelé var bäst på att efterlikna effekten av en kula i en människokropp.

Nästa steg var att testa vapnen mot några bitar av drakskinn och andra magiskt förstärkta material som kroppsskydden tillverkades av. Skydden höll mot kulorna med undantag av 357'an med AP. Men den genomskinliga gelén med färgampuller i visade att energin i kontaktpunkten ändå räckte för att göra kroppsskada upp till tio centimeter in i kroppen, allt beroende på vilket vapen som hade använts.

Förstärkning med en stålplatta och femton millimeter lera inbakad i ett skum räckte sedan för att fördela energin över ett större område och under en något längre tidsrymd. Det gjorde att ett kroppsskydd av drakskinn, eller bättre, kombinerat med tryckfördelningsplattor och stötupptagande lera gjorde nästan alla vapnen mindre verksamma. Dock var det att beakta att kroppsskydden endast täckte den stora kroppshyddan, inte huvud, ben och armar.

De visste nu att deras kroppsskydd skulle hålla kulor utanför deras kroppar, men att de ändå inte var osårbara för mugglarvapen. En nyttig lärdom. Nadja skulle ha 357'an i sin utrustning medan Harry fortsatte med sin 38–LR. Dessutom hade han bygelrepetern med sig. Den var perfekt på längre avstånd mot oskyddade fiender, om det skulle komma till en sammanstötning.

På den mer civila sidan hade de två satts i utbildning att förvalta ett kapital. De hade vardera fått 5 miljoner US dollar. De bodde ju i USA, och de skulle verka i den omagiska världen.

Tillsammans hade Drao och Pansy kommit fram till att de borde skapa en verksamhet som var _lönsam på sikt_. Efter att först ha förkastat tanken på att enbart utföra _eget fysiskt arbete_ tittade de på vilken typ av verksamhet de skulle inrikta sig på. Snart stod det klart att livsmedel alltid skulle komma att behövas. Till det behövdes arealer som kunde brukas. De hade ju nyligen sett stora arealer av odlingar i områden som var i det närmaste lika sterila som där de var i det de kallade _Sand Hills_, med lite drakdynga och jordförbättringsmedel de kunde hämta magiskt skulle de kunna nyttja nästan vilka områden som helst.

Eftersom ödsliga och framför allt torra områden hade lågt anskaffningsvärde kunde de köpa ett avsevärt stort område. De hade sneglat på strukturen av _Sand Hills_. Längre väster ut fanns det områden som var bördigare, men de var redan ianspråktagna.

För att kunna uppnå en rationell hantering skulle hela strukturen behöva vara både stor och samlad, men nära järnvägen. De valde dock att först investera i ett väl tilltaget område. Efter det kunde de börja titta på vad de skulle göra av området.

De hade redan tidigt bestämt att en gren av verksamheten skulle vara ingredienser till magiska trolldrycker. Örtlära var Nevilles huvudämne, därför övertalade de honom att för en femtedel av den grenen bli delägare. Han skulle inte behöva investera annat än sin kunskap, och kanske att skaffa plantor de själva inte kunde, och hjälpa dem med att hålla ordning på vad som skulle göras. Den verksamheten beräknades komma igång tidigt efter att de var klara med skolan.

Efter hand skulle de utöka med att producera livsmedel, både för den magiska delen, men också för den omagiska sidan av samhället. Får fanns det redan förut i området, det skulle de också fortsätta med, men de skulle väja att ha får med mycket mjuk ull. Tillsammans med ull från myskoxar skulle även det kunna bli en lönsam gren av verksamheten. Det var Luna som hade nämnt om det enormt värdefulla ull myskoxarna släppte under våren. I Dovre, i Norge där de frigående myskoxarna fanns, det var bara att samla in den fällda ullen under våren. Kanske kunde de även överväga att vidareförädla den råvaran till färdiga produkter. Det var något att sikta på. Pansy skulle jobba för att få bra betyg i trolldryckslära, och sikta på att ta magisterexamen. Då skulle de även kunna ha en egen tillverkning av trolldrycker, kanske till och med hålla kurser i trolldryckstillverkning.

När de planerade för den investeringen valde de även att ta med tillräckligt stora områden för en kommande tätbebyggelse. Skulle de ha arbetare så behövde de någonstans att bo, så varför inte ha bostäder att hyra ut. Med tiden skulle det säkert växa upp en mindre ort liksom Hyannis en gång hade vuxit upp. Den hade dessutom ortens lilla flygplats, liksom att järnvägen och landsvägen var till nytta för transporter.

Att lägga till ett sidospår för att parkera några vagnar för att lasta och lossa skulle underlätta. Det var så Ashby började ta form en aning väster om Hyannis. När Harry hade flugit över området, hade han lagt märke till flera runda mindre kratrar. De var inte av vulkaniskt ursprung, så de kunde bara vara meteoriska nerslag.

Bara tanken på vad som kunde dölja sig i marken fick det att börja rotera i hjärnkontoret. Men för att kunna ha en neutral orsak att försöka hitta något i all sand, måste han ha orsak att hämta sand. Det var när han tänkte i de banorna han erinrade sig att cementfabriken i Hyannis hade varit till salu en tid. Det var egentligen ett aktiebolag, men det ägdes av ett par äldre män och de ville ta ut sitt kapital och njuta av ålderdomen.

Visst blev de som jobbade där tveksamma när den nya ägargruppen visade sig vara mycket unga. Men efter att de hade haft ett arbetsplatsmöte så såg Harry till att han hittade tre stycken av den lite äldre arbetsstyrkan som han tog lite djupare samtal med under en av rasterna.

Han hade goda erfarenheter av ministeriets flerpersonsledarstruktur. Därför satte han de tre att tillsammans representera honom i ledarskapet. Dessutom deklarerade han att han avsåg att verksamheten skulle fortsätta, och om möjligt även utvecklas. Några enkla idéer diskuterades, och de tre fick klart för sig att om det gick bra, hade de och hela arbetsstyrkan en framtid, om inte, så skulle han lägga ner hela industrin i minst ett år och sedan ta in helt ny personal från annat håll.

De skulle fortfarande ha flera år på Hogwarts innan den delen var avklarad. Pansy talade om att hon ville utveckla tanken på ett läger för _aktiv fritid_ som skulle kunna kombineras med utbildning i konsten att klara sig själv i naturen med och utan magi. Både Harry och Nadja tyckte idén var utmärkt, och uppmuntrade henne att jobba vidare på det. De skulle alla titta efter lämplig _arbetskraft_ när de var tillbaks på Hogwarts igen.

Sista augustiveckan blev intensiv — men kort, då de bara gjorde en aning tidbroms för att få tillfälle till att koppla av och vila lite. Tiden i övrigt försvann med inköpstillfällen i Salem, och provtillfällen i Atlanta, för att få några fler stämplar av godkännande i deras utbildningsbok.

Det var vid sista frukosten i innan de skulle återvända till England Harry släppte bomben.

"Sedan jag senast talade med Minerva jag har funderat i olika banor, vi är en liten men effektiv grupp, skolan är stor och det finns många som är avundsjuka på oss, för det jag har lärt er. Jag hade uppe det vid ett samtal med Minerva i går, och hon föreslog att vi skulle öppna för fler studiegrupper som inriktar sig på _egenförsvar och överlevnad_. Det innebär kort att jag vill höra med er om vi är villiga att i grupp om fyra ta er an upp till tjugo andra elever och ge dem en del av det ni själva har fått lära er. Det blir i så fall fem grupper och om alla fem grupperna fylls med tjugo personer har vi ytterligare hundra personer som kan hjälpligt försvara sig, och om det värsta skulle hända och Hogwarts kommer i fara så har vi fler att få hjälp av, men också personer vi lär känna bättre, vad säger ni?"

Efter en hel del rundsnack värktes det fram en plan för genomförandet av förslaget.

Grupperingen kom ganska snabbt att bli Fred och George tillsammans med Padma och Parvati. Neville med Hermione tillsammans med Ernie och Susan. Draco och Pansy grupperade sig snabbt med Theodore och Daphne, medan Michael och Hannah med Justin och Su bildade en grupp. Slutligen var det Dean och Lisa tillsammans med Colin och Luna.

"Okej, jag tänker inte styra i era grupper, ni kunde ha spritt lite mer mellan husen, fyra Slytherin, i en grupp och ingen i de övriga, Tre Gryffindor och en Ravenclaw i en, men okej, tänk bara på att försöka samsas lite sedan när ni har era grupper att jobba med. Vi ska inte bygga på murarna mellan husen, helst mjuka upp gränserna istället. Men får det husen att lätta up till en grupp så kan vi mixa lite med dem sedan när vi ser vika kvalitéer de har individuellt. Bra då kan jag ge Minerva ett OK på det. Jo, dessutom, som förra året kommer vi att läsa stenhårt igen vi skulle egentligen ha börjat i klass fyra, men eftersom vi redan har O.W.L. skulle det vara dumt. Vi skulle kunna kämpa för nästa test redan i slutet av läsåret, men vi tar den först efter två år. Det ger oss möjligheter att bygga en stabilare botten för fortsatt utbildning, och det är bättre att ha toppbetyg, än bara hyfsat resultat."

Det var egentligen inte nytt för dem det hade ju diskuterat det när de fick erbjudandet tidigare. De visste alla att de låg långt över de andra eleverna i de _aktiva_ ämnena. Historia, spådomskonst och astronomi, var inte det de skulle ha någon större nytta av. För att ha nytta av det måste de ägna mycket intensiva studier och tid för att bli något de inte hade planer på.

"Harry, ska vi själva göra upp vad vi ska lära dem?" Frågade Hermione.

"I princip är det era grupper helt igenom, men med mig som en form av överkucku. Ni ska få stomplaner av mig, följer ni dem kommer de alla att kunna interferera mellan grupperna. Det sparar dessutom flera timmar för var och en av er — totalt blir det många timmar som kan ägnas åt nyttigare saker. Men det lämnar ändå mycket till er själva att göra, kommer ni på saker ni vill lära ut, som inte jag har tagit med, så tar vi upp det gemensamt, så att alla grupper får grunderna av det, men ni får själva bestämma hur långt ni vill driva övningarna. Tänk också på att jag kommer att låta det bli _grupp mot grupp_ i en del tillämpade övningar. Då är det er heder tillsammans med er grupp ni tävlar om."

"När börjar vi med det?" Frågade Susan.

"Mest troligt är det att vi kommer igång i slutet av september, fem grupper, en kväll i veckan, ni får själva komma fram till vilken veckodag ni vill lägga er grupp till. Vi borde inte ha fler än två olika kvällar, bäst är om alla har samma kväll. För vi själva kommer också att studera tillsammans, och då behöver vi tiden så därför är det bäst om alla de andra grupperna har samma kväll.

"En sak till innan jag släpper ämnet Hogwarts. Vi åker med Hogwarts Express, och blandar oss lite med de övriga som vanligt. Men i och med att vi passar barriären på Kings Cross, går vi på i aurortjänst tjänst under själva resan, och sedan är vi på aktiv status på Hogwarts. Det enda vi har till uppgift är _att finnas till_. Skulle det bli någon dispyt så har ni samma möjlighet som våra lärare har att ingripa. Ni behöver inte gå runt på ronder eller så, men om ni ser något är ni manade att reagera. Det kommer alltså att gälla på Hogwarts, ungefär som förra terminen, men med lite högre aktoritet. Och naturligtvis så har vi möjlighet att göra _ronderingar_ ifall vi känner för det, och dessutom, ni kan gå in på vilket elevhus vi känner för.

"Alla eleverna kommer att orienteras om vår status. När grupperna är igång, kommer ni att ha lärarstatus i samband med studietillfällena, i övrigt är vi säkerhetsprefekter som vanligt. Vår uppgift är inte att hitta hånglande par, ser vi däremot att någon försöker göra något som den andra parten inte vill — då är det vår skyldighet att ingripa. Hogsmeademedgivandet, ni kan orientera era föräldrar att ni förväntas vara med och vara _i tjänst för skolan_ vid de tillfällena. Betalningen för ett veckoslutet är tjugofem galleons, förutsätt att inget otrevligt inträffar. Det blev en lång utläggning det, något mer att fråga om?"

"Tjugofem galleons, för att gå till Hogsmeade?" Sa Fred som en fråga utan att han egentligen avsåg att göra det.

"Femtio är standard för en helgdag för aurorerna när de arbetar på tjänstgöringsschema. Om det blir ett intermezzo som innebär strid, så är det genast hundra extra, för er del. Det är skolan och ministeriets aurorkontor som står för det. Det är mer som en gest, men det är också så att ni är i aktiv tjänst då. Det ska inte innebära några hinder i det ni vill göra. Det kommer också att finnas en eller två av deras folk där som stöttar er. Men det är normalt mellan fem och tio där en Hogwartsdag, det då är det övertid på helgdag för dem, vilket innebär avsevärt högre kostnad, och det ger totalt en besparing för dem att göra så här."

"Harry — vi har ju redan fått betalt för . . . för hur länge som helst:" Det var det flera som nickade medhåll till Geroges ord.

"De pengarna var det jag som avstod, det är som jag har sagt _era_ pengar, jobbar ni för ministeriet eller skolan, så ska de betala er. Jag är er förman i jobbet, det är min uppgift att lämna in tidsrapporten som är underlag för betalningen. För en normal skoldag utan särskilda uppdrag har ni en galleon, har ni särskilt uppdrag, studigruppen är ett sådant, har ni två. Det är inga stora pengar, men det stadsfäster förhållandet att ni är i tjänst. I er arbetsbok längre fram kommer ni att ha den tiden inräknad. Det innebär att när en annan person söker aurortjänst, har de först tre års aspirantstatus, där de alltså inte är _aurorer i tjänst_. När ni lämnar Hogwarts, och om ni vill jobba som auror då går ni in med två års tjänst när de andra har gjort sina tre år som aspiranter och blir antagna som fullvärdig auror – då har ni ytterligare lika många år. Vad tror ni det har för betydelse om ni går in i hierarkin med fem kanske sex års tjänst jämfört med era jämnåriga? Det är där vinsten finns."

"Attans, Harry, du gör rätt för att vara i Slytherin, det där var verkligt smart uträknat, för oss dessutom, det gör heder för Hufflepuff. Nu förstår jag hur du har tänkt, och jag tror Amelia förstod det också, och hjälpte till." Sa Susan med stolthet i rösten.

"Ja, hon var införstådd med det redan från början, men ville inte skriva det på näsan på folk. Hon såg till att ställa upp på det som en belöning för den extratid ni har gjort och gör. På tal om extratid, vi har redan lagt på två år fem månader och nitton dagar nu. Jag vill inte att vi ska överskrida tre år när vi är klara på Hogwarts, men måste vi, så lägger vi på lite tid för extra studier. Då skulle ni normalt vara arton år, men blir i verkligheten tjuguett. Redan det är mycket, men de fördelar ni har i livet har ni verkligen gjort er förtjänta av, det är när ni tänker på det som ni också kan räkna in det bankkonto jag har utsatt er för.

"Jag hoppas innerligt att ingen av er _flippar ur_ för det, vi har pratat om det tidigare, sex. Ni skulle nu vara fyllda fjorton år, men är sexton, — när ni sedan ska vara sexton och andra börjar tänka på sexdebut, så är ni lite mer än arton år, och ska uppträda som sexton — nu börjar ni kanske förstå vad jag talar om. Det jag ber er är att ni är försiktiga, med varandra och med er omgivning. Skulle ni splittra upp de förhållanden ni nu har, så tala om det för mig så fort som möjligt, jag har absolut inga förbud på att ni inte får göra det, men skulle ni _bli kär_ i någon utanför den här gruppen, då är det hemligheter som måste hanteras. Och blir det så, är det bäst att jag först ser till att den som inte känner till om gruppens inre hemligheter får en lämplig introducering.

"Jag ber er, att om det kommer till det, låt mig få bli den som agerar sanningsförmedlare. Den personen måste vara införstådd i att, till en början åtminstone, inte alla hemligheter kan släppas ut. Risken är också att ni själva väljer _kärleken_ före den här gruppen. Jag har inga förbud på er där, däremot vad ni säger till vem, även om det är en ni tror hur mycket som helst på. Ni har gett en ed på att inte prata om _våra_ hemligheter, det är bara det löftet jag kan begära av er att hålla er till. Skulle ni _bryta_ den eden mår ni skälva illa. Så blir det ett behov, låt mig tala om de saker som ni är förhindrade att göra. Efter det kan ni tala med varandra om det, alltså efter det att den andra personen kan hålla sina tankar för sig själv.

"Det var det, jag menade med att ni ska vara snäll med er omgivning. När vi har kommit in en bit med övningar med de nya grupperna kommer jag, att nämna för dem det Amelia sa till era föräldrar, att vi har övat under extra tid med tidvändare. Det är den ursäkt vi har för att, vara lite mer mogna. "Nadja och jag har slutat räkna detaljer på våra år, vi är förbi tjugofem, så några år till eller från märks inte så mycket på oss längre, i vårt _vuxna_ utseende.

"Draco och Pansy har investerat lite hemma i USA, de har valt att involvera Neville på deltid i det. Som ni vet var det här huset inte så väldigt stort när den första gruppen var här första gången, då hade jag fått hjälp av mina husalver att tillfälligt förstora rummen och avbalka dem så ni alla fick enkelrum då. Och sedan använder vi ju koffertarna, det ger er mer personlig integritet. Men i framtiden kan det komma att byggas till lite, vi har även planer på att komma igång med trolldryckstillverkning, och kanske viss kursverksamhet.

"Flamnätverket ni känner till, men kanske inte hur det fungerar, för att fungera måste det finnas _noder_, det innebär att ett hem i England är anslutet under engelska ministeriets centrala nod. Hogwarts har ett eget nätverk, och alltså en egen nod. Därför är de flesta eldstäderna på Hogwarts inte möjliga att nå från platser utanför det lokala nätet. För att kunna adressera en punkt utanför det egna nätet måste den vara öppnad för det överliggande nätet.

"Det är kanske lite överkurs, men i koffertarna har vi eldstäder. IOWS, har ett nätverk, våra koffertar är anslutna i deras nätverk. Det innebär att ni nu kan använde eldstäderna i koffertarna för att komma mellan olika ställen efter att ni har aktiverat dem.

"Säkerheten i det närverket innebär att var och en måste öppna för den individ de vill släppa in. Det har också en funktion som jag inte har sett i övriga nätverk. Ni kan sända brev, lite flampulver och ropa upp _mailcenter_. Och släng in brevet, så kommer det ut vid sorteringsplatsen.

"Där skannas det automatiskt för otrevligheter, eller besvärjelser. Och är brevet okej, skickas det vidare. Spårningsbesvärjelser eller värre gör att breven INTE sorteras, naturligtvis måste breven vara flamnätverksadresserade. Men för att ni ska kunna få post den vägen måste ni själva först _öppna för inkommande post_. Liksom ni måste öppna för inkommande personer, läs noga i bruksanvisningen i det här häftet, där står också era nätverksadresser, ni kan skapa _alias_ till dem men ni måste först kolla om det namnet är ledigt, återigen . . . läs bruksanvisningen. Och missbruka inte det inne på Hogwarts.

"Som medarbetare inom IOWS kan ni, som ni kan se i bruksanvisningen, också adressera er dit, det är ett sätt att lämna Hogwarts och vara i USA ett ögonblick senare. Notera noga här att det är endast ni själva som kan öppna förbindelsen dit. Det finns också en nödevakuering, återigen bara ni kan öppna den och så länge ni håller handen på kontrollplatsen är förbindelsen öppen, och hur många som helst kan evakueras. Efter att ni har släppt kontrollpunkten är linjen öppen för en person ytterligare inom högst en minut. Efter det blockeras den eldstaden från nätet, tills den åter aktiveras av innehavaren, men från själva eldstaden. Men vi kan alltså evakuera hela Hogwarts genom våra koffertar på mindre än tio minuter.

"Läs också på hur ni kan evakuera er själva — och få med er, er egen koffert, med eldstad och allt. Det är samtidigt ett sätt att resa med _enkel biljett_ så att säga. Evakuerar vi själva, måste vi ändå dit på något annat sätt, så det kan vara lika bra att få med kofferten när ni själva drar iväg."

"Harry, kan vi ta oss mellan koffertarna inne på Hogwarts?"

"Ja, Fred, om det är till Ravenclaws flickrum du vill komma, så kan du komma dit, så vida den du adresserar dig till har öppnat för just dig. Det är lite av det här jag menar, om ni väljer att mötas, gör det då så att andra inte ser eller misstänker något. Likaså, det är bäst om ni sover de flesta nätterna i de sängar ni har i era respektive elevhus.

"Tills vidare så har jag och Nadja _administrativ_ status i nätverket för era respektive adresser, det innebär att vi kan komma igenom. Naturligtvis gör vi inget sådant utan en mycket viktig orsak, innan vi gör det är det ett nödläge av något slag. Alla ändpunkter, som respektive eldstad är, måste ha en annan person än operatören som administrativ person. Skulle ni vara skadad i er koffert, då är det viktigt att någon kan nå er. För Sand Hills, är en av dem jag känner på IOWS administrativ person. I sammanhanget kan jag nämna att flera kan vara _operatörer_. Både Nadja och jag är administratör för våra respektive eldstäder och koffertar, jag för hennes och hon för min.

"Vidare, det är ungefär som ett magiskt band. _Eldstadens magin_, känner sin operatör — eller operatörer, och är den personen skadad och inom eldstadens närområde, då känner administratören det, och intuitivt vart han ska ta vägen. Har ni stängt kofferten om er, så är det enbart den eller de ni har gett tillträde till den som kan öppna och hjälpa er. Utan _administratören_ skulle ni vara räddningslösa, om ni inte har öppnat för någon annan, men administratören _vet_ om ni behöver hjälp, det gör inte andra personer."

"Hmm — Harry, vad skulle ha hänt om det hade inträffat innan . . . som senaste året."

"Bra fråga Su, men eldstäderna var redan öppnade, men bara jag och Nadja skulle ha kunnat nå er. Ifall ni inte hade gett någon annan tillträde till koffertarna, vi har inte behövt använda det någon gång, och ni behöver heller aldrig vara rädda för att vi kommer att dyka upp i . . . besvärande tillfällen."

"Okej, tack."

"Ja, det var det om koffertarnas eldstadsnätverk, tillsammans med broschyren får ni också ett förstahandsbehov av det speciella nätverkspulver som behövs i IOWS nät. Den andra broschyren är en orderkatalog, från den kan ni beställa saker som kommer till er via eldstadsnätverket. Hur ni gör, står på första sidan. Då har inte jag något mer jag kommer på nu, om ingen har något annat föreslår jag att vi gör oss i ordning för avresa. Kvastflygning, flyttnyckel till ovanför Hogwarts så landar vi utanför _Tre Kvastar_ och så kan var och en teleportera sig hem därifrån."

—

Harry, Rose, Draco och Pansy valde åter att besöka Diagongränden några dagar innan det blev dags att åka med Hogwarts Express, till deras fjärde år men i årskurs fem. Neville och Hermione hjälpte dem vi ett tillfälle att uppträda som _Harry_ och _Rose_, medan de själva var Sal och Nadja. Så att de fyra kunde visa sig tillsammans med Draco och Pansy.

—

**EOC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 20 H.t. År 5**

Det blev många glada återseenden, men också många frågor. The Profet hade naturligtvis skrivit om _aurorutnämningen_. Rita Skeeter hade indirekt redan tidigare förmedlat vetskapen om att man inte borde stöta sig med Lord Slytherin. Sanningar fick man skriva, men absolut inte halvsanningar, lögner, eller insinuationer, och påtalade därför att allt hon numer skrev var sanningsenligt. Därför hade The Profet också varit saklig i sin rapportering. Att en elev vid Hogwarts som bara hade tagit O.W.L. kunde få vara auror var egentligen otänkbart. Att en hel grupp kunde göra det var ren _utopi_, ändå hade det skett.

Lite diskret hade det nämnts att Harry Potter var den gemensamma nämnaren för dem alla. Att alla dessutom hade sina föräldrars eller i en del fall, deras målsmäns medgivande väckte en viss uppmärksamhet. De hade godkänts på alla proven som auroraspiranter utsattes för och de hade rekommendationer från Hogwarts, därför hade de alla godkänts, trots åldern.

På Hogwarts Express började det skvallras lite om de extra studiegrupper, Harry hade nämnt om när det hade blivit starka påtryckningar mot honom att öppna för fler, då nämnde han att det skulle bli fem nya grupper.

Det mest humoristiska ämnet som diskuterades under resan var — vilken lärare som skulle ersättas genom Harry detta året. Till Harrys stora glädje höll sig Ron Weasley undan.

När sorteringen var över och innan maten kom fram presenterade rektor McGonagall lite ny personal. Förvånade blev eleverna när de nya lärarna presenterades.

"Då har alla blivit sorterade till sina elevhem, innan vi börjar äta vill jag hälsa alla äldre elever välkomna tillbaks, och er nya elever välkomna till, Hogwarts. En hel del har hänt sedan förra terminen, främst när det gäller kurserna och deras innehåll.

"Efter att ministeriets avdelning för undervisning fått en _blåslampa i baken_ för att uttrycka det milt, så har de äntligen tittat utanför sina inpinkade revir, för att fortfarande använde att färggrant språk. De har äntligen upptäckt att världen utanför magistaketet inte längre ser ut som det gjorde när Hogwarts grundades. På bara några få år har utvecklingen bland de omagiska gått så fort att en lärobok som är tio år gammal, kan användas som historiebok. Allt medan vi har trott att inget har hänt i hundratals år. Därför har ett nytt ämnespaket införts. Naturvetenskap, det omfattar det de omagiska kallar fysik och kemi. Kemi, påminner en hel del om trolldryckstkonst, alltså kunskapen _om_ ämnen som luft, markens materia och sådana saker, inte att göra dem. Medan fysik som handlar om – det de omagiska säger – det som _inte_ fungerar.

"Alltså, egentligen det om kunskap om vardagliga saker, medan kemi handlar om, ja vad det handlar om är svårt att förklara, men _allkemi_ är väl det närmaste jag kan likna det vid. För att klara de ämnena behövs en mängd mattematik. Enkelt uttryck kan man säga att det är siffrors förhållande till varandra, exempelvis om jag får elva galleons i veckan, hur mycket ska jag då få på ett år. Alltså eftersom det är femtiotvå veckor och en dag på normalt år blir det femhundrasjuttiotre galleons nio sikler och tjugo knuts — Att räkna ut det, det är en del av mattematiken hemligheter.

"Alltså som lärare i naturvetenskap har vi Professor Ramond Lopez. Dessutom har det gamla ämnet _mugglarkunskap_ som jag återkommer till efter måltiden en ny lärare Professor Wivianne Martin. Historia, som numer omfattar _både_ omagiska samhällets och vårt magiska, Professor Rodrigez Pascall. Därmed är trenden var fastställd. Harry Potter har en viss inverkan på lärarkåren. Smaklig måltid."

Med de orden kom maten fram på borden. Det som förvånade många var att Professor Nadja Stern inte representerades vid lärarbordet. När det mesta av måltiden var avslutad när rektor McGonagall knackade sin gaffel i bägaren och reste sig.

"Då har de flesta av er hunnit fylla era magar med bordets läckerheter, många av er kanske saknar Professor Stern, hon kommer att finnas på Hogwarts för att hjälpa till vid behov och står som vanligt i reserv, ifall någon lärare får för sig att utmana någon av våra elever, _**eller ställer till det**_, så att de blir utmanade. Det som hänt sedan förra läsåret är att ministeriet har ändrat provinnehållet för mugglarkunskap som i fortsättningen heter _kunskap om den omagiska tillvaron_ eller _Kodot_ helt kort. Nadja Stern kommer att hjälpa de sjundeårselever som läser det ämnet med att bli någotsånär i stånd med att klara det nya kunskapskravet för N.E.W.T.– testen kommande vår. O.W.L. har en modifierad skala och även för det testet behöver många läsa lite extra.

"Vidare det nya ämne, naturvetenskap. Det omfattar omagiska ämnen som fysik, kemi och mattematik. Det har också begärts från flera håll att, jag höll på att säga _Professor Potters_ grupp. Alltså studiegruppen som Harry Potter öppnade, har visat så stora framgångar att de har rönt uppmärksamhet inte bara hos ministeriet utan även bland övriga elever. Därför öppnas fem nya grupper, med gruppledare ur den grupp som Potter har. Det blir högst tjugo nya elever i var grupp. Samma förutsättningar avseende att inte stödja grupper som utövar våld och terror, samt inte heller mobba andra gäller för alla som söker sig till de grupperna.

"Anmälningslistorna för de studiegrupperna finns i biblioteket, det är fem listor och de finns på biblioteket därför att de inte är husrelaterade. De grupperna kommer att ha samling en kväll i veckan, till att börja med. Det är ingen _rättighet_ att få vara med i en grupp. Det är sedan gruppledarna själva som avgör om en medlem får vara kvar i gruppen eller inte. Den som skapar dålig stämning i en grupp har ingen framtid där. Och det bör påpekas, studiegrupperna är inte till för att _minska studiebördan_ det är stor risk att studiegrupperna kommer att läsa mer och intensivare, så studieslöa göre sig inte besvär.

"Potters grupp har nu aurorstatus efter att de alla har klarat proven och godkänts. Det betyder att de är _arurorer i tjänst_ här på Hogwarts under läsåret, och har alltså alla rättigheter och skyldigheter som aurorer har.

"Ni kanske undrar hur vi kan ha aurorer i tjänst när vi är autonoma, som flera av er märkte förra året. Jo, de är aurorer i Hogwarts tjänst, inte i ministeriets tjänst. Chef över dem i _aurortjänsten_ är Professor Stern, som redan tidigare har arbetat som auror. De har samma rätt och skyldighet som lärare vad beträffar disciplinära påföljdsutmätningar. Efter att vi har resonerat en del, så kommer de _inte_ att beröra annat än _straffrättsliga_ förseelser. Förseelser som innebär att andra elever, mot deras egen vilja, påverkas negativt är något de _ska_ agera mot. Ni kommer själva att märka hur de kommer att jobba, men är det någon av er som får en _tillsägelse_ av dem, så lyd ett gott råd, följ deras anvisningar, de har mitt stöd. Anser ni att de har överträtt sina befogenheter får ni _överklaga_ till mig _efteråt_. Med det önskar jag er alla en god natt."

—

Naturligtvis blev det ännu mer frågor på dagrummen, och i Hufflepuff dagrum i synnerhet. Så det blev en hel del förklaringar, Harry lät Susan och Neville sköta förklaringarna. Susan hade sin auktoritet mycket av hennes faster, medan Neville hade vuxit enormt efter att han vunnit självkänslan i gruppen. Men kvällen var sen och tröttheten tog ut sitt. Snart drog var till sin sovplats. Som vanligt förflyttade Harry sig till Nadja innan det blev för sent.

—

Egentligen hände inget speciellt, kurserna gick normalt, och de nya studiegrupperna bildades, de fick var sin lektionssal att ha som egen. Samlingen kom att bli tisdagskvällar. Harry och Nadja alternerade mellan grupperna, mer för att svara på frågor än att själv utbilda dem.

Det hade tidigt klarats ut att de skulle ägna stor möda vid _självförsvar_, både magiskt och omagiskt. Paintbollövningarna kom att spela en viktig roll. Eftersom samtliga grupper behövde förbättra sin fysiska förmåga inordnades _morgonpasset_. Den ledde Harry själv för alla grupperna, inklusive _hans egen grupp_, tre gånger under veckan, före frukost. _Vid behovsrumnmet_ fyllde hans behov för att hunna ha alla hundratjugo eleverna i samtidig träning.

Lugnet var nästan påfrestande, inte minsta incident hade hänt, ändå visste Harry att det inte var över. Harrys grupp hade sina studietillfällen på måndag, onsdag och fredag kvällar, samt hela söndagen. Var kväll blev fyra extra timmar, var söndag blev ett extra dygn. På två veckor hade de gjort tre extra dygn. Det skulle göra femtiofyra dygn extra under läsåret, det skulle göra totalt två år sju månader och tretton dagar. Till det skulle komma fler tillfällen där de tog extra tid.

Den extra dagen på söndagar skulle de använda enbart till avkoppling. Harry hade öppnat eldstaden i huset i Västindien, och de skulle vara där den extra dagen.

I Harrys medvetande hade oktober månad alltid varit en tid i vemod, han anade att det kom från den tidiga barndomen, man han var inte säker. Alla helgons firande på Hogwarts hade passerat och fortfarande var allt lugnt. Flera av eleverna från _kända_ dödsätarfamiljer hade deklarerat sin _neutralitet_ till Harry. Visserligen såg de till att forma sin neutralitetsförklaring så att den enbart gällde under tiden de fanns på Hogwarts. Harry frågade skarpt om han skulle räkna med att de _inte_ var neutrala under tillfällen de inte fanns inne på Hogwarts, som vid besök i områden utanför, eller på Hogwarts express. Efter det formulerade de om sig så att det omfattade tiden fram till dess de hade slutat på Hogwarts.

Fyra av de unga hade individuellt sökt upp Harry och bett om _hemlig allians_, ifall det skulle komma till ett behov av det. Harry hade förklarat för dem att deras tankar aldrig var säkra och om de inte kunde skydda sig från mentalt spioneri skulle de vara försiktiga med vad de åtog sig. Därför borde de värna om att visa sig vara neutrala, men om det skulle vara något som förändrade situationen var han öppen för erbjudandet.

På så sätt hade Harry informellt skaffat sig några allianser som skulle kunna vara betydelsefulla. Han såg till att Draco med sin grupp var medvetna om situationen där. Visst hade Harry varit frestad att göra några räder mot det han _visste_ var dödsätare, men det skulle också avslöja hans _inre_ kunskaper, den vetskapen kunde vara vital. Dessutom hade han inte en total bild av alla märkta. En enda som blev kvar och allt annat skulle vara meningslöst. Egentligen skulle det enbart skapa en sämre situation. De som han visste av, fanns — men ministeriet var rensat. Det fanns några han kände till i Svartalvsgränden, han hade utnyttjat dem utan att de visste om det ett par tillfällen.

Likaså var de några från räden där Lucius dog kvar i livet, men var de fanns hade han ingen aning om. Visst hade han försökt med brevugglor, men på något sätt måste de ha _stängt av_, på samma sätt som Dumbledore hade gjort mot honom. Mest sannolikt var att de flesta som hade blivit kända vid de senaste förhören hade försvunnit utomlands.

Draco hade fått besked från Narcissa att två av Lucius konton hade överförts till henne. Ett från Gringotts i Aten, och ett från deras kontor Wienna. Totalt var det tvåhundrafemtio tusen. Ministeriet hade låtit henne behålla de pengarna, efter ett löfte att inte stödja _den andra sidan_.

—

Harry skulle just gå till lunch när hans telefon indikerade ett ilmeddelende. Varför han öppnade den och tittade på pappret som matades ut ur den.

—

_I.O.W.S _

_HQ ss–375_

_1994–11–01 — 05:22_

_Klassning Z25, opil_

_XTRKU JLPRT HHANB XYSLA ERAVE FLEER DFRTQ _

_KRYID – VERIF – Z25 – ok_

_Till alla operativa:_

_Sammanställd information:_

_Informationer från fristående källor i Albanien noterade att en plötslig våg av nekromanisk energi svepte ut ur ett isolerat område. Klockan 0:25 GMT den 31 oktober._

–

_Fyra oberoende källor bekräftar._

–

_Fyra tidigare oförklarliga försvinnanden sätts i samband med detta då de självuppdaterande registren noterade dödstillfället för de saknade personerna till exakt samma tidpunkt._

–

_Bedömning:_

_Allt pekar på att en restaurering av en person som inte varit mer än en spektre har utförts._

_Fyra kända finns att välja bland_

_Voldemort – alias Tom Riddle – England_

_Hii–Ma–Ting — Mongoliet_

_Hakura–atu — Malaysia_

_Imaha–kandu — Indien_

–

_Hii–Ma–Ting bör kunna uteslutas, då hans intresse för områden utanför Monoliet aldrig har verifierats. Sannolikheten för att någon av Hakura eller Imaha skulle vara aktuell, är försvinnande liten. Härav följer att sannolikheten för att Voldemort har restaurerat sig är hög._

–

_Vänligen insänd all information som kan beröra tänkbara möjligheter för en bättre info om detta._

–

_I.O.W.S _

_HQ ss–375_

_SSLSSL_

—

Harry läste och läste igen. Så hade det hänt alltså. Han tog fram sin spegel och kallade upp Amelia.

"Ja Harry, vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?"

"Du kan lägga ministeriet i beredskap och höja säkerheten mot att personer kidnappas och att andra uppträder i deras skepnad, liksom att personer är under andras styrning. Sannolikt restaurerade Voldemort sig natten till i dag. Du kan också öppna brev Q45, du har fått av mig."

"Oj, kan jag fråga hur du vet?"

"IOWS meddelade att de har tecken som tyder på att något i den stilen har skett."

"Brevet, kan du säga vad det innehåller?"

"Namn, namn på några jag tror är dödsätare. Men det står i det brevet att du INTE ska agera mer än att vara uppmärksam på vad de gör, eller försöker göra. Liksom om de plötsligt börjar göra något de inte har gjort förut."

"Varför kan vi inte ta in dem?"

"Det skulle inte vara bra om du gör det, nu."

"Vad mer?"

"Gringotts kommer att noga hålla koll på vad de gör med sina pengar, dessutom har jag lite andra spaningar på dem också, de kan leda oss till det vi vill komma åt. Men risken är att vi står inför ett litet krig. Jag föreslår att du skyndsamt får aurorerna att förstå att om de strider mot dödsätare så är det inte småtjuvar eller liknande de står inför. Dessutom, tala om för mig ifall ni får indikationer på någon aktivitet."

"Okej Harry, tack för att du talade om. Är allt bra med dig, och de andra?"

"Allt är bra här, jag ska tala om för de andra direkt efter lunch. Jag ska prata med Minerva om vi kan se vem som får post — från vem en tid."

"Ska ni granska breven också?"

"Jag ser inget behov av det i nuläget, men jag ska tala med henne om ifall vi kan lägga någon form av _avsiktsnotering_ så att vi vet vem som får _order_ att göra något, men just nu tror jag att vi väntar med det. Jag har lite hjälp från olika håll."

"Okej, men var försiktig, ni är ju inte precis hemliga längre."

"Nä, men nu vi har respekt här, det hade vi förut också, men den är mer påtaglig nu. Jo, gör hela registreravdelningen hemlig. Hänvisa till att informationen inte kan vara tillgänglig för allmänheten. Alla önskemål om information därifrån måste _beställas_, så har vi möjlighet att se, vem som vill veta vad, det måste även gälla ministeriets egen personal framför allt personalen på den avdelningen."

"Det måste upp i konselj för ett sådant beslut."

"Nej, du han hänvisa till att det är en IOWS–begäran, du kan få den i skrift om ett par dagar. Men okej, registren kanske inte ska kallas _hemliga_, men i vart fall måste en _begäran_ göras, och sedan granskas varje begäran och vad beställaren sedan kan få ut av det. Det måste omfatta _alla_ register, även skolbetyg, förseelser, utnämningar, adresser, ALLT som är regeisteruppgifter."

"Du är ute efter något speciellt förstår jag. Kan du ge mig någon ledtråd?"

"I första hand, namn och adresser till de som är i min grupp, deras hemadresser i första hand, släktingar till dem i andra hand. Adresser till dina aurorer och deras anhöriga. Rättegångsprotokoll, innehåller adressuppgifter, därför måste även de skyddas, likaså är det med skolbetyg."

"Okej, jag tar upp det på dagens _krismöte_."

"Bra, nu måste jag se till att få lite lunch. Lycka till."

"Du också — var rädd om er."

—

Efter lunch avstod Harry från lektionerna, istället sökte han sig till rektorns kontor.

"Harry, borde inte du _besöka_ lektionerna i eftermiddag?"

"Vi har ett _läge_ att diskutera. De flesta av de kända anhängarnas barn här har deklarerat _neutralitet_ under tiden de finns på Hogwarts. Men det hindrar ju inte att de ändå kan få _order_ att göra något, eller få information att agera på ett visst sätt inför andras åtgärder."

"Vad kommer det sig att du plötsligt är så _taggad_."

Harry visade henne pappret som hade just hade fått från IOWS.

"Oj, då förstår jag, men han är nog inte här riktigt ännu. Ska vi ändra planeringen för besöken i Hogsmead?"

"Inte i nuläget, jag tror inte att angrepp från honom mot en skara barn är det första han riktar in sig på. Men han skulle kunna göra något för att ta gisslan i hopp om att få mig i utbyte."

"Det måste vi hindra."

"Allt som innebär risk för andra ska naturligtvis ses över, men samtidigt vill jag hitta honom så fort det bara går. Jag har några idéer jag redan jobbat på en tid. Det bygger på att jag om någon vecka kommer att lämna skolan. Alltså Harry Potter lämnar skolan för att återställa sig efter en skada jag ådragit mig under tillverkning av en trolldryck som jag gjorde fel. Vi låter The Profet skriva om det och kanske visa upp en bild av en skadad Harry Potter. Det skulle göra att Harry Potter inte är en magnet på Voldi till Hogwarts. Samtidigt tar du in en tillfällig lärare för att komplettera försvar mot svartkonst. Andrew Dragon, naturligtvis är det jag i en annan skepnad."

"Det kan gå, hur har du tänkt att det ska gå till?"

"Jag är lite osäker, men jag kan ta hjälp av _min grupp_. De kan nämna att det tar minst fyra månader innan jag kan använda någon magi alls, och att det tar minst två månader ytterligare innan jag ens kan göra _ljus_, men efter ett halvår ytterligare kommer jag att vara helt återställd. Och att jag _officiellt_ är hemma i USA. Men att de kan nämna att jag var för svag för transport dit så i verkligheten är på mitt _hemliga_ ställe på ön mellan Tierre och Coll Island utanför Skottlans västra kust."

"Och du tror att det går hem?"

"Ja, eftersom vi ger sken av att vi _litar på_ dem som får höra om det, men att vi naturligtvis är oförsiktiga nog när vi pratar om det så att _fel_ öron får höra det. Då borde den saken sippra ut till dem som behöver få reda på det."

"Och vad kommer att hända där?"

"Jag kan ha någon _skapelse_ som ser ut som mig, och kanske en husalv som _vårdar mig_. Det borde räcka för en undersökande spaning, när de sedan talar om hur enkelt det är att komma dit så kommer _han_ att vilja fixa mig själv. Det blir det sista han gör. Enligt profetian är det _jag_ som måste göra något åt honom, men det är inget som säger att jag måste finnas på plats _när det händer_."

—

The Profet fredagen den femte november.

_**Lord Potter allvarligt skadad.**_

_Av Rita Skeeter_

_Lord Potter skadades allvarligt häromdagen när han försökte skapa en "booster". Lord Potter har efter sitt första år på Hogwarts alltid hävdat att "Tom Riddle", den de flesta talar om i termer av "Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn", kommer att söka upp honom, för att avsluta det han försökte göra den sista oktober 1981. Lord Potter började redan förra året att försöka hitta en formila för att åstadkomma en "booster" så att han skulle ha en dräglig chans att möta den som ingen annan än Albus Dumbledore har kunnat möta i en kamp, och kunnat berätta om det._

_Några av ingredienserna i det Lord Potter har försökt med visade sig ha rent motsatt effekt. Utöver att hans senaste försök exploderade och skadade honom svårt, andades han in ångor av den exploderade substansen. Enligt källor denna reporter varit i kontakt med har hans magi påverkats dramatiskt. Lord Potter beräknas inte kunna utföra minsta magi under de närmaste månaderna._

_Innan Lord Potter kunde transporteras till platsen han förväntas vila upp sig på fick inget om hans skada läcka ut, och det är tydligt att hans vänner på Hogwarts lyckades hålla hemligheten kvar inom Hogwarts._

_Lady Slytherin som för Lord Potters talan i hans frånvaro säger att det är bättre att sanningen kommer i dagen än att rykten sprids. Lady Slytherin har en tjänst vid Hogwarts även detta år, men den är inte mer betungande än att hon kommer att kunna alternera mellan Hogwarts och hennes bostad i USA, för att hjälpa till med rehabiliteringen av Lord Potter som är hennes och hennes mans personliga vän._

_Flera av Hogwarts elever kunde se en apparat, som en gång tidigare hämtade Lord Potter och hans studiegrupp, hämta en på bår liggande Lord Potter. Han följdes till helikoptern av den grupp som har kommit att bli hans närmaste vänner, gruppen utom Lord Potter, återvände dock till Hogwarts efter att transporten var avklarad._

_För mer detaljer om det Lord Potter råkade ut för och några bilder av olycksplatsen, och den enda bild på Lord Potter som har släppts av Lady Slytherin efter olyckan se vidare sidan 5._

—

De närmast följande dagarna fanns det uppföljande artiklar om Potters skada och förmodade konvalescens, alla var de tydliga på att notera att de aldrig fick träffa Potter själva.

Rita Skeeters formidabla förmåga att skriva så att rykten kom att sprida sig själva fick vind. Flera gånger spekulerades det i att Potter var, i vart fall tillfälligt, i sämre skick än vad som förespeglats och att det inte alls var till USA han hade förts.

Men snart visste hela Hogwarts elevkår att Harry fanns på en liten ö utanför kusten, de allra flesta visste också fler detaljer om vilken ö det var. Likaså visste de att problemet utöver själva skadorna var att han dessutom var allergisk mot all form av magi, åtminstone tills skadorna hade läkt sig själva vilket beräknades ta mellan två och tre månader. Under den tiden fick ingen magianvändare vistas närmare än hundra meter från honom, då det förvärrade hans tillstånd.

—

**EOC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 21**

I övrigt fortsatte allt som normalt på Hogwarts, Nadja hade fått en medhjälpare, och de fem studiegrupperna ökade från enbart tisdag kväll till tre kvällar i veckan. Även herr Drake visade sig vara en bra lärare, kanske en aning för vulgär, men han hade många bra tips på hur de skulle kunna använda obeaktade besvärjelser i en strid där deras liv stod på spel.

"På den tiden när Hogwarts Express togs i drift fanns det ju inga järnvägsarbetare bland den omagiska befolkningen. För att få rälsen att sitta fast i syllarna som lades på marken användes en _spikningsbesvärjelse_. Den hämtar järn från där järn finns närmast, formar det till en tio tum vass järnten med hullingar. Den drivs iväg med en sådan hastighet att den tränger in i hela sin längd i syllen, och övre delen av järntenen är större, som huvudet på en spik. På så sätt fästes rälsen mot underlaget. Det är en laglig besvärjelse. Sikta på hjärtat och du dödar, sikta på knäskålarna och personens knä far bakåt, och om det är en vägg tillräckligt nära blir han fastspikad i väggen. Den närmaste tiden kommer den personen inte att besvära er."

Efter det förklarade han hur de skulle _tänka_ när de kallade fram järntenarna, det gällde att också _tänka_ både hur de såg ut, och att de skulle ha fart framåt. Alternativet till _bestående_ spikar var en variant att _mana fram_ spikarna, men det tog mer energi ut utövaren.

En annan besvärjelsekombination han lärde dem var att _sväva sig själv_. Först skulle de göra sig väldigt lätt, utföra ett hopp. Och därmed kunde de vara upp till femtio meter upp i luften. Det kunde vara ett sätt att nå ett tak för att därifrån bättre kunna angripa en motståndare, eller med en _vindbesvärjelse_ kunde de blåsa iväg från en plats som hade fått spärrar mot transferering och flyttnycklar.

Att utföra en förvandlingsbesvärjelse på sig själv, eller en vän, så att de med det djurets förmåga kunde exempelvis smita ut genom ett litet hål, eller på annat sätt vinna fördel. Just den saken skulle de _se möjligheten i_.

Det var bara några av Andrew Drakes idéer om hur de kunde använda olika besvärjelser och förhäxningar som normalt inte beaktades under en strid.

På Hogwarts och i media tonades alla rykten om Potter och hans tillstånd ner, visserligen kom det regelbundna uppdateringar från Nadja. Harry mådde efter omständigheterna väl. Men inte ens hon kunde komma nära honom. När de talade med varandra använde de en helt omagisk mugglarteknik som kallades _telefon_.

Harrys grupp, visste att det var vilseledande information, och de skulle inte vara alltför restriktiva med att föra det vidare, de visste att även för deras _välbefinnandes skull_ var de inte informerad om det verkliga förhållandet. Vad de trodde spelade ingen roll, men de skulle hålla det absolut för sig själva, det Nadja kom med fick de däremot _sprida vidare_. De förstod att det handlade om något mycket viktigt och att de var en länk i det, och spelade med. De fick ju två versioner, dels det som skulle vara den _officiella_ versionen, den de _fick säga öppet_, och den de bara kunde säga till _betrodda_.

—

Det var måndag den fjortonde när Nadja bad alla _junioraurorer_ samlas för ett uppdrag. När de hade samlats tog hon dem med ut och de satte sig på sina kvastar och flög iväg väster ut.

Så snart de var utom synhåll från Hogwarts och områden nära aktiverade de sina flyttnycklar och var snabbt i Sand Hills.

"Ah — välkomna, officiellt, var ni alltså hit. Och då är ju det ingen lögn heller. Men inofficiellt besökte ni mig på den där ön. Det viktiga är att ryktena går på Hogwarts att jag är på just den ön. Den är helt öde, och den är redan preparerad för det behov vi har. Ni måste veta flera saker, jag gör inte detta för att ljuga för er, men för att det ska vara lättare att uppnå vårt syfte.

"Det är nu bekräftat, det var Voldemort som restaurerade sig i Albanien sista oktober. Inofficiella rapporter från hans slavar, tyder på att han är ute efter just mig. Det första han tänker göra är att göra en _vampyrisering_, av mig. Det handlar om en mycket farlig rit, där han stjäl min magi, samtidigt som han dödar mig.

"Det som finns på den där ön, är en klump lera med en aning blod, kött och skinn från ett svin, den har fått lite animering, men ligger den i stasis, så att när stasisen släpper kan den röra sig och frambringa stönanden.

"I övrigt är det bildprojektorer som skapar holografiska bilder av att det finns folk där, Dobby är den som håller spelet igång. Det jag behöver er hjälp med nu är att ladda upp alla de här runstenarna.

"Det har redan varit _spejare_ på plats så vi vet att ryktena om var jag _i verkligheten finns_ har läckt ut från Hogwarts, vilket var avsikten, av två orsaker. De här runorna kommer att, när de aktiveras hindra all form av magi att utföras, eller att lämna eller tillföras till det område runorna omsluter. Men det behövs krafter för att det ska hålla, vår samlade kraft behövs. Jag _ber_ er om den hjälpen, får jag den?"

Alla nickade och flera "_absolut_" hördes.

"När vi har laddat dem får ni absolut inte göra något, inte ens tänka magi, än mindre utföra något, tills Dobby har samlat in dem och försvunnit härifrån med dem."

Alla verkade fundersamma, men de nickade godkännande.

"Först, lämnar vi tio droppar blod i den här glasbägaren, med vårt blandade blod ska vi färga in de runorna som finns på de här runstenarna. Det är viktigt att ni _frivilligt_ låter er delta i det här, och att ni fyller var droppe med er vilja att stödja avsikten med det."

De nickade förstående.

"Jag kanske ska tala om att det kommer att bli _blodigt_ där de används. Voldemort kommer att dödas, han och alla han för med sig dit. Vi har ministeriets begäran om att, lösa _problemet,_ och de vet att så länge det finns en enda med Voldemorts märke, så kan han inte dö. Därför blockerar vi all magi till och från platsen just innan vi sätter igång. Men det innebär att alla han har med sig på platsen kommer också att omkomma. Det enda ni behöver _tänka på_ är att hjälpa till att inte märkta dödsätare utanför det avspärrade fältet kan bidra med livsenergi till honom, liksom att han inte kan fly."

Hermione såg fundersam ut och frågade, "Kan du nämna vad du tänker göra?"

"Jag kan, men jag undviker att säga något innan jag vet vad resultatet blivit. Alternativet är att han hittar gisslan att ta, eller döda många av våra vänner och hota döda fler om jag inte ger mig till honom. Han kommer inte att ge sig förrän han har dödat mig. Han dog egentligen för länge sedan, men genom att han hade gjort horcrux så dog han inte helt. Egentligen kan han räknas som _odöd_, eller levande död nu. Han är absolut inte _människa_. Ministeriet har tittat genom vad horcruxen är, och hur det förändrat honom, dessutom — alla hans märkta slavar, är inte heller längre att betrakta som helt _mänskliga_. De har inget att invända mot att de märkta _råkar omkomma_ i samband med att Voldi själv _avvecklas_. Någon som nu har betänkligheter?"

Ingen visade att de hade ändrat sig.

"Bra, då sätter vi igång."

—

"Harry, innan vi drar tillbaks, jag har funderat länge på en sak, hinner vi?"

"Okej, jag har sagt förut, har ni frågor, kom med dem. Så vad funderar du på?"

"Du sa att FBI, är en del av den magiska IOWS, har det alltid varit så, jag menar FBI är ju . . . vad , bara omkring åtti år."

"Inte ens det, egentligen det var 1935 den fick namnet FBI, eller egentligen namnet som kommer av _Federalt kontor för informationsinsamling_. Federal Bureau of Investigation, förkortat till FBI. Men egentligen började den omagiska delen som sedan blev FBI redan 1908, och den hade inte mycket bett i sig från början.

USA är egentligen en samling småstater där var och en, är sin egen. Om en tjuv kan kliva över statsgränsen så blir polisen maktlös. Förr var ett verkligt bekymmer för de omagiska, nu är det fortfarande till besvär. Vi hade redan en heltäckande aurorkår, och vi såg problemet och möjligheten att sätta de våra där.

"Har du läst om detektivbyron Pinkertons. Det var en gren av vår aurorverksamhet, men bland de omagiska. Med lite lobbying så fick vi Theodore Roosevelt att arbeta på en överstatlig polisbyrå. Han föreslog det redan 1892, men det var först när han blev president 1901 som han kunde börja jobba på det, och det krävde mycket byråkrati. Han behövde medhjälpare, Charles Bonaparte, japp du kanske kommer ihåg namnet, en gammal magifamilj. Nå han fick Charles utnämnd som justitieminister 1905 det ledde sedan till att de kunde få kongressens godkännande, för _Special agents_, den tjugosjätte juli 1908. Charles var deras chef som justitieminister, och det var bara tio hemliga agenter att börja med. Redan i mars året efter hade antalet agenter ökat till trettiofya, men samtidigt efterträddes Charles av George Wickersham och han döpte om styrkan till Bureau of Investigation. Åtta år senare var personalstyrkan fler än tre hundra, inte enbart poliser, många var sifferkunniga, som revisorer, bokhållare och en mängd olika för att kunna alla möjliga saker. Det finns många saker som är värda sina egna berättelser, men den som blev ledargestalten var J Edgar Hoover, han tillträdde 1924 och höll ställningarna tills han dog 1972. Vi, alltså han, blev tvungen att göra lite drastiska avslöjanden för att maskera den magiska delens sida, därför blev det lite väl mycket omkring som blev hemligt, eller kanske _olaglig_ verksamhet från hans personals sida. Ohj, det blev en lång utläggning det, men det är lite av FBI's bakgrund. Det står för övrigt om det i IOWS–US verksamhetsberättelser."

"Tack. Du förvånar mig lite, det är ju egentligen _min uppgift_ att kunna förklara sånt där, men då förstår jag mer om hur det kom sig att _vi_ kan vara inblandade i det." Sa Hermione och rodnade lätt.

"Det är okej, har ni frågor så kom med dem. Om det var allt, så än en gång, tack för hjälpen."

—

På Hogwarts blev det återigen frågor om vad de tjugo hade gjort. Som vanligt lyckades de _övertyga_ alla om att de varit till USA, och träffat Harry. Men lika smidigt flödade ryktet att de _i verkligheten_ hade fått prata med honom med hjälp av telefonen ute på ön. Och lika smidigt väcktes ryktet att hans tillfrisknande gick snabbare än väntat. Han hade förhoppningar om att kunna vara med dem, helt återställd, redan före jul.

—

Onsdag morgon sista november när Grupp Harry, hade sin morgonsamling inför alla gruppers morgonpass steg Andrew Drake in till dem.

"God morgon. Kom till Lord Slytherins gemak, direkt efter att ni har duschat. Fullt utrustade i aurormundering."

Det var det enda han sa innan han väntade på att alla andra skulle komma. Det hade blivit fler än de hundratjugo som var med på morgonpassen. Flera andra grupper hade börjat motionera också. Likaså hade det växt fram flera _duelleringsgrupper_.

—

"Välkomna, det hände i natt. Huset Harry Potter förmodades finnas i anfölls av Voldemort med fjorton slavar, alla som anföll _råkade_ omkomma. Det som kommer att finnas i tidningen kan missleda en aning, där står att Harry Potter's kropp inte gick att känna igen. Och att de som vårdade honom inte heller kunde identifieras. Det är endast en förstahandsnyhet.

"Ni vet att Harry Potter aldrig fanns där, därför att." Andrew bytte utseende till Harry. "Jag är, också Harry Potter, och har varit här hela tiden. Ursäkta mina vänner, men ni skulle aldrig ha kunnat undvika att _se_ på mig utan att veta att jag är Harry, det skulle vissa ha genomskådat. Nu är spelet däremot över. Men jag kommer att fortsätta som Andrew några dagar till. Alla behöver inte veta om, _det_. Nu till frukost, och bli bara så där _lagom_ gråtfärdiga när ni läser morgontidningen. Minerva och Nadja vet om min roll."

"Är Vol . . demo . t . . . verkligen borta nu?" Frågade Dean.

"Ja, det är han. Du och jag kommer att göra bilddokumentationen under förmiddagen. Ni övriga är inbjudna att följa med, men det kommer inte att vara vackert, det är söndersprängda kroppar blodlukten är stark, och . . . ja, ni förstår kanske. Bilder kommer att behövas, men det är inte något jag vill att ni ska behöva se. Vilka vill ändå komma med?"

Till Harrys förvåning hade alla en hand i luften. Alla såg beslutsamma ut.

"Okej, det är ert förs. . .ert andra aurorjobb. Nä faktiskt det första, det förra _operation varulv_ var innan ni var aurorer. Fast andra ändå, er första, även om det var i samma jobb, var att skapa möjligheten för att inte behöva riskera egna liv. Så okej, ni blir alla fria från klasser idag. Men frukost först, så ska jag koordinera med aurorkontoret."

—

Alla läste tillsammans i tidningen som hade kommit med morgonposten.

_**Lord Potters sjukbädd angripen.**_

_Av rita Skeeter_

_Under natten kallades aurorer i jour till en plats där ett förmodat angrepp just hade förövats. Den syn de mötte, sa de som var där, var så att det vände sig i dem. Då de inte fann någon levande på plats beslutade de sig för att återkomma när dagsljuset kunde hjälpa dem._

_Däremot har det framkommit att platsen inte var vilken som helst. Lord Potter hade inte flyttats till USA utan till en hemlig plats utanför kusten. Hur det kom sig att de som angrep kunde veta var Potter fanns vet vi inte ännu men de aurorer som besökte platsen är bestämda på att det måste ha varit enorma krafter för att ställa till de enorma skador de kunde se i det ynka ljus de hade tillgång till._

_En av aurorerna som denna reporter har talat med menar att om Potter verkligen fanns på plats och om han har försvarat sig själv så måste han ha tömt alla reserver han hade. Men ingen kunde säga att de sett vare sig Harry Potter, eller något lik som påminde om honom._

_Vi har fått löfte om att få uppföljande rapporter inför morgondagens tidning. Men ännu så länge är frågan öppen. Fanns verkligen Harry Potter kvar i England, och om så, varför inte under bättre skydd?_

_Se vidare sidan 2 för mer bakgrundsmaterial._

—

Naturligtvis blev det enormt med frågor som krävde sina svar. Men det fanns inte annat än frågor. Andrew, Nadja och Harrys Grupp gjorde sig klara för avfärd. Medan andra tittade förundrat, ingen hade sagt något om det, men hela skolan visste ju om _var_ Harry skulle finnas. Nu anade de att gruppen skulle leta Harry.

—

Gruppen hade inte kommit tillbaks under kvällen, engelska magivärlden var redan i skräck sedan Lord Potter hade blivit _skadad_. Nu efter tidningsnotisen om överfallet var de mer chockade än någonsin.

Morgonen efter innan tidningarna kom klingade rektorn i sin bägare.

"God morgon, som ni ser är inte _Harrys Grupp_ här, de är på officiellt auroruppdrag. Det jag har fått besked om är att Potter är välbehållen. De som anföll hans sjukbädd hade inte räknat med att Lord Slytherin tillsammans med Lord Ravenclaw och Lord Gryffindor ville vara med och diskutera saken med terroristen Voldemort.

"Det som hände var att Voldemort med fjorton av hans närmaste anhängare smög iland på den plats där Potter fanns. Det som sedan hände var rena kriget. Men varken Voldemort eller någon av dem han hade med dit kunde komma undan, och Lord Potter hade tydligen inte blivit så svårt skadad som många befarade, så de fyra tillsammans försvarade sig och slutligen lyckades de nedkämpa angriparna helt.

"Många hade trott att alla märkta bidrog med livsenergi till _honom_ därför kallade de fyra upp ett spärrfält runt Vo . l . de . . m . . runt _honom_. Därför avbröts hans förbindelse med de av hans anhängare som fanns på andra ställen. Men alltså ingen av de märkta som fans på samma ställe skulle ha kunnat överleva medan _han själv_ dog. Det är den information jag har fått efter gårdagens undersökning.

"Vidare, har det förekommit att några här på skolan har talat om för personer utanför Hogwarts om var Potter fanns. De personerna kan redan nu börja packa sina saker. Klockan elva kommer era saker inte längre att finnas kvar inom era sovsalar eller respektive elevhus. De kommer att finnas i ankomsthallen klara för avtransport. Lord Potter hade, och har, Lord Gryffindors, Lord Ravenclaws och Lord Slytherins beskydd, de av er som finns innanför murarna på detta etablissemang borde ha förstått det efter förra årets incident då det visade sig att Lord Potter visade att det går att bekämpa även varulvsåkomman. Hemligheter om Lord Potter har läckt ut från Hogwarts och det beror på att de som har lämnat besked om var Potter fanns har medvetet lämnat ut uppgifter de visste var hemliga. Med det kan ni fortsätta dagen."

—

Det syntes att många skruvade på sig, medan andra log i mjugg.

Ginny:

_Ohh – sån tur jag inte skrev om det till mor, det var ju såååå nära._

Ron:

_Räknas det som jag skrev till Dumbledore, han var ju rektor här_.

Chu:

_Det ska vara en Potter till att åstadkomma något sådant, Grattis Harry._

Gregory:

_Jag förstod det, tack och lov att jag allierade mig med Harry i tid._

Millecent:

_Hur kan de veta det?, Nå jag låtsas som det inte berör mig._

Marietta:

_Ja ha, morsan får väl fixa nåt om det går så illa att jag åker ut. Det var ju hon som sa jag skulle tala om vad som händer här. Faan – alla viste det ju, det kunde väl inte vara nån hemlighet då._

Terry:

_Undrar hur det går för Marietta nu, nå, det finns andra att hitta om hon försvinner. Hon var ändå inte min stil, kanske var det hon som tipsade dem, i så fall får hon skylla sig själv._

Ritchie:

_Ja ha, tur jag hann ta OLW i alla fall. Men va faan alla visste det ju, att jag skrev om det till Valec borde ju inte nån veta, jag väntar och ser vad som händer._

Så var det med många fler. Harry hade resonerat med Minerva om hur de skulle göra. En markering var på sin plats, men de som i oförstånd och till oskyldiga skulle inte ha någon egentlig betydelse, men naturligtvis skulle det märkas inför kommande arbetsliv, vilka som hade spillt hemligheter. För ALLA på Hogwarts visste att det var just _hemligheter_.

—

Och som väntat, klockan elva blev det uppståndelse, när Amelia Bones hälsades välkommen av Minerva. Efter hand samlades en del molokna elever vid sina respektive saker. Dit kom så småningom Ron Weasley, Millecent Bulstrode, Marietta Edgecombe, Ritchie Coote, Lavender Brown och många andra, de flesta av dem var dock förstaårselever.

En bister Minerva McGonagall tittade granskande på dem, harklade sig och började.

"Det var just en snygg historia. Nå, för att klara ut detta kan vi göra på flera olika sätt. Ett av dem är att jag överlämnar er till aurorerna direkt. Ett annat är att de förhör er här, jag vill se vart förhörsprotokoll innan jag bestämmer mig för vad jag ska göra med er. Är det någon av er som motsätter sig det, så är ni naturligtvis välkomna med synpunkter, men då får aurorerna ta er med sig. Kanske hinner de förhöra er och bestämma vad de ska göra med er före jul. Jag har Andrew Drake till hjälp, han kommer att vara mitt biträde vid förhören. Frågor?"

Ingen vågade säga något, risken att få vänta på förhör på Azkaban var inte något de tänkte riskera.

"Bra, ingen diskuterar saken här, och en i taget in till den där lektionssalen, Aurorerna och Andrew är klara att börja. Ron Weasley, du börjar."

—

"Ron Weasley, du anklagas för att ha sänt besked till personer utanför Hogwarts om var Harry Potter fanns, anser du dig skyldig eller oskyldig?"

"Bokstavligt är jag nog skyldig, jag sände till Albus Dumbledore, och han är ju på vår sida."

"Du spionerar alltså på Potter för en som har fällts i domstol för att ha konspirerat med kända anhängare till Voldemort, är det så?"

"Dumbledore är ju på _vår_ sida."

"Svara ja eller nej. Har du spionerat på Lord Potter."

"Ja."

"Förhör med Ronald Weasley avslutat – Skyldig till spioneri mot Lord Potter, NÄSTA."

Ungefär i den stilen var alla förhören, tills de kom till Millecent Bulstrode

"Millecent Bulstrode, du anklagas för att ha sänt besked till peroner utanför Hogwarts om var Harry Potter fanns, anser du dig skyldig eller oskyldig?"

"Oskyldig."

"Det finns belägg för att du har skrivit i brev om hur du är säker på att Potter finns på den platsen du hade hört om istället för att han fanns i USA. Om du inte berättar sanningen så kommer vi naturligtvis att ta fram den ändå, det blir bara värre för dig själv om du är motsträvig."

"Okej då, jo jag har talat om det."

"Till vem har du skrivit, och varför?"

"Till far, han har sagt att de är hotade till livet om jag inte kan få fram uppgift om var Potter fanns, helst skulle jag se till att han fick en flyttnyckel till dit de ville ha han, men när han blev skadad fanns han ju inte här."

"Vet du några utöver de du såg utanför som har meddelat något?"

"Ja."

"Vem, och hur?"

"Zabini, pratade med någon jag inte vet vem är ute vid grinden för någon vecka sedan. Jag är inte säker på vad de pratade om, men något måste det ha varit, för han fick en märkbart stor påse pengar för det han sa."

"Tack, nämn inget om det sista vi kom att tala om. Vad kan du säga om familjen, hur var de hotade, har du breven kvar?"

"Jag fick order om att bränna de efter hand, så nej de är inte kvar."

"Okej, skicka in nästa."

—

"Minerva, jag tror att med tanke på att det är så många förstaårselever, och de var helt obetänksamma och förstod inte hur _känsligt_ det är, och egentligen var det ju vår avsikt att det skulle spridas, på rätt sätt. Så jag tror vi ska göra en diskret markering med att de tjugonio som har skrivit hem, eller till sin käresta de får under kommande vecka _husarrest,_ inte lämna sitt elevhem annat än till lektioner. Måltiden får de i sina elevhem."

"Men . . . "

"Utom, Ron Weasley. Han har husarrest fram till jul, och att hans föräldrar får reda på att han fortfarande _arbetar för_ Albus Dumbledore. Den där Zambi, kommer jag att ta ett _diskret_ förhör med själv."

"Och Bulstrode?"

"Det kommer aurorerna att undersöka, det kan vara sant. Det han sa var sant, men vi vet inte om det också är sant att hans familj verkligen var hotad. De kommer dessutom att följa upp alla brevmottagare som de förhörda har sagt att de har skrivit om det till, därför kommer alla mottagare att veta om att vi har hållit förhör. Intressant kommer det att bli när Albus Dumbledore kommer att bli anklagad för spioneri."

"Vad hände med de som angrep platsen de trodde du fanns på?"

"Mugglarteknologi, du kan få vara med när jag har gen . . . nä föresten, de behöver inte mer än de redan har sett. De vet redan. Jo, jag plundrade ett militärförråd. Jag _stal_ ganska mycket där. Bomber och granater, minor, fast egentligen blev det inte minor därför att jag såg till att alla sprängdes, så det blir mer att likna vid granater. Men de var effektiva, och fort gick det. Alltså, när de kom till platsen konstaterade vi först att Voldi var med själv. Då aktiverade vi alla runor, det medförde att all övrig form av magi spärrades. Det var för att hindra flyttnyckling, transferering och inte minst livskraftshjälp till Voldi. Samtidigt gick Dobby och jag ner i källaren och stängde dörren. Omedelbart efter det utlöste vi allt som fanns i bombväg. Ungefär åtta tusen kilo granater och splitterbomber över precis hela ön. En halv minut efter det utlöstes tolv hundra hoppminor. Det är granater som var nedgrävda i marken, men som hoppar upp lite mer än en halv meter och sprängs, de sänder ut ett regn av stålkulor runt omkring sig. De som eventuellt hade överlevt första omgången och hade rest sig upp, skulle inte ha klarat andra omgången. Efter det gjorde vi en genomsökning men fann inget liv. Vi konstaterade att Voldemort själv definitivt var död. För att fullfölja profetian så hade jag själv ordnat allt, allt var _för min hand_. Och med något Voldi inte hade kunskap om. Oh jag höll på att glömma, fyra automatiska videostyrda maskingevär som alternerade mellan olika rörliga mål."

"Det var alltså mord?"

"Så kan man kalla det, skillnaden är att _de sökte upp mig i avsikt att döda mig_. Så egentligen var det en försvarsstrid. Det är helt klart med ministeriet. Försvar. Dessutom är det inte den officiella versionen, som du förstår. Amelia, och några till vet detaljerna. Resten går på det officiella."

"Okej, _Andrew_. Var är ungdomarna?"

"De är på _städjobb_. Jag också, faktiskt, jag är här tack vare Amelias tidvändare. Samtidigt med att vi är där, är också en del aurorer runt om och kollar upp platserna dit eleverna sände sina _hemligheter_. Alltså jag är här först, och sen ska jag och de aurorer som ska undersöka tidvända oss tillbaks och jag ska vara med på städjobbet som Harry Potter."

"Okej, då förstår jag, ska jag eller du meddela _dom_?"

"Det är du som är rektor, det är ditt jobb. Föresten, när jag har tänkt på det, vi singlar inte ut Ronald Weasley, men du kan kalla upp honom vid senare tillfälle, och dela ut extratjänst eller något i den stilen. Just med tanke på att han var medveten om sitt spioneri."

"Ok, låt oss gå ut och göra det då."

—

"Då har alla förhörts, och jag har hunnit läsa igenom protokollen, och rådgjort med Drake, och inte minst, jag har kunnat prata med Potter på telefon, jag kan tala om att han är välbehållen. Alltså, de flesta av er har berättat för personer ni har förtroende för. Men breven kan ha kommit i orätta händer under transporten och därmed har uppgiften kommit på avvägar. Potter tycker att det skulle drabba för många oskyldiga om ni alla skulle regleras från Hogwarts. Att det finns minst en spion bland elever — eller lärare vet vi nu, alla lärare har förhörts med sanningsserum, och de har klarat de förhören utan anmärkning. Så det är bland eleverna det finns minst en spion. Vilken sida som är _fel_ eller _rätt_ det vet vi inte, det vet bara de som kommer att skriva vår historia. Nu verkar det vara så att Voldemort misslyckades med att dräpa Harry Potter, och omkom själv. Alltså skriver _vi_ historieböckerna och därför är det _vår_ sida som är den _rätta_ sidan.

"Harry Potter föreslog att ni ska ha husarrest under en vecka, jag ville ha er alla hemskickade, åtminstone för resten av året. Men det var Potters hemlighet, och jag låter hans förslag vinna. Naturligtvis får ni överklaga hans förslag. Är det någon som motsätter sig det, husarrest hela nästa vecka inklusive lördag och söndag, ni är i era elevhem på all tid som inte är rena lektioner, måltiderna intar ni där också. Inga studiegrupper, inget besök i biblioteket, ingen extra träning, inget alls utöver lektioner. Och de av er som spelar quidditch, nästa match för ert hus sitter ni på läktaren. Det är _mitt_ bidrag till bestraffningen."

Ingen protesterade, varpå de hade att släpa tillbaks sina saker till respektive elevhus, mycket lättade av beslutet att _bara_ drabbas av husarrest.

—

**EOC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 22**

Harry hade först snurrat på tidvändaren några varv och var nu tillbaks till tidiga morgontimmarna. Därpå använde han alvmagi för att komma till den enda punkt han själv kunde teleportera till och från, det var en av stenarna som var någon meter ut i vattnet. Från den kunde han gå som vanligt. Alternativet var att använda båt. Voldemorts grupp hade valt att flyttnyckla in mitt i natten. Då hade allt som kunde tyda på magi varit dolt. Han tänkte tillbaks och mindes medan han sakta gick upp på ön.

—

_Dobby hade larmat Harry och Harry hade gjort fenixtransport för dem in till husets källarvåning. Där hade de tittat på bilder från IR–kameror de kunde styra från källaren. När de var helt säkra på att det var Voldemort själv som var med där pressade Harry kniven in i handen så att blodet kom. Med den blodiga delen av handen tryckte han sedan på kontrollrunan, som aktiverade alla andra runor som fanns utspridda, med det blev all annan magi omöjlig på hela ön. Därefter förde han undan spärren under den röda knappen. Med ett slag på den startade helvetet uppe på markytan. En minut senare var allt över._

_De hade suttit och tittat på bildskärmarna medan de nya kamerorna hade åkt upp från sina skyddade platser. Av de som hade använts först var det bara två av de åtta som fortfarande fungerade. Men med tio som varit skyddade, och de två som överlevt, sökte de av hela området under den följande halvtimmen._

_Innan de gick upp från källaren kopplade han ner maskingevären. De var ju helt automatiska och sköt mot allt som rörde sig, när de var aktiverade._

—

Han mindes från natten hur det hade skakat nere i rummet av alla krevaderna, det var egentligen bara två, men det var många samtidigt. Knattret från maskingevären hade inte hörts mer än ett vanligt knarrande golv. Dörren till kontrollrummet var två decimeter betong, men ändå hade ljudet och skakningarna trängt ner.

Hela anläggningen var en av lämningarna som var kvar från kriget, rummet var egentligen ett skyddsrum för några av de soldater som hade postering längs kusterna. Harry hade putsat upp den lite och inte mist satt in modern övervakningsutrustning och preparerat allt. Åtta bilbatterier höll allt elektriskt i drift under natten och laddades från ett motordrivet aggregat under dagen.

Medan han gick upp till bunkern kunde han inte undvika att tänka på resultatet. Nu återstod bara att ta ner dämpningfältet. Fälten för antiflyttnyckel och antitransferering skulle få vara kvar en tid. De som skulle komma kunde transferera till ön på södra sidan och flyga kvast eller åka båt därifrån. Nu var han beredd att släppa in de övriga.

—

Samtidigt med att Harry som Andrew var med Minerva på Hogwarts förberedde Harry för sin grupp och några av aurorerna att komma till ön och bedriva uppröjning.

Först blev det att fotografera allt precis som det var. Det var viktigt att få med alla omkomna på bild där de hade fallit och att det gick att identifiera dem, så att det inte rådde minsta tvekan om vilka det verkligen var. Dessutom skulle Voldemorts märke tas fram och visas så att det med all tydlighet syntes att alla omkomna hade Voldemorts märke.

Därefter blev det att iordningställa offren för fotografering för tidningar. Då gällde att bombkratrar inte skulle synas, även vissa typer av skador ville de undvika.

Efter det skulle det visas det rum Harry _skulle ha funnits i_, och hur sargad den hade blivit av striden. Sedan skulle nedgången till källaren visas, och varifrån slutskedet av striden hade förts.

Harrys grupp visste att det hade varit nödvändigt, blodigt men nödvändigt. Det skulle ändå inte ha kunnat undvikas med så många döda. Skillnaden skulle ha varit _ännu fler döda_ om de inte hade lyckats slå ut Voldemort så förhållandevis enkelt och snabbt. Det var ingen hjältemodig strid, men en nödvändig vinst. Medan de var där orienterade Harry dem om _förhören_ han samtidigt var med om i skepnad av Andrew Drake, och vilka resultat det gav.

Slutligen gjordes det lite _spektakel_. Det behövdes en bild av Lord Slytherin med Harry Potter och lorderna Gryffindor och Ravenclaw tillsammans. Harry transformerade Neville och Draco samt Ernie till de respektive, personerna. Och han orienterade dem om ganska mycket tyckte de innan han förklarade att de skulle vara förberedda på att medverka vid presskonferensen. För att fullfölja bedrägeriet övertalades Pansy att anta formen av Rose. Med det skulle Harry och Rose, gå som par, medan Neville i form av Lord Slytherin skulle vara kärvänlig med Nadja. Genom att de var så kända med varandra kunde de alla spela med.

Harry passade också på att orientera dem mer.

"Det finns fler än dussinet fullt av märkta dödsätare kvar, av de som anslutit sig före hans frånfälle 1981. Med största sannolikhet har han märkt några ytterligare. Ministeriet har redan en stor drive, jag nämnde för Amelia att ett visst kuvert kunde öppnas. Det innehöll namn på dem jag vet att var märkta förut. De har förberett insatsen sedan första november. Så visserligen är den stora faran över, men orosungar kan det komma att finns. Jag kanske skulle ha kunnat genomföra den här operationen själv, men tack vare er har jag kunnat planera och genomföra den. Tack vare att jag har er har jag också kunnat leva, kunnat ha något att kämpa för, kämpa för att vinna utan att mista någon av er. För min del vill jag att vi fortsätter på den inslagna vägen med det samarbete vi har. Är ni med på det?"

Återigen puffade de fram Neville, nu i sin nya form.

"Harry, nog för att det vänder sig i magen när man tittar på förödelsen. Men du har hela tiden sagt att om vi måste strida, så se till att vinna. Och vinna fort och med minsta möjliga egen risk. Jag tycker du har visat exakt vad du menar. Vi talade lite om det efter att vi laddade runstenarna för det här. Måste vi strida vinn den fight vi inte kan komma undan, gör det med minsta möjliga risk, och med så få andra förluster som möjligt. Jag tycker du har visat hur det ska gå till. Slå till så att de inte vet vad som drabbade dem. Och att vi sen inte exakt talar om hur det gick till är ju vår stridshemlighet. Så jag tror mig tala för oss alla. Vi är med dig Harry. Alla vi kommer inte att nämna något hur det har gått till. Vi kan säga att vi genom den tystnadsed vi nu har lämnat inte kan prata om det alls."

Efter det gick alla fram och skakade hand med och kramade Harry, och visade honom sitt stöd. Flera av dem sa några ord om att deras anhöriga äntligen kunde få ro. De hade sett den återuppståndna Voldemorts svårt sargade döda kropp.

Några av dem såg tårarna i Harrys ögon. Tårar av glädje att pressen äntligen kunde minska på honom och att han fortfarande hade vänner. Han hade bävat för vad de skulle tycka om honom efter massakern.

När all undersökning var över plockade aururerna fram säckar med ved och kol. Snart brann en stor het eld, och aurorerna utförde likbränning. Ingen skulle behöva se närmare på liken och kunna räkna ut hur striden hade gått till.

Det var sen kväll när allt var över. Då hade även presskonferensen hållits, och morgondagens tidningar var under producering, medan det på Hogwarts rådde en viss sordin. Alla hade blivit medvetna om att nästan trettio av dem hade utsatt Harry Potter, den de flesta uppskattade, för en alvarlig risk. Förstaårseleverna kunde de alla förstå, men de mer vuxna.

Ingen hade märkt att Blaise Zabini hade försvunnit under dagen. Kanske möjligen att Millecent Bulstrode anade det, och varför.

När det var dags för frukost påföljande dag var alla spända inför tidningen, och vad det skulle stå i den. Harrys Grupp hade valt att stanna i Villa Potter tillsammans med Harry och Nadja.

—

_**Lord Potter välbehållen trots Voldemots lömska angrepp.**_

_Av rita Skeeter_

_När dagsljuset kom kunde ministeriets aurorer närma sig den ö där Lort Potter hade vilat upp sig efter hans incident. Alla skulle tydligen tro att Lord Potter var hos sin bekant Lord Slytherin i USA. Men i verkligheten visste tydligen hela Hogwarts att han fanns på en helt magifri plats på en ö väster om Skotland._

_Allt hade säkert avlöpt lugnt om inte det varit för att två elever funnit att de hade allt att vinna på att avslöja sanningen för andra. De två började på Hogwarts samma år som Lord Potter själv. En från Gryffindor, en från Slytherin. Båda hade de olika uppdragsgivare för sitt spioneri._

_Den i Gryffindor spionerade för Albus Dumbledores räkning, och ovetande om de båda hade breven till Dumbledore lästs av anhängare till Voldemort. Den i Slytherin hade kontaktats av en som ministeriet trodde var död. Unge herr Barty Crouch. Det visade sig att hans mor och far iscensatte ett byte. Hans mor var dödssjuk och när bara några dagar av hans mors liv återstod tog hon sonens plats i Azkaban. Där dog hon med sin sons utseende. Ungefär samtidigt begravdes en tom kista med det alla omkring trodde var hon, i familjegraven. Unge Crouch var en hängiven anhängare till TMR Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort._

_Båda eleverna anses vara så unga att det är tveksamt om ministeriet väljer att gå längre än att utdela varningar. Lord Potter var själv närvarnade vid presskonferensen och tillfrågades om det skulle bli ny duell med tanke på att de hade utsatt hans liv för fara._

_På det svarade Lord Potter. "Nej, ministeriet har äntligen fått lite nyordning i sina lagar. Jag kan visserligen kalla upp det, men de utförde inte något handgripligt mot mig. De hade sina ideal, och agerade utifrån vad de tror är rätt. Har jag förstått rätt så blev den ena av dem faderlös redan medan jag försvarade mig, så där kan man säga att rätt redan har skipats. En ung person som försöker göra Albus Dumbledore till viljes tror sig inte utföra något fel, så nej. Jag låter dem gå." Så ödmjuk är Lord Potter mot dem som bevisligen utsatte hans liv för fara._

_Vidare förklarade ministeriet att de fick vetskap om att TMR förkroppsligade sig på bekostnad av fyra oskyldiga under alla helgons natt. Med det höjdes också beredskapen av ministeriets personal. Likaså var Lord Potters val att inte finnas på Hogwarts hans eget._

_Att han skulle vara överkänslig för magi, var ett svepskäl för att han inte skulle finnas på Hogwarts och vara en magnet för TMR att angripa honom där. Det visade sig dessutom att han inte var helt försvarslös där han fanns. TMR med fjorton medhjälpare anföll det de trodde var en försvarslös fjorton år gammal Harry Potter. Lord Potter med hjälp av Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw och Lord Slytherin valde att försvara sig med det som har blivit ett begrepp — stridsfältsmagi._

_Se sidan 2,3,4,5 och mittuppslaget för att få en uppfattning om vad det innebär. Skrivande reporter avser inte bjuda upp till en duell med någon av dem. De har visserligen bedyrat till ministeriet att de inte avser använda den typen av magi i Diagongränden eller vid vänskapliga skärmytslingar. Men då de försvarar sig vid väntade eller oväntade angrepp, finner de inget som hindrar dem från att verkligen försvara sig._

_Ministeriet har vidare förklarat att ALL typ av magi är tillåten vid försvar där man angrips i sitt hem, eller på platser där man bevisligen finns på samma förhållande som om man är hemma. Så var det i fallet där Lord Potter fanns. Han fanns där och han anfölls som om han var hemma. Därför har ministeriet inget att invända mot det som ser ut att vara ett slagfält._

_Ministeriets aurorer påstår att hotet från Voldemort nu kan anses vara över. Dock ska inte det tas för absolut säkert då vi inte vet om det finns det de omagiska kallar "kloner", men det visar sig inom överskådlig tid._

_På frågan till Lord Gryffindor var han normalt finns för ingen har sett honom på en tid, svarade han. "Jag tog mina examina privat på ministeriet för några år sedan, i övrigt behöver jag inte så stort utrymme. Faktiskt så använder jag en förklädnad när jag är ute bland andra. Föresten, det gör både Ronald och jag, men mesta tiden kopplar vi av i solen på mitt ställe i Västindien."_

_Med "Ronald" avser Lord Gryffindor Lord Ronald Ravenclaw. De verkar unga och vid gott mod. På frågan om de har flickvänner eller fruar avvisade de båda bestämt frågan. Men blinkningarna denna reporter tyckte mig se fick det att gå rysningar i ryggen så se upp flickor. Där finns något att hitta._

_Efter det fick agerande minister frågan om Lord Potter hade föreslagits för "Order of Merlin". Men innan Artur Weasely hann svara hoppade Lord Potter in och kommenterade med. "Det finns inget att få någon utmärkelse för. Hade jag kommit någon till undsättning kunde det ha varit något värt. Mina vänner Ronald, Gregory och Sal är mer värda dem, de var ju trots allt hos mig och hjälpte mig, så om jag ens skulle föreslås måste jag avböja. Annars måste alla som värjer sig få det, annars gör ministeriet sig skyldiga till ett brott om de ger mig något för att jag försvarar mig själv medan andra inte får något."_

_Sal Stern, Steg genast fram. "Visserligen var vi vår unge vän behjälplig, men vi var där redan när anfallet kom, vi bara försvarade oss, så det är samma förhållande för oss. Vi blir varken bättre eller sämre människor med de plåtbitarna hängande på oss. Nej, vi låter dem leka med de titlarna som skriver ut dem i alla brev de sänder. Även om det är tveksamt hur det __**egentligen**__ gick till när __**vissa**__ gjorde vad de gjorde för att få sina."_

"_Lord Slytherin, tänker du på någon speciell med det påståendet?"_

"_Jag har duellerat en som har utnämnts med Order of Merlin av 1.a klassen, en person som inte alls imponerade på mig. Faktiskt, i ren magipotential är han svagare än alla i Harry Potters grupp, jag har själv hjälpt dem vid flera tillfällen, så jag vet vad jag talar om."_

"_Sa du att ALLA i Harry Potters grupp är . . . har mer magi än Albus Dumbledore? För jag förstod att det var honom du tänkte på. Hur är det möjligt?"_

"_Egentligen är det beklämmande. Det tidigare ministeriet och tidigare mäktiga personer har aldrig velat släppa fram andra, därför har utbildningen både på Hogwarts, och andra ställen släpat efter. Men tack vare att jag träffade dem som unga kunde jag hjälpa dem som jag hjälpte unge Harry Potter, alla har den potentialen om de sköts på rätt sätt redan från början."_

"_Vad innebär det rent konkret?"_

"_Bästa sättet att förklara är att du tittar på bilderna och tänker dig några "Reduktu" och en del andra trevliga saker. Resultatet framgår där, vi var fyra, de var femton. Ingen av oss fick ens en skråma. De som kom hit, lär inte besvära oss igen."_

"_Och det är vad alla i Grupp Potter kan klara av?"_

"_Det och mer. Men notera nogsamt. Alla de har gett mig en ed, liksom de har gett ministeriet och Hogwarts en ed på att ALDRIG missbruka sin kunskap och förmåga."_

"_Egentligen är det skrämmande."_

"_Snarare tvärt om. Nu kan den eller de som tror att de kan efterträda Voldemort ta ett förnyat övervägande de vet vad de har emot sig. Ja vi skulle kunna ta över magisamhället med våld. Men ingen av oss är intresserad av det, däremot, kommer vi att verka för en demokratisering och ett likaberättigande för alla magikunniga och magianvändande. De som tror att de har mer att säga till om än andra kan genast börja fundera i nya banor. Nej, vi kommer inte att jaga upp och tortera några. Men om de försöker med något så finns det inga magiska spärrar som kan hålla dem borta från lagen när den nya gruppen av aurorer kommer i aktiv tjänst."_

"_Den nya gruppen, som i Harry Potters grupp?"_

"_Ja, just den. De kommer att jobba lagligt, och de som bryter mot lagen kommer inte att kunna köpa sig fria som förut."_

_Nu trängde sig Lord Gryffindor fram. "Dessutom, kommer vi att hålla ögonen på nya elever vid vår skola, de som verkar lovande kommer vi att erbjuda lite mer avancerade studier, ungefär som Lord Potter har hjälpt sina vänner med."_

_För dödslistan från överfallet se sidan två. Utöver de som nämnts i texten ovan finns Igor Karkaroff, han försvann för några år sedan, likaså Walden Macnair, en av de som försvann från ministeriet i samband med duellen mellan Lord Slytherin och Severus Snape. Det som förvånade aurorerna mest var att en så feg person som förre ministern Cornelius Fudge fanns med bland de märkta på platsen. Med erfarenheterna från unge Cruch sökte aurorerna även efter rester av trolldrycken polyjuice och förvandlingsbesvärjelser. Inga spår av förändringsframkallande trolldrycker eller magiframkallade kunde de hitta._

_Samtliga dödsätare som omkom under övergreppet räknas som förlorade till segraren. Det bör beaktas för framtida försök att döda, någon. De som hade avsikten att döda Lord Potter de satte hela sin familj och sitt kapital på spel. Samtliga egendomar och ägodelar som kan uppbringas från dem tillhör nu Lord Potter och hans vänner fördelningen löser de själva. I den mån hushållen har andra personer än de omkomna tillhör de nu Lord Potter, de kan dödas eller användas eller säljas som slavar. Det är de rester av de tidigare lagarna som inte har hunnit ändrats. De tre har avvisat alla anspråk och skjuter över allt till unge Herr Potter. På den direkta frågan till Lord Potter vad han har för framtidsplaner nu svarade han._

"_Jag, och min grupp kommer att skriva N.E.W.T. nästkommande läsårsslut. Därefter överväger vi att rikta in oss på efterföljande utbildning till mästarnivå. Genom att vi läser tillsammans kan vi hinna med så mycket mer under samma tid som de övriga mest jagar luft och varandra. Som ni vet har vi våra jobb som aurorer redan klara, men även de har nytta av att vi läser vidare."_

_För mer i detalj vad som fortsatte efter det, se sidorna 18,19 och 20._

—

"Ron!" nästan ropade Ginny, och fortsatte. "Nu är du verkligen i blåsväder. Vad tror du mor och far säger när de läser det här"

"Vad skulle jag göra, faan han tittar på mig och sen kan jag inte låta bli att göra som han säger."

"Har du talat om det för Harry?"

"Han talar ju inte ens med mig, så hur skulle jag kunna göra det?"

"Han kanske har anledning att inte tala med dig, men du kunde ha nämnt det till andra."

"Det är det som inte fungerar, så fort jag känner för att göra det, så tänker jag på något annat och glömmer vad jag skulle göra."

"Okej, jag tror jag vet vad som orsakar det. Vi talar med Fred och Geroge när de kommer tillbaks. Oh, här kommer de alla, och där är Harry."

Medan de övriga gick till sina respektive elevhemsbord gick Harry till lärarbordet, helt fräckt lånade han en kniv av Minerva och klingade i hennes bägare.

"Det är skönt att vara tillbaks igen. Först, Andrew har förklarat för mig vad ni alla sa under förhöret, alltså ni som har skrivit i brev till andra om var jag fanns.

"Först, Blaise Zabini, var den i Slytherin som det nämns om i tidningen. Han är nu på St. Mungos och behandlas för en mycket aggressiv tvångsstyrning han råkade ut för av unge Cruch, förhoppningen är att han kommer att vara återställd inför nästa termin.

"Vidare på samma ämne, Albus Dumbledore har erkänt att han har använt en mild version av mental påtryckning mot Ronald Weasley. Därför ska ingen av de två räknas som att de avsiktligt har önskat lämna ut uppgifter som egentligen skulle ha hållist hemliga.

"Några av er kan undra varför _min grupp_ i första hand nämnde om så förtroliga saker som att tala om var jag fanns. Faktiskt det var med tanke på att det absolut måste läcka ut. Ja, vi visste att Voldemort hade förkroppsligat sig, vidare visste vi att hans första mål var att angripa mig.

"Han skulle ha kunnat vänta med det i flera år medan han förstärkte sina styrkor. Istället spelade vi på hans blindhet. Min olycka var planlagd, jag var inte så skadad som det skulle se ut. Men det var viktigt att jag inte fanns här på Hogwarts och riskerade att någon av er skulle komma i vägen för dem.

"Dessutom ville jag ha absolut fritt omkring när de kom. Därför var en av krigsministeriets bunkrar från krigstiden det bästa stället. Exakt vad som hände där är inte precis det som står i tidningarna, men det är inget som ska berättas heller. Enligt profetian skulle jag använda något jag kände till, men Voldemort skulle inte kunna det.

"Det nämndes i tidningen om stridsfältsmagi, och att hela min grupp kan det. Det är helt korrekt. Och det är absolut viktigt för er att veta att det är absolut livsfarligt att försöka överraska någon av oss så att vi har anledning att tro att vi är utsatta för ett verkligt angrepp.

"Vi kan duellera som vänner, och det är tillåtet för er att ha vänskapliga dueller med oss. Men för guds skull överraska oss aldrig bakifrån, när vi sover, eller på annat sätt som kan få oss att tro något annat än det ni avser.

"På sätt och vis så har ni alla bidragit till att Voldemorts hot mot oss har minskat, just genom att ni kunde sprida runt _hemligheten_ så trovärdigt att fienden kunde styras till det ställe där vi valde att de skulle angripa på.

"Ni ser på bilderna, det är Colin som har tagit dem alla, ni ser att det inte är något ni själva vill uppleva i Hogwarts korridorer. Just vem, eller vikas brev som gick vidare till andra sidan vet jag naturligtvis inte. Men vi vet att det som gick till Dumbledore stoppades på vägen dit och lästes och släpptes iväg.

"Vi vet att Blaise var under _imperius_. Vi vet att utöver Ronald Weasley var det ytterligare tjugo åtta som skrev hem. Vilka av de breven som också lästes av andra, eller vilka som av misstag, eller avsiktligt förde de uppgifterna vidare vet vi inte. Men alla mottagarna bedyrar att de inte har lämnat uppgiften vidare. Här ska kanske en liten passus in. Några av er miste anhöriga, några av er är formellt mina slavar nu. Det löser vi privat senare på så bra sätt som det går.

"Min grupp var med på ön där slaget stod, jag har tagit en ed av dem att inte berätta detaljer därifrån. Ni får inte heller begära av Colin att få fotografier, andra än där jag poserar med de övriga tre som var där. Bilderna i tidningen är beskurna så att inget är med som inte får vara med. Ön är inte öppen för allmänheten, det är krigsministeriets område som vi lånade, utan att de vet om det visserligen, men det är dumt om de hittar bildbevis på att vi varit där.

"Resten av den här veckan och nästa vecka är alla studiegrupper jag och min grupp är inblandade i inställda. Morgonpassen kan ni hålla som vanligt men utan oss. Själv kommer jag att begagna mig av ledighet, jag kommer att låna Lord Gryffindors privata gemak.

"Då är jag mottaglig för frågor, bespara mina vänner som kom med mig från dem. De har sett saker som de inte gärna vill beröra. De vet också nu vad de själva kan ställa till med om de inte är försiktiga med sin magi. I samråd med ministeriet kommer vi att utföra en liten förevisning om ett par veckor för att visa vad stridsfältsmagi innebär."

"Harry, hur skadad blev du av olyckan?"

"Oh – Ginny, olyckan var egentligen ingen olycka. Men lite sved det medan Colin tog bilderna av mitt svedda ansikte. Skadorna som syntes, de var autentiska. Men jag var hel igen efter några timmar."

Harry såg hur många svalde upprepade gånger. Bilderna av hans skadade ansikte hade varit _kraftfulla_.

"Hur kan du vara så . . . _mjuk_ mot dem, oss som har förrått dig?"

"Millecent, jag visste att några skulle skriva hem, jag hoppades att det skulle fungera. Som du kanske noterade så hjälpte tidningarna till med att sprida ryktet att även de tvekade på att jag fanns i USA. Det fanns de som sökte mig där, mycket diskret, men jag vet att de sökte mig där. De visste att söka informationen, och den fanns här på Hogwarts. Så egentligen hjälpte de två mig i en av de verkligt såra passagerna. Just att få Voldemort och hans anhängare att tro det vi ville att de skulle tro."

"Men du var där, du kunde ha . . . de kudne ha dödat dig. Var du inte rädd?"

"Ja Lisa, den som går ut i en strid utan att vara rädd, den är dum. Men alternativet fanns inte för mig. Jag kunde inte vänta på att han skulle skaffa sig fler märkta anhängare. Flera av dem är kvar där ute, men genom den magi jag använde, kraftig runmagi ingick i planeringen — så mycket kan jag säga, så lyckades vi över förväntan. Utan den hjälp jag fick skulle kanske utgången hade varit annorlunda. Men hade jag ändå vunnit skulle fler vara döda nu, alla hans märkta anhängare lämnade livsenergi till honom. Skulle han ha hunnit _märka_ femtio ytterligare, skulle hans förmåga att överleva ha mångfaldigats. Nej jag var tvungen att forcera hans angrepp mot mig. Så spelet med att jag var värnlös var enbart ett spel. Men det visar också hur feg han och hans anhängare är."

Harry såg att Ron reste sig upp.

—

**EOC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter Pojken som Återkom**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 23**

"Lord Potter, jag har ännu en gång gjort mig skyldig till oförrätt mot dig. Vad ska det bli av mig?"

"Ronald Weasley. Den här gången är du oskyldig. Mig veterligt har du inte förolämpat någon av mina vänner eller andra under höstterminen. Att en mäktig person som många har sett upp till genom åren har valt att använda barn som verktyg för honom är hans fel, inte ditt. Sök upp _Poppy_ på sjukavdelningen så kan hon hjälpa dig med ett motmedel."

"Tack. Tack Lord Potter."

En svag röst långt ner i salen hördes.

"Ursäkta vad sade du, jag hörde inte och vem är du?"

"Ursäkta jag är Megan Greengrass. Jag undrade, kommer vi att få chansen att lära oss som, som de andra?"

"Om du menar att bli som min grupp, det finns just nu inga möjligheter för mig att ta upp fler, Som Gregory och Ronald sa på presskonferensen, _det kan bli_ men de lovade inget säkert."

"Kan vi få hjälp och träna själva?"

"Jag tränade själv, länge, ensam. Men jag hade tavlor som representerade många hundra års kunskap som hjälpte mig. Med det jag känner till nu, så hoppas jag att ingen försöker själv. Det är alldeles för stor risk att ni förstör er, det skulle få ungefär samma resultat som om ni drabbades av dementorskyssen. Daphne, vad säger du, som vet vad vi har gjort?"

"Harry har rätt kusin min, om jag kunde hjälpa dig skulle jag göra det, men jag kan bara inte riskera att jag tappar dig. Harry gick mycket, mycket varsamt fram med oss. Många kan tro att det var _lätt som en plätt_ just därför att det verkar ha gått fort för oss. Men jag lovar, det har varit långa dygn vi har övat. Harry har ägnat mer tid åt oss än någon utanför vår grupp kan förstå. Han gjorde det för att ha oss till hjälp att besegra Voldemort."

"Ni var ju här, när han var där och behövde er." Väste den lilla flickan.

"Mengan, och ni andra också. Alla i min grupp har bidragit till att jag kunde vinna över Voldemort. All deras kraft fanns med där, det var deras skydd, i de blodsrunor de hade hjälpt mig med. De visste att deras stöd, deras uppriktiga hjälp var det jag behövde, just där. De har också under de år vi har arbetat tillsammans hela tiden stöttat mig och hjälpt mig på alla vis. Utan dem, skulle jag inte ha haft en vilja att ens bry mig om att finnas här. Så, kom inte och påstå att de inte hjälpte mig när jag som mest behövde det. Jag tror, att om de hade varit vakna den tid striden varade, så skulle de ha känt hur deras hjälp behövdes, och användes. Utan dem, hade jag inte haft en chans att klara av det jag var tvungen att klara. Men den mesta hjälpen ändå, det är den jag får i form av stöd efter att jag har tvingats göra det jag tvingades göra, att leva med det jag har gjort."

"Vi gjorde inget Harry."

"Jodå Neville, er kraft i runorna var det som var avgörande för hela striden. Visserligen gick det ganska fort, men tro mig på mitt ord. Utan era runor skulle vi inte ha den här diskussionen. Jag är hungrig, låt oss äta."

—

Två veckor efter det var det dags för en fullskalig stridsfältsmagidemonstration.

101 målfigurer hade placerats ut. Det var alla _dummys_ ministeriet hade. Det var åttiofem som var gamla och slitna och utbyte av dem hade varit planerat sedan en tid. Nu hade de fått en sista uppfräschning där fanns även de sexton nyanskaffade, men de hade vita armbindlar och skulle föreställa gisslan som _banditerna_ hade tagit. Hela Hogwarts, och inbjudna föräldrar, och så gott som hela ministeriet var på plats.

Sexton elever fick i uppgift att gå fram till var och en av de _dummys_ som hade vita armbindlar, sätta sitt trollspö mot den och tänka på sig själva, och hur de såg ut. Med det ändrades utseendet på respektive dummy att efterlikna eleven. Nu såg gisslan ut som om de hörde hemma bland eleverna på Hogwarts, med det försvann även den vita armbindeln.

Alla åskådarna motades till förberedda åskådarplatser, medan _målspelet_ förflyttade sig till sitt utgångsläge. När alla var på sina rätta ställen, tog Amelia till orda.

"Välkomna, till den här lilla förevisningen. Innan vi går in på den kan jag orientera om att så gott som alla märkta dödsätare nu har kunnat omhändertas. Hur många sympatisörer som finns ute vet vi inte. Men vi antar här att det är åttiofem av dem som har samlats och avser utkräva hämnd för det som har hänt. Målspelet och förevisningen är, är lika mycket för alla som tänker på att försöka det. De _dummys_ ministeriet har satt upp har minst samma motståndsförmåga som en människa med bästa drakskinnsskydd, och de har en samma magipotensial som en normal trollkarl eller häxa har, liksom förmåga att frambesvärja skydd för sig. Det kan vara viktigt att tänka på det när ni ser resultatet. Vi räknar inte med att kunna återanvända någon av dem mer. De som uppträder som banditer är av äldre modell och är kanske uttjänta, men inte på grund av motståndskraft.

"Förutsättningen är att mina unga aurorer har blivit larmade om att deras kamrater har kidnappats och nu avser banditerna begära ut dem de vill ha från Hogwarts innan de börjar avrätta gisslan.

"**ÖVNINGEN BÖRJAR"**

Åskådarna kunde se hur ett gäng _glada _banditer förste sin gisslan framåt, och i en del fall gjorde anspelningar om vad de kunde användas som. Både före det de hade tjänat syftet och efter det.

De hade kommit ungefär i höjd med åskådarna när de stoppades av Harry själv.

"Är det mig ni vill komma åt, varför då hota med oskyldi. . . ."

Längre hann inte Harry förrän besvärjelserna började hagla mot honom. Det blev en dans undan dem, och även skyddsbesvärjelser. Efter mindre än en minut började gisslan flyga upp i luften, där försvann de plötsligt, när alla gisslan var _räddade_, började motelden. Reduktu, blixtklot, skärdesvärjelser, spikbesvärjelser, eldstrålar, som påminde om drakeld. På mindre än fyra minuter hade alla banditer demolerats, blod och söndersprängda kroppsdelar från övningsattrapperna täckte ett stort område. Allt var stilla. Så avtackandes sjutton av Harrys medhjälpare de gick runt bland de slagna. Så ropade Nevills röst ut, **"Alla är utslagna, det är lugnt nu."**

Efter det sänktes tre mattor ned, där fanns gisslan helt oskadd.

Harry gjorde en rörelse med vänstra handen, och alla drog sig mot honom i och ställde in sig i grupper bakom honom.

"Madam. Min chef. Auror Potter med grupp anmäler. Gisslan är fritagen, de som tog gisslan ville inte annat än slåss. Tyvärr finns det bara en kvar att förhöra. De hade gett sig på våra vänner, så ingen ville vara försiktig med dem."

"Tack, hade ni tänkt ta flera tillfånga levande?

"De gav sig inte när vi uppmanade dem till det, så tyvärr de ville inte låta sig fångas levande."

"Hur uppmanade ni dem till att ge sig frivilligt?"

"De kunde ha lagt sig på marken och inte gjort motstånd. Men det gjorde de inte så vi besvarade deras aggression. Men vi var tvungen att rädda undan gisslan först."

"Hur vet du att en av dem är levande?"

Jag håller honom krympt i min hand. Det är han som uppviglat pöbeln."

"Tack. Då har vi åtminstone en av våra gamla dummys kvar." Sa hon och skrattade.

"**Som ni såg, är det inget vi leker med. Mina äldre aurorer i tjänst vet med sig att inte bråka med mina nya. De är unga men oerhört effektiva. Det ni såg prov på här var det Lord Potter har försökt pränta in i oss en tid. De som är ute efter liv, dem leker man inte med. Jag citerar honom. Den strid jag inte kan undvika, vinn den, och vinn den så fort ni kan och med minsta möjliga risk för den egna sidan.**

"**Alltför många av mina kollegor gick en för tidig död till mötes vid Voldemorts tidigare era, hade vi bemött honom på samma sätt den här gången så hade många här aldrig fått se nästa skolavslutning.**

"**Nu är det en ny era, ingen ska få etablera sig som tortyrens furste. Ingen ska få försöka att förstöra vårt samhälle igen.**

"**Några av er kanske noterade att de unga aurorerna använde flygande mattor. De har varit förbjudna i England, men är nu åter igen tillåtna, efter licens. Sköts det rätt kan även den restriktionen släppas, den typ som användes här är den som är klassad för åtta personer.**

"**Det enda Lord Potters grupp visste om förutsättningen för den här förevisningen är detsamma dom ni fick omedelbart före, genom planeringen för den kunde de veta i stora drag vad som skulle kunna hända. Men det de gjorde skulle de ha kunnat göra med ett ögonblicks varsel.**

"**Med det är den här lilla förevisningen slut. Det som återstår är för mina gamla aurorer att samla ihop skräpet och städa upp. Rektor McGonagall har lovat att det finns förfriskningar på Hogwarts, efter det kan ni stifta närmare bekantskap med mätningsutrustningen för precision och styrka som vi har monterat upp nere vid sjön.**

"**Många har förundrats över en del uttalanden som har varit i tidningarna den senaste tiden. Nu kan det vara dags att visa vad de uttalandena är värda. Förre rektorn Albus Dumbledore har lovat att visa vad han kan som jämförelse. Men allt det efter lite allmän förbrödring och lite gott i magen."**

—

Naturligtvis blev det vadhållning, Även om Albus Dumbledore hade sina egna uppfattningar om Harry Potter, så var nu Voldemort åter igen borta. Men Albus var fortfarande Albus, och ingen hade hittills varit hans like, utöver möjligen Voldemort.

Skalan på träffindikatorn hade en funktion som betydde att för vart högre tal var styrkan ungefär dubbelt så stark. Det hade något med _naturliga logaritmer_ att göra hade Harry fått veta. 3,0 var ungefärligt värde för en person med medelstark magi. Albus Dumbledore fick den att visa 5,7 som bäst.

Nevill log och sände in en _stunner_ mot mitten på tavlan och till allas häpnad visade den 7,9 det skulle betyda att Neville hade omkring fyra gånger starkare magi än Albus Dumbledore.

Efter hand som Harrys grupp hade passerat var deras medeltal 6,6 Hermione var den enda som utöver Neville kom över 7,0 men ingen var under 6,1. Harry hade väntat en stund, så tittade han mot Albus.

"Du kom upp i 5,7 vi sa på presskonferensen att ingen i min grupp hade mindre styrka än nu har. Har du gett allt du kunde, eller behöver du fler försök?" Sa Harry samtidigt som han nonchalant svängde ut med sitt trollspö och ett rött energiknippe for iväg mot tavlan. 8,6 visade den.

"Tror du att du fortfarande behöver kontrollera mig, du har varit på gränsen att förstöra familjen Weasley genom att _övertala_ deras yngste son att spionera för din räkning. Det spelade i händerna på den andra sidan — den här gången. Håll dig undan mig i fortsättningen. Du kan be Sirius Balck om ursäkt för hans år i Azkaban. Jag vet vad du sa till Lord Slytherin om mig efter att du förlorade duellen mot honom. Men jag kan garantera dig, jag är inget horcrux, och det är inte tack vare dig jag inte är det heller."

"Jag förstår inte, hur kan ni alla vara så . . . så starka vilka ritualer har ni gjort, det finns mörk magi som kan göra det, vilka har ni gjort? Och med så mycket dödande, hur kan du påstå dig vara vit?"

"Albus lille, en mygga som har spritt sin malaria, den kommer aldrig att bli annat än en mygga som spritt malaria. Dödsätare som har dödat för sitt nöjes skull, de är redan förstörda. Jag dödar det som är redan förstört. Här idag, var det inte fråga om att _tillfångata_, här var det fråga om att visa vad som händer om de försöker angripa oss. Du har genom åren förorsakat många oskyldigas död genom att du inte bidragit till att ta bort mördarna från sina offer.

"Skulle du ha agerat i rådet för att verkligen ha städat bort dem, skulle många fler finnas kvar av de familjer som idag är utdöda. Det är inte min sak att döma eller fördöma dig. Men jag har satt igång mina sätt att äntligen få ministeriet att bedöma handlingarna och deras avsikt istället för metoderna. Hade du fått råda skulle du säkert ha klappat dem som försökte döda mig inne på Hogwarts på axeln och sagt att det var styggt gjort, även om jag hade dött av det. Jag utmanade de familjerna för att plocka bort några dödätare, jag dödade dem inte, de dödade sig själva när de valde att slava under Voldemort."

Harry visste att han hade en _insekt_ på axeln. Rita hade pratat med honom om det tidigare, och hon visste när hon fick vara med, och vad hon skulle, och inte minst _kunde_ skriva om.

—

Efterföljande termin var lugn, ganska snart hade ministeriet ringat in resterande märkta dödsätare, och några ytterligare som avslöjades under förhören.

Med Harrys hjälp kunde de _kalla in_ de dödsätare som hade märkts. När märket signalerade så transfererade de sig till den plats där signalen kom från. Harry visade hur magin kunde bindas med blodsrunorna för att bli permanent. Men efter förhandlingar på ministeriet valdes en annan lösning. De som hade begått grova brott och ansåg sig ha rätt att göra det dömdes till avrättning. Medan de som hade känt sig tvingade för sin egen överlevnad fick straff med benådningsprövning efter viss tid. För dem fanns det hopp.

Det Harry hade svårast med blev de nya _slavarna_. Det enda han kunde göra vara att ge dem _order_ att fortsätta leva som förut med undantaget att de inte på något sätt fick stödja den linje som motarbetade honom, och ministeriets nya inriktning. De fick behålla det mesta av sina pengar, eller egentligen de fick _förvalta_ de pengar Lord Potter nu ägde, men som kom från deras familj. De fick också _order_ att hålla honom informerad om vad som hände i familjen. Genom det magiska band som magin skapade _visste_ Harry att de kunde _tänka och tycka_ vad de ville, men de skulle aldrig kunna skada honom direkt eller avsiktligt indirekt. De var _bundna_ att lyda alla hans order, även en order som innebar att de skulle tänka själv och fungera självständigt.

Fem familjer av de åtta han hade _tilldelats_ hade elever i Hogwarts. Det fanns en hake med det. Två av familjerna var på ruinens brant, men med lite pyssel kunde han pussla ihop så att de kom under tak där det fanns plats. Men han skulle bli tvungen att stötta dem i många år framåt. Även Harry förstod att i deras ögon sågs han som en _Gud_ som kommit med räddningen.

—

Det blev också mycket studier inför N.E.W.T. skrivningarna. Som alla i Harrys grupp klarade med högsta betyg i ämnen som försvar, förvandlingskonst och besvärjelser. Hermione, Pansy och Draco klarade även trolldryckstillverkning med absolut toppbetyg. Nadja visade bilder på deras animagusförmåga, och bedyrade att de hade tränat och utfört det i USA, och därmed klarade sig från registreringslagen i England. Det gjorde att de fick en extra notering upp på betygsskalan i förvandlingskonst. Ämnen som skötsel av magiska djur, och örtlära sänkte medelvärdet för de flesta av dem. Även Harry hade bara näst högsta bedömning i de ämnena. Neville däremot toppade åter igen i örtlära.

Trots att ingen av dem hade läst spådomskonst lyckades hela gruppen skriva ihop till _över förväntan_.

Det var nu det började gå upp för dem vad Harry verkligen hade gjort. Till och med lärarna började inse att Harry verkligen hade lärt dem avsevärt mycket mer än de någonsin hade anat. Det var inte utan att de var bäst i klasserna i sin nivå, de hade kapacitet att visa upp kunskapskravet för ytterligare två läsår, mot vad de normalt skulle ha kunnat.

Det var naturligtvis stor glädje i familjerna för Harrys grupp. Lenonel hade genom gruppens aktiviteter kommit Amelia nära, de hade funnit tycke för varandra och livet blomstrade igen, Susan och Luna blev systrar.

Alla familjerna fick turas om att nyttja platsen i Västindien, tre familjer kunde vara där samtidigt utan att det blev för trångt. På så sätt förflöt sommaren.

Efterföljande år blev det underliga scheman. Parallellt med avslutningsårat, som de trots att de hade suttit med för proven i, lästes det för magisterexamen för några. Harry gick, efter påtryckningar från Minerva, med på att ta sig an en ny grupp om tjugo personer. Det skulle omfatta rekommenderade och sökande elever från första till tredje klass. Det var mycket stränga regler. Blodseder och samtal med föräldrar inne på skolan.

Men det blev en grupp om tjugofem elever. Efter att sextioåtta hade förstått att backa ur endera själva eller efter sina föräldrars påtryckning. Alla visste nu vad det verkligen betydde när Harry Potter sa — PLUGGA — De från hans tidigare grupp bedyrade att de verkligen hade fått slita, men att det var värt varenda sekund. En av eleverna var en förväntasfull Megan Greengrass. En annan var Ginny Weasley, som hade lyckats komma med trots att hon egentligen skulle vara en klass för högt upp. Hon lyckades övertyga alla att hon _gick om klass tre_. Hon hade tiggt pengar av sina börder för årsavgiften, eftersom hennes föräldrar hade betalat för hennes fjärde år, hade hon den kvar till efterföljande år.

Även förläggningsförhållandena hade förändrats. Flera bodde nu i sina koffertar, inte många visste att trots att Neville och Hermione gick in i var sin koffert, och stängde om sig. Så bodde de tillsammans. Så var det på många andra ställen också.

Nadja lämnade Hogwarts för att leva i USA, med sin Sal. Medan Rose läste sista åren på Hogwarts, där nu Harry var en av lärarna. Han använde Lord Gryffindors gemak som sin personliga lägenhet, tillsammans med Rose.

All parbildning som hade skett inom gruppen bestod, även gruppkonstellationerna för de extra studiegrupperna bestod.

Den nya generationen tog över allt mer. Harry vägrade att ta med någon i sina speciella studier, som inte med föräldrarnas överinseende tog en ed på att aldrig missbruka sina kunskaper.

Albus lämnade efter sig ett omfattande bibliotek som han donerade till Hogwarts. Minerva stannade kvar utan att egentligen behöva anstränga sig på ålderns höst, men Hogwarts var hennes hem. Harry öppnade Lady Ravenclaw's gemak för henne att bo i. Hermione hittade själv sitt arv i Lady Hufflepuff. Den hade visserligen redan övergått att vara en skolans resurs många år innan Hermione hade blivit född, men genom att Harry hade sina tre kunde han driva igenom att Hermione fick sitt arv tillbaks. Med det hade hon sitt eget gemak tillsammans med Neville, som hade tagit över örtagården och delade utbildningen med Pomona.

—

Det var Nadja som förklarade att Harry behövde ha fyra arvingar, två ville hon ge själv, Hon var ju Lady Slytherin, och som Rose var hon Lady Potter. Men hon hittade en Lady Gryffindor i Ginny Weasley. Och en Lady Ravenclaw i Chu Chang. Naturligtvis blev det ett underligt liv med den konstellationen, men samtliga förstod de att det behövdes en fördelning av generna för att inte för mycket skulle ligga på en hand.

Ginny och Chu hade båda tidigare dåliga erfarenheter från sina relationer och var barnlösa när Nadja tog in dem till sig. Det var då först de två fick veta att Harry var alla fyra lordena.

—

— **Ende —**


End file.
